Akame ga Kiru!
by Kath Klein
Summary: Akame sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não era medo. Ansiedade? Por quê? Talvez quisesse apenas finalizar o quanto antes aquela missão de eliminar a família de nobres sádicos. No entanto, tinha o maldito pressentimento de que algo inesperado estava para acontecer. A História segue o anime sob o ponto de vista de Akame. Foi considerado algumas informações do mangá AgK Zero.
1. Mate os Monstros

_**Sinopse:**_

 _Akame sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não era medo. Ansiedade? Por quê? Talvez quisesse apenas finalizar o quanto antes aquela missão de exterminar a família de nobres sádicos. No entanto, algum maldito pressentimento de que algo inesperado estava para acontecer que a deixava nervosa. Não gostava daquela sensação. Era extremamente irritante._

~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~

 _ **Notas da Autora:**_ _A história segue a sequencia do anime até o episódio 21 porém com um ponto de vista diferente (foi considerado muito do mangá AgK e AgK Zero). Depois segue um final alternativo com forte influência do mangá AgK._

 _O passado da Akame foi baseado em AgK Zero, obviamente, mas não gostei do arco da Mulher Mariposa, Merraid Oaburgh. Tudo bem que a Mulher Mariposa deu uma ajuda para a Akame entender melhor que o Império não era coisa boa, mas... fazer o quê se não gostei do arco, né?_

 _Alertando que esta fanfic é totalmente Akame e Tatsumi. Então já estão avisados!_

 _Boa leitura!_

 _Música Inspiração:_ _Legion of Monsters (Legião de Monstros) by Disturbed_

 **Akame Ga Kiru!**

 **Mate os Monstros**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Revisão e Colaboração de Yoru Hiiraguizawa_

'Os guardas que estão protegendo aqueles nobres babacas também são considerados alvos, certo?' Akame ouviu a voz de Lubbock, olhou de esguelha para ele e assentiu com a cabeça, respondendo.

Ela estava no comando da missão. Todos deveriam saber exatamente o que fazer, seria uma missão rápida e banal. No fundo, sentia-se frustrada de simplesmente combater os guardas que protegiam aqueles nobres repugnantes. Não tinha pena de matá-los já que assistiam e acompanhavam àquele circo de horror sem fazer nada. Considerava-os cúmplices e também deveriam ser eliminados.

 _ **The monster shattered the day**_

 _O monstro aniquila o dia_

 _ **In a place where innocents play**_

 _Em um lugar onde inocentes brincam_

 _ **I was mourning as the headlines shouted his name**_

 _Eu estava de luto quando as notícias falavam seu nome_

'Eliminar…' sussurrou dando um passo para trás e saindo do apoio das linhas de Lubbock. Girou o corpo de forma graciosa para que chegasse ao solo suavemente. Bulat, usando a incursio, seguiu com ela.

Estreitou os olhos nos três guardas com as armas já a postos para atirar. Pensou que eram ou idiotas ou arrogantes demais em achar que aquelas armas de fogo os deteriam. Com o polegar destravou Murasame, sua katana, da bainha, já preparando-se para o ataque.

Os adversário sequer tiveram tempo de atirar. Akame empunhou a perigosa arma e em poucos movimentos já havia degolado um dos guardas. Os outros dois sendo eliminados pelos companheiros dela.

 _ **They didn't waste any time**_

 _Eles não perderam tempo_

 _ **I was disgusted when the madman's image appeared at the top of the screen**_

 _Eu fiquei repugnado quando a imagem do homem louco apareceu no topo da tela_

Outros guardas apareceram com armas mais pesadas para tentar detê-los. Posicionaram-se e começaram a atirar. Akame apenas desviou dos projéteis sem dificuldade alguma. Seu treinamento como assassina do Império havia lhe possibilitado atingir aquela velocidade sem maiores esforços.

Movendo-se de forma precisa para a direita e esquerda, desviando de cada projétil que havia inutilmente sido atirado em sua direção, aproximou-se o suficiente para com golpes precisos degolasse pelo menos parte dos inúmeros homens que tentavam proteger os alvos.

Observou seus companheiros agindo de forma individual. Estava para entrar na luxuosa residência para finalizar a missão quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Franziu a testa, reparando no vulto que se afastava pela lateral.

Akame sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não era medo. Ansiedade? Por quê? Talvez quisesse apenas finalizar o quanto antes aquela missão de exterminar a família de nobres sádicos. No entanto, algum maldito pressentimento de que algo inesperado estava para acontecer que a deixava nervosa. Não gostava daquela sensação. Era extremamente irritante.

 _ **Some were barely alive**_

 _Alguns estavam quase mortos_

 _ **Too many didn't survive**_

 _Muitos não sobreviveram_

 _ **Still they kept repeating headlines shouting the name**_

 _Ainda assim eles continuaram gritando o nome na notícia várias vezes_

 _ **Do they not realize**_

 _Será que eles não percebem?_

 _ **The future demons with the hope of becoming the one at the top of the screen?**_

 _Os futuros demônios com a esperança de se tornar o único no topo da tela?_

'Vou pela lateral!' Falou para Bulat que também tinha aniquilado parte do exército particular do nobre. Ele concordou com um gesto.

'Tome cuidado. Mantenha-se viva.' Ele ainda recomendou antes que ela começasse a se afastar.

Ela caminhou devagar em direção à lateral onde havia visto o vulto correndo. Logo ouviu vozes e balançou a cabeça de leve reparando na voz feminina e deduzindo que era um dos alvos, possivelmente, a filha sádica. Sorriu de lado, adoraria ela mesma matar aquela garota. Ouviu o relato atentamente de Boss sobre os alvos. Era uma família rica que sequestrava pessoas vindas do interior apenas para torturá-los até a morte com requintes de crueldade… Apenas por divertimento. Prática bem comum pelo Império.

 _ **They've thrown morality away**_

 _Eles jogaram a moralidade longe_

Desde que tinha mudado de lado, continuou a matar, mas era criteriosa com os seus alvos. Uma vez decidido sobre eles, não eram mais seres humanos. Eram apenas… alvos.

 _ **With such depravity, I must say**_

 _Com tal depravação, eu preciso dizer_

 _ **You made sure the world will remember the name**_

 _Você fez com que o mundo se lembre do nome_

Aproximou-se e logo observou os dois homens que estavam com a garota para protegê-la. Estranhou um deles não estar com a farda e o reconheceu como o vulto que vira correndo pela lateral tendo lhe chamado a atenção.

'Eles nos encontraram!' O guarda gritou e ordenou ao outro que tentasse impedi-la de se aproximar enquanto os dois se abrigariam de forma inútil na construção logo atrás deles.

O rapaz voltou-se para ela e levantou a espada em sua direção. Arregalou de leve os olhos reparando nele. Não passava de um moleque. Deveria ter sua idade ou menos até, talvez a idade de Kurome. Os olhos verdes decididos a fitavam de forma tão intensa que, por algum motivo, tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo. Franziu a testa incomodada em constatar isso. Será que fazia parte de algum grupo formado de assassinos do Império?

Era melhor focar-se na missão e finalizá-la de uma vez, se realmente fosse um assassino, seria uma missão mais interessante do que apenas matar guardas e uma família aristocrática repugnante. Não! Não era um assassino. O olhar não era de um. Ela reconheceria isso se fosse o caso. Correu na direção do rapaz e apertou a empunhadura da katana que tinha nas mãos.

'Não é um alvo.' Ela concluiu. Não precisava matá-lo. Sinceramente, esperava que não.

Flexionou os joelhos e saltou por cima dele, pisando na cabeça dele e imaginando que assim o rapaz ficaria de fora da luta. Sorriu de lado constatando que estava certa, ele não tinha nem entendido o que o atingiu na cabeça. Tinha péssimos reflexos.

O guarda começou a atirar como louco na direção dela. Moveu-se novamente se forma precisa, desviando dos inúmeros e inúteis projéteis, e se aproximou o suficiente para tê-lo no alcance de sua espada.

'Eliminar.' Novamente sussurrou.

Era assim que sempre agia. Olhava para o alvo a sua frente e não o via mais como um ser humano. Era apenas um alvo. A luta dele para sobreviver era considerada por ela apenas resistência a finalização da sua missão. Daquela forma desconectada sua mente fazendo-a simplesmente ignorar qualquer sentimento de clemência. Foi assim que havia sido treinada. Foi dessa forma que havia matado centenas de pessoas simplesmente considerando um trabalho a ser executado.

Cortou o soldado ao meio e observou o sangue dele espirrar. No fundo, detestava se sujar com o sangue inimigo, sempre preferia atingir a jugular para poupá-los de certa forma da dor e para que morressem rapidamente, sem estender o tempo de agonia e, principalmente, fazendo menos sujeira.

Murasame, sua katana, era conhecida como a espada de um corte só, sendo assim… ela era conhecida como a assassina de um corte só. Uma vez que a lâmina afiadíssima da katana cortasse a pele do adversário envenenava-o, corrompendo-o com poder das trevas e levando-o à morte de forma dolorosa. Quanto mais próximo ao coração o corte era feito, mais rápida seria a morte… No entanto, preferia golpes onde este poder não tinha tempo de agir. Sabia exatamente onde atingir o inimigo a fim de levá-lo inevitavelmente a morte, sua decisão era apenas se o faria de forma lenta ou rápida… Tortura para arrancar informações dos alvos quando necessário fazia parte do seu treinamento.

Virou-se para o lado e viu o verdadeiro alvo, a filha do nobre. A jovem loira de aparência ingênua e aristocrática deu alguns passos para trás assustada e tropeçou caindo sentada no chão e levando o braço a sua frente em total desespero. Akame aproximou-se e levantou a katana pronta para eliminá-la de uma vez e voltar para casa.

'Espera!' Ouviu gritarem atrás de si e percebeu a aproximação do inimigo que tentou atingi-la com a espada. Desviou no último segundo, voltando a afastar-se do alvo.

Olhou para o rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos claros que havia se colocado a frente da garota loira para protegê-la. Inclinou a cabeça de leve.

'Você não é um alvo. Não preciso matá-lo.' Alertou-o. Por que o idiota não tinha fugido quando teve a oportunidade? Realmente era tão ingênuo a ponto de achar que poderia com ela? O infeliz pelo jeito tinha vindo do interior e seria o próximo divertimento da família. Ele não tinha ideia de onde tinha se metido.

O rapaz a olhou de forma desafiadora com a arma apontada para ela. 'Mas você planeja matar essa garota, não é?' Ele perguntou, encarando-a com o rosto sério.

'Claro.' Respondeu o óbvio. Realmente, era um caipira ingênuo.

'Claro?!' Ele perguntou de volta alarmado.

Tentou controlar a irritação. Não queria matá-lo, era fácil deduzir que ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo na Capital, mas agora ele era apenas um "obstáculo" à conclusão de sua missão. Sendo assim, também seria eliminado. Simples assim, no entanto não sabia exatamente o porquê dela estar hesitante em matá-lo. Havia alguma coisa naquele rapaz… naqueles olhos verdes… Franziu a testa de leve. Precisava concentrar-se na missão. A missão deveria sempre ser concluída. Sempre.

'Se continuar no meu caminho, serei obrigada a matá-lo.' Alertou-o. Aquela seria a última chance dele de sair vivo dali.

'Não posso simplesmente fugir como um covarde!' Ele gritou, encarando-a ainda disposto a proteger a garota loira. Idiota.

'É mesmo?' Ela rebateu com ironia, vendo o rompante de heroísmo da parte dele. 'Então terei que eliminá-lo.' Concluiu já decidida. Já tinha perdido tempo demais com aquele rapaz. Nunca era bom deixar sentimentos interferirem com a missão.

O rapaz insistia em proteger o alvo. Alertou-o duas vezes, mas era teimoso. Melhor eliminá-lo de uma vez.

Reparou que ele se assustou quando ela decretou seu destino e posicionou a espada já decidida a matá-lo, mas ele logo se recuperou, posicionando-se para enfrentá-la.

Observou-o olhar decidido para ela e abaixou a arma. Sentiu o vento bater mais forte em suas roupas, bagunçando seus cabelos longos negros e franziu a testa ao sentir aquele maldito calafrio.

Quem era aquele rapaz afinal? Por que ele insistia em proteger o alvo mesmo sabendo que morreria? E, principalmente, por que ela estava se importando com ele?

Droga! Era melhor matá-lo de uma vez. Algo lhe dizia que não conseguiria fazer isso e este pressentimento estava a incomodando demais.

Flexionou os joelhos e apertou a empunhadura de Murasame, sua fiel katana. O rapaz avançou também sobre ela, as espadas se chocaram uma vez medindo as forças dos dois adversários. Akame constatou que ele era fraco e realmente era muito lento. Seu estilo de luta era rudimentar, não havia sido treinado. Era melhor matá-lo de forma rápida e menos dolorida possível. Precisava concluir a missão.

Afastaram-se e ele tentou golpeá-la, ela saltou esquivando do golpe, fazendo-o cortar apenas o ar. Girou o corpo e chutou as costas dele de forma moderada, empurrando-o alguns passos para frente.

'Ah, Droga!' O rapaz soltou completamente desnorteado pelos movimentos rápidos dela. Realmente era um péssimo espadachim.

Assim que ele virou-se para ela, Akame o apunhalou na altura do coração para que Murasame o envenenasse e o levasse à morte em fração de segundo. Realmente não queria fazê-lo sofrer.

Ela franziu a testa observando o corpo do rapaz caído de bruços. Droga! Queria que ele realmente estivesse morto de uma vez, mas tinha percebido que a lâmina de sua arma não atingiu a carne dele. Ela sabia exatamente a pressão e resistência de cada parte do corpo humano tinha ao ser atingido por sua arma. Era uma assassina com milhares de experiências, não se enganava por tão pouco.

'Tatsumi!' A jovem loira gritou em desespero.

Akame estreitou os olhos nele e o viu soltar um suspiro e depois sorriu. Moleque idiota!

Ele se levantou e a fitou com o rosto de certa forma irônico: 'Você não quer baixar a guarda e chegar mais perto?'

Akame arregalou os olhos de leve novamente. Era muito petulante. Ainda tinha Murasame apontada na direção dele. Que tipo de assassina aquele moleque achava que ela era?

'Eu não senti a carne.' Ela esclareceu de uma vez, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, enquanto observava-o erguer completamente o corpo.

O garoto sorriu de leve e tirou de dentro da roupa a imagem de um ídolo de barro. 'Todos da minha vila estão me protegendo.' Falou em tom de orgulho.

Ela novamente posicionou Murasame para finalizar com ele. Se a vila toda estava o protegendo, então ela não precisava mais em se preocupar em poupá-lo da dor. 'Eliminar.' Falou de maneira decidida, principalmente para ela. Tinha que desconectar o alvo a qualquer coisa que por algum motivo, mesmo que ela não soubesse exatamente qual, fazia tornar-se reticente em matá-lo.

Tatsumi assustou-se ao reparar novamente o semblante dela e colocou as mãos a frente, onde ela pode ver com clareza o ídolo de barro com a fenda de Murasame no centro dele. Inferno! Tinha que matá-lo logo. Atrás dele o verdadeiro alvo mantinha-se com aquela expressão de doce inocência que estava a irritando também.

'Espere um segundo.' Ele tentou argumentar. 'Vocês estão atrás de dinheiro?'

Akame trincou os dentes de leve e flexionou os joelhos, levando sua arma para a lateral de seu corpo. Caipira idiota! Dinheiro nunca foi a questão ali. Realmente não sabia quem estava protegendo. Droga! Isso não era problema dela… tinha que finalizar a missão!

'Deixem-na ir!' Ele gritou ao ver Akame avançando na direção dele para o ataque final.

'Mesmo fora de uma guerra , você planeja matar uma garota inocente?!' Ele ainda tentava convencê-la.

 _ **But didn't the thought even enter your mind**_

 _Mas não fez o mesmo pensamento entrar em sua mente_

 _ **You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life**_

 _Você daria uma nova legião de monstros uma razão para tirar sua vida_

Ela levantou a katana a esquerda pronta para fazer o corte para o lado direito e atingi-lo na jugular para que parasse de falar tanta besteira, aquilo estava irritando-a cada vez mais e isso não era comum em uma missão.

Estava para finalmente degolá-lo quando sentiu ser puxada por trás. Nunca havia se distraído tanto a ponto de não perceber a aproximação de algum inimigo daquela forma. Droga! Sabia que o encontro com aquele caipira tinha feito com que perdesse o foco na missão. Tinha que eliminá-lo.

'Espere!' Ouviu a voz de Leona e verdade seja dita precisou de alguns segundos para reconhecê-la depois de se recuperar do susto de ter sido agarrada e puxada por trás daquela forma inesperada.

Akame fechou mais o rosto. 'O que está fazendo?'

Leona não era de interferir na sua luta daquela forma, elas eram inclusive ótimas parceiras. Normalmente Boss colocava as duas juntas em missões. Por que diabos Leona tinha intervindo daquela forma?

'Ainda temos tempo, certo?' Ela alertou a companheira. 'Eu devo um favor a este rapaz.' Esclareceu por fim.

Leona abriu um sorriso sarcástico e piscou para o caipira. 'Acho que é hora de pagá-lo.'

Tatsumi gritou irritado. Estava a poucos segundos de morrer e agora gritava segurando o ídolo de barro na mão com o rosto revoltado. Nada podia ser mais ridículo, Akame pensou observando-o.

'Você é a garota dos peitões daquele dia!' Ele gritou, apontando o ídolo religioso de forma acusadora para as duas. Ou melhor, para Leona.

'Isso mesmo! A Onee-san maravilhosa!' Leona falou com a voz brincalhona.

Akame piscou os olhos algumas vezes observando o rosto enfurecido do garoto. Ele não batia realmente bem da cabeça. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde tinha se metido, e ainda tinha uma confusão ou alguma dívida com Leona? Quem afinal era ele para tudo parecer conspirar para que ela não o eliminasse de uma vez? Nunca um alvo tão irrelevante tinha lhe causado tantos problemas.

'Garoto…' Leona o chamou com a voz séria. 'Você disse algo sobre matar um inocente, certo?' Ela falou caminhando em direção a construção que estava atrás deles e que seria usada para abrigar o guarda e a garota quando ele os encontrou.

Tatsumi franziu a testa observando Leona se afastando. Olhou de relance para Akame que balançou a cabeça desolada enquanto guardava Murasami na sua proteção presa a cintura.

Os dois se encararam mais uma vez e Akame fez um gesto com a mão informando que a luta dos dois havia finalizado com a intervenção inesperada de Leona.

Ele desviou os olhos dela e olhou para sua espada no chão. Olhou novamente para Akame que inclinou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. Informando que ele podia voltar a pegar a arma.

'Será capaz de repetir isso depois que ver isso?' Leona perguntou em tom alto chamando a atenção de Tatsumi novamente para ela.

Foi terminar de falar e ela girou o corpo acertando com um potente chute o portão da construção, destruindo-o completamente. A teigu de Leona, Lionel, lhe dava uma força muito além de qualquer ser humano comum.

O cheiro de carne podre espalhou-se em volta do grupo. Tatsumi se abaixou pegando sua espada e colocando-a de volta a proteção presa às suas costas. Caminhou na direção de Leona mas retevesse e virou-se para Akame. Sorriu para ela que rodou os olhos. Ele achava que ela não o mataria se Leona não interviesse? Realmente ele não sabia com quem estava lhe dando.

Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ele prestasse a atenção às palavras de Leona e assim ele fez, seguindo em direção a ela.

Leona deu dois passos e parou na entrada do lugar olhando para o que tinha no interior da construção. 'Olhe bem… esta é a escuridão da capital Imperial.' Falou sabendo que Tatsumi agora estava atrás dela.

Akame observou Tatsumi passando por Leona e estaqueando assim que finalmente viu os restos do circo de horrores que os nobres faziam com as pessoas que julgavam inferiores. Desviou os olhos dele e fitou o gramado. Sem querer mordeu de leve o lábio inferior reparando nas reações dele.

'O que diabos é isso?' Ele falou mais desnorteado do que após ser atingido pelos golpes de Akame.

 _ **The pictures drove me insane**_

 _As imagens me leva à loucura_

Tatsumi olhava de maneira apavorada, custando a acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Que os corpos pendurados completamente destroçados e repletos de sinais de violência era realmente algo real a frente dele.

 _ **Can't get them out of my brain**_

 _Não posso tirá-las do meu cérebro_

 _ **You made certain they were right at the top of the page**_

 _Você fez certo de que eles foram bem na primeira página_

Leona observava o lugar sem mostrar surpresa. Cruzou os braços de forma defensiva e de maneira que tentasse ignorar a revolta que sentia ao ver aquele cenário. 'Eles atraem pessoas do interior com palavras doces, as torturam e brincam com elas até que estejam mortas.'

 _ **You disrespected the dead**_

 _Você desrespeitou os mortos_

 _ **When the only name was of the one who committed the murder at the top of the page**_

 _Quando o único nome era de quem cometeu o assassinato em primeira página_

Akame respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro mais forte de carne podre que saía pela construção, sentiu um enjoo fora do comum. Estranhou. Já era acostumada aquele cheiro de morte e podridão.

'É isso que os donos desta casa são.' Leona continuou a explicar a ele. 'Monstros loucos.'

 _ **The madman watching with glee**_

 _O louco vê com alegria_

 _ **As the herd of innocents flee**_

 _Enquanto o rebanho de inocentes foge_

 _ **They saw it all unfold right on the face of the screen**_

 _Eles viram tudo se desdobrar bem diante da tela_

 _ **Perhaps they could be the one**_

 _Talvez ele poderia ser o único_

 _ **Who'd become famous for the acts of terror reflected on the face of the screen?**_

 _Que tinha de se tornar famoso pelos atos de terror refletida diante da tela?_

Akame fitou novamente as costas do rapaz que dava alguns passos arrastados e trêmulos, adentrando aquele antro de horror. Os braços estavam caídos ao lado do corpo, a postura antes petulante e com rompante de heroísmo se mostrava completamente caída, como se estivesse sido fortemente golpeado na boca do estômago.

 _ **You've thrown morality away**_

 _Você jogou a moralidade longe_

'Sayo…' Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a se aproximar do lugar e parar ao lado de Leona. Como havia visto em outros lugares, era como um matadouro humano sujo.

'Ei… Sayo…' Ele falou mais uma vez se aproximando de um dos corpos. Era de uma garota. Estava repleto de machucados. Provavelmente havia sido muito torturada antes de morrer. 'É você, Sayo?' Tatsumi perguntou de maneira idiota, com os olhos vidrados no corpo pendurado.

'É alguém que você conhece?' Leona perguntou.

 _ **With such depravity, I must say**_

 _Com tal depravação, eu preciso dizer_

 _ **You made sure the world will remember the name**_

 _Você fez com que o mundo se lembre do nome_

Akame sentiu um bolo na garganta que a muito tempo não sentia observando as reações de Tatsumi. Ouviu um barulho ao lado e viu que a jovem loira estava tentando fugir aproveitando-se da distração deles. Realmente, ela não conhecia o Night Raid. Verdade, que havia sido uma missão com situação incomum, mas sendo que tinha o dedo de Leona nisto, era até de certo modo explicável. Ela já estava para matar a garota mas Leona fez um sinal negativo para Akame e em dois passos rápidos pegou a cabeça dela impedindo-a de continuar sua fuga.

'Hei… espera…' Leona puxou a jovem e a aproximou de seu rosto. 'Não está realmente esperando demais, achando que fugiria assim de nós?'

'As pessoas desta casa fizeram isso?' Akame ouviu a voz estranhamente fria de Tatsumi. Virou-se para ele e franziu a testa.

'Exatamente. Se os guardas ficavam em silêncio então eles também são culpados.' Leona falou o que todos do grupo pensavam.

'Mentira!' A jovem loira gritou para o rapaz, tentando ainda manobrá-lo para que tentasse protegê-la. Como era arrogante ou até mesmo, macabra. Sabia que não sairia viva dali, só estava tentando fazer com que o garoto no final morresse junto com ela. 'Eu não sabia que este lugar existia! Você acreditará em quem lhe salvou ou nestas pessoas?' Ainda tentou, percebendo que o rapaz se mantinha ainda de costas para elas, tentando entender, tentando assimilar aquela loucura toda.

Akame e Leona se entreolharam. Akame levou a mão até a empunhadura de Murasame. As duas sabiam que talvez fosse difícil demais para o rapaz acreditar realmente que aquelas pessoas que o ajudaram e foram tão gentis com ele a poucos horas atrás fossem capaz daquelas atrocidades. A realidade poderia não ser aceita por ele. Leona sabia do risco, mas devia isso para o rapaz, fez o que achava certo e agradecia a sua companheira por ter no final deixado que ela interviesse. Sabia que para Akame voltar a consciência e parar um ataque era algo raro.

 _ **But didn't the thought even enter your mind**_

 _Mas não fez o mesmo pensamento entrar em sua mente_

 _ **You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life**_

 _Você daria uma nova legião de monstros uma razão para tirar sua vida_

'Tatsumi…' Uma voz fraca soou no local, fazendo o rapaz virar o rosto para a esquerda, reconhecendo-a. 'É você, Tatsumi? Sou eu…'

Akame olhou para a esquerda e viu um rapaz atrás das grades com o corpo repleto de feridas na pele. Estava chorando e fraco, não resistiria por muito tempo.

'I-Ieyasu?!'

Droga… pelo visto o rapaz também era conhecido de Tatsumi. O garoto de olhos verdes estava tendo um choque de realidade. Era melhor entender como o Império era realmente e não mais acreditar nas fantasias e mentiras que espalharam. Mentiras essas que ela mesma acreditou, lutou e matou para defender achando que era o certo. Sentia o sangue correr de forma rápida pelo seu corpo, como se de alguma forma conseguisse se ver naquele rapaz. O espírito guerreiro e valente dele, estava sendo pisoteado pela dura realidade da capital Imperial.

 _ **And I call you a pimp, as you whore the insane**_

 _E eu te chamo de cafetão, conforme suas vadias loucas_

 _ **The damage you caused you cannot rectify**_

 _O dano que você causou você não pode corrigir_

 _ **You've inspired new legions of monsters determined to take more life**_

 _Você inspirou novas legiões de monstros determinados a levar mais vidas_

'Esta garota convidou a mim e a Sayo até sua casa.' O prisioneiro daqueles loucos esclareceu rapidamente para quem parecia ser seu amigo, era o melhor a se fazer. 'Após comermos, perdemos a consciência e quando acordamos, estávamos aqui! E essa garota… torturou a Sayo até a morte!'

'E o que há de errado com isso?!' A aristocrata gritou batendo no braço de Leona e fazendo-a soltar sua cabeça. 'Vocês são apenas animais do interior! Assim como o gado!' Finalmente deixando cair aquela máscara barata de princesa romântica boa. 'Eu sou livre para fazer tudo que eu desejar, não?' Gritava de forma lunática.

Akame virou-se para ela e inclinou a cabeça. Era realmente um garota louca. Era incrível como havia se deixado também enganar por pessoas com semblantes tão doces, palavras tão gentis, gentilezas falsas… tudo para que sofresse aquela lavagem cerebral de que o Império era o melhor para todos. Havia caído naquela rede de fantasias e até hoje não conseguia compreender muito como havia visto a verdade que todos os seus outros companheiros não enxergavam. Até mesmo Kurome ainda estava dentro daquela manipulação.

A sádica continuou a gritar como se tivesse razão. 'Além disso esta mulher mesmo sendo um mero animal tinha o cabelo tão liso e belo! Quem ela pensa que é? Eu tenho que sofrer com este cabelo crespo! É por isso que eu a fiz sofrer tanto quanto podia! Ela deveria ter sido grata por alguém prestar tanta atenção assim nela.'

Já tinha passado do limite as coisas, Akame pensou. Olhou para Leona de forma firme e a loira entendeu que era hora de parar com aquele show. Eles já tinham perdido tempo demais para completar a missão.

'Uma família de sádicos com cara de boa gente.' Leona soltou enquanto Akame já desembainhava novamente Murasame. 'Desculpe por entrar em seu caminho.' Completou desculpando-se para a companheira.

'Eliminar.' Akame falou novamente ativando sua mente para deixar de ver o alvo como humano, apesar de que tinha a impressão que já não via mais aquela jovem soberba e maldosa, louca e psicopata, como um ser humano. Ela disse que as pessoas do interior eram como gado, agora Akame apenas a enxergava como… como uma maçã podre que deveria ser arrancada da macieira para não apodrecer outras.

 _ **Take a look around**_

 _Dê uma olhada ao redor_

 _ **Listen to the sound**_

 _Ouça o som_

 _ **Feel it to the ground**_

 _Sinta o chão_

 _ **Fear has come in a wave**_

 _O medo veio em uma onda_

'Espere!' Ela ouviu a voz do rapaz e realmente se assustou.

'Não me diga que ainda tentará defendê-la?' Leona perguntou observando o rapaz caminhar com os passos pesados em direção a elas.

 _ **Just another gathering of helpless innocents forced into the grave**_

 _Só mais um encontro de inocentes indefesos forçados a entrar no túmulo_

Akame estreitou os olhos nele. Não era isso. Ela conseguia ver no semblante dele que não era a intenção dele proteger a garota. Ele não era tão idiota assim. Engoliu em seco. Algo de muito familiar para ela estava para acontecer.

 _ **Listen to me now**_

 _Ouça-me agora_

 _ **Are you with me now**_

 _Você está comigo agora_

 _ **Can you tell me how these vultures still glorify them**_

 _Você pode me dizer como esses abutres ainda glorificam-no_

'Não…' Ele murmurou e levantou o braço pegando a empunhadura da espada que havia colocado de volta na proteção presa às suas costas.

 _ **Lets defy them**_

 _Vamos desafiá-los_

Akame arregalou os olhos reparando que ele apertou a empunhadura da espada com força e puxou a arma com rapidez e decisão, fazendo a lâmina cortar o corpo da jovem nobre.

'Eu irei matá-la!' Ele gritou assim que acertou seu alvo de forma certeira.

 _ **Take a look around**_

 _Dê uma olhada ao redor_

 _ **Listen to the sound**_

 _Ouça o som_

 _ **Feel it to the ground**_

 _Sinta o chão_

 _ **Fear has come in a wave**_

 _O medo veio em uma onda_

A nobre gritou ainda tomada pelo susto e pela dor, deixou-se cair para trás ainda gemendo e sendo observada por ele que a fitava com o rosto impassível esperando pelos últimos gemidos de dor dela.

 _ **Just another gathering of helpless innocents forced into the grave**_

 _Só mais um encontro de inocentes indefesos forçados a entrar no túmulo_

Akame apertou mais forte a empunhadura de Murasame. Respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar. Percebeu que Leona observava o rapaz com interesse agora. Conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que ela tinha visto algo que havia lhe chamado a atenção. O garoto não havia hesitado na hora de matar, mas estava com a cabeça fora do lugar. Não era um assassino de verdade. Talvez tivesse algum distúrbio psicológico assim como todos eles para que executassem suas missões de forma precisa.

 _ **Listen to me now**_

 _Ouça-me agora_

 _ **Are you with me now**_

 _Você está comigo agora_

 _ **Can you tell me how these vultures still glorify them**_

 _Você pode me dizer como esses abutres ainda glorificam-no_

Desviou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que guardava Murasame na sua proteção. Lembrou-se do dia que havia matado pela primeira vez. Diferente de Tatsumi, ainda tinha tentado saber se Martha era ou não uma espiã. "Papai" tinha lhe dado como primeira missão trazer a cabeça dos alvos. Era a missão individual para cada um da Elite dos Sete. Como uma prova final para saber se conseguiriam ou não tornarem-se assassinos do Império.

 _ **Lets defy them**_

 _Vamos desafiá-los_

Fechou os olhos sentindo o vento trazer aquele cheiro repugnante de sangue fresco do alvo misturado com o cheiro de carne apodrecida. Martha havia inicialmente falado que não era espiã, e ela acreditou. Deu as costas para ela e tinha decido correr até "papai" para tentar convencê-lo de que não era necessário matar Martha. Foi quando aprendeu de forma terrível a primeira regra de um assassino, nunca baixar a guarda até o alvo cair no chão sem vida. Recebeu uma punhalada pelas costas e por pouco não fora fatal. Tinha se esquivado no último momento, porém a arma estava envenenada. Seu treinamento tinha lhe dado uma resistência sobre humana para aguentar qualquer toxina em seu sangue. O ferimento não doeu, nem mesmo o veneno que caiu em sua corrente sanguínea havia provocado uma dor maior do que ela sentiu ao se ver obrigada a matar quem antes considerava como amiga.

Fora obrigada a decapitar Martha. Lembrou-se da chuva que começava a cair naquele momento e quando ela pegou a cabeça que havia rolado pelo chão de terra do cemitério onde haviam se encontrado para esclarecer as acusações de "papai" sobre espionagem. Caiu de joelho no chão abraçada a cabeça dela e chorou. Tanto ou quanto o dia que havia se separado de Kurome. Mesmo achando que havia feito o certo, sentia-se miseravelmente infeliz.

 _ **You made sure the world will remember the name**_

 _Você fez com que o mundo se lembre do nome_

 _ **But didn't the thought even enter your mind**_

 _Mas não fez o mesmo pensamento entrar em sua mente_

 _ **You'd give a new legion of monsters a reason to take your life**_

 _Você daria uma nova legião de monstros uma razão para tirar sua vida_

Levantou o rosto e fitou Tatsumi colocando a espada de volta a proteção desta. Estava com o corpo erguido. Tinha feito o certo, tinha se vingado. Só que diferente dela, não havia sentido remorso e nem hesitado.

Ele virou-se de repente despertando-a de seus pensamentos e correu em direção a construção chamando pelo nome do amigo. Não havia nenhum sinal de tristeza ou remorso pelo que tinha feito. Ele correu adentrando aquela construção e tentou abrir a cela na qual se encontrava o rapaz.

'Por favor, Leona…' Akame pediu em tom baixo para a companheira.

Leona olhou de relance para Akame e franziu a testa. Soltou um suspiro e foi até Tatsumi que tentava desesperadamente abrir a cela golpeando o cadeado sem sucesso.

'Afaste-se.' Leona pediu e com sua força conseguiu entortar as barras de ferro sendo possível assim que Tatsumi entrasse para socorrer o amigo.

Akame caminhou devagar até eles. Reparou que ele pegou o amigo nos braços com carinho e o tirou daquela cela. Deitou-o no chão com cuidado. Estava acreditando que poderia pelo menos salvá-lo já que a outra amiga… Virou-se observando o corpo da garota de longos cabelos negros, inclusive bem parecidos com os dela… Enfim, já que não fora capaz de salvar a outra amiga. Era melhor alertá-lo de que não havia mais esperanças.

'É o estágio final de Lubora.' Falou, chamando a atenção dele. Conhecia todos os venenos e suas consequências no corpo humano. Já havia experimentado todos os venenos em seu próprio corpo para tornar-se resistente a eles em seu treinamento. Ele olhou para ela com o rosto decepcionado. 'A mulher da casa gostava de drogar as vítimas. Ela escrevia isso detalhadamente em seu diário. Ele não tem mais salvação.' Achou melhor ser direta.

O rapaz envenenado chamou a atenção de Tatsumi e sorriu de leve. 'Syao… ela não cedeu. Nunca até o fim. Ela foi demais!' Falou com orgulho. Já deveria estar delirando. 'Então o grande Ieyasu também deve encarar o belo final…' Falou finalmente deixando-se morrer.

Akame sentiu o bolo na garganta. Poderia ser delírio apenas, mas não poderia negar a força de vontade de viver dele. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto mesmo depois de morto.

'O que está acontecendo nesta capital?!' Tatsumi gritou abraçando o corpo do amigo.

 _ **And I call you a pimp, as you whore the insane**_

 _E eu te chamo de cafetão, conforme suas vadias loucas_

 _ **The damage you caused you cannot rectify**_

 _O dano que você causou você não pode corrigir_

 _ **You've inspired new legions of monsters determined to take more life**_

 _Você inspirou novas legiões de monstros determinados a levar mais vidas_

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar a dor que percebia em Tatsumi. Esperava que ele voltasse para a Vila e ficasse bem longe da capital. Não gostaria que depois de tudo, ele acabasse sendo vítima de outro sádico do Império.

'Vamos…' Falou para Leona já pronta para deixá-los.

'Hei!' Leona a chamou. 'Por que não levamos este rapaz com a gente?'

Como é? Leona estava maluca?

'Levar para onde?' Perguntou esperando que ela lhe respondesse que era brincadeira.

'Conosco. Para a sede.'

Akame rodou os olhos. Sabia que começaria uma discussão sem fim com Leona. Quando alguma coisa entrava na cabeça dela, apenas Boss conseguia tirar e depois de muita persuasão ou mesmo ameaças. Não valia a pena começar a discussão. Ela queria apenas voltar para a casa e finalizar com aquela maldita missão. Depois falaria com Najenda o que realmente aconteceu e largariam Tatsumi em qualquer lugar. Ele não era de todo tolo, não abriria a boca para falar onde era o esconderijo, além disso… tinha recém chegado à capital, nem sabia direito se orientar pelos arredores.

'Eu não vou discutir com você.' Respondeu por fim começando a caminhar e se reunir com os outros.

Ouviu os gritos de Tatsumi sendo arrastados por Leona. Tentou ignorar e se manter indiferente. Olhou de soslaio para ele sendo arrastado e soltou um suspiro. Leona também podia deixar esta confusão de lado, não?

'Vai ser divertido.' Ela falou olhando para Akame.

 _ **The monster shattered the day**_

 _O monstro aniquila o dia_

"Divertido para quem?" Pensou para si, balançou a cabeça e sorriu de lado. 'Você… é cabeça dura demais.'

'Por isso que a gente se dá bem.' Ela falou sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha. 'Ele tem potencial.'

'Vamos deixar que Boss decida isso, certo?'

'Está bem… Está bem…' Leona falou enquanto arrastava Tatsumi com uma das mãos e a outra balançava a frente do corpo. 'Mas você sabe que Boss sempre leva em conta a minha intuição.'

'Humph…' Akame murmurou incomodada. Não sabia se estava incomodada com o gritos do rapaz ou aquela atitude de Leona.

'E no fundo…' Leona falou sorrindo de lado e a olhando de forma petulante. 'Você também sabe que eu não me engano.'

 _ **The monster shattered the day**_

 _O monstro aniquila o dia_

Akame olhou rapidamente para Tatsumi que tentava se soltar das garras de Leona enquanto não parava de gritar.

'Espero que desta vez…' Akame começou a falar e voltou-se para frente caminhando de maneira decidida. 'você esteja errada.'

 _ **You're giving a legion of monsters a reason**_

 _Você está dando uma legião de monstros uma razão_


	2. Mate o Lar

**Música:** _Home (Lar) por Gabrielle Aplin_

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 **Mate o Lar**

 _Por Kath Klein_

'Tatsumi foi pego por Esdeath?!' Akame perguntou levantando-se e batendo com as duas mãos na mesa.

Lubback e Leona tinham acabado de voltar da missão na capital e relatado para ela o que havia acontecido por lá. O tal do concurso para o candidato a usar a nova arma imperial de Sheele e a participação de Tatsumi. E o final surpreendente e inesperado da General Imperial Esdeath sequestrando o membro do time.

'Descobriram que ele é um Night Raid?!' Mine perguntou aflita. Estava perto de Akame ouvindo o relato dos dois.

Lubback coçou o queixo com a mão, pensando na resposta. 'Não sei dizer…' Respondeu por fim. 'As chances são grandes…'

Leona estava ao lado do rapaz com os braços cruzados, apertados contra o corpo. Estava tensa também. Preocupada com Tatsumi. Era impressionante como o rapaz de olhos verdes tinha tanta má sorte.

'Observamos os dois irem para o palácio, mas…' Ela encarou Akame. 'Você está no comando, como prosseguimos?'

Todos fitaram a assassina que baixou os olhos, fitando a mesa. Estava tão nervosa pelo relato que recebia que por incrível que pareça depois de tanto tempo vivendo naquele limite, não sabia o que fazer direito. Sua vontade era de buscar o rapaz de qualquer forma. Ele poderia estar sendo torturado, passando por horrores nas mãos de Esdeath. Sabia muito bem o senso peculiar da general do Império, principalmente para rapazes jovens, Najenda tinha lhe contado o que tinha acontecido com o general revolucionário e herói do Norte, Numa Seika. Não queria por nada que algo semelhante ou pior acontecesse com Tatsumi.

'Tatsumi…' Murmurou o nome dele, tentando pensar no que fazer. Sentia uma gota de suor escorrer na lateral do belo rosto. Estava nervosa. Tensa.

 _"Não vou morrer!"_ A voz decidida dele invadiu sua mente. Conseguia visualizar o rosto dele olhando-a nos olhos de forma firme.

Akame cerrou os punhos que ainda estavam contra a mesa a sua frente. Não… ela não permitiria que ele morresse. 'Hum…' Soltou fechando os olhos com força e tentando pensar no que fazer.

'Não seja boba de querer resgatá-lo, Akame.' A voz de Mine invadiu sua mente, fazendo-a voltar para a sala da sede onde estava com os outros companheiros. Sua mente por alguns segundos estava na cozinha onde havia encontrado com Tatsumi e quando ele lhe fez aquela promessa. Levantou o rosto e encarou Mine com a testa franzida. A jovem de cabelos rosa também a encarava, séria. Braços cruzados sobre o peito, estava com o olhar duro e de reprovação por perceber as reações da chefe substituta.

Mine estava certa. Não poderia colocar todo o grupo em risco, principalmente sabendo quem era o inimigo agora. A general Esdeath não era adversário para ser combatido com a cabeça quente. Tinha que ter estratégia. Abaixou o rosto e cerrou os punhos mais forte. Sentia as unhas compridas machucando de leve a pele da palma de sua mão.

'Por ora…' Começou a falar para seus companheiros que a escutavam com atenção. 'Vamos nos mover para uma base mais adentro das montanhas.' Tinha que ser prática, como sempre. Talvez Tatsumi não fosse capaz de aguentar as torturas e informasse a localização da sede dos Night Raid. Sabia que ele só faria isso após muito sofrimento. Tinha vontade e esperança que ele falasse logo a localização da sede revolucionária e evitasse qualquer sofrimento. Ele sabia que ela estava no comando, e sabia que Leona e Lubback informariam a ela o que aconteceu. Esperava que ele deduzisse que ela tomaria aquela atitude para proteger o grupo.

'Bem pensado.' Concordou Leona. 'Talvez descubram este nosso esconderijo.' Completou. Gostava daquilo em Akame, percebia o quanto a amiga estava sofrendo e nervosa, mas ela conseguia desconectar a mente de tal maneira que voltava a ser prática mesmo naquela situação crítica. Tinha reparado em como Akame e Tatsumi haviam se tornado bem próximos enquanto observava de forma discreta os dois cozinhando e conversando.

Lubacck franziu a testa observando Akame. Levantou a mão ao lado do corpo. 'E aí, o que faremos com relação a Tatsumi?' Estava claro que ele não gostava de deixar um companheiro em uma situação como aquela. Por mais importante que fosse uma missão e sabendo que o destino de todos eles possivelmente era a morte, ser um refém de Esdeath não era algo fácil de aceitar como destino de um companheiro. 'Resgatá-lo talvez seja impossível.' Ponderou com sinceridade.

Akame encolheu os ombros tentando se controlar. 'Eu sei disso.' Falou de uma vez. 'Não vamos fazer nada às pressas… mas Tatsumi é um companheiro importante!' Alertou-os levantando o rosto e encarando-os séria. 'Faremos o possível!' Ordenou de maneira assertiva.

'Humph…' Mine chamou atenção dela. 'Como o quê? Não temos como nos aproximar dele e resgatá-lo. Está sendo boba.'

Akame encarou a companheira. 'Não vou colocar nenhum de nós em risco, mas não vou permitir que um companheiro continue nas mãos de Esdeath. Vamos observá-lo a distância e assim que acharmos uma brecha tentaremos o resgate.'

Mine franziu a testa, tentando controlar a irritação. 'Não pode colocar…'

'Não vou!' Akame a cortou.

Mine deu um passo a frente sem desviar os olhos de Akame. 'Perdemos Sheele e Bulat, não…'

'E por ora perdemos Tatsumi também.' A morena rebateu. 'Não vou dar as costas para um companheiro. Se pudermos resgatá-lo, é isso que faremos… mas com calma e com a cabeça fria.'

Akame viu o rosto de Mine se tornar vermelho mostrando total contrariedade a resolução dela.

'Arrume suas coisas, Mine. Vamos partir.' Akame falou, erguendo o corpo e arrumando a postura. Desviou os olhos para Lubback e Leona que acompanharam a discussão das duas. 'Todos nós… Vamos partir o quanto antes. Tomara que Tatsumi não seja teimoso o suficiente para se deixar morrer em vez de contar a localização da sede.'

'Ele é um covarde mole…' Mine falou dando as costas e afastando-se. 'Vou arrumar minhas coisas o quanto antes. Daqui a pouco o exército imperial todo deve estar aqui por conta da boca grande dele.'

Lubback soltou um suspiro frustrado. 'No fundo… a culpa é minha. Não deveria ter dado a ideia para ele participar do concurso para pegar o prêmio.'

'Se culpar não vai resolver nada, Lubback. Vamos resgatá-lo.' Akame falou tentando passar confiança para ele. 'Não vamos perder mais nenhum companheiro.'

Lubback tentou sorrir, sem conseguir. 'Espero que esteja certa, Akame-chan.' Falou também começando a se afastar para arrumar poucas coisas para partirem o quanto antes.

Akame respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, deixando-se cair sentada na cadeira atrás de si. Passou a mão no rosto e fechou os olhos. Inferno de dor de cabeça. A muito tempo não sentia aquele tipo de incômodo.

'Está preocupada com ele, não é?' Leona falou sentando-se na mesa e observando a amiga.

 _ **I'm a phoenix in the water**_

 _(Eu sou uma fênix na água)_

Akame olhou para ela rapidamente e desviou o olhar em seguida. 'Assim como você…'

A loira meneou a cabeça de leve. 'Você e ele andam bem próximos, não?'

Akame franziu a testa, não gostando do tom de Leona. Conhecia o quanto ela era maliciosa. 'Não é hora para isso, Leona…' Falou com a voz carregada.

'Também estou preocupada com ele.'

'Todos estão…' Akame respondeu. 'Até mesmo Mine… Ela só está com receio de que todos nós nos coloquemos em perigo. Perdemos a pouco dois companheiros queridos... dois amigos.'

 _ **A fish that's learnt to fly**_

 _(Um peixe que aprendeu a voar)_

Leona ficou alguns segundo calada, apenas observando a amiga. 'Mine está preocupada se vão ou não atacar a sede.'

Akame voltou a fitar Leona. 'Ela… ela só está com medo. É normal.'

'Sei o que está pretendendo fazer, Akame. Não faça isso sozinha.' Disse de uma vez com a voz dura.

'Vou achar uma brecha. Tenho sangue frio para esperar por ela. Não vou colocar ninguém em perigo.'

 _ **And I've always been a daughter**_

 _(E eu sempre fui uma filha)_

 _ **But feathers are meant for the sky**_

 _(Mas penas foram feitas para o céu)_

'Só você!' Leona rebateu agora olhando-a de forma dura. 'Não se arrisque. Você é importante demais para nós. Sabe muito bem que você é quem tem maiores chances de vencer Esdeath e depois que pude constatar o poder dela, lhe digo…' A loira inclinou o corpo de leve para frente encarando Akame séria, como poucas vezes a morena tinha a visto. 'O nível de poder dela é sobre-humano…'

'Ela é humana.' Akame rebateu com a voz tão séria quanto Leona.

'Assim como você.' Imitou a fala e o tom da amiga.

Akame se levantou da cadeira e começou a caminhar afastando-se de Leona. 'Deixei de ser humana… a muito tempo.'

Leona observou a amiga afastando-se devagar. Rodou os olhos e sorriu de leve. Akame poderia nunca admitir, mas era muito mais humana do que ela mesma gostaria de ser.

 _ **So I'm wishing, wishing further**_

 _(Então eu estou desejando, desejando além)_

 _ **For the excitement to arrive**_

 _(Pela empolgação de chegar)_

 _ **It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos**_

 _(É só que eu prefiro estar causando o caos)_

 _ **Than laying at the sharp end of this knife**_

 _(Do que deitar na ponta afiada dessa faca)_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame arrumou o capuz por cima da cabeça. Já se faziam dois dias que Tatsumi havia sido capturado por Esdeath. Ninguém havia aparecido na sede dos Nigth Raid e realmente começava a achar que Tatsumi havia simplesmente se deixado morrer em vez de falar a localização do lugar. Baka teimoso. Sempre teve rompante de heroísmo que não o levaria a lugar nenhum que não fosse a morte. Trincou os dente, sentindo o peito pesado. Não queria perder mais ninguém.

Tinha vontade de mandar alguma mensagem para Najenda. As duas sempre foram excelentes em trocar informações sigilosas, mas não queria preocupar Najenda. Ela tinha que focar na missão que era encontrar membros para a equipe que estava desfalcada depois da perda de Sheele e Bullat. A missão sempre viria em primeiro lugar.

Ouviu um barulho por trás de si e olhou de soslaio para a esquerda, observando o vulto pequeno se aproximando pelas sombras.

'Confesso que não imaginava que a veria novamente, Akame-chan.' A voz quase infantil a fez sorrir de leve.

'A situação me fez, recorrer a você, Pavati-chan. Desculpe-me.' Respondeu em tom baixo.

A pequena jovem sorriu de leve. 'Sei que está aqui por conta do regresso da General Esdeath do norte.'

'Soube do destino de Numa Seika. Sinto muito.'

Pavati soltou um suspiro dolorido. 'Todos nós sabemos do possível destino quando trocamos de lado. Ele morreu com honra, espero.'

Akame engoliu em seco, não respondendo ao comentário da companheira revolucionária que trincou os dentes com o silêncio. Tinha ideia do que havia acontecido, apenas não queria acreditar.

'Preciso que me conte… sobre um prisioneiro de Esdeath…'

'Akame-chan!' Pavati a chamou em tom mais alto, assustando-a. Encararam-se finalmente. 'Ela é um monstro. Louca e sádica.'

Akame apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

'Está montando um grupo de elite. Recrutou o que considera os melhores soldados…' Reteve-se por alguns segundos. 'Na verdade, os mais terríveis assassinos do império e… não tenho certeza, mas acho que todos são usuários de teigu como você e os Night Raid.'

'Isso é um inconveniente.' Akame ponderou. 'Sabe quem são?'

'Não consigo ter acesso a ala deles.'

'Um rapaz… prisioneiro de Esdeath…' Akame insistiu em perguntar por Tatsumi.

'Pelo que se sabe das fofocas pelos corredores, ela o escolheu para amante.'

'A-amante?' Akame arregalou os olhos surpresa. 'Como assim?'

Pavati franziu a testa olhando desconfiada. 'Oras como assim? Amante, Akame-chan!'

'Ela quer casar com ele?'

Pavati abafou uma risada. Às vezes Akame era tão ingênua que não conseguia acreditar que tinha realmente a idade que sabia que a amiga tinha.

'Ele está dormindo com ela.' Esclareceu. 'Faz parte do grupo que ela está formando. Mas pelo que andaram comentando, o trabalho dele é no quarto dela e não fora dele.'

Akame franziu a testa e desviou os olhos do rosto zombeteiro de Pavati. Coçou a bochecha realmente não conseguindo acompanhar a história. Será que Esdeath era tão sádica que estava torturando-o no quarto dela?

'Ele apresenta machucados?'

Pavati abafou mais uma vez uma risadinha. 'Oras, Akame-chan… às vezes… não sei… estas coisas não são tão visíveis.'

'Está me confundindo. Não entendo o que está falando. Ele está ou não sendo torturado por ela? Ele é um dos nossos.'

Pavati arregalou os olhos. 'Ele é um Night Raids?!' Franziu a testa e cruzou os braços. 'Está interessada nele?'

'Claro que sim! Se estou aqui é porque estou interessada em saber a situação dele. Ainda não achamos uma brecha para tentar um resgate.'

'Hum…' Pavati murmurou e olhou por um tempo para Akame. Rodou os olhos. 'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer… mas tá na cara que não foi o que pensei… você continua lenta demais…Tsukush-chan realmente não teve chance nenhuma com você. Nem Green-kun...'

Akame franziu a testa. 'O que tem Tsukushi-chan e Green-kun?'

'Oras Akame-chan… Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.'

'Não.' Respondeu de forma seca. Mas depois se deu conta do que Pavati estava falando, tinha escutado a declaração de Green de que gostava dela sem querer com suas companheiras da Elite dos sete. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e encolheu os ombros, escondendo o rosto com o capuz que usava. 'Tsukushi-chan…'

'Ela era louca por você…' Pavati falou finalmente. 'Mas pelo jeito você gosta de outra coisa, né?'

'Está sendo maldosa. Tsukushi-chan era minha amiga. Ainda vou encontrá-la e pedir que se junte a nós.'

'Ela deve estar morta. Todos devem estar mortos.'

Akame fechou os punhos com força. Sabia que era verdade, mas ainda doía ouvir aquilo. No fundo, sempre desejou manter a esperança de reencontrá-los e pedir que se juntassem a ela contra o Império para tentar remediar tanto mal que fizeram sem saber que estavam sendo manipulados.

'Desculpe-me.' Pavati falou com a voz carregada. 'Estou descontando em você minha frustração pela morte de Seika-sama.'

'Está tudo bem.' Akame falou com suavidade. Sabia que Pavati estava sofrendo. Numa Seika era o príncipe das tribos do norte. Um general experiente em combate. O herói e a esperança para todo o norte. Pavati tinha origem de lá. Tinha vindo para capital para trabalhar como espiã revolucionária. Tinha conhecido Akame quando esta ainda fazia parte da Elite dos sete e trabalhava com Martha na vila fictícia que o Império tinha criado como parte da lavagem cerebral dos jovens escolhidos para serem treinados como assassinos. Ela mesma ainda não conseguia acreditar que a jovem que estava ao seu lado, num dos becos escuros da suja capital do império tinha se tornado além de uma jovem lindíssima, a assassina número um do império e agora do exército revolucionário. Akame poderia não saber, mas depois da morte de Numa Seika, ela tinha se tornado a principal esperança para todos. Akame tinha matado tanto com tanta proeza para o Império que todos rezavam de forma incessante que ela fizesse o mesmo agora contra o Império.

Pavati soltou um suspiro. 'Não se preocupe com o seu companheiro. Ela não parece que corre perigo imediato. Está se fazendo de tolo, ou fraco, ou bobo…'

'Ele é esperto.'

'Hum… Tem que ser mesmo esperto para ter um azar daqueles e despertar o interesse de Esdeath-sama.'

Akame sorriu de leve, pensando que realmente Tatsumi não tinha lá muita sorte. Enfim… desde que se mantivesse vivo até que ela o alcançasse para salvá-lo, já estava bom.

'Obrigada.' Akame agradeceu e fechou melhor o casaco que tinha sobre os ombros, ajeitando novamente o capuz. 'Preciso voltar. Não a procurarei mais para não colocá-la em perigo… mas fiquei realmente feliz em revê-la.'

Pavati sorriu para ela. 'Eu também… Fico muito feliz de saber que lado mata agora Akame-chan. Sei do seu potencial, acompanhei seu crescimento, sei que salvará este Império.'

Akame comprimiu os lábios, tensa. Sabia que tinha uma responsabilidade muito grande para que pagasse por todo o mal que tinha feito em sua vida como assassina imperial.

'Farei que o sonho de muito se torne realidade… lutarei até meu último suspiro por isso.'

'Sei disso, Akame-chan… Cuide-se. Mantenha-se viva.' Pavati falou e a puxou dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e a fazendo corar. Não estava acostumada aquele tipo de manifestação de afeto.

Observou o pequeno corpo de Pavati, afastar-se desaparecendo na penumbra da capital do Império. Estava frio e com uma neblina incomoda, mas também muito conveniente para o encontro delas.

Começou a caminhar devagar em direção a saída da Capital. Franziu a testa pensando no que Pavati havia lhe informado. Esdeath estava montando um grupo de elite para lutar, provavelmente, contra eles. Será que Kurome havia sido chamada para fazer parte? A irmã nunca gostou de fazer parte de um grupo. Desde que as duas haviam se reencontrado depois do treinamento de ambas como assassinas, Kurome apenas aceitava lutar ao lado dela. Eram incríveis e terríveis juntas. Não era a toa que participaram de algumas das missões mais complicadas e terríveis do Império.

Olhou de relance para a palma da mão que sempre esteve suja de sangue. Talvez ela tenha matado tanto quanto Esdeath e de forma muito mais terrível. Soltou um suspiro.

Estava mais tranquila em saber que Tatsumi não estava na prisão imperial e sendo torturado. Meneou a cabeça, pensativa. 'Mas o que afinal ela faz com ele no quarto?' Perguntou para si, sem conseguir encontrar a resposta. Esperava que encontrasse o quanto antes uma brecha para conseguir resgatá-lo. Não estava apenas preocupada com a integridade física do rapaz mas começava a querer saber que informações ele poderia fornecer a eles sobre o inimigo.

 _ **With every small disaster**_

 _(Com cada pequeno desastre)_

 _ **I'll let the waters still**_

 _(Eu vou deixar as águas paradas)_

 _ **Take me away to some place real**_

 _(Me levar para algum lugar real)_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame observou os dois lutando ao longe. Inferno, o usuário da Grand Chariot estava lutando com Tatsumi que estava usando Incursio.

'Lubback!' Ela chamou o companheiro. 'Vá por aquele lado…' Ordenou apontando. 'E fique atento a Esdeath. Vou atrás dos dois.' Completou já correndo em direção aos dois.

Sorriu de leve observando que Tatsumi pelo jeito estava com a cabeça no lugar e tentava fugir ao invés de lutar. Bullat ficaria orgulhoso de ter ensinado algo ao seu sucessor. Coragem e orgulho não o manteriam vivo. Tinha que usar a cabeça. Sempre.

Correu rápido como sempre foi, tentando acompanhá-los. Sabia que Lubback daria um jeito de avisar caso a luta dos dois chamasse a atenção de Esdeath e dos outros. Tinha que aproveitar aquela chance para resgatar de uma vez Tatsumi e percebia que o rapaz também tinha pensado o mesmo. Era uma chance única. Não poderiam desperdiçar.

Saltou pelos rochedos e deu uma cambalhota no ar, atravessando as correntezas. Sentiu uma gota de suor na lateral do rosto, estava tensa para finalizar com aquela missão. Sentiu Murasame presa a sua cintura e esperava não precisar usá-la. A missão era de resgate e não de confronto com um usuário de teigu. Não queria se arriscar e principalmente, não queria arriscar a vida de Tatsumi.

Saltou novamente, e desceu uma parte íngreme do monte Fake. Escorregou por um rochedo, firmando as pernas e freando o corpo. Olhou para cima e viu os dois novamente voando. Incursio tentando se afastar e Grand Chariot atrás. Arregalou os olhos vendo a armadura negra golpear fortemente Incursio e este ser arremessado para baixo em direção ao rio que cortava as montanhas. Franziu a testa e voltou a correr na direção deles. Sentia a respiração acelerada tanto pela corrida intensa como também pela preocupação pela integridade física de Tatsumi. Ela sabia exatamente como era o poder de uma arma imperial e Grand Chariot era tão ou mais poderosa que Incursio. Tatsumi ainda estava tentando aprender a usar o poder da armadura herdada de Bullat.

Parou ao longe vendo Grand Chariot olhando para os lados procurando o adversário que sumiu e logo depois sair correndo seguindo em direção da correnteza, deduzindo que Incursio deixaria ser arrastado pela força das águas para continuar fugindo do confronto. Talvez ele estivesse certo, estava para ir ao encalço dele quando parou e olhou para trás. Franziu a testa olhando sobre o ombro esquerdo a margem do rio. Algo lhe dizia que não era para lá e sempre aprendeu a confiar em seus pressentimentos, quando os ignorava normalmente depois se arrependia.

Respirou fundo e olhou novamente para frente observando a armadura negra desaparecendo de sua vista. O que deveria fazer? Fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar a mente. Tatsumi era um rapaz inteligente. Ingênuo e tonto, mas tinha mostrado certa perspicácia ao decidir não lutar. Provavelmente ele tinha informações importantes para passar para o grupo.

'Tatsumi…' Murmurou o nome dele como se tentasse chamá-lo para lhe responder o que deveria fazer.

Incursio tinha o poder de invisibilidade que havia sido descoberto por Bullat, talvez… sim! Talvez ele tenha aproveitado a situação e houvesse usado este recurso. Será que depois do poderoso golpe que ela havia visto ele levar, ainda teria força para isso?

Voltou correndo em direção ao local onde havia visto o rapaz caindo no rio e arregalou os olhos observando jackaleo se aproximando de Tatsumi que estava na beirada do rio tentando se levantar. Flexionou de leve os joelhos pegando impulso ao mesmo tempo que destravava Murasame com o polegar. Assim que a imensa besta pulou para dar o bote no rapaz, tirou a espada já cortando o animal ao meio e impedindo de oferecer qualquer perigo para o companheiro.

'Akame?!' Ela o ouviu, surpreso e aliviado.

Tocou no chão, voltando a guardar a espada e olhando para o rapaz. 'Tatsumi, tudo bem?' Perguntou preocupada, não sabia ao certo o quanto o rapaz estava ferido ou pelo que ele tinha passado.

'O que faz aqui?' Ele perguntou sem responder a pergunta dela e tentando erguer o corpo que parecia estar bem machucado.

'Todos nós temos te observando de longe.' Ela respondeu correndo em direção a ele para ajudá-lo. Nem todos realmente tinham participado, mas era melhor o rapaz não saber. Era momento de união e não de criar mais afastamento entre eles. Cada um sabia pelo que lutava e cada um seguia o caminho que seu coração ordenava.

Abaixou-se, sentando a frente dele para tentar ajudá-lo e percebeu que ele se sentou com dificuldade.

'Então é isso?' Ele falou desviando os olhos dela e com a voz embargada. 'Estão se arriscando por mim. Desculpe…' Continuou fazendo-a estreitar os olhos nele. 'Você precisou vir novamente me resgatar...'

Ela franziu a testa e deu um cascudo bem forte na cabeça dele. Oras quem ele pensava que ela era para deixar um companheiro nas mãos do exército imperial sem se preocupar ou tentar algo para resgatá-lo? Será que ele continuava a achar que ela era tão fria daquela forma? Era um baka realmente.

Ouviu um resmungo dolorido da parte dele e pensou que ele deveria ter se considerado com sorte por ela não puxar Murasame e degolá-lo. Tatsumi tinha uma terrível mania de falar besteiras.

Inclinou a cabeça de leve. Reparou que ele passou a mão na cabeça e a fitou. 'Venho ao seu resgate quantas vezes forem preciso…' Ela falou e sentiu o coração acelerar. Apertou os joelhos de leve com as mãos. Esperava que ele não percebesse que ela estivesse com o rosto corado pelo que falava. '...Pois somos amigos.' Justificou, rapidamente.

Ele desviou os olhos dela e encolheu os ombros envergonhado. Ainda tinha a mão na cabeça no local onde ela havia lhe dado um cascudo. Tinha os olhos marejados e no fundo Akame sentiu-se mal por ter sido rude, mas Tatsumi tinha um péssimo hábito de achar que ela era indiferente e fria. Será que ele não entenderia que ela… enfim… ela gostava dele… como amigo, claro! Eles eram companheiros. E também estava sentindo muita falta dele na cozinha, ajudando-a no preparo das refeições.

'Humph… Obrigado.' Ele falou com a voz doce, depois de sorrir de leve para ela. Estava também com o rosto corado, talvez estivesse com febre.

Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes observando-o. Tinha percebido que ele tinha o rosto diferente, não sabia se ele estava bem ou não? Machucado ou não? Dolorido, talvez?

'O que foi?' Perguntou.

'É que… me sinto aliviado pra caramba só em ver o seu rosto.' Ele respondeu e desviou novamente os olhos dela fitando o chão. Tinha o rosto corado.

Akame arregalou os olhos pelo que ouviu. Sorriu também aliviada em saber que o rapaz sentia isso por ela, era bom saber que o companheiro sentia-se bem e feliz ao saber que não tinha sido abandonado. Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão na direção dele.

'Estamos te esperando, Tatsumi.' Ela falou observando-o ainda sentado no chão. 'Todos nós.' Esclareceu sorrindo de leve.

Ele voltou-se para ela e sorriu de volta. Tatsumi não tinha ideia como era bom para ela ver o sorriso suave dele e principalmente saber que ele tinha se mantido vivo conforme tinha prometido a ela.

'Sim… está na hora de voltar para casa.' Respondeu, estendendo o braço para pegar a mão dela que estava estendida a ele.

Era realmente hora deles voltarem para casa.

' _ **Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone**_

 _(Porque eles dizem que lar é onde seu coração está gravado na pedra)_

 _ **Is where you go when you're alone**_

 _(É onde você vai quando está sozinho)_

 _ **Is where you go to rest your bones**_

 _(É onde você vai para descansar seus ossos)_

 _ **It's not just where you lay your head**_

 _(Não é apenas onde você deita sua cabeça)_

 _ **It's not just where you make your bed**_

 _(Não é apenas onde você faz sua cama)_

 _ **As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?**_

 _(Contanto que estejamos juntos, importa pra onde vamos?)_

 _ **Home, home**_

 _(Lar, lar)_

'BAM!' Os dois ouviram um grito estridente e logo sentiram serem pegos pelas mãos e puxados de forma desesperada por Lubback. 'Melhor darmos fora antes de tudo!' Ele gritava sem parar de correr e sem soltá-os. 'Vamos por aqui!' Ele esclareceu, olhando Tatsumi. Estava feliz em rever o amigo bem, mas prioridades eram prioridades. 'A Madame gelo tá vindo atrás de você, cara! Vamo bora logo!'

Akame observou Lubback puxando-a com força pelo punho e balançou a cabeça de leve. Como imaginava, o companheiro tinha cumprido sua missão ficando de olho em Esdeath. Era melhor realmente voltarem logo para casa e se afastar do perigo.

'Hei!' Ela o chamou. 'Pode me soltar. Corro melhor sem você me puxando. Ajude Tatsumi e depois eu o ajudarei.' Ordenou.

Lubback a soltou e olhou para ela. Coçou a cabeça sem graça. 'Prefiro carregar você, Akame-chan!' Disse sorrindo.

'O que disse?' Ela perguntou não entendendo.

'Deixa pra lá!' Tatsumi riu, sentia falta daquilo. 'Preciso de ajuda mesmo.' Alertou Lubback que passou o braço dele pelo seus ombros.

'Tá me devendo uma, Tatsumi.' Lubback alertou.

'Vamos…' Akame falou olhando para trás sobre o ombro direito. 'Ela está se aproximando.' Alertou voltando a acelerar o passo e seguida pelos dois.

Correram por quase uma hora até sentirem-se seguros para diminuir o ritmo e Lubback reclamar que Tatsumi estava pesado demais e fazendo corpo mole.

'Deixa que eu o ajudo agora.' Akame falou aproximando-se deles e parando a frente.

'Não.. não precisa.' Tatsumi falou sem graça, tentando se firmar nas pernas, mas estava na cara que ainda sentia-se dolorido demais.

Akame rodou os olhos e empurrou de leve Lubback para poder se aproximar de Tatsumi o suficiente. Pegou o punho dele e puxou o braço do rapaz sobre os ombros dela. 'Se fazer de forte não vai ajudá-lo a mantê-lo vivo.' Ela o alertou e encarou o rapaz.

Tatsumi engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos dela. Sentiu quando ela o segurou pela cintura para oferecer melhor apoio ao corpo dele.

'Vai ficar tudo bem, Tatsumi.' Ela falou com a voz doce.

O rapaz virou o rosto e sentiu-o novamente esquentar por estar tão perto dela. Respirou mais fundo para tentar relaxar, mas sentiu o perfume dela, o que o deixou mais nervoso. Nunca havia imaginado como era bom olhar para o rosto dela. Como era bom sentir o perfume dela. O corpo dela tão próximo ao dele.

'Vamos?' Ela falou apertando a cintura dele e começando a caminhar.

Tatsumi não ofereceu resistência. Apoiou-se nela e comprovou novamente que apesar do corpo de aparência tão frágil, ela era forte o suficiente para realmente ajudá-lo. Ela era demais. Olhou para frente, para o chão de areia e pedra da longa estrada que eles teriam que percorrer até a casa deles. A casa deles… Pensou novamente, e olhou de esguelha para Akame que estava com o rosto próximo ao dele. As bochechas quase se encostando. Sentiu novamente não só o rosto queimar como o corpo inteiro de embaraço.

Ele olhou para frente e levantou o rosto observando Lubback que caminhava a frente. Estava com os braços levantados e os dedos das mãos entrelaçados atrás da cabeça, provavelmente tentando se alongar e relaxar depois que o carregou correndo por tanto tempo.

'Lubback, valeu aí, cara.' Agradeceu de forma tímida mas sincera.

'Que isso… Imagina...' Lubback respondeu sem graça, coçando a bochecha de leve. 'Foi meio que culpa minha ter sugerido pra você participar do torneio.' Esclareceu. Realmente tinha se sentido mal pelo que tinha acontecido no final do torneio, mas não tinha imaginado que Esdeath desconfiaria que Tatsumi fosse um inimigo. Voltou a colocar as mãos entrelaçadas atrás na nuca e jogar a cabeça levemente para trás, fechando os olhos. 'Também tem que ver que, sem você, eu era o único homem do grupo. Se bem que ter o meu próprio harém não seria tão ruim…' Falou com o tom de brincadeira e ironia de sempre.

'Como você é cruel…' Tatsumi falou rindo. Já estava acostumado com o jeito malandro e sacana de Lubback. Não duvidava nada que realmente o rapaz ficaria feliz em ter um harém para ele, o problema era que nenhuma das meninas dava a melhor chance para ele.

'Ele fala essas coisas…' Akame falou em tom baixo para que apenas Tatsumi ouvisse. 'Mas estava muito preocupado.'

O rapaz olhou para ela e sorriu de leve, depois desviou observando Lubback caminhando a frente. 'É, eu sei…' Respondeu sorrindo. Sabia que estava voltando para a casa. Ele sabia que Nigth Raid era o seu verdadeiro lar.

Voltaram a caminhar em silêncio por alguns minutos. Tatsumi olhou novamente de esguelha para Akame ao seu lado, sentiu que ela segurou mais forte sua cintura e o punho do braço que estava sobre seus ombros para que servisse de apoio para que ele pudesse subir os rochedos soltos.

'Não queria lhe dar este trabalho.' Ele resmungou, timidamente. Tentou novamente se firmar nas pernas mas levou a mão até o abdômen onde tinha recebido o potente golpe do usuário da teigu imperial.

Akame virou-se para ele rapidamente. 'Já lhe disse que sempre o ajudarei. Não precisa ficar assim… É besteira.' Falou segurando-o mais firme e pulando uma fenda entre os rochedos. Sentiu que ele a segurou com força também com receio de cair. Finalmente tinha desistido de vez de tentar bancar o forte.

'Você sempre… Eu sempre lhe dei trabalho demais.' Retrucou.

'Não tem problema. Estou feliz que esteja bem.' Ela falou. 'Quando chegarmos em casa, farei seus curativos. Aguente mais um pouco.'

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Você sempre quem os fez, não?'

'Isso mesmo.' Ela falou. Depois desviou os olhos dele. 'Mas se quiser peço para Leona ou Mine fazer…'

'Não!' Ele respondeu rapidamente.

Os dois se fitaram, estavam com os rostos tão próximos um do outro que a situação já começava a ser embaraçosa.

'Não o quê?' Ouviram a voz de Lubback que estava olhando para os dois com o rosto desconfiado.

Tatsumi pigarreou, constrangido. Sem querer temeu que Akame se afastasse dele, não por perder o apoio, mas porque não queria-a longe dele agora. Era bom demais estar perto dela. Bom demais olhar para ela. Bom pra caramba, sentir o perfume dela. 'Não quero que Mine faça os curativos.' Ele começou a responder. 'Capaz dela colocar algo para arder e rir de forma sádica se divertindo enquanto eu grito de dor.'

Akame e Lubback riram já imaginando a cena que não era realmente muito absurda. Mine não tinha paciência para fazer curativos, nunca os teve, era ansiosa e irritada demais para isso.

Lubback recomeçou a caminhada. 'Realmente… capaz dela lhe dar um banho de álcool.'

Akame abafou o riso.

'É por isso que prefiro que você cuide de mim.' Tatsumi concluiu finalmente olhando de soslaio para Akame. Não tinha coragem de encará-la de frente.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar e sorriu. 'Que bom! Sendo assim, sempre farei seus curativos, está bem?'

Tatsumi assentiu com a cabeça constrangido demais para responder.

'Mas espero que cuide-se, preocupo-me com você. Não gosto de vê-lo machucado.'

'Obrigado…' Ele falou, obrigando-se a tomar coragem e virar o rosto para fitá-la nos olhos. 'Akame…'

Ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração novamente palpitar daquela forma estranha. 'Hã…' Soltou sem graça e sorriu. 'Por nada… Tatsumi.'

E como ele bem tinha reparado, era bom demais apenas observar o rosto dela. Vê-la sorrindo daquela forma para ele, era como se estivesse finalmente em… casa.

 _ **So when I'm ready to be bolder**_

 _(Então quando eu estiver pronta para ser corajosa)_

 _ **And my cuts have healed with time**_

 _(E meus cortes curados com o tempo)_

 _ **Comfort will rest on my shoulder**_

 _(Conforto irá descansar em meus ombros)_

 _ **And I'll bury my future behind**_

 _(E vou enterrar meu futuro para trás)_

 _ **And I'll always keep you with me**_

 _(Eu sempre irei lhe guardar comigo)_

 _ **You'll be always on my mind**_

 _(Você sempre estará em minha mente)_

 _ **But there's a shining in the shadows**_

 _(Mas há um brilho nas sombras)_

 _ **I'll never know unless I try**_

 _(Eu nunca saberei se não tentar)_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

'Pronto!' Akame exclamou colocando o último curativo no rosto de Tatsumi. 'Está tudo bem com você.' Falou satisfeita por confirmar que o rapaz estava realmente bem. Tinha poucos machucados pelo corpo. O maior mesmo foi pelo golpe do usuário da Grand Chariot. 'Seria bom descansar e recuperar-se.'

'Preciso passar o relatório…' Ele falou de maneira pesada olhando para um ponto qualquer do quarto. 'Apesar de que não foi lá uma missão… mas talvez tenha…'

'Eu sei.' Ela o cortou. Estava arrumando o material de primeiro socorros que havia usado para fazer os curativos dele. 'Sei que tem informações importantes sobre o grupo de elite que Esdeath montou… mas…' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Isso pode esperar um pouco. Você precisa descansar pelo menos um pouco.'

'Então você sabe?'

'Sim.'

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Akame arrumava tudo. Ela fechou a caixa e voltou-se para o rapaz que estava sentado na beirada da cama olhando de forma vaga para o nada.

'O importante é que você está vivo, Tatsumi.' Ela falou fazendo-o levantar o rosto e fitá-la de forma profunda.

Akame comprimiu os lábios e desviou os olhos dele. Estava tentada a perguntar o que Esdeath tinha feito com ele, mas isso não importava. Ele estava vivo e pronto. 'Hum…' Ela murmurou incomodada com seus pensamentos. 'Vou finalizar a janta. Depois podemos ouvir seu relatório, certo?'

'Boss ainda não voltou?'

'Ainda não.' Ela respondeu e forçou sorrir para ele. 'Mas logo ela estará de volta com reforços.'

Ele desviou os olhos novamente dela. 'Tomara… ainda estou muito fraco para usar Incursio. Não estou nem perto do nível de Aniki.'

'Você quer receber outro cascudo?' Ela falou olhando-o seriamente.

Tatsumi a fitou e desviou os olhos novamente. 'Eu sei ver a verdade.'

'Então se sabe realmente ver a verdade: Descanse, recupere-se e depois faça o seu relatório. Amanhã você retorna o seu treinamento e logo estará no nível que Bullat sabia que você chegaria.'

Ele voltou a fitá-la. Queria falar que acreditava nela, mas não podia mentir… depois de tudo que tinha visto do poder dos Jaeger, sabia que tinha que melhorar muito. Não estava ao nível deles.

Akame se aproximou devagar. 'Não é fácil fazer o que fazemos… precisa de coragem e sangue frio.' Ela desviou os olhos dele, fitando a caixa de curativos que estava em suas mãos. 'Colocamos nossa vida em risco todos os dias, em cada missão. Por isso, precisamos nos manter vivos… Se um de nós partir, será uma perda enorme para toda a força revolucionária. Estamos nas sombras, mas somos a base de toda a revolução.'

'Co-como você fez parte dos Night Raid?'

Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, ele tinha mudado de assunto de súbito. 'Leona com certeza já lhe contou. Ela tem a língua grande demais.'

Ele encolheu os ombros, constrangido. 'É… Ela me contou que você era assassina do Império.'

'Isso.' Não mentiu. 'Matei tantos que não sei nem o número estimado.'

Ele voltou a fitá-la. 'Você não sente remorso?'

'Todos os dias.' Respondeu de forma firme, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. 'Mas não deixo que isso me pare. Isso me ajuda a não desistir, a ter forças nos momentos de desespero.' Ela apertou a caixa entre as mãos. 'Se hoje consigo fazer alguma diferença foi justamente porque aprendi com o mal a combatê-lo. Aprendi a ser tão ruim como eles e olhá-los da mesma forma que eles olham para os outros.'

Tatsumi levantou-se de repente. 'Você não é como eles!' Falou mais alto do que queria.

Ela sorriu de leve, triste. 'Tem razão…' Deu um passo para trás afastando-se dele e virou-se caminhando devagar para a saída do quarto. 'Sou pior que eles.' Completou, cruzando a porta e deixando-o sozinho.

 _ **With every small disaster**_

 _(Com cada pequeno desastre)_

 _ **I'll let the waters still**_

 _(Eu vou deixar as águas paradas)_

 _ **Take me away to some place real**_

 _(Me levar para algum lugar real)_

Tatsumi entreabriu os lábios e piscou algumas vezes. Não era isso que ele queria que ela pensasse sobre si. Tinha sim, julgado-a errado quando a conheceu. Pensando friamente agora, ela tinha lhe avisado duas vezes para ficar fora da situação. Ele é que fora um idiota em continuar a proteger aqueles nobres repugnantes. Mas depois… Depois que havia convivido com ela de forma até rotineira, era tão claro que aquela garota tinha tanta ou mais dor que ele dentro do coração.

Caminhou devagar até a janela do quarto e observou o entardecer. Akame também deveria estar cansada. Havia carregado-o praticamente todo o caminho até a sede e depois ainda tinha cuidado de seus ferimentos como sempre ela fez quando voltava feridos das missões. Agora sabia que ela estava na cozinha começando a fazer o jantar. Bateu de leve no batente da janela. Sorriu observando a bela paisagem. Realmente sentia-se em casa, mas não porque estava naquele quarto, sentia-se em casa por saber que ela logo o chamaria para jantar com todos seus companheiros.

' _ **Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone**_

 _(Porque dizem que lar é onde seu coração está gravado na pedra)_

 _ **Is where you go when you're alone**_

 _(É onde você vai quando está sozinho)_

 _ **Is where you go to rest your bones**_

 _(É onde você vai para descansar seus ossos)_

 _ **It's not just where you lay your head**_

 _(Não é apenas onde você deita sua cabeça)_

 _ **It's not just where you make your bed**_

 _(Não é apenas onde você faz sua cama)_

 _ **As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?**_

 _(Contanto que estejamos juntos, importa pra onde vamos?)_

 _ **Home, home, home, home**_

 _(Lar, lar, lar, lar)_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

'Foi tudo que eu vi das forças Jaeger.' Tatsumi falou finalizando seu relatório.

Estavam todos na sala da sede dos Night Raids. Tatsumi estava sentado numa poltrona cercado pelos companheiros que estavam sentados nos sofás próximos ouvindo de forma atenta o relatório e perguntando alguns detalhes. Mine estava com os braços cruzados, em pé, um pouco mais afastada e com o olhar contrariado para ele. Era a que fazia as perguntas mais objetivas. Eles tinham que ter certeza quem estavam para enfrentar.

'Nossa… então são realmente usuários de armas imperiais.' Leona soltou mostrando contrariedade. 'Que chateação!'

Akame encolheu os ombros e fitou suas mãos que estavam sobre os joelhos. 'E ainda por cima… Kurome é uma integrante.'

'Por que você não partiram juntas?' Tatsumi não aguentou e perguntou. Sabia que estava invadindo a privacidade dela, mas estava preocupado e também curioso demais para saber mais sobre Akame. Era difícil demais achar uma brecha para que ela contasse algo de sua vida.

Akame encolheu mais ainda os ombros. 'É claro que eu a chamei para partir comigo… mas a minha irmãzinha decidiu ficar.' Ela apertou as mãos de forma tensa sobre o colo. 'Para ela… sou uma traidora.'

Tatsumi observou Akame, era difícil, e constatou que bem incômodo para ele, vê-la daquela forma. Conseguia perceber a dor por trás do tom pausado e lento dela. Deveria ser muito dolorido ter uma irmã tão querida que agora a considerava uma inimiga e estava a sua caça para matá-la.

Franziu a testa de leve pensando no dia que foram atacados por Zank e quando ele usou o poder de Spector para entrar na mente de Akame mostrando a ela a sua pessoa mais importante… Akame havia golpeado-o sem hesitar, deixando-o tão perturbado quanto ele pelo ato que ele havia deduzido erroneamente ser frieza. Akame estava vendo Kurome e estava ciente que a irmã tentaria lhe matar.

Lembrou-se das palavras dela naquela hora informando que justamente por amá-la tanto, tinha lhe dado um golpe só, tão poderoso, para que ela morresse de forma rápida e sentisse por pouquíssimo tempo dor. Akame tinha visto sua irmã, Kurome.

'Então?' Mine chamou a atenção novamente para o assunto. 'Individualmente, o quanto forte eles são?'

Tatsumi levantou o rosto e a fitou por um instante, voltando a fitar a mesa a frente dele. 'Individualmente, os Jaeger são tão fortes quanto nós.' Ele respondeu, mas soltou um suspiro pesado. 'Apenas…' Cerrou os punhos sobre os joelhos. 'Esdeath… Ela está em outro nível. Sendo sincero... se eu a enfrentasse, não venceria.'

'De fato, ela é forte.' Akame chamou a sua atenção. 'Mas não é invencível.'

'Qual seria o ponto fraco?' Leona perguntou fitando com atenção a amiga que estava sentada a sua frente.

'O fato dela estar viva.' Akame respondeu, erguendo o rosto e encarando-a. 'Ter um coração e um pulso. Enquanto ela estiver viva, posso matá-la.' Declarou decidida. 'Mesmo que ela seja a mais poderosa da capital.'

Leona estreitou os olhos em Akame. 'Acha capaz?'

Akame deu de ombros e desviou os olhos. 'Assassinos fazem isso, Leona. Eles matam…'

'Assim como Generais.' Leona ponderou. 'E ainda com justificativa de estarem protegendo a ordem e a paz.' Falou balançando a mão a frente incomodada.

'Quando Boss chegar, não vai gostar das notícias.' Lubback comentou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. 'Apesar de que…' Sorriu de lado. 'Vai saber ela já estava sabendo ou desconfiando. Por isso foi procurar reforços.'

'Provavelmente.' Mine falou e soltou um suspiro cansada. 'Eu vou dormir. Hoje o dia foi por demais desgastante. Acho que seria o melhor para todos nós.'

Leona se levantou e abriu um sorriso próprio dela. 'Ah nada disso! Vamos comemorar a volta de Tatsumi!' Ela declarou. 'E é claro com bebida!'

Lubback olhou de soslaio para Mine que cerrava os punhos brava, encarando a companheira.

'Você não está entendendo a situação crítica que estamos passando?' Mine soltou, irritada.

Leona se aproximou de Mine e passou um braço sobre os ombros dela. 'Ah deixa de ser certinha, Mine! Você anda muito careta e chata ultimamente.' Comentou e desviou os olhos para Tatsumi. 'Anda mais nervosa desde que Tatsumi se juntou a nós, não acha? Sabia que o ódio e o amor são faces de uma mesma moeda?' Completou naquele tom malicioso próprio dela e como bem tinha planejado, viu o rosto de Mine agora completamente rosado! Cabelo rosado, roupa rosada, rosto rosado! A verdadeira "Dama de Rosa", constatava rindo de seus próprios pensamentos.

'Oras deixe de falar besteiras!' Mine replicou empurrando-a para se afastar dela e pisando duro para fora da sala onde estavam.

'Hã?' Tatsumi soltou. 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

Lubback se levantou decidido. 'Deixa Mine para lá! Vamos comemorar!' Deixou clara sua posição de se juntar a Leona para a celebração. 'Você ainda tem mais daquela sua última aquisição?'

'Claro que não!' Leona respondeu alto e riu do rosto decepcionado de Lubback. Deu uma piscadinha para ele. 'Comprei mais!'

'Você é demais, Leona!' Lubback falou com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

'Hum. Não deveriamos esperar por Boss?' Tatsumi comentou, encabulado.

'Akame está na chefia e ela não vai embarrerar a gente, né?' Leona falou se aproximando de Akame e Tatsumi e abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo, puxando-os para mais próximos de si. 'Vamos comemorar a volta de um companheiro vivo, não é?'

Akame balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não adiantaria nada falar para vocês não fazerem isso, não é?'

'Não!' Tatsumi falou sem graça. 'Vo-você está no comando… É melhor descansarmos.'

'Ah você voltou muito chato, Tatsumi. O que Esdeath andou fazendo com você, heim?' Perguntou aproximando seu rosto do dele e fazendo-o corar violentamente pela insinuação. 'Ela pelo jeito deve ser muito ruim de cama para você ficar tão chato desta forma.'

'Nee-san!' O rapaz gritou, vermelho escarlate. 'Ah que se dane! Cadê a bebida?!'

'Uh-uh! É assim que se fala!' Leona exclamou feliz, soltando-os finalmente e caminhando em direção a cozinha para pegar as garrafas de bebida. 'Lubback! Vem me ajudar!' Ordenou e foi prontamente atendida pelo companheiro.

Tatsumi coçou a cabeça sem graça e virou-se para Akame que estava próxima a ele olhando para os dois se afastando e fazendo já a lista do que pegariam na dispensa.

'Hã… Eu… enfim… Ela não mudou nada, não é?'

Akame sorriu de leve. 'Estão todos felizes por você ter voltado. É a forma deles festejarem. Não tem porque proibir.'

'Vo-cê… você não se importa?'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Claro que não.' Levantou um braço e abafou um bocejo. 'No entanto, vou para o meu quarto. Tenho certeza que esta noite vou dormir tranquila…' Virou-se para ele e sorriu. 'Você está em casa agora.'

Tatsumi arregalou os olhos de leve e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Desviou o olhar, encabulado. 'Estou também feliz por estar de volta.'

'Isso é o que importa.' Ela falou e começou a caminhar, afastando-se dele. Voltou-se para trás e inclinou a cabeça de leve, observando-o.

'O-o quê foi?' Ele perguntou sem graça pelo olhar intenso dela.

Akame deu alguns passos para frente e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar o rosto de Tatsumi e conseguir beijar a bochecha dele rapidamente. Afastou-se do rapaz que olhava para ela surpreso. 'Okaerinasai, Tatsumi.' _(Seja bem-vindo de volta ao lar, Tatsumi)_ Falou finalmente afastando-se dele. Sorriu de leve pensando que agora entendia porque Pavati havia lhe dado um beijo como aquele, trazia bastante alento ao coração.

'Akame!' Ele a chamou, fazendo-a voltar-se para trás, observando-o sobre o ombro direito. 'Tadaima'. _(Estou em casa)_ Respondeu sorrindo para ela que assentiu com a cabeça sem desfazer o sorriso e voltando a caminhar.

Tatsumi observou Akame se afastando e deixando-o sozinho no cômodo. Levantou o braço e passou a mão pelo rosto que havia sido beijado por ela. Sorriu de leve. Realmente estava onde deveria estar.

' _ **Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone**_

 _(Porque dizem que lar é onde seu coração está gravado na pedra)_

 _ **Is where you go when you're alone**_

 _(É onde você vai quando está sozinho)_

 _ **Is where you go to rest your bones**_

 _(É onde você vai para descansar seus ossos)_

 _ **It's not just where you lay your head**_

 _(Não é apenas onde você deita sua cabeça)_

 _ **It's not just where you make your bed**_

 _(Não é apenas onde você faz sua cama)_

 _ **As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?**_

 _(Contanto que estejamos juntos, importa pra onde vamos?)_

 _ **Home, home, home, home**_

 _(Lar, Lar, Lar, Lar)_

 _ **Notas específicas:**_

a) Okaerinasai: "Seja bem-vindo de volta ao lar", expressão utilizada para cumprimentar as pessoas quando estas voltam para casa. b) Tadaima: "Estou em casa", expressão usada ao se chegar a casa, para anunciar seu retorno. Tadaima e okaerinasai são frases que andam sempre juntas, uma como resposta à outra. Essas duas frases têm um peso simbólico, podendo ser usadas, por exemplo, depois de uma briga de namorados quando eles fazem as pazes, para indicar que, agora que o problema foi solucionado, a pessoa que se afastou voltou para o lugar dela que é "ao lado da pessoa amada". Também podem ser usadas depois de um longo período de separação forçada. Ou como uma forma de "encerrar uma jornada" ou uma etapa da vida.


	3. Mate o Conto de Fadas

**Música:** _Faster (mais rápida) by Within Temptation_

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 **Mate o Conto de Fadas**

 _Por Kath Klein_

Akame abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do quarto, tinha sido acordada pelo barulho de uma explosão. Com certeza a comemoração pela volta de Tatsumi não faria aquele tipo de barulho. Franziu a testa e levantou, sentando-se na cama e prestando atenção aos barulhos. Ouviu a voz de Lubbock e um barulho logo em seguida. Respirou mais fundo e logo reconheceu o cheiro de sangue fresco. Droga. Estavam sendo invadidos.

Provavelmente seguiram-nos até a sede depois do resgate de Tatsumi. Trincou os dentes, tinha colocado o grupo em risco por sua incompetência em apagar os rastros. Passou a mão no rosto irritada por ter se deixado levar por sentimentos e ter resgatado Tatsumi. Mine tinha razão. Tinha agido como um boba.

 _ **I can't sleep 'cause its burning deep inside**_

 _(Não posso dormir, porque isto queima por dentro)_

 _ **Like gasoline on fire running wild**_

 _(Como a gasolina no fogo correndo selvagem)_

 _ **No more fear 'cause I'm getting closer now**_

 _(Não há mais medo, pois estou chegando perto agora)_

 _ **So unreal but I like it anyhow**_

 _(Tão irreal, mas eu gosto de qualquer forma)_

Levantou-se colocando os sapatos e pegando Murasame de cima do móvel que sempre repousava durante as horas de descanso. Sem acender a luz caminhou rápido mas de forma cuidadosa até a porta para averiguar a situação da invasão.

Ouviu Lubbock gritando pelo corredor e arregalou os olhos vendo a quantidade enorme de inimigos que o perseguia. Não pareciam humanos… não mais.

'Ahhhhhh! Como são rápidos!' Lubbock gritou correndo, tentando se afastar dos monstros humanóides que invadiram a sede dos Night Raids.

Akame correu perseguindo o grupo, flexionou os joelhos apenas para pegar impulso e saltar por cima deles, dando algumas cambalhotas no ar e pousando no chão, a frente do companheiro. Seus pés arrastaram pelo piso escorregando até que freasse o movimento e encarava os inimigos de frente. Destravou Murasame com o polegar de sua proteção.

'Fique atrás de mim.' Ela falou para Lubbock que voltou-se para trás olhando aliviado para a amiga. Ele não era bom em combate contra grupo. E eram tantos… não sabia nem direito quantos tinham vindo em seu encalço enquanto corria pelo corredor da grande sede do grupo.

'Akame-chan!' Lubbock soltou alegre, fitando as costas da amiga. Sabia que ela tinha total controle sobre aquela situação. Já a viu combater sozinha contra grupos tão numerosos tanto aquele. Eles estavam ferrados, Lubbock pensou para si, satisfeito.

Akame franziu a testa observando o grupo todo vindo em sua direção. Idiotas.

'Eliminar…' Sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que puxava Murasame da sua proteção e com a velocidade sobre humana passou por eles retalhando-os. Sua teigu era potente contra inimigos humanos, corrompendo-os a alma e levando o corpo à morte, porém ela tinha experiência suficiente em combate para saber que o inimigo agora não era humano. Eram fantoches. Tinha que retalha-los completamente para não apresentarem mais perigo para seus companheiros.

 _ **I go faster and faster and faster**_

 _(Eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido)_

 _ **And faster and faster and faster and faster**_

 _(E mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido)_

'Fiiuuuu!' Assoviou o rapaz aliviado. 'Grande Akame-chan!' Soltou verdadeiramente admirado pela precisão e eficiência da amiga. Parecia tudo sob controle até ouvirem os passos de alguém se aproximando. Ficou em posição de alerta novamente. Pareciam que não tinham fim aqueles monstros! 'Mais um!' Exclamou irritado e surpreso.

Akame franziu a testa observando o novo inimigo que se aproximava. Não era do mesmo nível que os fantoches que havia dizimado a pouco. Reconhecia um inimigo mais interessante. Ergueu Murasame a frente e observou-o a poucos metros, encarando-a com o rosto sério.

'Mesmo que sejamos inimigos, a parabenizo.' Ele falou com a voz calma. Tinha os braços para trás do corpo enquanto encarava Akame com interesse. Sabia que estava à frente da maior assassina do Império. Realmente fora uma pena perdê-la para os revolucionários.

Akame avaliava-o, concluindo que ele era forte. Realmente não era como os outros. Sua dúvida era apenas se era usuário ou não de arma imperial. Era melhor ser cautelosa, atrás do semblante calmo daquele homem conseguia reconhecer os olhos sedentos de sangue. Um assassino sempre reconhecia outro.

'O meu nome é Toby.' Ele se apresentou de forma polida e se inclinou a frente mostrando finalmente as mãos. 'Exijo um duelo com você, Akame-domo.' Falou sem rodeios o seu desejo. Tinha ouvido milhares de histórias sobre ela, seria realmente uma honra lutar contra Akame da espada encantada. Da região anterior dos dois antebraços de Toby surgiram lâminas curvadas e afiadíssimas.

Akame franziu a testa reparando na energia do inimigo. Era poderosa além dele ser rápido, tinha acompanhado os movimentos dele que flexionou os joelhos, saltando na parede do corredor para pegar impulso e ir em direção a ela tentando golpeá-la com um chute alto. Ela inclinou o corpo um pouco a frente e reparou que da sola do sapato do inimigo o mesmo tipo de lâmina surgiu, pronta para golpeá-la. Sorriu de lado pensando que Toby era ingênuo achando que poderia surpreendê-la com aquele truque.

Abaixou o corpo de leve e levantou Murasame para se chocar com a lâmina do adversário que arrastou-se por toda a extensão da teigu, faiscando energia entre as duas armas.

Toby passou por Akame que virou o corpo e antes que ele atingisse o chão após o chute bloqueado, movimentou Murasame e golpeou-o, atingindo-o no tronco. Sabia exatamente o que estava atingindo e constatou seu pressentimento. Era um usuário de arma imperial, as lâminas "surpresa" eram com certeza armas poderosas, no entanto ele não era humano. Passava a ela a sensação de uma máquina. Apesar da força que parecia vir dele e sabendo que a arma que ele possuía era fantástica, o cara não passava de um fantoche também. A questão era: manipulado por quem? Esdeath?

Toby pousou no chão e as lâminas de seus pés deslizaram pelo piso como se estivesse patinando. Deu duas voltas em torno do seu corpo e voltou a fitar Akame com os braços para trás. Tinha uma posição austera. Sorriu de leve observando-a e levantou o braço esquerdo pronto para recomeçar o duelo. Ela era muito melhor do que haviam lhe contado.

Lubbock olhou para os dois que se encaravam prontos para reiniciar o luta. 'Akame-chan!' Gritou correndo em direção a ela para ajudá-la quando foi surpreendido novamente por dois grandes gigantes que surgiram em sua frente. 'Malditos!' Soltou frustrado já acionando suas Cross tails para eliminar aqueles estorvos, atrás deles conseguia ouvir os golpes e a luta entre Toby e Akame reiniciar de forma violenta.

Toby avançou novamente até Akame que desviou o ataque, deu um rolamento esquivando-se novamente da segunda investida violenta e furiosa do inimigo que tentava acertá-la de forma incessante e tentava golpeá-la a esmo. Sem tática. Uma pena. Ela concluiu após finalizar sua análise crítica. Toby possuía um bom ataque, mas era descuidado, pois tinha como objetivo apenas acertá-la sem se preocupar em se defender. Nem sempre a estratégia de que a melhor defesa é o ataque ostensivo era verdadeira, conhecer o inimigo e achar suas falhas, abria brechas para atacar de forma mais precisa e não a esmo e finalizar a luta. Infelizmente, este era o caso daquela máquina usuária de uma teigu. Não raciocinava de forma estratégica durante a luta.

 _ **And I can't live in a fairytale of lies**_

 _(E eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira)_

 _ **And I can't hide from the feeling 'cause it's right**_

 _(E eu não posso esconder do sentimento pois isto é certo)_

 _ **And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for life**_

 _(E eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido pela vida)_

 _ **I can't live in a fairytale of lies**_

 _(E eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira)_

Ouviu barulho de explosões e pensou que não tinha mais tempo, era melhor finalizar a questão, estava preocupada com Tatsumi que havia retornado a pouco a sede e mal teve tempo para descansar. Ainda por cima, era capaz de estar com os reflexos que nunca foram bons, piores ainda devido a ingestão de álcool pela comemoração. Agora que ele estava de volta ao lar, não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele por descuido dela.

Toby correu na direção dela para mais um ataque furioso e inconsequente, Akame novamente defendeu-se com Murasame. Não sabia qual era a arma exatamente dele, mas as lâminas eram similarmente poderosas. Quem definiria o confronto seria o usuário. Ela franziu a testa e apertou a empunhadura da katana, girou o punho saindo da defesa e seguindo para o ataque e em apenas um golpe, acertou o braço esquerdo do adversário, mutilando-o.

Toby trincou os dentes ao receber o golpe e perceber o sangue literalmente saindo em jatos abaixo de seu ombro. Suas lâminas presas aos pés deslizaram sobre o piso, patinando e após alguns metros conseguiu parar encarando Akame.

'Se eu não puder te abater com um golpe, vou te cortar desta maneira.' Akame alertou-o. Levantou a arma apontando-a para ele, sem desviar os olhos. 'A dor é garantida. Esteja preparado.'

Toby sorriu de forma irônica. 'Já não tenho mais sensibilidade a muito tempo!' Informou voltando a correr na direção dela para golpeá-la, saltou tentando acertá-la com a lâmina no antebraço esquerdo, mas Akame desviou do golpe virando o corpo de leve para a direita. De onde seu membro havia sido amputado surgiu mais uma lâmina que ele tentou, girando o corpo, acertar Akame.

A jovem colocou sua katana a frente protegendo-se e fazendo novamente a lâmina de murasame faiscar pelo violento choque. Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber que de forma surreal, Toby abriu a boca e de dentro dela o calibre de uma arma apareceu. Que tipo de monstro era aquele que estava enfrentando. Que robô terrível o Império tinha transformado um ser humano para suas ambições e poder?

Akame desviou do projétil da inesperada arma e levantou o braço que empunhava sua espada para fazer um novo corte no adversário mutilando-o agora o braço direito e como ela bem havia previsto, agora no lugar do membro recém amputado surgiu mais uma arma porém de fogo que assim que Toby tocou no chão, atirou contra ela e novamente, errando.

O adversário estava enfurecido por ter sido atingido de forma tão mortal pela jovem que mantinha o ar sereno e calmo enquanto desviada de cada tentativa dele de acertá-la e retalhava-o aos poucos.

Akame empunhou Murasame e avançou sobre Toby agora golpeando e mutilando-o a perna direita. O robô voltou-se para ela pronto para atirar novamente quando foi atingido pelas costas de forma mortal por uma lança que atravessou seu corpo.

'Argh! Maldito! Como ousa me apunhalar pelas costas?!' Ele soltou revoltado pela intervenção de Lubbock no confronto com Akame.

'O esconderijo e meus amigos correm perigo.' O assassino esclareceu. 'Não tenho tempo para ficar assistindo sua derrota.'

 _ **I can feel that you mesmerize my heart**_

 _(Eu posso sentir que você hipnotizou meu coração)_

'Verdade… Eu já tinha perdido mesmo no combate contra ela.' Toby falou resignado. 'Akame-domo, por favor, diga-me… em que fui inferior a senhorita?' Ele pediu ouvindo os passos da jovem se aproximando dele. Apesar da derrota, sentia-se feliz por ter sido vencido por ela de quem tanto havia ouvido falar e por quem sempre havia sido fascinado. Não fora a toa que tinha aceitado ser submetido a todos aqueles malditos experimentos daquele louco do Stylist para tentar estar ao nível da Assassina de olhos vermelhos.

 _ **I feel so free, I'm alive, I'm breaking out**_

 _(Eu me sinto tão livre, estou livre, estou rompendo)_

Akame aproximou-se dele devagar. 'Seus ataques foram furiosos, mas você foi descuidado… Assim analisei.' Ela explicou a ele, sabia que aquilo era importante para Toby.

Ele sorriu satisfeito por ela lhe dar atenção. 'Minha defesa foi descuidada então… Pelo visto, não sentir dor, não serviu para nada.' Entendeu exatamente do que ela estava falando. Respirou fundo ao mesmo tempo que sentia quando ela se aproximou e o golpeou, decapitando-o. Seu último pensamento, foi que estava feliz por ter sido ela a levá-lo a morte e não aquele maldito cientista louco. Morreu em paz.

Akame voltou-se para trás observando a cabeça de Toby rolando pelo corredor pelo ombro esquerdo. Recolocou Murasame na sua proteção finalizando a luta. No fundo, estava aliviada por ter acabado com o pouco de vida que ainda restava naquela máquina. O Império não tinha mais limites. Estavam transformando homens assassinos em máquinas assassinas para seus interesses. Tinham que abater o quanto antes o Imperador e o Primeiro Ministro.

 _ **I won't give in, 'cause I'm proud of all my scars**_

 _(Não irei desistir, pois tenho orgulho de minhas cicatrizes)_

Ela levantou o rosto e encarou Lubbock que recolhia suas Cross Tails olhando para o corpo mutilado de Toby.

'Que tipo de monstro enfrentaremos, Akame-chan?'

Ela balançou a cabeça desolada, também tinha o mesmo gosto amargo na boca que o companheiro. 'Eu não sei, amigo… mas não sei mais qual é o limite do Império. Não há o menor valor a vida humana.'

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ouviram uma explosão. 'É Pumpkin!' Ele reconheceu a arma de Mine.

'Sim.' Akame também percebeu o poder da arma da companheira. Sabia que Mine conseguia aquele poder quando estava sob pressão. 'Vamos! Temos que ajudá-los!' Falou já correndo em direção ao lado de fora sendo seguida por Lubbock.

 _ **And I can see I've been wasting too much time**_

 _(E eu posso ver que estive desperdiçando muito tempo)_

Os dois correram para fora da sede e logo encontraram Tatsumi, usando Incursio, Mine e Leone.

'Estão todos bem?' Perguntou preocupada.

'Sim!' Tatsumi respondeu observando-a correndo na direção deles junto com Lubbock.

'Todos reunidos então!'

Akame olhou para os quatro companheiros sentindo-se aliviada por alguns segundos ao constatar que nenhum estava ferido gravemente. No entanto, virou-se para trás percebendo a presença de mais inimigos. Droga. Eles não terminariam nunca?

Logo estavam novamente sendo cercado por inúmeros daquelas coisas horrendas vestidas em trajes sumários e de máscaras cobrindo seus rostos.

'Ainda tem mais?' Tatsumi exclamou surpreso.

'Segundo as minhas linhas, estes são os últimos.' Lubbock alertou os amigos.

'Também não consigo sentir o cheiro de mais ninguém por perto.' Leone corroborou com a afirmação de Lubbock.

'Beleza!' Tatsumi falou animado. 'Já que estão todos aqui, vamos acabar com eles de uma vez.'

Akame olhou de soslaio para ele e concordou. Era melhor finalizar o quanto antes aqueles invasores. No entanto, quando estava pronta para atacá-los sentiu seu corpo enrijecer de forma súbita, fazendo-a cair no chão sem conseguir movimentar-se.

Tatsumi olhou assustado para a jovem que caiu no chão. 'Akame?! O que aconteceu?' Estava para ir até ela quando reparou que todos os outros também tinham caído no chão fracos.

'Do nada…. O meu corpo… não consigo mexer.' Mine tentou explicar o que acontecia. Aparentemente apenas Tatsumi não havia sido atingido pelo que quer que fosse.

Ele olhou para seus amigos no chão e para o numeroso grupo que estava em torno deles. Tinha que protegê-los de qualquer ataque. Pensou olhando em volta.

'Aconteceu o mesmo no cruzeiro…' Ele falou lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido com ele e Aniki. 'Hipnose?'

'Não desta vez…' Akame respondeu, tentando erguer o corpo espalmando suas mãos ao chão. 'É veneno…' Ela esclareceu. Conhecia bem o efeito de cada veneno, precisava apenas de um tempo para fazer com que seu corpo conseguisse ultrapassar os efeitos iniciais da toxina.

'O veneno está sendo espalhado pelo ar.' Akame avisou-o. 'Incursio deve estar protegendo-o, mas não fará isso por muito tempo, Tatsumi.'

'Certo.' Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Vou protegê-los!' Falou de forma assertiva colocando-se a frente do grupo. Aqueles vermes não machucariam seus companheiros.

Akame observou as costas do rapaz e conseguiu se levantar vencendo aos poucos os efeitos do veneno. Leone também começava a apresentar melhora devido ao poder de cicatrização de Lionel. As duas logo conseguiriam se restabelecer, o problema era Mine e Lubbock que não tinham aquele tipo de treinamento como ela ou a mesma cartada de Leone.

'Precisamos tirar Mine e Lubbock do alcance da toxina.' Ela alertou tentando se levantar mas sentindo o corpo ainda fraco e caindo de joelho.

Tatsumi olhou para ela e engoliu em seco. 'Vou protegê-los. Custe e o que custar.'

'Não seja bobo! Tire os dois daqui.' Akame alertou.

'Não vou deixar ninguém mais para trás.'

Akame trincou os dentes com a teimosia do rapaz. Estava já começando a realmente se preocupar pela vida de Mine e Lubbock quando ouviu um barulho a frente e logo conseguiu distinguir a silhueta de um grande homem carregando uma enorme arma.

 _ **I go faster and faster and faster**_

 _(E eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido)_

 _ **And faster and faster and faster and faster**_

 _(E mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido)_

Leone engoliu em seco, fitando-o o novato. 'E-ele está no nosso lado, não está?'

Akame desviou os olhos dele e levantou o rosto observando Najenda que sobrevoava acima de todos com o demônio Air Manta. Franziu a testa, estreitando os olhos em Boss. Provavelmente, ele deveria ser um dos reforços que ela havia conseguido para os Night Raids.

'Em frente! Elimine todos os inimigos a sua frente, Susanoo.' A ordem de Najenda para ele fora clara e direta.

'Entendido.' Susanoo respondeu observando-a pelo ombro esquerdo e depois virando-se para o numeroso grupo de inimigos. Caminhou devagar em direção a eles e em questão de instantes conseguiu com sua poderosa arma liquidar todos. Era com certeza um poderoso aliado para o grupo. Boss tinha cumprido sua missão com maestria, como era de se esperar.

'Caramba…' Tatsumi soltou surpreendido com a habilidade de Susanoo.

De repente em torno do novato os corpos de alguns inimigos que estavam jogados no chão explodiram fazendo com que uma nuvem de terra levantasse do chão.

'Que… que droga…' Ele soltou, imaginando que o inesperado aliado havia sido abatido devido a grande explosão, no entanto todos se surpreenderam ao ver o corpo de Susanoo inicialmente destruído se reconstruir em segundos.

'Ele está…' Mine olhava sem acreditar… 'Não acredito…' Balbuciou observando algo extraordinário a sua frente.

'Que… o que é isso?' O rapaz soltou assustado vendo o corpo antes dilacerado tornar a mesma forma anterior.

'É uma arma imperial orgânica.' Akame tentou clarificar a eles. Já tinha ouvido falar delas e já tinha enfrentado algumas, mas eram raras. Pensou que todas já haviam sido destruídas. Restando apenas, pelo que conhecia, Hekatonkheires que tinha como usuária a assassina de Sheele, Seryu.

'Arma imperial orgânica?' Tatsumi perguntou voltando-se para ela.

'Isso mesmo.' Akame falou soltando um suspiro enquanto observava Susanoo se aproximando de Mine e arrumando a franja dela. Balançou a cabeça de leve, Boss realmente conseguia surpreender a todos. Sempre. Não fora a toa que havia se unido a ela em vez de tentar matá-la. A general Najenda era uma mulher impressionante.

'Susanoo!' Ouviram a voz de Boss em tom de urgência. 'Inimigo a sudeste. Não deixem que escapem.' Ordenou de forma ativa.

'Entendido!' Ele respondeu, logo em seguida deslocando-se em direção as coordenadas dadas por Najenda e deixando os integrantes dos Night Raids que ainda tentavam se recuperar dos efeitos do veneno de Stylish. Tudo parecia estar sob controle agora se o cientista louco não injetasse uma droga no próprio corpo transformando-se num gigante monstruoso que depois de comer seus próprios aliados tornava-se ainda mais forte e corpulento.

'Ferrou! Preciso ajudar…' Tatsumi concluiu assim que viu que Susanoo parecia ter dificuldade para enfrentar sozinho o titã.

Akame observou-o e antes que o rapaz pudesse se afastar segurou a capa de Incursio, chamando a atenção dele que voltou-se para ela surpreso ao observá-la tentando se levantar apesar da dificuldade.

'Tatsumi… Já que consegue se mexer livremente, vou com você.' Ordenou segurando a capa dele e olhando-o seriamente.

'Akame…' Murmurou pronto para pedir a ela que ficasse em segurança, mas fitando-a nos olhos, sabia que ela não permitiria que ele fosse deixando-a segura enquanto outros se arriscavam. 'Certo.' Respondeu sorrindo de leve. Não esperava nenhuma outra atitude da morena que não fosse aquela. Abaixou-se e segurou a jovem que tentava se firmar nas pernas com dificuldade.

'Vou nas suas costas. Assim poderá correr mais rápido.' Ela falou segurando tanto Murasame como enlaçando o pescoço dele. Tatsumi sentiu quando ela passou as pernas enlaçando o seu corpo e, por mais que a situação não permitisse aquilo, sentiu o rosto esquentar ao segurar as pernas dela.

'Segure-se firme.' Recomendou e a sentiu encostando-se mais nas costas dele e segurando-se no pescoço do rapaz. Ele flexionou os joelhos de leve para pegar impulso. 'Vamos nessa, Akame!' Exclamou, antes de saltar pelo abismo a frente deles e correr em direção a luta de Susanoo e o monstro que Stylish havia se transformado.

Akame franziu a testa observando o monstro a frente deles. Estava analisando o inimigo. Tinha que achar o ponto fraco daquela besta gigantesca para eliminá-la. Ouviu a respiração acelerada de Tatsumi que corria o mais rápido que podia para ajudar o novo aliado.

Ela reparou que o corpo do inimigo era grande e desengonçado. Estava tentando acertar Susanoo de forma quase rudimentar apoiando-se na filosofia apenas da força e do tamanho.

'Precisamos chegar até o maluco que está no topo. Acertando-o, o monstro cai.' Ela falou perto do ouvido dele.

Tatsumi desviou os olhos rapidamente do caminho, fitando o perfil bonito de Akame que estava com o rosto próximo ao seu. Engoliu em seco e apertou mais forte as pernas dela para que ela não caísse de suas costas.

'Tente me deixar o mais próxima dele e vou acertá-lo com Murasame. O monstro não é humano mas ele ainda é. Com um corte apenas, o eliminarei.'

'É arriscado.' Ele ponderou com a voz entrecortada pela corrida. 'Ainda está fraca.'

'Por isso preciso de sua ajuda.' Akame rebateu.

Pararam em frente a Stylish chamando a atenção do lunático para o casal.

'Ora ora! O que é isso? Um casalzinho de jovens brincando de cavalinho.' Falou de forma irônica e maliciosa. 'Vou esmagá-los!' Gritou tentando golpeá-los.

Tatsumi saltou desviando do golpe enquanto Akame retirava Murasame da proteção e tentou acertar a pele do gigante que era resistente a perigosa lâmina.

Stylish continuava rir como lunático que era. 'Se não consegue cortar a pele, sua poderosa Murasame de um corte só é inútil!'

'Idiota arrogante.' Akame murmurou observando-o se levantar para tentar golpeá-los.

'Desistam logo!' Ele gritou e logo foi atingido por um tiro quase certeiro, assustando-o.

'Mine não conseguiu acertá-lo. Ainda está sob efeito do veneno.' Akame esclareceu. Sabia que se a companheira estivesse bem, ela acertaria entre os olhos de Stylish.

'Malditos!' Stylish gritou e novamente foi acertado por mais um tiro de Pumpkin caindo ao chão.

'Vamos.' Akame falou para Tatsumi, sabendo que Mine havia lhes dado uma ótima chance de se aproximar finalmente de Stylish para golpeá-lo.

Tatsumi segurou firme Akame e foi em direção ao titã caído. 'Agora vamos ao xeque mate, Dr. Stylish!' Gritou já correndo ao longo do corpo do monstro seguindo em direção ao alvo que estava no topo da cabeça do gigante.

Stylish ainda tentou golpeá-los com o braço esquerdo que foi impedido por Susanoo e sua enorme arma e permitindo assim que Tatsumi continuasse seu caminho com Akame em direção ao lunático.

O cientista percebendo o perigo se aproximar, tentou se proteger com inúmeros tentáculos que tentavam golpear o casal.

'Eu ainda não fui derrotado!' Gritou beirando a loucura e ao desespero.

Tatsumi desviou das investidas do ataque final de Stylish protegendo a si e Akame. Saltou para trás fora do alcance deles. Sentiu quando ela subiu por suas costas, colocando seus joelhos nos ombros dele.

'Joge-me na direção dele, consigo desviar.' Ela falou em tom calmo e baixo para ele, sem tirar os olhos de seu alvo.

O rapaz ainda hesitou um segundo, mas fechou os olhos e pensou que ela conseguiria de forma mais eficaz que ele desviar dos tentáculos de Stylish. Não queria colocá-la em perigo daquela forma, mas…

'Manda ver, Akame!' Falou quando sentiu que ela pegou impulso com seus pés nos ombros dele e saltou em direção a Stylish. Observou-a desviando com precisão das investidas do inimigo, e apenas desembainhou Murasame quando estava suficientemente perto para que a perigosa e mortal katana acertasse finalmente o cientista.

'Eliminado...' Ela sussurrou sabendo que seu alvo tinha sido abatido. Sorriu de leve, pensando que agora tudo terminaria e que todos seus companheiros estavam salvos.

 _ **And I can't live in a fairytale of lies**_

 _(E eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira)_

'Akame…' Sentiu quando Tatsumi a pegou nos braços e meneou a cabeça, ele e seus rompantes de heroísmo. Deixou que ele a levasse como uma donzela. 'Você está bem?'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, respondendo.

'Que bom…' Tatsumi falou, pousando no chão com ela nos braços. Virou-se para trás e observou quando o gigantesco monstro finalmente tombou morto depois dos gritos de Stylish reclamando de seu azar por ter sido atingido e sua vida de loucuras e sadismo com suas cobaias havia terminado.

'Era um louco…' Akame murmurou. Soltou um suspiro e desviou os olhos do alvo abatido para Tatsumi. 'Pode me colocar no chão.'

'Hã?!' Ele soltou, instintivamente segurando-a mais forte, não queria soltá-la. 'Ainda está fraca…' Falou fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça de lado observando-o.

 _ **And I can't hide from the feeling 'cause it's right**_

 _(E eu não posso esconder do sentimento pois isto é certo)_

'Estou bem.' Akame insistiu.

Ele franziu a testa e desviou os olhos dela. 'Fazer-se de forte não a manterá viva.' Repetiu de forma bem petulante o que ela tinha lhe dito no dia anterior e fazendo-a estreitar os olhos nele.

'Humph…' Akame murmurou fechando os olhos rapidamente e balançando a cabeça. 'Não é porque usa uma armadura e capa que é um príncipe encantado, Tatsumi…' Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, mal sabendo que o tinha deixado corado de embaraço pelo comentário. 'Além disso… estou longe de ser uma princesa de contos de fadas.'

 _ **And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for life**_

 _(E eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido pela vida)_

Tatsumi apertou ela de leve nos braços e a encarou. Soltou um suspiro colocando-a no chão e olhando de forma bem decepcionada que ela havia conseguido se manter em pé sem a ajuda dele.

'Você sempre me salva… Nunca reclamei…' Resmungou contrariado, fazendo-a sorrir de leve.

'Mantenha-se vivo e será como se tivesse sempre me mantido a salvo.' Rebateu fazendo-o voltar a fitá-la.

 _ **I can't live in a fairytale of lies**_

 _(E eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira)_

Akame desviou os olhos dele e observou o corpo do gigante abatido a sua frente. Franziu a testa pensando naquelas coisas todas que aquele lunático havia criado para o Império. As coisas estavam saindo completamente do controle. O Império agora estava brincando além de matar, dar vida aos mortos.

'E ele ainda morreu com todos os membros intactos…' Akame pensou alto. 'Não era o que merecia.'

Ela observou Susanoo se aproximando e depois desviou os olhos dele para o alto observando Boss e Mine com o novo membro. Agora mais que nunca, eles precisavam de reforços poderosos. O inimigo estava completamente ensandecido de poder.

* * *

Akame estava na cozinha finalizando a refeição do grupo. Susanoo havia se tornado seu companheiro no preparo das refeições para o grupo. Tatsumi precisava treinar muito ainda para conseguir alcançar uma melhora de sua performance lutando com a teigu que fora de Bulat. E era isso que o rapaz andava fazendo de forma exaustiva, principalmente depois que constatou pessoalmente o poder que o grupo de elite de Esdeath possuía. Estava cada vez mais empenhado em treinar.

Sorriu de leve constatando que ele havia amadurecido bastante. Ainda tinha aquele lado ingênuo e até mesmo tonto que no fundo era engraçado, mas também andava cada vez mais consciente da responsabilidade que tinha herdado junto com Incursio. Bulat confiava nele… ela confiava nele.

Soltou um suspiro, sem querer, enquanto preparava a refeição. Não queria admitir, gostava e muito de Susanoo. Estava aprendendo com ele vários pratos novos e truques culinários, mas sentia falta das conversas tolas que Tatsumi tentava puxar com ela. Às vezes, o rapaz falava o tempo todo sobre sua infância no vilarejo com Sayo e Ieyasu. Tatsumi ainda mantinha a esperança de achar algo que pudesse trazer os amigos de infância à vida. Não tinha aceitado a morte deles.

No fundo, ela gostava apenas de ouvir a voz dele falando sem parar sobre o vilarejo, sobre as brincadeira, brigas, desentendimentos e reconciliações com seus amigos. Assim como falava sobre sua vida antes deles se encontrarem.

' _Eu tenho certeza que vamos vencer… tenho o vilarejo inteiro ao meu lado confiando que levarei melhorias para eles. E agora sei que para isso acontecer, este Império corruptor tem que cair.'_ Lembrou-se das palavras dele ao falar de sua despedida ao ancião que havia treinado-o antes de partirem para a capital cheios de esperanças. ' _Luto por todos eles.'_

Balançou a cabeça de leve voltando a sorrir de forma furtiva. Ele no fundo tinha dentro de si uma esperança que ela adoraria possuir também. Enquanto ele lutava por pessoas, ela lutava no fundo por mortos. Lutava para tentar de alguma forma remediar o mal que havia feito. Bem… não importava as razões, o principal era as consequências maravilhosas que a revolução acarretaria para o país tão devastado e para as pessoas tão sofridas.

'Você é muito dedicada, não?' Ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si e virou a cabeça, observando sobre o ombro esquerdo a nova integrante do grupo de assassinos.

Voltou a prestar atenção aos legumes que descascava e picava com rapidez. 'Gosto de cozinhar.' Respondeu, encolhendo de leve os ombros.

Chelsea se aproximou brincando com o pirulito que tinha na boca. Parou ao lado dela, debruçando-se de costas na pia e observando o perfil de Akame.

A ruiva riu. 'Não digo sobre cozinhar… Digo que você é muito dedicada à causa revolucionária, não?' Insistiu na pergunta.

Akame a olhou de soslaio, perguntando-se o que realmente Chelsea queria. Já havia prestado a atenção que ela tentava se manter sempre longe do grupo, quando se aproximava normalmente era para irritar Mine e se divertir com as atitudes tempestuosas da jovem de cabelos rosa.

'Todos aqui são.' Akame respondeu por fim.

'Hum-hum… Você é bem calada também…' Chelsea falou, inclinando a cabeça e observando-a. 'Lembra-me muito uma amiga que tinha… do antigo grupo de assassinos que eu fazia parte.'

Akame manteve-se calada e cortando os legumes.

'Ela tinha os cabelos tão bonitos e muito parecidos como os seus…' Chelsea falou pegando uma mecha do cabelo dela e passando a mão. Soltou e sorriu reparando que a morena estava embaraçada com a comparação e elogio. 'Mas ela foi morta… Sabe… encontrei o corpo dela dilacerado.' Soltou um suspiro pesado e virou-se para frente, voltando a debruçar-se na bancada da cozinha. Voltou a brincar com o doce que tinha na boca. Olhou de esguelha para Akame e sorriu de leve novamente reparando que realmente a nova companheira era muito parecida com Taeko.

'Você fala que não devemos ter laços de amizade para não amolecer nossos corações… mas…' Akame virou-se para ela. 'Pelo que estou vendo, também trilha o caminho guiada pelo seu coração.'

Chelsea levantou os braços, espreguiçando-se de forma dengosa. 'Não sou uma pessoa fria.'

'Você gosta de se divertir irritando Mine… isso mostra que não é indiferente.'

Chelsea soltou uma risada gostosa ao lembra-se de seu principal alvo de bullying. 'É fácil irritá-la… e divertido. Já você é diferente.' Ela falou e reteve-se por alguns segundos.

Akame parou de picar os legumes e olhou para Chelsea que virou o rosto, finalmente as duas se encararam diretamente. 'O que quer perguntar para mim?'

Chelsea mordeu o palito do pirulito que tinha na boca. O rosto pela primeira vez estava verdadeiramente sério. 'Ouvi falar que você fazia parte da Elite dos sete.' Akame assentiu com a cabeça, respondendo. 'Estavamos atrás deles… Eu cheguei a ver dois deles. Dois rapazes.' Ela desviou os olhos rapidamente e depois voltou a fitar Akame. 'Mas apesar deles parecerem fortes, não eram páreo para Taeko. Ela tinha sido treinada por Barbara Oreburg, do clã de assassinos, desde quando era um bebê. Os dois não eram páreo para ela.'

Akame sentiu o tom de voz dela, apertou mais forte o cabo da faca que usava para cortar os legumes e respirou fundo. Soltou o ar devagar, ao mesmo tempo que soltou a faca dentro da vasilha e virou-se para Chelsea. 'Está querendo me perguntar quem a matou? Por quê?'

Chelsea estreitou os olhos nela. 'Quero saber o quão forte era o inimigo.'

'Inimigo?' Perguntou inclinando a cabeça de leve, mas sem desviar os olhos da ruiva.

'Exatamente.' Ela respondeu mordendo forte o palito que tinha na boca.

'A Elite dos sete foi separada desde que pa…' Ela reteve-se e engoliu em seco. 'Desde que o mentor desapareceu e Murasame me aceitou como usuária. Deve deixar isso no passado.'

'Não posso.' Ela rebateu. 'Por mais que eu queira. Taeko foi a primeira pessoa que se importou comigo. Verdadeiramente. Ela e o vovô. E os dois foram mortos pelo grupo de assassinos imperiais.'

Akame ficou quieta por alguns instantes apenas observando Chelsea. 'Eu matei… e muito para o Império e contra o Império.' Estreitou os olhos nela fazendo a ruiva franzir a testa, tensa. 'Você, pelo que Najenda me contou, entrou por dinheiro. Poderia ter entrado para o lado do Império, mas os revolucionários estavam pagando melhor. Não deveria ter este tipo de sentimentalismo para com um ex companheiro.'

Chelsea cuspiu o doce que tinha na boca, dando um passo para frente e encarando-a com o rosto em fúria. 'Não venha me dizer que é melhor que eu por conta disso.'

'Eu fui manipulada por mentiras, você foi manipulada por dinheiro. Agora estamos na mesma situação. Não invente um conto de fadas bonito para justificar suas decisões. Que diferença faz para você saber quem matou sua colega?'

'Ela era muito mais que isso!' Chelsea gritou na cara dela com o rosto, que sempre ou era irônico ou zombeteiro, agora em fúria. 'Não fale como se soubesse da minha vida.'

'Não conclua como se soubesse da minha.' Akame rebateu com o tom calmo mas firme.

Chelsea abaixou o rosto e cerrou os punhos. 'Eu preciso saber quem matou Taeko… eu preciso saber quem foi o filho da puta que a matou e se você sabe, precisa me falar!' Gritou voltando a encará-la.

'Não desconfia?' Akame perguntou e viu os olhos avermelhados parecido com os dela arregalaram.

Chelsea deu um passo agora para trás. 'F-foi você?' Perguntou com a voz falhada. 'Foi você!' Respondeu em seguida, trincando os dentes. 'Foi você! Taeko só perderia para uma pessoa tão…' Comprimiu os lábios, sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Como você.'

'Ela matou uma de minhas companheiras também e me mataria. Foi uma luta entre assassinos. E foi ela quem me chamou para o embate.'

Akame sentiu a bofetada forte de Chelsea no lado esquerdo do seu rosto, tinha visto o movimento e poderia ter desviado mas achou que no fundo merecia aquilo, além de certo modo fazer com que a nova companheira fosse se sentir melhor por aquilo.

Levantou o rosto, voltando a encarar a ruiva que a olhava com a respiração ofegante. Tinha os olhos brilhantes pela iminência de lágrimas que ela recusava a deixar que derramassem pelo rosto.

'Você tem ideia de quem matou? Você se importou com quem você matou?!'

Akame levantou a mão e passou pelo canto dos lábios que havia sangrado pela agressão. 'Você se importa com seu alvo agora?' Rebateu a pergunta. 'Você realmente se importa em saber quem é verdadeiramente seu alvo uma vez que aceita a missão?'

'Taeko não deveria ser um alvo!'

'Era ela ou eu. Assim como era ela ou Cornélia.' Akame falou de maneira calma e pausada. 'Ou você termina com isso aqui, ou isso acabará com você. Sua teigu é poderosa apenas quando é inesperada, mas ela não é de combate. Não seja tonta.'

Chelsea abaixou o rosto novamente tentando se controlar, a muito tempo não perdia a cabeça daquela forma. No fundo, falava para os outros não possuírem "coração mole" mas ela mesma tinha um. Fechou os olhos e finalmente sentiu as lágrimas saírem deles de forma teimosa. Tentou ainda de forma inútil, secar o rosto com a manga da blusa branca.

'Eu sinto muito…' Akame falou com sinceridade.

'Você não sente!' Chelsea gritou. 'Você não sente nada!'

Akame endireitou o corpo, aquilo tinha doido mais que o tapa no rosto. 'Acho que tem razão.' Falou por fim e sentiu a voz falhada.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

As duas viraram-se para a porta da cozinha e encontraram Tatsumi observando-as seriamente. Ele estreitou os olhos em Akame que tinha o lado esquerdo do rosto vermelho e o canto da boca machucado.

A morena virou o rosto voltando a atenção a preparação aos legumes para a refeição do grupo. 'Nada.' Ela respondeu. 'Acho que seria melhor você levar Chelsea para um passeio, Tatsumi.'

O rapaz caminhou em direção das duas, analisando-as. Sabia que nenhuma falaria o que realmente tinha acontecido entre elas.

'Eu não preciso ser consolada.' Chelsea ainda falou com a voz falhada e afastando-se deles. Atravessou a cozinha de forma rápida e inclusive esbarrando em Leone que estava passando pelo corredor, que soltou um palavrão, xingando a nova companheira de mal educada.

Tatsumi parou ao lado de Akame que voltava ao preparo da refeição de forma sistemática. Ele não falou nada, apenas observando-a finalizar o corte dos legumes e logo depois ela os colocando na panela que cozinhava a carne. Ela estava para iniciar outra etapa da refeição quando ele segurou um dos seus pulsos obrigando-a a parar o movimento e levantar o rosto encarando-o com reprovação.

'O que foi?' Perguntou sem tato.

'Por que ela a agrediu?'

Akame estreitou os olhos nele. 'Isso não foi nada. Não se meta.' Respondeu tentando puxar o braço, mas olhou-o mais atravessada ao reparar que ele segurou mais firme seu pulso.

'Não deveria ter deixado-a machucá-la.' Ele falou com repreensão.

'Você…'

'Não importa!' Tatsumi a cortou. Já tinha ideia do que a morena falaria. Que ele não sabe de nada… que ele é ingênuo… que ele era um bobo… que tinha rompantes de heroísmo de contos de fadas… No fundo, já estava farto que ela o visse dessa forma. Merda! Quando é que Akame o veria de forma diferente?

'Você não é pior, nem melhor que qualquer um deste grupo. Todos aqui têm suas cargas e não devemos deixar que nos julguem por isso. Ou aí sim… nosso grupo vai enfraquecer. E foi você mesma quem disse que ele é uma das bases da revolução. Se a base é fraca, tudo desmorona. Certo?'

 _ **And I can't live in a fairytale of lies**_

 _(E eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira)_

Akame arregalou os olhos, surpresa tanto pelo que ele falou e o tom que ele usou com ela. Realmente, Tatsumi havia amadurecido bastante. Ela soltou um suspiro e assentiu com a cabeça. 'Tem razão.' Concordou com ele.

'Ótimo!' Ele falou satisfeito e começou a puxá-la. 'Vamos tratar este corte na sua boca. Deveria colocar gelo no rosto. Capaz de ficar inchado.'

'Preciso finalizar o almoço.' Falou tentando firmar as pernas, mas não teve coragem de realmente parar de acompanhá-lo.

Tatsumi virou para trás olhando-a sobre o ombro. 'Susanoo está vindo e pode finalizar por você. Terminamos de treinar por hoje.'

Akame desviou os olhos dos dele. 'Isso não foi nada…' Falou levantando a mão do braço livre e tocando de leve na face agredida. No fundo, as palavras da ruiva é que tinham machucado mais do que o tapa na cara. 'Além disso… preciso ajudá-lo.'

 _ **And I can't hide from the feeling 'cause it's right**_

 _(E eu não posso esconder do sentimento pois isto é certo)_

Tatsumi franziu a testa e voltou a olhar para frente. 'Humph… Ele pode se virar muito bem sozinho. Não precisa ajudá-lo. Vamos…' Falou com a voz contrariada, continuando a puxá-la. 'Por que deixou que Chelsea a agredisse? Você é rápida o suficiente para desviar de qualquer golpe.'

Akame sentiu que ele apertou mais forte o pulso dela. Franziu a testa observando o de costas. 'Não sou tão rápida assim…'

'Humph… sempre a considerei sincera demais. Estranha-me ouvi-la falar isso.'

Ela encolheu os ombros de leve. Era fácil perceber quando ela estava mentindo. Era realmente uma péssima mentirosa. 'Hum… não sei direito… Espero que isso… não sei… talvez ajude ela a sentir menos pior…'

 _ **And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for life**_

 _(E eu vou mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido pela vida)_

Tatsumi parou de caminhar e voltou-se para ela, olhando-a com o rosto sério. 'Para com isso!' Falou com o tom mais alto, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos novamente, surpresa. 'Para de achar que é culpada pelo que fez pelo Império. Eu fui enganado… todos que estão aqui foram enganados achando que o Império se importava… que era o certo. Existem pessoas que ainda acham que ele é o melhor para o país. Não ache que você é a única culpada.' Disse de uma vez o que estava incomodando-o já algum tempo.

Akame franziu a testa, devolvendo a encarada dele. 'Eu matei mais que qualquer um pelo Império. Minha dívida é…'

'Maior?' Ele a interrompeu. 'Por quê? Acha que ninguém aqui sente o mesmo que você?'

Ela tentou puxar o braço que ele segurava mas o rapaz a segurou impedindo-a de se afastar. Os dois se fitaram de forma arisca.

'Está concluindo as coisas de forma errada, Akame! Está minimizando a responsabilidade e da dor de cada um, ao achar que a sua responsabilidade é maior.'

 _ **I can't live in a fairytale of lies**_

 _(E eu não posso viver em um conto de fadas de mentira)_

'Você anda metido demais.' Ela rebateu entre os dentes.

'Você que é cabeça dura demais.'

'Não tanto quanto você.'

'Ora, ora, ora…' Leone exclamou de forma irônica, se aproximando dos dois. 'Já estão brigando até como um casalzinho…' Emendou de forma maliciosa fazendo os dois sentirem os rostos vermelhos de embaraço e finalmente Tatsumi soltar o pulso de Akame que se afastou dele assim que pode.

'Para de falar besteira, Leone.' Akame falou sem encará-la, sabia que estava com o rosto rubro.

Tatsumi encolheu os ombros também sem encarar a loira. 'Você tem a imaginação maliciosa demais, nee-san.'

Leone se aproximou do casal, ainda com o rosto zombeteiro. Franziu a testa observando rosto de Akame e a segurando pelo queixo para levantá-lo e analisá-lo melhor. Ergueu uma sobrancelha reparando na marca avermelhada e no machucado dos lábios. 'Hum… Esdeath andou lhe ensinando sadismo, é Tatsumi?'

'Nee-san! Ah! Você é maluca!' Ele exclamou constrangido com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate maduro. Afastou-se das duas sabendo que agora Leone não deixaria que ele cuidasse de Akame e só falaria coisa cada vez mais comprometedora entre os dois. 'Você é uma tarada! Só pensa em sacanagem!' Ainda exclamou contrariado pisando duro.

Leone observou o rapaz que logo entrou no seu quarto batendo a porta com força. Soltou uma gargalhada divertindo-se com o constrangimento dele. 'Até parece que ele não pensa só nisso…' Falou entre risadas. Olhou para Akame que não conseguia encará-la. 'Agora, você é quem eu não imaginava que gostava dessas coisas…'

Akame bateu no braço dela da mão que ainda segurava o seu queixo, soltando. Deu um passo para trás com os ombros encolhidos. 'Para com isso, Leone.'

'Hei Akame…' A voz da loira agora era séria, sem o tom de brincadeira. 'Sei que não foi ele quem fez isso. Quem foi? Você não é disso.'

Akame respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Fui eu quem matei a amiga de Chelsea.' Esclareceu.

Leone cruzou os braços observando a amiga. 'Boss sabia disso, não? Então porque trouxe esta garota?'

'Motivos pessoais devem ser deixados de lado. Chelsea é uma excelente assassina.' Falou começando a caminhar e sendo acompanhada pela loira. Era melhor colocar algo no rosto ou todos ficariam perguntando e cada vez aumentando um incidente bobo como aquele. 'Boss tinha me falado sobre ela e eu concordei. Não foi de forma arbitrária. Você sabe que Boss nunca faria isso.'

Leone concordou com a cabeça, mas soltou um suspiro contrariado. 'Mesmo assim… melhor a gente se manter espertas. Nunca devemos confiar em alguém que tem uma grande mágoa no coração. Isso aqui é vida real, não é história da carochinha.'

Akame assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com Leone.

 _ **A fairytale of lies!**_

 _(Um conto de fadas de mentira)_

 _ **Notas Finais**_

A conversa da Chelsea e da Akame foi baseada em Akame ga Kill Zero.  
Elite dos Sete: Akame, Cornélia, Green, Tsukushi, Guy, Najasho, Poney.  
O lider da Elite dos Sete era Gozuki, a quem todos chamavam de "papai", inclusive Akame apesar de nunca ter sido muito próxima a ele com os outros. Gozuki aparece em AgK anime quando as lembranças da separação de Akame e Kurome são mostradas. Ele é o cara que segura a menina Akame enquanto o outro cara careca (ahhhh odeio este cara em AgK zero!) leva Kurome.  
Chelsea fazia parte de um grupo de assassinos contratados pelos revolucionários e liderado por Barbara Oreburg, do clã de assassinos. Ela o chamava de forma bem atrevida e carinhosa de "vovô". Também fazia parte do grupo Taeko, que fora criada desde pequena pelo clã com a esperança de inclusive derrubar o Império. A luta entre Taeko e Cornélia foi um dos pontos altos de AgK Zero, até pq as duas haviam se tornado camaradas sem saberem que ambas eram assassinas. Akame depois enfrentou Taeko mas conseguiu vencer pq... oras pq... pq ela é f***! hahaha


	4. Mate a Parceira

_**Música:** Partners in Crime (feat. Ash Costello) by Set It Off_

 ** _Akame Ga Kiru!_**

 **Mate a Parceira**

 _Por Kath Klein_

'Está com a guarda baixa novamente.' Akame ralhou com Tatsumi antes de acertá-lo no lado esquerdo do abdômen com o bastão de madeira. O rapaz deu dois passos para trás mal conseguindo respirar pelo forte golpe.

Tatsumi arfou com a mão no local atingido, provavelmente ficaria com uma grande mancha roxa. Levantou o rosto encarnado Akame que o olhava com reprovação. Já tinha sido a terceira vez que ele havia deixado o lado esquerdo a mercê do adversário.

Ela sabia que estava sendo dura com ele, mas depois do que o próprio havia lhe contado sobre os Jaegers com mais detalhes e sabendo que Kurome estava entre eles, tinha que exigir que Tatsumi evoluísse em combate ou ele morreria. Não queria isso.

'Merda.' O rapaz soltou entre os dentes. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar e tentando se recuperar. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a posicionar o bastão a frente para recomeçar a luta de treinamento. Não estava com raiva de Akame, sabia que ela estava fazendo o melhor para ele, mas era extremamente irritante saber que não estava ao nível dela.

Akame rodou os olhos. 'Não precisa ficar envergonhado. Já deveria ter superado isso. A maioria de seus companheiros são mulheres.' Ela falou com a voz calma e pausada, fazendo o rapaz arregalar os olhos. 'Não somos o sexo frágil. Inclusive nosso maior inimigo é uma mulher, não?'

'Esdeath…' Ele murmurou franzindo a testa, lembrando-se do que ela havia lhe contado sobre sua arma imperial quando foram teletransportados para aquela maldita ilha deserta a sudeste da Capital. Levantou o rosto e voltou a fitar a instrutora. Engoliu em seco. 'Akame… Existem armas imperiais… armas imperiais que se unem ao corpo do usuário?'

Akame sentiu a mudança do tom de voz dele. Soltou um suspiro. 'Está falando da arma imperial da General Esdeath?'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Realmente estava assustado com o poder que tinha visto vindo daquela mulher. Ela era o verdadeiro demônio do gelo. Voltou a olhar para a jovem de aparência frágil a sua frente. Como Akame conseguiria lutar contra tantas armas mortais que aquela mulher conseguia formar num estalar de dedos?

'A arma imperial de Esdeath é o Demon's extract, como Boss já nos contou. Esta arma imperial é nada mais do que o sangue de um demônio superior que vivia ao norte do Império. Alguns livros de bruxaria instruíam o princípio do vampirismo entre demônios. E assim eles conseguiam adquirir a habilidade de outro quando tomavam o sangue.'

'Vampirismo?' Ele repetiu tentando acompanhar o que a jovem lhe contava.

'Exatamente. Esta teigu foi feita seguindo instruções de livros demonologia. Muitas teigu, e até mesmo as shingu, foram construídas seguindo estas instruções. Incursio…' Ela falou devagar observando as reações do rapaz que prestava atenção a cada palavra dela. 'Incursio é uma teigu tipo armadura criada a partir da carne de um demônio chamado Tyrant.' Ela desviou os olhos dele. 'É como se até hoje Tyrant estivesse de alguma forma ainda vivo e preso dentro da espada Incurso que é o catalisador para a liberação desta energia e materializar a tão poderosa armadura em torno do seu corpo.'

'Estranho pensar que tanto a arma de Esdeath quanto Incurso são provenientes de demônios.'

'As teigu não são armas normais e nem mesmo especiais. São armas vivas. Elas escolhem seus usuários. Elas decidem quem é compatível para usá-las. No fundo… se Esdeath conseguiu controlar um demônio superior e usa-o como uma arma… Você possui o mesmo poder. Também manipula uma arma… um demônio.'

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes. Tatsumi tentando assimilar o que ela tinha lhe falado. Dando a ele outra perspectiva sobre as armas imperiais.

'Então… Esdeath… ela pode ser derrotada.' Balbuciou ainda incerto.

'Ela é forte. Isso é evidente. Mas não é imortal.'

'Ela bebeu o sangue de um demônio que agora vive dentro dela… Ela pode ser imortal.'

Akame assentiu com a cabeça. 'Talvez… mas se até mesmo os demônios são abatidos, não é?'

'Você falou que conseguiria derrotá-la. Como pode derrotar um demônio superior?'

Akame ficou mais séria ainda. Abaixou o rosto evitando encará-lo. 'Deixe isso comigo. Não se preocupe, derrotarei Esdeath. Não importa o preço a se pagar por isso.'

'Akame…' Ele sussurrou observando-a.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes.

'Akame!' Chamou-a mais alto, fazendo-a finalmente voltar a fitá-lo. Ergueu a arma na direção dela e a encarou de forma decidida. 'Quero me tornar mais forte. Preciso fazer isso. Quero que Incurso evolua mais e se torne mais poderosa e agora entendi que isso depende de mim. Vou querer tirar o máximo dela e para isso preciso estar forte.'

Ela sorriu de leve para ele, sentia-se orgulhosa pelo rapaz. Tatsumi era obstinado e tinha um bom coração. O coração dele sempre o levaria a trilhar caminhos corretos.

'Certo!' Respondeu, assentindo com a cabeça de leve.

Ele deu um passo a frente tentando golpeá-la. A jovem deu um passo para trás, girando o corpo e fazendo o bastão passar perto do seu rosto mas não conseguindo atingi-la. Ele tentou mais duas vezes golpeá-la mas da mesma forma da primeira vez, Akame fez movimentos leves desviando da arma de madeira. Tatsumi trincou os dentes, vendo seus golpes frustrados por movimentos suaves que a jovem fazia desviando do intempestuoso ataque sequenciado.

Tatsumi levantou os olhos para ela com o rosto suado. Passou o dorso da mão esquerda sobre a testa tentando aplacar o calor pelo esforço físico em tentar acertá-la sem sucesso.

Ela soltou um suspiro. Tinha as mãos para trás e balançava o corpo de leve. 'Você fica tão obcecado em acertar o adversário que não consegue observar como ele se comporta. Lembre-se do que Susanoo lhe falou?' Ele ergueu o queixo de leve, pedindo de forma silenciosa para ela mesma responder. 'Precisa achar o ponto fraco do seu adversário para poder derrotá-lo e só será capaz de ver isso se estiver mais atento ao seu inimigo do que nos seus próprios ataques.'

'Você não tem ponto fraco.' Falou de forma queixosa.

'Claro que tenho!' Ela falou rindo-se. 'Todos possuem algum ponto fraco e se você ainda não descobriu qual é o ponto fraco do inimigo que está combatendo, não vale a pena gastar esforço e energia desferindo golpes de forma violenta a esmo.'

O rapaz acenou informando que tinha entendido. Voltou a se posicionar para tentar mais uma vez golpear Akame. Observou a jovem a sua frente e tentou analisá-la como uma adversária. Qual seria o ponto fraco dela? Um vento mais forte bateu neles fazendo os cabelos longos negros voarem e aquele perfume que ele tanto gostava parecia se espalhar pelo ar. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o rosto começar a esquentar. Ela era linda. Como poderia ser tão linda e tão perigosa? Como podia ter o rosto que um anjo enquanto lutava como um verdadeiro... demônio?

Levantou o canto esquerdo dos lábios com este pensamento, mas logo balançou a cabeça com força para tentar tirar aqueles desejos que andava atormentando-o durante a noite. Maldita Esdeath que havia tanto lhe atiçado daquela forma. Agora a única coisa que pensava era saber como era beijar Akame. Tinha certeza absoluta que os lábios dela eram quentes. Tão diferentes dos de Esdeath. Merda! Ele não deveria se comportar como um moleque pervertido idiota como Leone sempre havia afirmado que ele era. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Estava tentado a fazer como Lubbock e estreitar as garotas tomando banho nas águas termais… Era só curiosidade para saber como aquela garota a sua frente era sem roupa. Abaixou os olhos desviando-os de Akame que o observava sem entender.

'Hei… o que foi?' Ela perguntou reparando que ele estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

Tatsumi deu alguns passos para trás afirmando que não era nada. Balançou a cabeça com força novamente achando que assim seus pensamentos pervertidos fossem lançados para longe.

Voltou a olhar decidido para Akame que ainda parecia confusa com as reações dele. 'Vamos tentar mais uma vez!' Ele gritou e tentou atacá-la mas como antes a ansiedade e o nervosismo lhe foram mais que traidores, fazendo-o não acertar uma só vez sua instrutora naquela manhã.

Akame desviava dos ataques com sutileza, parecia que estava dançando ao redor dele. Tentava alertá-lo com relação a postura quando seus olhos cravaram na figura que estava debruçada no batente da porta que dava para a entrada lateral da nova sede dos Nigth Raids.

'Green-kun…' Ela sussurrou arregalando os olhos e reconhecendo o ex companheiro da Elite dos Sete.

Ficou estática de surpresa ou de pavor em revê-lo e por conta da distração finalmente Tatsumi conseguiu acertá-la pela primeira vez.

'Akame!' Ele gritou, assustado por ter conseguido atingi-la. Sabia que ela teria como se desviar do ataque dele como estava fazendo antes. Ele se aproximou dela com o corpo tremendo sabendo que tinha machucado-a.

Akame levantou o rosto e ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber a marca vermelha no lado esquerdo do rosto dela, no local onde tinha atingido-a em cheio.

'Desculpe… Desculpe…' Falou sem saber o que fazer. O bastão já estava largado no chão. Detestou comprovar que tinha machucado-a, mas detestou muito mais ainda quando percebeu que Akame não desviava os olhos de algo atrás de seu ombro direito. Quando virou a cabeça para ver o que era, trincou os dentes vendo a figura do rapaz de cabelos negros e de óculos. Quem era ele?

'Droga fomos descobertos.' Soltou irritado. Estava para ir até ele para atacá-lo quando Akame segurou o seu braço.

'Não é um inimigo.' Ela o alertou, impedindo-o de avançar no rapaz.

 ** _You'll never takes us alive_**

 _(Você nunca vai nos pegar vivos)_

 ** _We swore that death will do us part_**

 _(Juramos até que a morte nos separe)_

 ** _They'll call our crimes a work of art_**

 _(Eles vão chamar os nossos crimes uma obra de arte)_

'Como assim? Claro que é! Como ele apareceu aqui? Pode ser um espião do Império!' Falou emendando uma palavra na outra.

'É Chelsea.' Akame esclareceu.

'Chelsea?' Tatsumi indagou sem entender, depois pensou um pouco e lembrou-se que a nova companheira tinha o poder de ficar com a aparência de outra pessoa. Tomou um baita susto quando ela tinha ficado na forma de Susanoo quando ele tentou lhe dar um susto durante o banho. 'Como pode ter certeza?'

'Green-kun…' Ela balançou a cabeça de leve lembrando-se do ex companheiro. 'Ele não sorria como um bobo como ela está.' Finalmente explicou e afastou-se do rapaz. 'Nosso treinamento por hoje acabou, Tatsumi.' Declarou já caminhando em direção a Chelsea que ainda estava na forma do rapaz.

 ** _You'll never takes us alive_**

 _(Você nunca vai nos pegar vivos)_

 ** _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_**

 _(Vamos viver como a realeza mimada, amantes e parceiros)_

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _(Parceiros de crime)_

Tatsumi observou a jovem afastando-se dele e cravou os olhos na figura do rapaz. Quem era ele para ter desconcertado tanto Akame daquela forma? Fechou os punhos com força detestando perceber as reações da morena. 'Green…' Sibilou entre os dentes o nome do cara. Descobriria quem ele era.

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _(Parceiros de crime)_

Akame parou em frente a Green que sorria para ela. A jovem inclinou a cabeça de leve observando-o, no fundo realmente estava com saudades dele. Assim como também sentia saudades de Tsukushi e até mesmo do sempre metido do Najasho. Gostaria tanto de voltar a encontrá-los e tentar fazer com que eles enxergassem a verdade.

'Então você quem descobriu sobre Green e espalhou a foto dele para os revolucionários?'

Chelsea sorriu de lado e cruzou os braços sobre o peito ainda encarnando o personagem. 'Não vai dar um abraço em um velho companheiro?'

Akame rodou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado. 'O que você quer com isso Chelsea?'

'Oh! Você me descobriu!' Fingiu surpresa. 'Assim não tem graça… apesar de que foi bem interessante ver você apanhando do Tatsumi.' Falou rindo-se. 'Pena que ele não é tão forte quanto Susanoo. Por conta da sua distração e cara de espanto por ter visto um ex-namoradinho poderia ter sido cortada ao meio, não?'

Akame estreitou os olhos nela por alguns instantes. 'Não mexa no passado. Deixe ele onde está ou quem vai acabar se machucando.'

Chelsea devolveu a encarada. 'Quem vai se machucar um bocado ainda é você.'

'Já lhe avisei… sua teigu é poderosa apenas para se aproveitar da surpresa do inimigo e da guarda baixa. Se perder esta oportunidade, vai acabar morrendo.'

'Você vai me matar agora, Akame?' Perguntou em tom de desafio.

'Não vale a pena. A revolução é muito mais importante do que as nossas diferenças.'

'Ah! Que maravilha!' Ela exclamou e a abraçou ainda com a forma do rapaz. 'Então vai poder me dar um beijinho, né?'

Akame empurrou-a, sentindo o rosto esquentar de embaraço. 'Você é maluca.' Disse por fim e se afastou para dentro da sede. Queria tomar um banho e tentar relaxar antes de começar a fazer o almoço.

Chelsea pegou um pirulito que tinha no bolso e abriu colocando-o na boca enquanto observava a jovem se afastando. Sorriu de forma maldosa. Faria ela ainda se arrepender por ter matado sua amiga. Apesar de que não podia negar que ela era muito parecida com Taeko, no fundo ter Akame ao seu lado, fazia com que a saudade que tinha de Taeko diminuísse um pouco. Soltou um suspiro incomodada, eram sentimentos contraditórios demais para gerenciar. Ao mesmo tempo que gostaria de se vingar da assassina de olhos vermelhos, ter ela ao seu lado era prazeroso.

'Hei.' Ouviu Tatsumi interrompendo seus pensamentos e virou-se para ele que se aproximava devagar. 'É você mesma, Chelsea?'

Uma nuvem mágica explodiu a frente dele e logo a forma da jovem e espevitada ruiva apareceu sorrindo daquela forma maldosa própria dela. 'Assim é bem melhor, não?' Depois fez uma carinha de triste. 'Pena que minhas chances de ganhar um beijinho de Akame se reduzem a zero nesta forma.' Declarou gargalhando. Estava se divertindo muito.

Tatsumi endireitou o corpo incomodado com a colocação da nova companheira. 'Quem você estava fingindo ser?'

'Hãn…' Soltou observando o rosto do rapaz que começava a se tornar corado. Tirou o doce da boca e sorriu mais ainda. 'Curioso para saber quem era o namoradinho da Akame?'

Tatsumi arregalou os olhos de leve, mas logo desviou incomodado. 'Do que você está falando?'

'Ora… ora… não é que a assassina de olhos vermelhos tem um admirador. Toma cuidado garoto… Se o cara aparece… você não tem chances contra ele…' Falou caindo na gargalhada novamente.

'Fala de uma vez!' Tatsumi gritou irritado. 'Quem é o cara? Da onde você conhece… quer dizer… da onde Akame o conhece?'

Chelsea parou de rir e estreitou os olhos em Tatsumi. Ele estava realmente chateado pela reação de Akame quando viu a imagem de Green. Voltou a colocar o doce na boca e mordeu o palito hesitada. Estava começando a gostar demais daquele jogo. 'Por que não pergunta para ela?' Falou e percebeu que ele encolheu os ombros de leve. Não tinha coragem de fazer a pergunta, muito provavelmente porque não tinha coragem de ouvir a resposta. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Sabe Tatsumi… coração mole apenas mata assassinos. Meu trabalho é justamente descobrir o ponto fraco, emocionalmente falando, da vítima e tomar a forma dela para que o alvo baixe a guarda. Exatamente como fiz agora com Akame.'

'Ponto fraco emocional…' Ele repetiu, voltando a encará-la.

Chelsea sorriu de forma presunçosa. 'Não está feliz por ter descoberto finalmente o ponto fraco de Akame?'

Ele trincou os dentes e desviou os olhos dela. 'Não.' Respondeu por fim, afastando-se de Chelsea que ainda ria de forma divertida.

'Ah que pessoal interessante… vou procurar aquela nervosinha de cabelo rosa para me divertir mais um pouco.'

* * *

Akame caminhava devagar adentrando a residência luxuosamente decorada. Estava vestida com o uniforme de uma das serviçais que havia interceptado e agora usava suas roupas. Boss havia lhe enviado para aquela missão extraordinária enquanto os outros membros ainda estavam aniquilando os monstros nos arredores da capital. Cada vez surgia mais e mais daqueles seres bizarros que pelo que parecem um dia foram humanos. Franziu a testa pensando que pareciam obras do louco do Dr. Stylish. Cerrou os punhos com raiva do que aquele homem provavelmente fez a tantas vidas, mutilando seres, fazendo-os de cobaias para suas experiências loucas. O Império estava cada vez mais obcecado em se tornar forte que não estava dando a mínima para a vida humana.

 ** _This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_**

 _(Este, o conto de amor imprudente, vivendo uma vida de crime em fuga)_

 ** _I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,_**

 _(Eu saco uma arma para pintar esses estados de verde e vermelho)_

Enquanto os Jaegers estavam ocupados assim como os Night Raids com os monstros, Najenda tinha deslocado ela e outro membro para atacarem a leste da Capital. O alvo era um dos homens fortes do Primeiro Ministro.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, entrando pela área de serviço.

'E aí graçinha? É a nova arrumadeira?' Ela ouviu a voz masculina e rodou os olhos. Precisava continuar o disfarce. Murasame estava no meio do material de limpeza que carregava: vassouras, esfregões, panos, rodos…

'Boa noite, soldado.' Falou de maneira tímida sem encarar de frente o rapaz. Não sabia se poderia ou não ser identificada. Era melhor fingir-se de recatada. 'Fui contratada ainda a pouco. Estou perdida… Esta residência é tão grande quanto um castelo.'

Sentiu ele passando o braço pelo seus ombros e a puxando para que ficasse perto dele. Abusado. Como a maioria dos militares quando encontra uma garota sozinha. Ouviu ele soltando uma gargalhada. 'Queridinha… você precisa ir para a Capital. Lá saberá o tamanho verdadeiro de um Palácio.'

Akame tentou se controlar. Não queria chamar atenção ainda para si. Tinha que se livrar daquele inconveniente. 'Me desculpe, senhor… preciso voltar as minhas tarefas ou Tahashi-sama chamará minha atenção.'

'Não se preocupe com aquela velha governanta!' Ele falou ainda com o braço nos ombros dela e o rosto próximo ao seu. 'Ela fica pegando no pé de moças bonitas como você porque está toda caída. Já você…' Falou finalmente soltando os ombros da jovem em apertando a nádega direita com força. 'Está com tudo em cima.' Completou rindo.

Ela ficou rígida e engoliu em seco. Merda! Tinha que controlar sua vontade de degolá-lo de uma vez ou poderia colocar a missão em risco. Ela estava ali para suporte, não gostaria de iniciar um ataque de frente. Não era este o plano. Trincou os dentes e tentou se controlar. O cara não sabia com quem estava mexendo.

'Me desculpe, senhor… preciso ir.' Aproveitou que ele soltou seus ombros e deu um passo a frente tentando escapar do idiota, sem matá-lo. Mas o cara era insistente, segurou o braço dela, puxando-a para trás com força e deixando cair tudo que estava nos seus braços.

'Calminha aí, lindinha. Não com tanta pressa…'

Ele estava tão distraído assediando-a que não reparou na espada que estava no meio das vassouras. O homem a empurrou contra a parede, imprensando-a para que ficasse presa entre seus braços.

'Seja boazinha, lindinha. Não quero machucar você.' Ele falou ainda antes de se aproximar para beijar o pescoço dela e já subindo com a saia do uniforme que usava.

 ** _Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag_**

 _(Todo mundo parado, ninguém se mexe, coloquem o dinheiro no saco)_

 ** _Or we will shoot,_**

 _(Ou vamos atirar)_

 ** _Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,_**

 _(Esvaziem o cofre e eu e minha boneca vamos vazar)_

'Idiota.' Ela sussurrou entre os dentes. Agora já estava demais. 'Estava querendo poupar sua vida, mas realmente ela não vale nada.' Disse antes de pegar com força o punho dele e girar com força. Ao mesmo tempo que chutava para cima um dos esfregões que havia caído no chão para poder pegar com a outra mão o pano no ar.

O Soldado bem que gritou de susto, dor, desespero em saber que daí ele não sairia vivo, mas não conseguiu devido ao pano que ela enfiou com toda a força na boca dele para que não fizesse barulho. Soltou o punho apenas para envolver o pescoço do rapaz e girar a cabeça de forma rápida, ouvindo em seguida o barulho da coluna quebrando. Quando largou o corpo, ainda o viu no chão se movendo em espasmos. Rodou os olhos, irritada com o contratempo. Inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando relaxar os músculos do pescoço e controlando a irritação por ter saído do plano traçado.

Ouviu o barulho de passos apressados vindos de dentro da residência e alguns gritou masculinos. Abaixou-se apenas para pegar Murasame e deixou o corpo do soldado abusado sem se importar de ser descoberto. Estava com um mau pressentimento.

Entrou pela cozinha que aquela hora da noite estava deserta e atravessou já chegando até o corredor e vendo os soldados correndo de um lado para o outro.

 ** _Our paper faces flood the streets,_**

 _(Nossos cartazes inundam as ruas)_

 ** _And if the heat comes close enough to burn_**

 _(E se o calor chegar perto o suficiente para queimar, )_

 ** _then we'll play with fire cause,_**

 _(então vamos brincar fogo porque)_

'Mataram o General Ioshi!' Ouviu um soldado informar para os outros. 'Mas pegamos a assassina.'

Akame arregalou os olhos. Droga. Chelsea havia se descuidado. Pelo visto, parecia ainda estar viva, tinha que agir rápido para salvá-lo ou a matariam. Abriu a porta completamente, já destravando Murasame da proteção e correu em direção ao pequeno grupo de homens que mal tiveram tempo de sacarem suas armas já haviam sido degolados pela afiada katana. Alguns gritaram em pânico ao sentiram a corrupção de murasame invadindo seus corpos.

A assassina correu pelos corredores, encontrou mais dois soldados que ainda tentaram alvejá-la, mas ela esquivou-se dos projéteis e avançou até eles, praticamente cortando-os ao meio. Um outro soldado apareceu, atirando como louco.

'MORRA DESGRAÇADA!' Ele gritava ensandecido tentando acertá-la.

 ** _You'll never takes us alive_**

 _(Você nunca vai nos pegar vivos)_

 ** _We swore that death will do us part_**

 _(Juramos até que a morte nos separe)_

 ** _They'll call our crimes a work of art_**

 _(Eles vão chamar os nossos crimes uma obra de arte)_

Akame fez um rolamento e invadiu um dos quartos saindo assim na mira da metralhadora. Correu até atrás da mesa de mogno e a virou protegendo-se atrás dela e bem a tempo de evitar novamente a rajada de balas que veio da porta do cômodo. Contou de forma calma até cinco quando ouviu o familiar barulho da arma sem munição. Sorriu de lado, levantando-se e encarou o olhar apavorado do soldado que ainda apertava o gatilho de forma idiota. Correu até ele, flexionou os joelhos para pegar impulso e saltou por cima dele, degolando-o e logo depois chutando-o para que saísse de seu caminho. Pousou no chão ao mesmo tempo que o corpo do soldado caía pesadamente no piso de madeira.

Voltou a correr na direção onde sabia que Chelsea atacaria o General. Elas tinham traçado o plano várias vezes com Boss, esperava que pelo menos a parceira tivesse seguido-o ou ficaria realmente difícil cobri-la.

Encontrou mais um grupo de soldados que olhavam abismados para a lendária assassina de olhos vermelhos. Ela franziu a testa, analisando-os rapidamente e assim que um deles avançou na direção dela com a espada, defendeu-se do ataque com Murasame e saltando para trás, saíndo do alcance do soldado seguinte que aproximava-se dela pela direita. Girou o corpo, chegando até a parede e pegando impulso. Aproveitando a surpresa deles pela súbita mudança de estratégia, conseguiu atingi-los de forma mortal antes mesmo de tocar no chão.

Viu-se novamente cercada por um novo grupo de soldados que faziam a proteção da casa. Por sua rápidas contas deveriam ser os últimos do exercito particular do general que era o alvo das duas assassinas. Rodou os olhos pela sala e por trás da lâmina de Murasame que estava a sua frente pronta se defender e principalmente, atacar.

Reparou que os soldados estavam reticentes, mesmo os que tinham armas de fogo, não atiravam nela ainda. Tinha algo errado. Sentia pânico vindo deles, mas havia outra coisa. Também não havia visto Chelsea ainda.

'Humph.' Soltou injuriada já sabendo qual seria o plano idiota deles.

 ** _You'll never takes us alive_**

 _(Você nunca vai nos pegar vivos)_

 ** _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_**

 _(Vamos viver como a realeza mimada, amantes e parceiros)_

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _(Parceiros de crime)_

'Larga a arma ou eu estouro os miolos dela!' Ouviu o grito de um dos soldados e virou-se para trás, franzindo a testa e observando-o com a arma encostada na cabeça da ruiva. Idiotas previsíveis.

Akame olhou para os lados, estava ainda cercada por um grupo de pelo menos outros dez homens com espadas em punho para matá-la. Se realmente soltasse Murasame seria o fim das duas. Não era idiota. Encarou Chelsea nos olhos e se entenderam. Apesar de estar machucada ela apertava com força algo na mão direita. Tinha que ser parte de sua teigu e tinha que ser algo capaz de fazer ela sair daquela situação por pelo menos alguns instantes suficientes para que Akame eliminasse aquele bando de idiotas.

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _(Parceiros de crime)_

'O que é isso?!' O soldado que tinha Chelsea na sua mira, gritou assustado quando uma nuvem de fumaça branca circulou a garota, fazendo-a desaparecer e o homem tinha preso em suas mãos um gatinho que o mordeu com toda força obrigando-o a soltá-lo tanto pela dor como pelo susto.

Akame usou a distração para avançar em cima dos soldados, que ainda tentaram tanto se defender dos ataques dela quanto golpeá-la. O mais forte deles, ainda trocou alguns golpes com ela, fazendo as duas espadas se chocarem de forma violenta. No processo, ainda teve que golpear com poderosos chutes e voadoras os que se aproximavam.

Ela abaixou-se evitando que a arma dele cortasse seu pescoço e chutou com força suas pernas, fazendo-o cair no chão. Ele nem mesmo se levantou e ela já tinha cravado a lâmina de Murasame no peito dele.

Puxou a espada, já desviando de outro ataque furioso de dois soldados, saltou evitando ser atingida pelas investidas dos homens enquanto também acertava alguns neste processo. Eram muitos, mas tinham péssimos reflexos, não conseguiam acompanhar os movimentos dela que dizimou-os em poucos minutos.

Ergueu o corpo e olhou em volta para a quantidade enorme de corpos mutilados espalhados pelo amplo salão. Relaxou os músculos do pescoço novamente. Não gostava de sair do plano inicial traçado por Boss. Era para ser uma missão limpa. Olhou em volta a quantidade de sangue espalhado pelo chão, paredes e até pelo teto. Não era este o plano.

Cortou Murasame no ar, para limpar o sangue dos inimigos que sujava sua lâmina colocando em seguida a perigosa katana na proteção, prendendo-a na cintura. Chelsea olhava realmente admirada para a destruição do enorme salão que antes era usado pelo General para traçar planos contra os revolucionários. Agora parecia um grande matadouro humano.

 ** _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_**

 _(Aqui encontramos nossos foras-da-lei atrás das grades esta noite)_

 ** _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight,_**

 _(Deixados sem saber que o dono da loja solitário não vai desistir sem lutar)_

As duas se encararam em silêncio. Akame analisou a companheira e viu que ela estava machucada. Caminhou até Chelsea que ainda permanecia parada com o rosto espantado pelo que acabara de presenciar.

A ruiva já tinha visto cenas parecidas como aquela antes, mas nunca havia visto uma só pessoa matar tantos de forma tão rápida e eficiente.

Akame parou a frente dela. 'Está muito ferida?' Perguntou realmente preocupada ela que não parecia estar bem. 'Ajudo você. Venha.'

Chelsea não esquivou-se da ajuda da morena. Deixou que ela amarrasse um pano no machucado que tinha no braço e sangrava e também não se afastou dela quando Akame passou o outro braço sobre os ombros para ajudá-la a caminhar e saírem o quanto antes daquela mansão.

'Vamos… logo é capaz de chegar mais reforços.' Akame recomendou já caminhando e ajudando Chelsea a se movimentar em direção a sede do grupo de assassinos. A curta viagem foi feita em silêncio entre as duas.

 ** _Where we gonna go, he's got us pinned_**

 _(Onde vamos ir, ele nos encurralou)_

 ** _Baby I'm a little scared_**

 _(Querido, eu estou um pouco assustada)_

Estavam próximas da sede quando a ruiva pediu para parar. Ela se afastou de Akame e sentou em uma pedra que estava no local. Levou uma das mãos até o abdômen e soltou um palavrão, amaldiçoando o soldado que havia golpeado-a ali por um forte soco e assim que caiu no chão, vários chutes.

'Melhor chegarmos o quanto antes e farei seus curativos.' Akame recomendou.

'Não precisa.' Chelsea falou contrariada. 'Por que me salvou?' Perguntou de uma vez o que estava lhe incomodando.

Akame estreitou os olhos nela. 'Porque você é uma companheira.' Respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

A ruiva soltou uma risadinha nervosa e balançou a cabeça. 'Você não existe. Realmente não há dúvidas que foi você quem matou Taeko. Vi finalmente você lutando pra valer hoje. Faz bastante jus a fama que tem.' O tom era entre deboche, ressentimento e admiração.

 ** _Now, don't you quit_**

 _(Calma, você não sair)_

 ** _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,_**

 _(Ele soou o alarme, eu ouço as sirenes se aproximando)_

Akame observou-a alguns instantes pensando que a nova parceira realmente era indecifrável. Enfim… não importava muito o que Chelsea pensava dela, agora elas lutavam pelo mesmo lado. Não entendia muito porque a ruiva se apegava tanto a alguma coisa que sinceramente, fazia parte da vida de todo o assassino. Até mesmo ela que adorava romantizar as coisas, tinha real noção de que a vida, a profissão, a missão que tinham era traiçoeira. Não eram heróis. Eram apenas assassinos. O lado que estavam matando é que faziam com que as pessoas os vissem como vilões ou heróis. "Heróis em tempos de guerra não passavam de assassinos em massa em tempos de paz"*.

 ** _Our paper faces flood the streets,_**

 _(Nossos cartazes inundam as ruas)_

 ** _And if the heat comes close enough to burn_**

 _(E se o calor chegar perto o suficiente para queimar,)_

 ** _then we're burning this place to the ground cause,_**

 _(então vamos brincar fogo porque)_

'Olha Chelsea… Somos assassinos. Todos aqui são apenas assassinos. Podemos morrer a qualquer momento. Todos sabem dos riscos quando entram nisto. Não há como proteger nossos companheiros o tempo todo…' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Por mais que seja o que nós gostaríamos.'

'Você salvou a minha vida agora.'

'Foi como eu lhe falei. Sua Teigu é muito poderosa, mas apenas enquanto não se é descoberta. Você não é combativa. Por que acha que Boss deslocou nós duas para a missão? Uma cobre a outra.'

'Humph… Então me salvou pois fazia parte da missão?'

'Claro. Você é uma companheira. É minha parceira. Meu dever era intervir se precisasse.' Esclareceu. 'Não era assim no seu outro grupo?'

Chelsea observou Akame por alguns instantes em silêncio. Estava contrariada por ter sido salva por quem realmente gostaria de prejudicar. A morena tinha razão. Nenhum deles havia entrado naquilo achando que era um conto de fadas. Ela principalmente tinha entrada por conta de dinheiro. Conhecer Taeko foi algo inesperado que havia acontecido numa profissão completamente hostil. E verdade também seja dita, se ela estivesse em apuros daquela forma, não tinha tanta certeza que se arriscariam por ela. Talvez começasse a entender as mortes de Sheele e Bulat. Aquele grupo era realmente formado por companheiros. Começou finalmente a gostar de fazer parte dele.

 ** _You'll never takes us alive_**

 _(Você nunca vai nos pegar vivos)_

 ** _We swore that death will do us part_**

 _(Juramos até que a morte nos separe)_

 ** _They'll call our crimes a work of art_**

 _(Eles vão chamar os nossos crimes uma obra de arte)_

'Você disse que entrou nisso porque foi manipulada, não é? Boss me contou sua história.'

Akame soltou um suspiro e sentou-se ao lado dela. Olhou para cima observando a bela lua cheia que havia ajudado a iluminar o caminho de volta para casa.

'Ela também me contou a sua.'

Chelsea soltou uma risadinha. 'Não há muito a se contar de uma assassina de aluguel.'

'Verdade. Sua história foi bem curta.' Falou com sinceridade.

A ruiva riu com mais vontade, mas logo soltou uma exclamação de dor levando uma das mãos ao machucado no lado esquerdo do corpo.

'Sabe, Akame…' Ela a chamou fazendo-a voltar-se para fitá-la. 'Sua irmã, Kurome, ainda acredita que o Império é o certo, né?'

A morena fechou os olhos de forma dolorida. 'Não sei… mas nosso destino é uma matar a outra.'

'Você acha capaz de fazer isso?'

'Também não sei… Mas é o que deve ser feito.'

'Sei sobre Yatsufusa… a Katana que transforma seres humanos em fantoches.' Chelsea falou devagar observando as reações da companheira. 'Acha capaz de conseguir derrotar todos os fantoches que protegem Kurome?'

Akame ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou de soslaio para Chelsea. 'Os fantoches não são o problema, apesar de saber que Murasame se comporta como uma katana normal contra eles. Já não são seres vivos.' Soltou outro suspiro cansada. 'O problema é Kurome.' Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não sei nem mesmo o quanto de humano existe dentro de minha irmãzinha.'

'Você não será capaz de matá-la.' Chelsea decretou com a voz firme. Levantou-se e virou-se para encará-la de frente. 'Eu farei isso por você. Assim pago esta dívida que tenho contigo. Não gosto de ficar devendo para ninguém. Principalmente alguém que eu gostaria que fosse um alvo meu.'

Akame estreitou os olhos em Chelsea que ainda tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. 'Não tente enfrentar Kurome sozinha.'

A ruiva ainda tinha o rosto satisfeito por encontrar uma forma de pagar a dívida com a morena. 'Aprendi a lição. Serei mais cuidadosa. Prometo ser rápida, fazendo-a sentir menos dor possível.'

Akame ainda estava séria. 'Mantenha-se viva, Chelsea. Apenas isso.'

 ** _You'll never takes us alive_**

 _(Você nunca vai nos pegar vivos)_

 ** _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_**

 _(Vamos viver como a realeza mimada, amantes e parceiros)_

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _(Parceiros de crime)_

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a sede, gostaria de saber se o resto dos amigos já haviam voltado da missão dada por Najenda para eliminar aqueles monstros. A ruiva parecia estar muito bem para começar a falar besteira. Conversaria com Boss para dissuadir Chelsea e lhe tirar aquela ideia estúpida da cabeça. Eles já haviam perdido muitos companheiros, não gostaria de perder mais. Se o preço disso era enfrentar sua irmã, então que fosse.

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _(Parceiros de crime)_

* * *

'Colocando em poucas palavras...' Chelsea falava depois de voltar da missão onde matara um dos aliados do império. 'Vazaram nossas informações e dei de cara com os Jaegers.'

'E mesmo assim você escapou numa boa!' Mine falou observando a ruiva que estava sentada na mesa ao seu lado. 'Você é dura na queda mesmo.' Exclamou evidentemente surpresa com a habilidade da nova companheira.

Chelsea encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Como o porco tinha alguns gatos, me transformei em um deles e consegui escapulir.' Olhou de relance para Akame. 'Como me falaram minha arma imperial só funciona com o elemento surpresa.'

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos em silêncio. Chelsea brincava com o pirulito que tinha na boca de forma divertida.

'Para mim teria sido difícil escapar desta situação.' Mine falou chamando a atenção novamente da ruiva. 'Me dói admitir, mas esta sua teigu vem mesmo a calhar.'

Chelsea sorriu vitoriosa. 'Realmente seria difícil para alguém que tenha um rosto conhecido pelo inimigo como o seu, Mine.' Pegou a xícara com o chá quente pronta para beber um longo e gostoso gole de vitória. 'Daqui para frente pode deixar estas tarefas comigo.' Falou antes de tomar o gole da bebida quente.

'Chelsea…' Mine soltou impressionada com a ruiva. Antes abater estes tipo de alvos era tarefa dela, inclusive Tatsumi tinha ido com ela quando eles finalizaram com um alvo que era ligado ao primeiro ministro logo quando o rapaz tinha entrado no grupo. Ela era uma sniper. Era a que conseguia atingir alvos a distância sem necessariamente se colocar em uma posição de frente com o alvo e naturalmente sofrer uma emboscada. Estava verdadeiramente feliz em saber que poderia contar agora com Chelsea que tinha maiores condições de eliminar poupando-os do perigo dos Jaegers.

'Então cuide bem do esconderijo enquanto eu estiver fora. Minha re-ser-va.' Falou irritando Mine que como bem ela imaginava não engoliu o desaforo de ter sido chamada de reserva.

Mine levantou-se gritando e apontando para a ruiva. 'Como pode insultar uma companheira desta maneira?!' Correu atrás de Chelsea que já se levantou para correr pela sede sabendo que Mine como uma criança birrenta correria atrás dela. 'Não há perdão para você!' A jovem de cabelos rosados gritava, completamente irrada, enquanto a ruiva gargalhava correndo pelo salão onde todos estavam reunidos para a próxima refeição.

Tatsumi observava a cena rodando os olhos. Pelo menos desde a chegada de Chelsea, Mine tinha largado do seu pé e gritava nos ouvidos apenas da ruiva, dando-lhe muitos minutos de paz e sossego. Estava conseguindo até treinar com mais tranquilidade com Susanoo e Akame. 'Hum… como se ela nunca tivesse insultado alguém antes.' Murmurou antes de tomar um gole do chá servido para todos.

Akame mantinha-se séria pensando. Tinha uma mão no queixo analisando o relatório de Chelsea e bem indiferente a algazarra que as duas faziam. 'Levando este incidente em consideração, parece que os Jaeger estão mesmo nos focando.'

Leone estava ao lado de Tatsumi com as pernas dobradas em cima da mesa tentando aproveitar aquele momento em grupo relaxada, antes da refeição que estava sendo preparada por Susanoo. 'Agora que aquelas bestas já foram eliminadas, o nosso grupo é o único obstáculo no caminho deles.' Ela olhou de soslaio para Tatsumi que tomava o chá e sorriu de forma maldosa. 'Já que Tatsumi só pensa no que aconteceu naquela ilha, talvez nos deixem em paz se entregarmos Tatsumi a eles.' Terminou a frase cantando e fazendo o rapaz cuspir a bebida que tentava tomar em paz.

'O quê?!' Soltou alarmado. 'Já expliquei que não tive opção!'

'Um homem, a sós, numa ilha deserta sulista, com uma bela mulher…' Lubbock começou a falar adoçando de forma sistemática sua bebida. 'Não é inveja minha, nem nada.' Ainda tentou falar sem credibilidade alguma. 'Mas porque não a abandonou lá?' Perguntou mexendo com mais força do que no necessário a bebida. 'Afinal, ela é um inimigo… novamente… não se trata de inveja nem nada… Sério! Não é inveja!'

'Pare de chorar, Lubba!' Leone falou irritada. Pegou Tatsumi abraçando-o e fazendo o rosto do rapaz ficar entre seus seios. 'Venha cá… vou te ajudar a superar os horrores que você passou com aquela sádica!'

Akame observou o embaraço do rapaz. Realmente Leone conseguia colocar a todos em situação constrangedora. Inclinou o corpo encostando-se na cadeira que estava e desviou os olhos. Tinha sido uma loucura quando Lubbock havia informado que Tatsumi havia desaparecido depois que ele havia percebido um inimigo poderoso se aproximar rapidamente. Haviam imaginado que o companheiro havia sido abatido pelo adversário. Procuraram-no pelo dia inteiro, sem o menor sinal de vida do rapaz. Tinha ficado preocupada demais com ele. Como sabiam que os Jaegers também estavam atrás daquelas criaturas humanoides pensou que o rapaz tinha até mesmo voltado a cair nas garras de Esdeath.

No dia seguinte quando Tatsumi apareceu na antiga sede do grupo, tinha corrido ao encontro dele infinitamente aliviada por vê-lo bem. Pelo jeito, sua intuição de que o rapaz tinha caído nas garras de Esdeath não tinha sido em vão. Tatsumi contou o que realmente aconteceu. Sobre o inimigo misterioso e por ele ter usado uma arma imperial para teletransportar os dois para a tal ilha deserta. Najenda havia explicado sobre uma possível arma com este poder.

Bem… depois do relatório do rapaz sobre sua estadia com Esdeath e por ter conseguido voltar vivo, as brincadeiras começaram. E em grande parte por culpa dela que cometeu a grande besteira de contar para Leone o que Pavati havia lhe contado sobre o rapaz estar no cargo de amante de Esdeath. Leone, diferente de Akame entendeu tudo rapidamente e caiu na gargalhada, mal conseguindo respirar de tanto que ria. A morena ainda tentou tirar alguma explicação dela em vão. A loira só exclamava que Tatsumi era muito azarado. Além de falar que era bem feito por ele ser pervertido daquela forma.

Najenda se aproximou do grupo. Estava com os cabelos molhados e os secava enquanto caminhava em direção a eles. 'Aquela lá sempre foi osso duro de roer.' Falou chamando a atenção de todos. E inclusive fazendo a briga boba entre Mine e Chelsea se encerrar. 'Mesmo que tivesse sido abandonada lá, daria um jeito de conseguir voltar. Ficar quites com ela foi o melhor que poderia fazer. Assim quando for enfrentá-la para valer, sua consciência estará leve.'

Tatsumi observou a mulher se aproximando. 'Sempre foi…' Tentou falar para si mesmo.

Akame observou-o por alguns instantes, esperava acreditar no que o rapaz havia falado, mas sabia do coração mole dele. Um enfrentamento entre ele e Esdeath, o rapaz já entraria em tremenda desvantagem pois sentia-se em dívida com ela. Soltou um suspiro, esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele e não o matasse na primeira oportunidade.

* * *

'Essa gente que não teve ainda o rosto reconhecido e nos panfletos pela cidade fica só de gritaria e se divertindo.' Mine reclamou olhando para baixo os companheiros que estavam se divertindo na praia enquanto ela, Akame e Boss estavam nas montanhas.

Akame estava atrás dela observando a jovem que estava debruçada na beirada do rochedo observando os amigos brincando e se divertindo.

Eles tinham seguido para o sul do Império, na área das cidades que apoiam os rebeldes. Seguindo o plano de Najenda para separar os Jaegers e enfraquecê-los para que pudessem finalmente atacá-los. O alvo principal era Kurone, por isso Boss havia feito com que vissem Akame seguindo para o sul e alertassem para Esdeath. Sabiam que a irmã mais nova com certeza seguiria em seu encalço para matá-la. Ela tinha sido a isca para atrair Kurome.

 ** _The skies are black with lead-filled rain,_**

 _(Os céus estão negros com chuva cheia de chumbo)_

 ** _A morbid painting on display,_**

 _(A pintura mórbida em exposição)_

Akame era como mel para Kurome assim como Najenda era para Esdeath. Por isso a experiente ex-general do Império, fez com que rumores chegassem a Esdeath de que ela estava indo para o leste, na direção de Kyoroch, sede da religião Caminho da Paz. Najenda sabia que Esdeath seguiria em seu encalço. No fundo, eram previsíveis devido suas injúrias.

'Ah! Infernoooo! Eu também gostaria de estar me divertindo!' Mine continuou a se lamentar por se manter distante da praia como os outros.

Já para Akame estar afastada naquele momento era o melhor. Estava para enfrentar a irmã, encurralando-a numa armadilha. Não podia deixar de passar por sua cabeça que Boss tinha feito aquela armadilha pois acreditava que ela não era capaz de matar a irmã caçula. E no fundo… ela mesma não sabia ser capaz de fazer isso. Abraçou-se tentando se controlar. Estava ansiosa. Isso era raro. Apenas Kurome deixava-a naquele estado. Soltou outro suspiro pensando que Kurome e Tatsumi eram os únicos que a deixavam naquele estado. Gostava muito de rapaz de olhos verdes… como um irmão caçula, evidente.

Mine estranhou o silêncio da amiga, virou-se para trás e a encontrou a amiga com o rosto sério. 'O que foi, Akame?' Perguntou observando o semblante fechado e bem diferente de todos. Tinha percebido que a morena mantinha-se mais calada que o normal naquela missão.

Akame levantou o rosto observando Mine, não gostaria que a companheira percebesse seu estado de espírito. 'Ah! Nada.' Tentou disfarçar, mas não era boa mentirosa.

Mine franziu a testa observando as reações da morena. 'Você está pensando na sua irmã, não é?'

Akame sentiu o vento bater mais forte no seu corpo por conta da altitude que estavam. Abaixou os olhos sem conseguir encarar Mine. 'Sim.' Não mentiu desta vez. Não conseguia. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Deu alguns passos e sentou-se no chão com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e soltou um suspiro dolorido demais.

'Ela está vindo atrás de mim com certeza.' Falou o que sabia que era verdade. 'Não há nada que evite nosso confronto.'

 ** _This is the night the young love died,_**

 _(Esta é a noite em que o jovem casal morreu)_

 ** _Buried at each other side,_**

 _(Enterrados lado a lado)_

Mine se levantou, ignorando a algazarra que continuava do resto do grupo e observou a amiga. Era realmente difícil observar Akame daquela forma triste. A morena sempre foi a mais introspectiva. Fora difícil inclusive para as duas tornarem-se amigas. Enquanto ela era explosiva e barulhenta. Até mesmo ambiciosa e extravagante. Akame era discreta, ingênua e calma.

Enquanto ela gritava o que os outros deveriam fazer, Akame pensava no que ela deveria fazer com calma e traçava o plano no final dando ordens justificadas e não apenas por dar ordens como ela gostava de fazer. Eram personalidades opostas. Não era a toa que Akame havia se tornado tão complacente com o mole do Tatsumi enquanto ela detestava aquele molengão, praticamente peso morto para o time.

Mas todos ali tinham como objetivo libertar o Império daquela tirania. Mine lutava pela liberdade da tribo no Norte que fora invadida e praticamente escravizada pelo Império. Ela lutava para ser reconhecida já que era meio descendentes dessa tribo e colocada a marginalidade da sociedade daquele Império. Desde criança, era considerado nada por todos. Jogada pelas ruas, morrendo de fome e frio. Aprendeu a sobreviver. Aprendeu a se defender. Aprendeu muito mais que isso, aprendeu a lutar para salvar outras crianças como ela, não fossem consideradas o lixo que eram atualmente.

 ** _You never took us alive_**

 _(Você nunca nos pegou vivo)_

 ** _We swore that death would do us part_**

 _(Juramos que a morte nos separe)_

 ** _So now we haunt you in the dark,_**

 _(Então, agora nós vamos assombrá-lo no escuro)_

Caminhou até Akame sentando ao lado dela e chamando sua atenção. 'Mesmo com a morte de sua irmã, não pense que está sozinha.' Virou-se para ela e sorriu de leve. 'Você tem a nós. Então seja grata, sim?!'

Akame sorriu de leve para ela. 'Sim.'

 ** _You never took us alive,_**

 _(Você nunca nos pegou vivos)_

 _ **We live as ghosts among these streets,**_

 _(Vivemos como fantasmas entre essas ruas)_

 _ **Lovers and partners in crime**_

 _(Amantes e parceiros de crime)_

Realmente tinha uma nova família e era justamente por esta nova família e por tantas outras que estavam sendo massacradas e violentadas por aquele Império que ela lutava. Nem que fosse necessário, perder a única pessoa de sua família de sangue.

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _(Parceiros de crime)_

Este era o caminho que o seu coração a ordenou seguir. Não era o caminho mais fácil. Nunca foi. Olhando para Mine sorrindo para ela, tinha certeza que era o certo.

 ** _Partners in crime_**

 _(Parceiros de crime)_


	5. Mate a Resistência

_**Música:** The Resistance (A Resistência) por Skillet_

 ** _Akame Ga Kiru!_**

 **Mate a Resistência**

 _Por Kath Klein_

Tatsumi caminhou devagar até Akame que estava parada com o olhar fixo para a vista além da janela. Estavam a sul da Capital do Império, num dos refúgios de um grupo revolucionário que apoiava os Night Raids. Parou ao lado dela, observando o perfil bonito da jovem ao seu lado.

Akame estava distante. Mais do que o normal. Ela normalmente era mais calada quando comparada a Leone e Mine. Mas agora estava mais que o normal. Estava sentindo falta dela.

Ele não soube bem o que aconteceu entre a morena e Chelsea mas havia percebido que as duas até que trocavam algumas palavras com o tom mais gentil nos últimos tempos. Soube que Boss havia enviado as duas em uma missão enquanto eles estavam exterminando os monstros que andavam atacando ao redor da capital. Tanto eles quanto os Jaeges.

Já tinha reparado que as duas inclusive algumas vezes conversavam em voz baixa e não podia negar que se perguntava se estavam falando de alguma coisa do passado. Desviou os olhos para a vista que a mesma observava. Na verdade, perguntava-se se elas falavam do tal Green. Não tivera coragem de perguntar a morena quem era o rapaz de óculos e por que ela havia ficado tão desnorteada inicialmente pensando que ele realmente estava próximo a ela. Definitivamente não tinha coragem de saber sobre o passado romântico dela. Soltou um suspiro, abaixando os olhos.

Akame se preocupar com os outros não era novidade mas perceber Chelsea se preocupar com Akame estava aí sim uma surpresa. Tinha ouvido a ruiva perguntando para Leone hoje como Akame estava. Se estava menos nervosa por conta da próxima missão. Leone pelo jeito também estranhou o interesse da recente integrante do grupo, mas percebeu que a preocupação era genuína. Leone tinha este sexto sentido aflorado. Ele tinha mesmo era apenas desconfiança pelo interesse da ruiva sobre Akame.

Chelsea se mostrou uma pessoa que tinha no fundo um "coração mole" como ela adorava dizer que era uma fraqueza para os Night Raids. Apesar da ruiva irritar sistematicamente Mine de forma a se divertir, com Akame a coisa era mais profunda. Chelsea não procurava irritar apenas Akame por diversão. A intenção inicial realmente era atingir a morena, mas depois a situação se suavizou e passou por aquela de até certo ponto "camaradagem". Mas que merda tinha acontecido com as duas no passado e agora?

No fundo… era uma merda constatar que o que o irritava realmente era saber que estava fora de alguma coisa da vida de Akame. Não que isso fosse novidade. Ela não era de sair contando seu passado como assassina. Leone já tinha feito um excelente trabalho contando sobre a história da jovem para ele. Akame apenas havia confirmado. Assim como o tempo que ele havia convivido com Kurome quando era refém de Esdeath. Era estranho constatar que a convivência com a irmã caçula dela só lhe trazia mais vontade de voltar para ela… quer dizer, para os Night Raids.

Kurome. Ele sabia que este era o grande e dolorido problema de Akame agora.

 ** _[I] am a nation, [I] am a million faces_**

 _([Eu] sou uma nação, [eu] sou um milhão de rostos)_

 ** _Formed together, made for elevation_**

 _(agrupando-se, pela dignidade)_

 ** _[I] am a soldier, [I] won't surrender_**

 _([Eu] sou um soldado, [eu] não vou me render)_

 ** _Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers_**

 _(A fé é como um fogo que nunca queima em brasas)_

'Você está bem?' Perguntou quase sussurrando. Olhou de esguelha para ela e a viu ainda com o olhar fixo para a vista. Não tinha nada de interessante, era apenas a vegetação típica das montanhas.

Ela não respondeu. Ele deduziu que ela não tinha nem mesmo percebido a aproximação ele. Soltou outro suspiro, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encostou-se no batente da janela de forma a tentar relaxar. Estar ao lado de Akame, mesmo que ela o ignorando, lhe dava aquela sensação de que tudo ficaria bem.

'Não.' A resposta veio uns bons segundos depois. Também em tom baixo.

Tatsumi virou-se para Akame que virou o rosto finalmente encarando-o e fazendo o rapaz finalmente ter uma noção do quanto estava sendo dolorido aquele futuro encontro com a irmã. Ela não estava chorando, mas os olhos transmitiam tanta dor. Engoliu em seco. Desencostou-se do batente da janela e fez menção de se aproximar apenas para a abraçar e tentar de alguma forma dar a certeza a Akame que ele estaria ao lado dela. Que eles estariam enfrentando aquilo juntos. Quer dizer… que todos do grupo estariam ao lado dela. Evidente. Travou o movimento por vergonha e embaraço.

'Não está sozinha… Akame…' Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Ela inclinou a cabeça de leve, daquela forma que sempre fazia quando parecia analisar alguém. Ele endireitou o corpo e desviou o olhar sentindo-se constrangido e… frustrado por não ter a coragem de simplesmente fazer o que queria: abraçá-la.

'Gostaria de estar sozinha…' Ela replicou em tom baixo. 'Não gostaria de expor ninguém a Kurome.'

Tatsumi franziu a testa. Não era também aquilo que gostaria de ter ouvido de Akame. Não teve como não olhar para ela com reprovação.

'Você acha que é certo apenas você lutar contra Kurome?' O tom não era para ter saído tão agressivo, mas não se controlou.

'Sim.' Ela foi direta, como sempre.

O rapaz cerrou os punhos e deu um passo a frente encarando-a de perto. 'E você acha que todos os seus companheiros vão permitir que você lute contra um Jaeger sozinha? Não confia em nós? Não confia em nossa força?'

Akame soltou um suspiro desanimada e desviou o olhar de Tatsumi. 'Não quero perder ninguém… Kurome… ela é uma questão minha.'

'Ela é uma Jaeger!' Ele rebateu. 'É um problema dos Night Raids!'

Akame ainda tinha o olhar vago. 'Acho que tem razão… Desculpe-me.' Falou por fim, sem mudar o tom de voz. O mesmo tom de voz calmo e controlado e tão diferente do dele. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio até ela o chamar e voltarem a se fitar. 'Por favor… mantenha-se vivo. Não banque o herói.'

Ele piscou algumas vezes apenas observando-a. Akame sorria de leve. Desviou os olhos. 'No fundo… você acha que eu apenas atrapalho, não é? Assim como Mine pensa e não tem o menor pudor em gritar para qualquer um ouvir… principalmente, eu.' Falou com a voz triste. Sabia que ainda não estava no nível dos outros integrantes do grupo revolucionário.

Akame arregalou os olhos e deu um passo a frente para poder pegar o rosto do rapaz entre suas mãos fazendo com que ele a fitasse. 'Você nunca atrapalha! Apenas não quero perdê-lo.' O tom de voz havia mudado.

Fitaram-se de forma profunda. Ele sentia as mãos dela segurando seu rosto de forma tão firme mas ao mesmo tempo tão delicada e o olhar dela era tão intenso que por alguns instantes pensou que estava completamente perdido dentro de seus próprios sentimentos em relação a ela. Começou a sentir o rosto esquentar. Ele estava ferrado, terrivelmente e completamente ferrado.

 ** _[Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?]_**

 _([Quem vai ficar de pé, quem vai lutar?])_

 ** _The voice of the unheard_**

 _(A voz dos não ouvidos)_

 ** _[Who's gonna break these chains and lies?]_**

 _([Quem vai quebrar estas correntes e mentiras?])_

 ** _Love is the answer_**

 _(O amor é a resposta)_

 ** _I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside_**

 _(Tenho que falar, acreditar, é assim que sinto por dentro)_

'Incursio é poderosa e você está mais forte. Mais rápido. Mas entenda… nosso inimigo… não sei nem mais o quanto humano ele é. Por favor… Tatsumi… controle-se.' Ela falou de forma firme, mantendo o rosto do rapaz entre suas mãos para que ele prestasse atenção em suas palavras. 'Se durante a luta, perceber que não há como ganhar, fuja.'

'Não sou covarde…' Rebateu entre os dentes e fazendo-a segurar mais firme o seu rosto.

'Não é covardia… é mudança de estratégia. Retirada para tornar-se mais forte para enfrentar o inimigo. Não podemos perder a Guerra… não se importe em perder algumas batalhas. Lembre-se das palavras de Bulat: Orgulho não o manterá vivo.'

Tatsumi estreitou os olhos nela. 'Isso vale para você também, Akame.' Rebateu e como bem imaginou viu os olhos avermelhados se arregalarem de surpresa com a colocação bem petulante.

 ** _I [I] can't [can't] sit here quiet_**

 _([Eu] não [não] posso ficar sentado em silêncio)_

Ela soltou o rosto dele e se afastaria se agora não fosse a vez dele a segurar pelos braços de forma firme e inclinar o corpo a frente para ficar com o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

'Não lute sozinha. Acredite na estratégia de Boss. Se ela traçou o plano… Siga-o. Entendeu?' Terminou a frase aumentando a pressão de seus dedos nos braços dela. 'Entendeu?' Repetiu a pergunta depois do longo silêncio de Akame.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e abaixou os olhos.

Tatsumi estava para finalmente puxá-la para que pudesse abraçá-la. Tinha tomado coragem de fazer o que queria desde o começo, o que não contava era com a intervenção de Lubbock que se aproximou chamando os dois e fazendo-os se afastarem constrangidos.

'Boss está chamando. Identificaram Kurome e mais dois caras saindo da capital em nossa direção. Está na hora.' Lubbock alertou os dois.

Akame assentiu com a cabeça e soltou o último suspiro, porém este claramente doloroso. 'Sim… Está na hora de reencontrar minha irmãzinha.'

 ** _You can take my heart, you can take my breath_**

 _(Você pode tirar o meu coração, você pode tirar meu fôlego)_

 ** _When you pry it from my cold dead chest_**

 _(Quando você arrancar isso do meu peito sem vida)_

* * *

Estava finalmente a frente dela. Depois de tanto tempo. De tanta mágoa entre as duas.

'Onee-chan.' Kurome a chamou.

A voz dela ainda era doce como sempre foi. Como nunca deixaria de ser.

'Kurome…'

Kurome bateu as mãos a frente do rosto e abriu aquele sorriso tão meigo que ela sempre esperou ver na irmãzinha.

'Queria tanto te reencontrar! Que bom!' Kurome exclamou com a voz alegre, fazendo o coração de Akame fisgar de dor. Ela levantou os braços a frente mostrando Yatsufusa e retirando-a da proteção. O olhar já não era mais de sua doce irmã, era de outra assassina do Império. 'Pois eu mesma faço questão de te matar.'

Akame franziu a testa retirando Murasame da proteção sem desviar os olhos da irmã. Tinha que ignorar aquela dor. Tinha que fazer o que era o certo. Tinha que salvar a alma de Kurome.

'E adicionar onee-chan a minha coleção.' Kurome falou com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios. Ela levantou a katana para o alto e a energia terrível de Yatsufusa foi liberada, fazendo com que raios negros se manifestassem em torno de seu corpo e fazendo a terra tremer sob os pés de todos. Vultos negros emergiram da terra, erguendo-se como zumbis enquanto a jovem de olhos negros observava satisfeita a invocação do poder de sua teigu macabra.

'O-o que é isso?! Um terremoto?' Tatsumi perguntou alarmado observando o que acontecia.

Akame sentiu o suor no rosto. Olhou para trás rapidamente e sobre o ombro direito viu Susanoo, Tatsumi, Leone e Boss. Mine estava afastada e Chelsea e Lubbock estavam em posição estratégicas segundo o plano de Najenda. Engoliu em seco. Não queria que nenhum deles morresse. Não queria que nenhum deles se transformasse em fantoches pelo poder tétrico de Yatsufusa.

Kurome estava contente reconhecendo a apreensão no rosto de sua irmã mais velha. 'Diferente de antes, agora posso transformar qualquer morto em uma marionete minha.' Começou a esclarecer a Akame a extensão de seu poder agora.

Os vultos ainda estavam negros não se revelando quem eram, mas atrás deles o gigantesco esqueleto de um Death Tagool surgiu das entranhas da terra.

Akame franziu a testa e trincou os dentes. Onde Kurome havia encontrado um demônio bestial do passado para transformar em um de seus fantoches? Havia rumores que uma das teigus foi feita a partir de um Death Tagool abatido no passado, mas em teoria, eles não existiam mais.

A enorme besta se inclinou a frente e Kurome pulou na palma da mão dela que a levantou com cuidado.

'Onee-chan…' Ela chamou-a novamente. 'Isso vale até mesmo para uma besta de classe tão elevada como Death Tagool… Então vamos… o confronto de teigus vai começar… Quantos será que vão morrer?'

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train_**

 _(Devastador como um furacão, mais barulhento que um trem de carga)_

Akame apertou mais forte a empunhadura de Murasame. 'Controlar oito corpos é o máximo que ela pode chegar. Ela está no limite.'

Tatsumi prestou atenção na jovem. Droga… Ela agiria como estava planejando desde o início. Trincou os dentes. Conhecia bem até demais Akame para saber que essa seria a reação dela.

'Não posso perder esta chance!' Akame alertou já correndo em direção ao enorme esqueleto e saltando para conseguir alcançar a irmã que estava posicionada no ombro dele. Ela tinha que chegar até Kurome.

Flexionou os joelhos de leve, pegando impulso e saltando no joelho da fera e logo depois no braço. Mais uma vez pegou impulso até chegar finalmente até Kurome. Ergueu Murasame acima do seu ombro direito e a abaixou para golpear a irmã de uma vez. Sabia que Kurome havia se tornado uma boa espadachim… mas nunca havia sido completamente páreo para ela. O problema era que a irmã não estava sozinha agora e sim com pelo menos oito fantoches. Tinha que ser rápida antes da manifestação de qualquer um deles depois daquele Death Tagool.

Tentou atingir Kurome que se defender com sua katana fazendo as poderosas teigus faiscaram energia quando em contato violento. Afastaram-se alguns passos. Akame pegou impulso novamente e voltou a se aproximar de Kurome que tentou golpeá-la, mas a irmã mais velha desviou das duas investidas da caçula que não conseguia acompanhar seus movimentos rápidos.

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder_**

 _(Coração batendo mais rápido, parecendo um trovão)_

Akame finalmente viu a brecha para contra atacar de forma efetiva em Kurome que ainda se encontrava de costas depois dos frustrados golpes quando um rapaz se colocou a frente protegendo-a.

Akame arregalou os olhos não conseguindo acreditar no que enxergava. 'Na-Natala?!' Falou sentindo o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões perplexa em constatar o que a irmã tivera coragem de fazer com o amigo de infância.

O rapaz tentou golpeá-la com sua lança obrigando-a se afastar de Kurome. Ela saltou para trás ainda desnorteada com o que descobria sobre a irmã. Ela ter o controle de uma grande besta não era nada comparado a sua surpresa pela desprezo da irmã a vida de um amigo querido delas.

Ainda conseguia ver o rosto gentil do jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que no final havia se tornado um assassino como elas depois de ter passado também por aquele maldito teste a que foram submetidos após serem vendidos para aqueles loucos que protegem o Império.

Kurome não tinha o direito de não deixar o amigo descansar depois de ter morrido de forma tão cruel. Depois de ter vivido de forma tão cruel, sendo submetido a tantas drogas para melhorar seu desempenho em matar, assim como Kurome. Ela tinha que deixá-lo descansar em paz. Ela tinha que libertar a alma dele!

'Eu a ordeno, Kurome! Deixe-o descansar!' Akame gritou irada para a irmã que ainda mantinha o rosto calmo de sempre.

'O que foi Onee-chan?' Kurome falou aproximando-se dela para assim como seu fantoche atacá-la fazendo novamente Yatsufusa e Murasame chocarem com violência. 'Justamente por ele ser meu amigo, que eu o quero sempre comigo.' Explicou. 'Também vou te adicionar a minha coleção, Onee-chan. Assim poderemos finalmente ficar juntas do jeitinho que era a muito tempo atrás.'

 _ **Magic, static, call me a fanatic**_

 _(Mágica, estática, me chame de fanático)_

 _ **It's our world, they can never have it**_

 _(É nosso mundo, eles nunca podem tê-lo)_

Akame trincou os dentes. 'Pare de falar besteiras!' Gritou irritada com Kurome. Não queria acreditar que a irmã agora dava tão pouco valor a vida.

Estava para golpeá-la quando Natala se colocou novamente a proteção de Kurome fazendo-a ter seu ataque frustrado e a jogando para fora do ombro do Death Tagool onde lutavam.

'Que pena…' Akame ainda ouviu a irmã falar enquanto caía de costas em direção ao chão. Estava tão atordoada pelas ideias de Kurome que apesar de não ter sido atingida nenhuma vez, sentia-se como se tivesse recebido um poderoso golpe na boca do estômago.

Virou o rosto para trás olhando sobre o ombro direito como poderia diminuir o impacto da queda, quando arregalou os olhos observando a rajada de fogo da teigu de Bols na sua direção. Trincou os dentes, pensando que não teria como se desviar da rajada do poderoso lança chamas no ar. "Outra arma imperial de longo alcance. Droga!" Associou rapidamente com a arma de Mine.

Sentiu quando Tatsumi a pegou pelos braços conseguindo desviar os dois da rajada de fogo.

Ela sentiu ele a apertando nos braços com mais força do que antes. Estava nervoso… ou irritado.

'Não aja sozinha! Esta não é você, Akame!' Ele gritou com ela. E estava certo.

Desviou os olhos e encolheu os ombros. 'Desculpe-me…' Foi o que conseguiu falar.

Assim que tocaram o chão ela se afastou e virou-se para os inimigos.

'Eles não são inimigos fáceis de se derrotar.' Tatsumi falou ao lado dela. 'Precisamos estar unidos.'

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_**

 _(É a nossa resistência, você não conseguirá ir contra nós)_

Akame franziu a testa estreitando os olhos em Kurome que logo solicitou que a enorme besta mórbida a colocasse junto com Natala, ou pelo menos o corpo do ex amigo, em uma das montanhas ao redor. Conhecia a irmã. Ela ficaria assistindo a tudo e atacaria assim que encontrasse qualquer distração dos inimigos. Kurome não era de atacar de frente, isso elas sempre foram diferentes. Akame sempre agiu na linha de frente e Kurome logo atrás, por isso faziam uma excelente dupla de assassinas impiedosas.

Death Tagool, assim que recebeu o comando de Kurome, preparou-se para mostrar a dimensão de seu poder como besta de uma das classes mais elevadas.

'Droga…' Tatsumi soltou entre os dentes. Sabia que o principal alvo de Kurome seria Akame. Todos sabiam disso. Por isso Boss tinha solicitado para que a assassina lutasse contra Bols enquanto todos os outros se concentrariam em Kurome e Wave. Apenas não contavam com o poder macabro e poderoso de Yatsufusa.

Ele arregalou os olhos vendo a criatura começar acumular energia pela boca e logo soltaria na direção deles. Aproximou-se de Akame. Tinha que protegê-la.

'O quê?' Ela falou sem entender quando ele a pegou pela cintura jogando-a pelo ombro direito.

Ele flexionou os joelhos para pegar impulso e saltar evitando assim de serem atingidos pela rajada violenta que Death Tagool soltou contra eles, literalmente destruindo grande parte das montanhas que compunham o cenário daquela batalha.

Akame levantou a cabeça ainda contrariada pela atitude de Tatsumi e estava para reclamar quando arregalou os olhos vendo a destruição causada pelo poder da besta. Merda! Como poderiam parar aquele titã? Desviou os olhos do gigante para a irmã atrás deles que olhava a destruição rindo. A resposta era óbvia: Tinha que eliminar Kurome.

Tatsumi pousou no chão ainda segurando Akame. 'Não adianta pedir desculpas depois. Não aja sozinha! Siga o plano!' Gritou com ela mais uma vez.

'Me coloca no chão agora.' Ela ordenou e foi atendida. Encarou-o mais uma vez trincando os dentes contrariada e apertou a empunhadura de Murasame mais forte. Desviou os olhos dele. 'Não vou sair do plano. O incinerador é meu. Ainda mais por ter tentado me acertar pelas costas.' Ergueu o rosto de forma determinada. 'Depois… Acerto as contas com Kurome. Faça com que eles… descansem em paz.' Disse referindo-se aos fantoches da irmã que começaram a mostrar suas formas e como ela bem imaginou eram almas que clamavam por descanso e que eram usadas como armas de forma tétrica e nojenta pela irmã. Kurome não tinha perdão.

Tatsumi tentou falar algo para Akame mas ela já corria em direção a Bols. Seguiria o plano de Boss. Najenda tinha receio que a luta contra a irmã afetasse a assassina. A experiente ex-general sabia o limite de seus soldados e tinha ordenado que Akame se encarregasse do antigo membro do esquadrão de incineração. Já tinha levantado a ficha dele depois que Tatsumi passou as informações sobre os Jaegers.

Bols foi responsável por diversas execuções ordenadas pelo Império. Queimando suas vítimas até a morte ou destruindo aldeias inteiras. Ele tinha que pagar por estas atrocidades. Era um inimigo poderoso e precisava ser parado.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro cansado. Sentia pelo grandão. Tinha ido com a cara dele apesar dos conselhos idiotas que tinha dado para a louca da Esdeath. Franziu a testa observando o musculoso Apeman a sua frente. A aparência da grande besta era de um enorme gorila parrudo. Muita força e pouco cérebro.

Estava pronto para enfrentá-lo quando reparou num vulto de capa negra que corria por trás.

'Outro?' Espantou-se materializando a lança, arma secundária de Incursio. Esperava que os outros companheiros estivessem bem e que Akame seguisse o plano. Queria que todos seus amigos voltassem vivos.

* * *

Akame correu pelo desfiladeiro em direção a Bols que havia assistido a destruição causada pelo Death Tagoo. Ela apertou a empunhadura da katana, correndo até ele, mas diferente do grandão que gostava de atacar pelas costas, ela detestava este tipo de estratégia. Gostava de matar seus alvos de frente. Olho no olho.

Saltou, aterrisando num rochedo ao lado direito dele e chutou uma pedrinha atingindo a tanque da teigu incendiária fazendo o barulho oco e chamando a atenção de Bols que se virou para ela. Os dois se encararam e ela ergueu a espada a frente, flexionando os joelhos pronta para o ataque.

Bols apontou a arma para ela. Havia percebido que ela tinha chamado sua atenção para iniciarem o combate. Tinha ouvido várias histórias sobre a assassina número um do Império que havia trocado de lado e agora lutava com os revolucionários.

Akame avançou na direção dele que logo começou a atirar as rajadas de fogo da poderosa teigu na direção dela que saltou de um lado para ou outro desviando. O cara não tinha uma boa mira, pensou para si.

'Estas chamas são realmente um perigo.' Soltou de forma irritada. Estava com ele entalado na garganta por no final ter recebido um sermão de Tatsumi por conta dele. 'Eliminar.' Disse de forma decidida, posicionando a perigosa katana para executá-lo.

Bols olhou assustado para ela que vinha direto na direção dele. Apontou a arma tentando mirar na pequena jovem que corria pronta para acertá-lo. 'Merda! Ela vem direto em mim!' Soltou alarmado, sem acreditar na estratégia ousada. Atirou com tudo a rajada de frente acreditando que realmente acertaria-a, mas se surpreendeu com a velocidade que a jovem desviou do ataque, saltando por cima dele. Definitivamente ela era mais ousada e rápida que a irmã.

Akame tocou no chão, arrastando os pés alguns centímetros e logo pegando impulso para atacá-lo sem ele nem saber o que estava acontecendo. Levou Murasame para atrás do seu ombro esquerdo para que pudesse desferir o golpe com tudo no grandão.

'Ah!' Soltou golpeando-o, mas atingindo outro alvo que não estava esperando. Um dos fantoches de Kurome se colocou a frente, recebendo o talho da teigu da assassina.

O sangue do fantoche se espalhou pelo ar. Ela trincou os dentes, sabendo que contra o corpo de um fantoche, Murasame era uma katana comum. Eles não tinham vida. Reparou que o homem careca levantou a perna direita para golpeá-la e colocou os braços a frente para protegê-la do contra golpe.

O fantoche atingiu-a em cheio fazendo-a ser lançada para trás alguns metros devido a sua estrondosa força.

'Akame!' Ela ouviu o grito de Leone e logo um barulho. A Loira estava para ir ajudá-la mas foi interrompida provavelmente por outro fantoche da irmã. Inferno!

Akame se levantou e viu Leone enfrentando um inimigo que tinha como arma um chicote. A usuária de Lionel estava tentando se proteger dos golpes do cara.

'Que divertido, não? Oneechan!' Kurome gritou de onde observava as batalhas.

Akame virou-se para ela e franziu a testa. Doía demais perceber que tipo de ser humano havia se tornado a irmã. Se é que ela era realmente humana ainda. 'Kurome…' Soltou entre os dentes.

'Viu? Os meus brinquedos não são uma maravilha?'

Brinquedos? Ela via aquela almas presas e impedidas de descansar como brinquedos? Desviou os olhos para o rosto da irmã que falava sem parar sobre as almas que manipulava pelo poder de Yatsufusa. Observou Natala atrás dela e trincou os dentes. Como ela tinha coragem de transformar um amigo de infância num brinquedo?

Apertava a empunhadura de Murasame tentando controlar sua vontade de sair fora do plano de Najenda e tentar libertar pelo menos Natala daquele sofrimento. Sabia que Yatsufusa transformava almas em escravos. Sabia que o poder daquela maldita teigu fazia com que aquela almas apenas agissem pela vontade de seu mestre. Elas se debatiam por dentro em desespero e imensa vontade de descansarem daquele sofrimento, mas apenas eram manipuladas de forma insana pela irmã. Havia se recusado a usar Yatsufusa quando ofereceram-na. Murasame era o demônio de um só corte, corrompia o corpo, envenenando-o com as trevas e fazendo o coração daquele que fora atingido parar. Mas não predia e nem manipulava a alma. Esta se libertaria do material para o infinito como gostava de acreditar. Trincou os dentes observando Kurome falar mas não a escutando, até que…

'Natala como você bem conhece é nosso amigo de infância, né?' Kurome falava satisfeita. 'Quando uso Yatsufusa ele me protege de maneira impecável.' Ela inclinou a cabeça observando a irmã. 'Ele sempre está ao meu lado… diferente de você que me deu as costas… mas isso logo será resolvido, oneechan… Logo você e eu estaremos juntas para sempre.' Completou sorrindo mais ainda. Depois colocou um dedo no queixo de jeito delicado. 'Tenho mais uma carta na manga, mas acho que não há necessidade de usar ainda meu último brinquedinho.' Riu ecoando sua risada pelas montanhas.

'Isso é o que vamos ver…' Akame em tom baixo. Tinha que seguir o plano. Sua missão inicial era Bols, depois cuidaria de Kurome.

Desviou os olhos da irmã que ainda estava cantando vitória e olhou para Bols e o tal do ex guarda-costa Wall que estavam a sua frente. O careca estava agora com um escudo a sua frente, não era uma arma imperial, então não seria o problema. A questão era que ele não era vivo. Não poderia se aproximar precipitadamente, teria que achar uma brecha para atingir Bols. Kurome agiu com estratégia ao colocar o guarda costa para protegê-lo. Precisava desorientá-los. Sorriu de lado e começou a correr em volta deles com a velocidade que conseguia atingir e que lhe rendia a fama.

Bols mirou em um dos pontos do círculo que ela havia criado em torno dos dois e atirou fazendo-a parar e finalmente encontrar a brecha que procurava. Avançou na direção dele e como bem imaginou Wall parou a frente de Bols para protegê-lo com seu escudo. Ela se abaixou e passou por baixo das pernas dele deixando-o completamente perturbado que mal entendeu o que havia acontecido.

Akame se levantou rápido, estava próxima suficiente de Bols e tentou acertá-lo de frente. Atingiria-o se o grandão não tivesse uma proteção na palma da mão que impediu a perfuração de Murasame no seu corpo. Trincou os dentes percebendo que ele estava preparado para se proteger de Murasame.

Bols logo mirou sua teigu em Akame para atingi-la a queima roupa e atirou. A assassina jogou o corpo para trás se desviando da rajada de fogo e surpreendo-o novamente com sua velocidade. Ela girou o corpo evitando assim ser atingida por ele e voltando a se afastar saindo do perigo eminente. Tinha que tentar achar outra brecha.

'Que maneira de se desviar incrível!' O incinerador gritou assustado observando o pequeno corpo da jovem frustrar todas as suas tentativas em acertá-la.

Wall se aproximou percebendo que a adversária estava com a atenção nas rajadas de Bols e tentou acertá-la com um poderoso chute alto, que foi defendido novamente pelos protetores nos braços de Akame, ajudando-a inclusive a se afastar mais deles.

Ela girou o corpo dando uma cambalhota no ar e pousando no chão como um gato. Encarou os dois adversários pronta para reiniciar novamente o combate. Agora já tinha uma informação extra que era as proteções nas mãos de Bols. Acharia logo uma nova brecha e eles estariam ferrados.

'Por favor…' Ouviu a voz de Bols lhe chamando e franziu a testa. 'Me responda uma pergunta?' Estreitou os olhos no grandão e abaixou a guarda informando de forma silenciosa que ele prosseguisse. 'Akame-sama, por que você se uniu a força revolucionária? Se fossemos aliados, seria de um grande primor.' Ele perguntou de forma respeitosa. Todas as histórias sobre ela eram verdadeiras, não conseguia entender como aquela jovem conseguia ser tão precisa em seus movimentos, sabia que não sairia vivo dali sem usar sua trump card.

 ** _[Hey] can you hear me? [hey] are you listening?_**

 _([Ei] você pode me ouvir? [Ei] você está ouvindo?)_

 ** _Sleeping in the shadows, could be making history_**

 _(Dormindo nas sombras, poderia estar fazendo história)_

Akame abaixou os olhos e por alguns segundos conseguiu novamente se ver em cima da pilha de corpos que havia mutilado em sua carreira como assassina imperial. Assim como Bols, havia executado sem piedade uma a uma milhares de pessoas. Milhares de inimigos do Império. Pessoas que provavelmente lutavam por sua liberdade e que ela havia simplesmente degolado-os ou mutilado-os, muitos inclusive ela havia torturado para obter informações dos revolucionários. No fundo, não era tão diferente de Bols. Tinha sido o verdadeiro demônio na vida de milhares de pessoas.

Não! Ela tinha visto a verdade que ele ainda não via. Ela pagaria pelo seus erros viva! Continuando a causa daqueles que antes ela havia exterminado e esperava que um dia suas almas pudessem perdoá-la pelo que fez.

Bateu a mão no peito e levantou o rosto de forma decidida a responder finalmente a pergunta do adversário. 'Me uni porque o meu coração decidiu que era o caminho certo!' Respondeu firmemente. 'A decisão foi minha! Do meu coração! E não uma ordem dada de forma inquestionável por aqueles que só querem dinheiro, poder e luxúria! Sem se importarem com o sofrimento dos mais fracos. É preciso seguir o que se escolhe!'

 ** _[Walk] through the fire, [walk] on the water_**

 _([Andar] através do fogo, [andar] sobre a água)_

 ** _Used to be a slave, but now you are a conqueror_**

 _(Era um escravo, mas agora é um conquistador)_

'É um motivo muito forte e compreensível.' Bols respondeu com sinceridade. 'Obrigado por me responder.' Agradeceu inclinando de leve a cabeça. Respeitava e admirava a força daquela jovem. Força esta que ele não tinha. Ele tinha uma família que queria voltar. Que havia prometido voltar e para isso sua missão era eliminar a assassina traidora do Império. 'Infelizmente, minha missão é incinerar você, junto do que você acredita e que a fez se tornar traidora do império.' Declarou apontando sua teigu na direção dela para reiniciar o combate.

 ** _They can take my heart_**

 _(Eles podem tirar meu coração)_

 ** _They can take my breath_**

 _(Eles podem tirar meu fôlego)_

 ** _When they pry it from my cold dead chest_**

 _(Quando eles arrancarem isso do meu peito sem vida)_

Akame franziu a testa, levou Murasame para o lado do corpo e deslizou a perna esquerda para ficar na posição esperando o ataque quando para variar, Leone pulou na sua frente em posição teatral. A Loira ultimamente andava bastante no pé dela.

'Também quero entrar nesta luta!' Leone falou de forma petulante olhando para os dois adversários antes apenas de Akame. 'Agora são dois contra duas! Nada mais justo, não é bonitões?'

A morena arregalou os olhos observando a falta do braço da companheira. 'Leone!' Exclamou preocupada.

A loira virou rapidamente para ela e deu uma piscadinha. 'Não se preocupe com o braço. Pense apenas na batalha. Isso depois eu resolvo.'

'Eles são fortes!' Alertou a companheira. 'Tenha cuidado.'

'Pode deixar.' Ela respondeu. 'Vamos eliminar logo Bols e ir direto na Kurome.' Akame arregalou os olhos. 'Ordem de Boss.'

A assassina de olhos vermelhos sorriu de leve. Agora não seria mais impertinência. Najenda havia dado a ordem, só tinha que se livrar de uma vez do grandão a sua frente.

'Lá vamos nós!' Leone gritou avançando junto com Akame na direção dos adversários.

'Vamos.'

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train_**

 _(Devastador como um furacão, mais barulhento que um trem de carga)_

Bols tentou atingi-las com uma rajada de fogo mas as duas desviaram, uma para cada lado. As duas saltaram fazendo-o pensar que não poderia se esquivar no ar de suas investidas, mas se assustou quando mirou nelas e viu a loira segurar o calcanhar de Akame rodando-a no ar e jogando-a na direção dele com toda a força.

'Vai nessa!' A loira gritou projetando a companheira na direção de Bols.

'O quê?!' Ele soltou assustado vendo Akame literalmente voar na sua direção com Murasame já preparada para acertá-lo.

Akame estreitou os olhos no seu alvo. Como bem imaginou o guarda costa se meteria novamente na sua frente precisava enganá-lo e eliminá-lo primeiro. Atingiu com toda força o corpo sem vida de Wall sabendo que era inútil, porém conseguindo desviar do obstáculo para novamente seguir na direção de Bols.

Leone percebendo que o incinerador prestava atenção em sua companheira tentou aproximar-se para pegá-lo de surpresa, só não contava que Wall ainda tivesse uma arma escondida que atingiu o único braço que a loira tinha agora para atingir Bols. Se os dois pensavam que o leão tinha sido abatido estavam muito enganados.

Bols percebendo a aproximação de Leona, virou-se para tentar acertá-la a queima roupa mas teve sua teigu literalmente abocanhada pela adversária danificando-a completamente.

'Vo-você mordeu Rubicante!' Ele soltou completamente estarrecido observando a arma danificada.

Leone cuspiu a parte danificada do lança chamas e sorriu de lado. 'Eu sabia que tinha um gosto horrível! Prefiro mal passado.' Brincou como só ela conseguia naquelas horas.

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder_**

 _(Coração batendo mais rápido, parecendo um trovão)_

Akame tocou no chão e saltou na direção de Wall decapitando-o e esperando assim que aquele fantoche ficasse inutilizado.

'Wall-san!' Bols gritou observando pelo ombro direito o golpe de misericórdia da assassina.

'Agora não dá mais para usar sua arma imperial, né?' Leone falou, levantando-se sem tirar os olhos de Bols. 'Você tá ferrado agora, grandão.'

'De fato não dá.' Ele falou irritado e jogando no chão o lança chamas danificado. Puxou para cima de suas costas o grande cilindro que atuava até o momento como captador de oxigênio e alimentador das terríveis chamas. 'Já que é assim… vou destruir tudo!' Falou jogando o grande cilindro para cima.

Akame e Leone observavam surpresas o homem lançar mão de sua trump card.

'Ai caramba! Vai me dizer que ele vai usar mesmo?!' Leone mostrou-se surpresa com a coragem dele.

Bols estava para apertar o botão para finalmente liberar todo o poder de explosão da autodestruição de Rubicante e assim levar a destruição tudo a sua volta, principalmente suas duas adversárias.

Akame e Leone se entreolharam, tinham que ser rápidas, seria impossível deter Bols, tinham que se proteger da explosão.

A morena olhou em volta e reparou no maldito escudo de Wall. Era a única coisa que tinham para se proteger. Leone virou o rosto percebendo o que a amiga tinha prestado atenção. As duas correram até o que poderia ser a proteção para elas.

Houve uma implosão e logo depois uma super explosão provocada pela trump card de Rubicante, literalmente abrindo as portas para o verdadeiro inferno em chamas. Um cogumelo de fogo subiu aos céus com a bomba de longo alcance, obrigando a todos que estavam em volta se protegerem.

Tatsumi e Susanoo pararam a frente de Mine e Najenda, protegendo-as das chamas enquanto Natala pegou Kurome nos braços e partiu, saindo rapidamente do alcance da explosão.

A poeira devido a explosão começou a ser dissipada pelo vento. Akame deixou o escudo de Wall cair no chão, no final, a arma do guarda costa havia sido eficiente para protegê-las. Entretanto, a morena sabia que a companheira havia dado prioridade para ela se proteger atrás do pequeno escudo. Seria impossível ele proteger as duas de forma eficiente, Leone priorizou a amiga já que confiava de forma plena no poder regenerativo de Lionel.

 ** _Magic, static, call me a fanatic_**

 _(Mágica, estática, me chame de fanático)_

 ** _It's our world, they can never have it_**

 _(É nosso mundo, eles nunca podem tê-lo)_

'Leone!' Akame chamou a amiga preocupada. 'Como você está?'

A loira colocou a sua única mão no ombro de Akame. Estava muito ferida. 'Está tudo bem…' Falou tentando sorrir para passar confiança. 'Só vou precisar que você trabalhe em dobro agora, Akame.'

'Leone… o que está falando?'

'Sabe, eu confio muito nas minhas habilidades regenerativas. Vá atrás daquela pirralha da sua irmã.' Falou antes de perder os sentidos.

'Leone…' Akame chamou a amiga, sacudindo-a de leve. Arregalou os olhos pensando no pior. 'Leone!' Gritou tentando reanimá-la. Socou o chão com raiva. Não perderia mais nenhum companheiro. Ir atrás de Kurome ficaria para depois, sua prioridade agora era ajudar Leone.

Puxou o único braço da loira, levantando-a e jogando-a nas suas costas para poder carregá-la. Respirou fundo, pegando impulso para levantar com o peso da amiga nas costas.

'Eu sempre soube que você era mais pesada do que eu.' Murmurou começando a caminhar.

Lembrou-se quando carregou Kurome daquela forma depois que atravessaram aquela maldita floresta onde viram tantas crianças morrerem dilaceradas e onde enfrentaram tantos perigos juntas. Deu os primeiros passos e olhou de forma decidida para frente. Kurome… ainda acharia a irmã e a libertaria daquela maldade toda.

'Akame…' Ouviu a voz fraca de Leone perto do seu rosto, fazendo-a sair dos seus pensamentos e lembranças da irmã.

'Aguente firme. Logo encontraremos os outros e você poderá se recuperar.' Falou apressando o passo em direção a um dos refúgios do grupo revolucionário que os apoiava. Era uma cabana no meio da floresta. Sabia que todos se encaminhariam para lá depois da luta conforme orientação de Najenda.

Leone suspirou e aconchegou-se melhor nas costas da amiga. 'Detesto quando você fala do meu peso.' Resmungou ainda, fazendo Akame sorrir de leve.

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_**

 _(É a nossa resistência, você não consegue ir contra nós)_

* * *

'Chelsea!' Lubbock gritou assim que conseguiu chegar no ponto de encontro com o resto dos Night Raids. Tentou pegar fôlego depois da corrida.

'Relatório, Lubbock.' Najenda ordenou.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes levantou o rosto e ajeitou o corpo. 'Encontramos Bols ferido depois da explosão e Chelsea acabou eliminando-o. O problema é que ela resolveu ir atrás de Kurome antes que chegasse até Esdeath.'

'O quê?!' Akame levantou-se da cadeira que estava ao lado do leito de Leone que se recuperava dos ferimentos. A loira aguardava Lubbock para costurar o braço perdido. 'Do que está falando?' Perguntou se aproximando do rapaz, sem conseguir acreditar no que o rapaz informava.

Lubba reparou o semblante tenso de Akame a sua frente.

'Ela ficou na floresta… foi atrás de Kurome.' Repetiu levantando os braços. 'Eu tentei convencê-la a desistir, mas você sabe como ela é. Toda cheia de si e marrenta.' Deu de ombros.'

Akame trincou os dentes.

 _'Sabe, Akame…'_ A voz da ruiva invadiu sua mente. _'Sua irmã, Kurome, ainda acredita que o Império é o certo, né?'_

 ** _Up, up, up, up, up_**

 _(Levantando, levantando, levantando, levantando)_

Akame cerrou os punhos irritada ao se lembrar das palavras de Chelsea. A idiota realmente cumpriria aquela promessa besta.

 _'Sei sobre Yatsufusa… a Katana que transforma seres humanos em fantoches.'_ Chelsea falava com aquele tom irônico dela. ' _Acha capaz de conseguir derrotar todos os fantoches que protegem Kurome?'_

 ** _We're rising up, up, up, up, up_**

 _(Estamos nos levantando, levantando, levantando)_

'Merda!' Akame soltou irritada. Não queria ter mais aquela morte nas costas. 'Precisamos ir atrás dela.' Falou decidida e já estava para sair quando Najenda pegou seu braço com força.

'Akame-chan!' Najenda a chamou. Era raro Boss chamá-la daquela forma, principalmente na frente de todos. 'Chelsea é esperta, deve estar apenas vigiando Kurome. Ela é uma assassina experiente. Não tentará nada contra um Jaeger sozinha.'

Akame fitou o rosto tenso de Boss. Ela tinha razão. Chelsea era uma assassina esperta. Não faria aquela besteira. Fechou os olhos tentando se controlar. Sabia que uma missão contra Kurome mexeria mais com ela do que estava preparada.

 _'Você não será capaz de matá-la.'_ Novamente ela ouviu a voz da ruiva na sua mente. _'Eu farei isso por você. Assim pago esta dívida que tenho contigo. Não gosto de ficar devendo para ninguém. Principalmente alguém que eu gostaria que fosse um alvo meu.'_

 ** _[The voice of the unheard]_**

 _([A voz dos não ouvidos])_

Abriu os olhos e olhou séria para Boss. Empurrou de leve a mão de sua supervisora. 'Vou atrás dela.' Decretou decidida. 'Chelsea precisa de cobertura de qualquer forma.' Tentou ser prática para não ir contra uma ordem de Boss abertamente na frente de todos, mas tinha certeza que a ruiva tentaria algo ousado. Era uma droga admitir que conhecia bem a espevitada e arrogante ruiva nos últimos meses.

Najenda colocou um dedo no queixo pensativa. 'Entendo… Bols finalmente já foi.'

'E aquela louca foi sozinha atrás de Kurome.' Mine repetiu as palavras de Akame. 'Boss, quando Kurome se desviou do meu tiro, me pareceu que tinha mais coisa envolvida além das drogas que sabemos que alguns assassinos do Império utilizam para aprimoramento.' A jovem comentou e olhou para Akame. 'É capaz de ter mais coisa em jogo que nem mesmo você saiba.'

Akame desviou os olhos de Mine. Ela possivelmente estava certa, tinha percebido que havia mais do que apenas alguns remédios para melhoramento da performance dos assassinos. Ela, como fazia parte da Elite dos Sete, fora submetida a um treinamento onde era exposta a todos os venenos possíveis para que o corpo tornasse imune. Havia sido treinada junto com os outros para chegar ao limite. Sempre no limite. Talvez até ultrapassando-o, mas sobrevivendo. Um dia de cada vez para voltar a rever Kurome.

'Não dá para saber se a Chelsea vai conseguir.' Mine comentou observando Najenda. Realmente estava preocupada com a ruiva. 'Melhor enviarmos logo reforços.'

'Mine tem razão.' Akame falou chamando a atenção. 'Preciso ir.'

Najenda cruzou os braços observando-a por alguns instantes. 'Ainda não está completamente recuperada do último combate.'

Akame olhou para trás e fitou rapidamente Leone que tinha deixado-a mais protegida com o escudo de Wall. 'Estou bem.' Falou de forma convicta. 'Leone me protegeu.' E sorriu de leve para a loira que deu uma piscadinha para ela. As duas eram parceiras incríveis.

'Eu vou com Akame!' Tatsumi declarou dando um passo a frente.

 ** _Rising up, up, up, up, up_**

 _(Levantando, levantando, levantando, levantando)_

Akame já estava para retrucar que era melhor ele ficar e se recuperar, mas ele a interrompeu.

'E não adianta falar que é para eu ficar.' O rapaz falou erguendo o queixo e devolvendo o olhar fulminante que a morena lançou para ele.

'Akame. Tatsumi.' Najenda os chamou. 'Vão logo ajudar a Chelsea. Os dois!' Falou olhando para a morena que rodou os olhos. 'Akame! Mantenha-se viva.' Desviou os olhos para Tatsumi. 'Mantenham-se vivos.'

 ** _We're rising up, up, up, up, up_**

 _(Estamos nos levantando,levantando, levantando)_

Akame não teve como não pensar que gostaria de acreditar que Chelsea tivesse isso em mente. Pegou Murasame que estava encostada na entrada do chalé e correu para fora do chalé acompanhada por Tatsumi que carregava Incursio.

'Vamos.' Ela falou começando a correr na direção da floresta onde Lubback tinha dado as coordenadas que haviam encontrado Bols.

 ** _[Love is the answer]_**

 _([Amor é a resposta])_

Akame corria a frente, a respiração ofegante, segurava Murasame com força. Ouvia seus passos fortes e rápidos pela floresta, pisando nas folhas secas que estavam caídas pela chão.

'Use Incursio.' Ela recomendou ao rapaz e aumentou a velocidade para chegar logo ao local.

Tatsumi olhou o corpo da jovem se afastando e estacou reparando na velocidade que ela conseguia alcançar quando dava tudo de si. Franziu a testa. Ela e Chesea andavam bem ligadas ultimamente depois que tinham superado suas diferenças.

Também sabia que o encontro com Kurome afetaria de alguma forma Akame.

Tinha convivido pouco tempo com Kurome e fora fácil para ele perceber que elas eram irmãs. Os mesmos traços finos e delicados. O mesmo sorriso quase infantil e aquela gula sem igual. Tinha no fundo que se manter perto de Akame pois sabia que ela estava no seu limite. Ninguém aguentaria aquela situação que a morena tentava enfrentar literalmente de frente. Era triste como a loucura do Império colocou duas irmãs que claramente se amavam tanto uma contra a outra.

Respirou fundo e solicitou que sua Teigu se manifestasse sendo assim capaz de literalmente voar para alcançar a jovem. Pararam apenas quando chegaram ao que parecia o local onde Lubbock havia descrito.

Akame olhou em volta e reparou a destruição que a arma imperial de Bols e os ataques de Death Tagoo haviam provocado nas montanhas a frente. Olhou em volta procurando algo estreitou os olhos em alguns detalhes. Havia sido treinada de forma violenta para sobreviver numa floresta.

'O que foi, Akame?' Tatsumi perguntou parando ao lado dela e olhando em volta.

Ela deu alguns passos e afastou algumas plantas como as mãos. Logo encontrou o corpo de Bols que havia sido atingido na nuca. Respirou fundo pensando que o grandão tinha sido até um adversário de valor. Na verdade, ele tinha uma enorme gama para sobreviver. Que descansasse em paz. Sorte que ele não tinha sido encontrado por Kurome ou era capaz de virar um novo fantoche já que vários "brinquedos" da irmã haviam sido destruídos. Ela com certeza logo estaria procurando outros.

Tatsumi observou o corpo de Bols e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Chelsea foi realmente precisa.'

Akame levantou-se e olhou em volta, voltando a estreitar os olhos nos detalhes. Tinham que pegar o rastro da ruiva. Olhou para o céu, logo choveria e isso poderia atrapalhar.

'Vamos, Tatsumi.' Falou começando a caminhar e tentando conseguir acompanhar o rastro da jovem, esperava que chegassem a tempo. O que infelizmente não acontecia.

Sabia que a irmã seguiria para a Capital. Elas deveriam estar se encaminhando para o portão sul da capital. Tinha esperança das duas estivessem ainda nos arredores, mas não encontravam-nas. Começaram a seguir em direção a Capital quando a chuva começou a cair cada vez mais forte. Abrigaram-se abaixo na copa de uma árvore, assim que alcançaram os arredores do centro do Império.

'Merda.' Akame soltou novamente.

'Nós vamos achá-la.' O rapaz falou tentando ser positivo.

A jovem olhou para ele e trincou os dentes. Já tinha se passado muito tempo.

'Capaz da Chelsea ter voltado para o refugio e apenas se desencontrou de nós. Ela sabe o que faz.'

Akame abaixou os olhos. Não conseguia mentir para ele. Sabia que pelo tempo, pela situação, o mais provável era que a teimosa ruiva já estivesse morta. Ela tinha falhado. Tinha perdido mais um companheiro. Teria mais esta culpa nas suas costas. Chelsea resolveu enfrentar Kurome por conta dela. Era orgulhosa. Orgulho nunca manteve um assassino vivo.

'A chuva não para.' Tatsumi comentou olhando para o céu acinzentado. Olhou para Akame que permanecia calada. 'Vou ficar invisível e dar uma olhada no local.'

Ela respirou fundo. 'Tome cuidado.' Recomendou. 'Uma olhada já basta.'

'Certo.' Falou já correndo e se distanciando da jovem.

 ** _Rising up, up, up, up, up_**

 _(Levantando, levantando, levantando, levantando)_

Akame observou-o se afastando e caminhou em direção a estrada pela qual partia a saída sul. Olhou em volta e deu alguns passos observando as marcas nas árvores. Ouviu vozes e se escondeu, atrás de uma delas. Deixou os guardas imperiais passarem e olhou em volta até que finalmente viu um brilho no chão. Caminhou até ele e reparou nas manchas de sangue. Abaixou e pegou com a ponta dos dedos o objeto que parecia parte de um kit de maquiagem.

 _ **We're rising up, up, up, up, up**_

 _(Estamos nos levantando,levantando, levantando)_

Fechou os olhos e apertou-o na mão sabendo que fazia parte da Gaea Foundation, a teigu de Chelsea. Sentiu um bolo na garganta.

 _'Hei Akame! Você é tão bonita! Deveria se arrumar mais. Sente-se aqui que eu vou te ensinar uns truquezinhos que toda mulher inteligente deve saber para deixar qualquer homem aqui óh…'_ Via o rosto sorridente da ruiva a sua frente mostrando a palma da mão e depois a fechando com força. _'Nas nossas mãos. Qualquer um! Vamos logo… olha só este cabelo… tão bonito e tão mal cuidado. Assim não tem como você arrumar um namorado. Aquele quatro olhos deveria ser cego mesmo.'_ Akame observava Chelsea através do reflexo do espelho da penteadeira que a jovem adorava se sentar e que havia obrigado-a a se sentar. Ela falava sem parar, tentando instruí-la a usar aquelas maquiagens que tanto gostava, enquanto passava a escova nos cabelos dela.

 ** _[Love is the answer]_**

 _([Amor é a resposta])_

Akame voltou a sua realidade no meio da floresta, encostou-se no tronco de uma das árvores, mas a chuva estava tão forte que mal conseguia protegê-la.

'Eu… eu sinto muito, Chelsea…' Murmurou sem conseguir evitar que lágrimas quentes saíssem de seus olhos misturando-se a água fria da chuva que molhava seu rosto. 'Eu realmente… sinto muito.' Apertou mais forte parte da Teigu da ruiva entre seus dedos.

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_**

 _(É a nossa resistência, você não consegue ir contra nós)_

* * *

Akame olhou para os lados, arrumando o capuz que usava para se proteger melhor da chuva. Estreitou-se no muro, tornando-se invisível aos guardas que faziam a segurança da praça.

'Akame…' Ouviu Tatsumi chamá-la num sussurro. 'Ao seu sinal.'

Ela assentiu a cabeça. O plano era simples: Ela dava cabo dos guardas enquanto ele pegaria o membro esquartejado de Chelsea. Não permitiria que a cabeça dela continuasse como adereço para a diversão de gente com gosto macabro.

Os Jaegers já deveriam estar de volta a capital, mas obviamente não imaginavam que tentariam o resgate de parte do corpo de um companheiro. Os Night Raids não eram um grupo de se preocupar com aqueles sentimentalismo. Pelo menos era o que todos gostariam que pensassem e era inclusive o que Boss acreditava. O problema era que a coisa tinha saído do controle naquela missão.

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train_**

 _(Devastador como um furacão, mais barulhento que um trem de carga)_

'Agora.' Akame deu a ordem puxando Murasame da sua proteção. Saltou em direção a um dos guardas completamente desorientados pelo ataque surpresa e que nem conseguiu reagir sendo degolado. O destino de todos os outros foi o mesmo.

Akame atacava e se escondia nas sombras da noite matando um por um.

Tatsumi usando Incursio e invisível, foi até a cabeça de Chelsea e a cobriu com o pano que havia pego no varal de uma das casas da capital, cobriu-o e retirou do mastro descendo logo em seguida. Quando olhou em volta, arregalou os olhos vendo todos os corpos dos mais de dez guardas caídos no chão degolados. Levantou o rosto para Akame que se aproximava enquanto cortava Murasame no ar para limpar o sangue que escorria pela lâmina.

Ela tinha matado todos em questão de instantes e sem fazer sequer um barulho. Reparou que ela tentou relaxar o pescoço, estava tensa demais. Olhou novamente para o guardas e pensou que a fúria com que ela atacou todos daquela forma fora o recurso que Akame usou para livrar da raiva que sentia por conta do trágico fim da missão. Ela não chorava na frente dele. Evitava ao máximo que a vissem frágil. Akame sempre se fazia de forte, sempre se comportava daquela forma fria e mortal. Apenas quem realmente a conhecia, perceberia o estado emocional dilacerado dela.

'Vamos.' Ela ordenou já começando a correr e sendo acompanhada pelo rapaz de armadura. 'Logo aparecerá novos guardas e perceberão as marcas de Murasame nos corpos.' Esclareceu.

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 _ **Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder**_

 _(Coração batendo mais rápido, parecendo um trovão)_

Assim que atravessaram o portão sul, ela reteve-se. Estendeu os braços para Tatsumi.

'Eu levo e você me leva. Usando Incurso você é capaz de saltar mais alto e mais distante sem deixar pistas. Não podemos arriscar que os Jaegers nos persigam agora. Estamos com companheiros ainda se recuperando.'

Tatsumi olhou para ela e assentiu. Entregou para a jovem o embrulho no lençol. Não sangrava mais por conta do tempo que ficou pendurado. Estava apenas molhado por conta da chuva que não dava trégua.

Akame segurou com carinho e apertou de leve. Não teve como não se lembrar de quando havia abraçado a cabeça decapitada de Martha em sua primeira missão como assassina. Pensou na ironia de estar chovendo também. Chovendo e frio. Como se estivesse tentando congelar todos os ossos do seu corpo.

Deixou pela primeira vez que Tatsumi a pegasse no colo sem reclamar, apenas se encolhendo nos braços dele, enquanto segurava o pacote com as mãos.

'Hum…' Ela murmurou se encolhendo nos braços dele. 'Nunca havia percebido que a armadura de Incurso é quente.' Comentou fazendo Tatsumi a segurar mais forte, reparou que ela tremia.

'Não é o comum das armaduras, né?' Ele falou saltando e pousando em lugares que evitaria deixar rastros.

'Não… mas Incurso não é uma armadura qualquer.' Ela replicou com a voz embargada enquanto apertava nos braços a cabeça de Chelsea.

Tatsumi percebeu o tom de voz dela. 'Não foi culpa sua.'

Akame fechou os olhos de forma dolorida, enquanto sentia os solavancos da corrida. 'Eu realmente queria acreditar nisto.' Respondeu apertando de leve o embrulho entre as mãos.

 ** _Magic, static, call me a fanatic_**

 _(Mágica, estática, me chame de fanático)_

 ** _It's our world, they can never have it_**

 _(É nosso mundo, eles nunca pode tê-lo)_

'Tatsumi…'

'Sim?'

'Não conte a Boss o que fizemos. Ela nos repreenderá e com razão.'

'Certo. Mas eu faria de um jeito ou de outro. Não deixaria uma companheira daquela forma.'

'Eu sei… Não é a toa que você usa Incursio.'

'Como assim?' Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa enquanto saltava novamente e segurando firmemente Akame para que ela não caísse de seus braços.

Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Você não é um homem qualquer.'

 ** _This is how we rise up_**

 _(É assim que nos levantamos)_

 ** _It's our resistance, you can't resist us_**

 _(É a nossa resistência, você não consegue ir contra nós)_


	6. Mate o Demônio

_**Música:**_ _A Demon's Fate (Destino de um demônio) por Within Temptation_

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 **Mate o Demônio**

 _Por Kath Klein_

Tatsumi desviou os olhos dos túmulos de Sayo e Ieyasu para observar Akame que estava abaixada ao lado. Ela finalizava a inscrição em uma pedra do túmulo de Chelsea, ou de pelo menos parte dos restos mortais da companheira. A chuva não dava trégua um só instante. Na verdade, parecia que chovia cada vez mais forte, o que era bom já que acabaria com qualquer rastro dos dois da fuga da capital e levava a zero a possibilidade dos Jaegers tentarem persegui-los.

Ele olhou para trás, sobre o ombro direito, reparando mais adiante apenas o contorno da antiga sede dos Night Raids que havia sido parcialmente destruída pelo Dr. Stylist. Apenas uma lamparina que eles haviam encontrado era o que lhes dava iluminação. A noite sem lua e sem estrelas também não ajudava.

Voltou-se para frente e observou Akame que se levantava devagar. Ouviu ela soltar um suspiro antes de se virar para ele, fazendo os dois finalmente se encararam. Mesmo sob pouca iluminação dava para ele ver o rosto triste dela. Sim… agora era apenas tristeza que percebia nos olhos dela.

Quando havia a encontrado logo depois de ter achado parte de Chelsea, a viu transfigurada. Ela não chorava, não gritava, não tremia. Estava com o rosto sério. Sombrio. Engoliu em seco lembrando-se do que ela havia feito ao grupo de soldados que protegiam a praça onde a cabeça de Chelsea estava exposta. Akame tinha se tornado um verdadeiro demônio. Por alguns instantes, jurava que conseguia ver aquela energia sinistra de Murasame tanto em volta da perigosa katana quanto de Akame. A jovem havia se tornado extensão de sua teigu.

Lembrou-se quando Akame havia lhe contado melhor sobre as armas imperiais, sobre elas serem advindas de demônios. Depois daquela conversa procurou saber mais sobre Incursio e não teve como não procurar saber sobre Murasame, a espada de um só corte. Uma das mais letais armas imperiais. Najenda havia o pego lendo sobre a arma de Akame e acabou lhe contando que todos os usuários daquela Teigu em especial sempre eram assassinos sanguinários e terríveis. Verdadeiros demônios para a humanidade. Quando ele falou sobre Akame, a general apenas sorriu de lado e lhe disse que Akame só tinha rosto de anjo, que tivesse cuidado para não despertar o pior dela.

Desviou os olhos da jovem a sua frente e pensou que quando a encontrou pela primeira vez, havia realmente a comparado a um demônio, vendo-a degolar e cortar ao meio os guardas que protegiam a família de Aria. Ela se movimentava naquela velocidade sobrehumana cortando-os, mutilando-os, degolando-os sem um pingo de expressão em seu rosto. Levou uma mão no peito onde ainda tinha guardado a estátua do ídolo que havia ganhado do monge de seu vilarejo e foi o que o salvou daquele demônio em forma de mulher.

Franziu a testa observando-a com cuidado. Como poderia ser tão fascinante e tão perigosa ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes pensava que Akame era como o sol. Lindo de se admirar. Olha-la, admirá-la era como se sentisse o calor do astro rei, trazendo alento e aquecendo sua alma. Assim como a luz do sol dava a segurança a todos pelo dia claro onde tudo parecia menos sinistro e perigoso. No entanto, às vezes pensava que se aproximasse demais dela, seria queimado por suas chamas. Por tamanho poder que emanava. Sim… era uma ótima comparação a Akame. Seus olhos avermelhados tinham a cor da crepusculo. Ela era com um sol entre as trevas. E ele estava louco em querer se queimar.

 _ **You'll burn this time**_

 _Você vai queimar nessa hora_

 _ **Seeing the violence**_

 _Ao ver a violência_

 _ **It's speeding my mind**_

 _Acelerando a minha mente_

 _ **No one is saving you**_

 _Ninguém está te salvando_

 _ **How can you find a heaven in this hell?**_

 _Como você pode encontrar um paraíso nesse inferno?_

'Acho que aqui ela vai descansar em paz, né?' Akame falou com a voz fraca, quebrando o silêncio entre eles. 'Apesar de que aqui parece ser muito calmo. Ela sempre gostava de agitação.' Completou resignada.

Tatsumi sorriu de leve com a observação. Isso era verdade. Chelsea não era uma das pessoas mais calmas que havia conhecido.

'Eu gosto de acreditar que depois que as pessoas se vão deste mundo…' Ele começou a falar encolhendo os ombros de leve. 'Elas chegam em um outro lugar. Um lugar melhor. Que não exista tanta loucura e maldade como este.'

Akame permaneceu em silêncio alguns instantes e fazendo o rapaz sentir-se constrangido pelo olhar intenso dela sobre ele. Começou a sentir o rosto esquentar e obrigou-se a quebrar o contato direto com os olhos rubros.

'Eu também.' Ela falou por fim, fazendo com que ele voltasse a fitá-la. 'Preciso acreditar nisso… ou acho que enlouqueço. Preciso acreditar…' Abaixou os olhos. 'Que todos que eu matei... que todos os que eu vi morrer... que todos meus companheiros mortos… enfim… preciso acreditar que eles estejam num lugar muito melhor do que aqui.'

Tatsumi franziu a testa. Lembrava-se de quando Bulat, Leone e os outros falaram sobre a vida ser uma só. Dela ser o bem mais precioso que deveria ser conservado por cada um. Que era para ele se manter vivo, custe o que custasse. Enfim… para ele esquecer a idéia de encontrar qualquer teigu que fosse capaz de trazer Sayo e Ieyasu de volta à vida.

Lembrava-se daquela ocasião com um gosto amargo na boca. Todos riram… menos Akame. Pensou que a morena havia sentido pena em zombar dele como os outros, mas agora observando-a depois dela confessar que pensava o mesmo, começava a entender que provavelmente, também zombaram dela antes. Não… eles não zombariam de Akame… Todos tinham e têm muito medo de Akame. Ela transmitia a eles sentimentos muito diferentes do que ele transmitia. No fundo, parecia que ninguém o levava muito a sério.

'Não sabia que pensava assim também…' Ele falou por fim, balançando o corpo de leve e sorrindo de lado.

'É preciso acreditar em algo, não?'

'Acho… Acho que sim.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho da chuva que caía. Ora mais fraca, ora mais forte.

Akame olhou em volta e não teve como não pensar que fora justamente ali que eles haviam conhecido Chelsea. Pensou que estava ficando sentimental demais, isso não era bom. Precisava voltar a encontrar o seu prumo. Coração mole não era uma boa característica para assassinos como eles. Seu coração a guiava para o caminho correto, mas nunca esteve tão sensível com agora. Ele sempre fora duro, claro, nítido. A morte fazia parte do seu cotidiano.

'Melhor irmos. Estamos distantes de onde os outros nos esperam. Desviamos demais do caminho que deveríamos seguir.' Ela falou e se abraçou, tentando aplacar um pouco o frio que sentia. 'Boss deve estar preocupada. Meu receio é que ela mande alguém atrás de nós.'

Tatsumi negou com a cabeça. 'Acho difícil. Já está noite. Ela não vai arriscar a segurança de mais outra pessoa do grupo.' Comprimiu os lábios por um segundo sem desviar os olhos da jovem a sua frente. 'Susanoo gastou muita energia na transformação para eliminar aquele esqueleto gigante. Mine ainda está se recuperando, assim como Leona. Boss também está esgotada por conta da transformação de Susanoo. O único que está bem é Lubbock. Mas ela não o afastaria do lugar por conta das linhas dele serem um ótimo alerta de aproximação de inimigos.'

Akame arregalou os olhos de leve, surpresa pela percepção de Tatsumi. Ele tinha toda razão. Pelo jeito o ex-caipira que havia sido obrigado a entrar no grupo revolucionário andava bem perspicaz. Mais até mesmo que ela. Sorriu de forma realmente orgulhosa por perceber mais uma vez como ele havia amadurecido.

Tatsumi reparou no primeiro sorriso dela depois do acontecido e sentiu o rosto novamente esquentar, encolheu os ombros mais uma vez e desviou os olhos. 'Hum… pelo menos é isso que eu acho.'

'Você está certo.' Falou fazendo-o ficar mais encabulado. 'Pelo visto está pensando melhor que eu.'

'Hum… então… eu acho… eu acho que podemos pelo menos esperar essa chuva passar para tentar voltar.' Ele virou-se para trás rapidamente, e depois voltou-se para ela apontando com o polegar para a antiga sede deles. 'Podemos ficar lá pelo menos até amanhecer. Será mais fácil a viagem de volta.'

Ela inclinou o corpo para poder observar a construção parcialmente destruída. Depois voltou a olhá-lo. 'Acho que sim.' Concordou por fim.

Akame caminhou até a lamparina que eles haviam pego para ajudar na iluminação. Seus olhos vermelhos cravaram novamente sobre a pedra onde ela havia cravado o nome da ex-companheira. Chelsea era uma boa parceira, não fora justo a forma como acabou, principalmente por conta do orgulho. Vingaria-a. Kurome não tinha perdão. Esperava pelo menos que a irmã caçula tivesse a decência de não transformar o corpo da jovem ruiva em um fantoche. Trincou os dentes, se Kurome fizesse isso… não saberia nem o que seria capaz de fazer com a irmã. Balançou a cabeça com força tentando lançar para longe aqueles pensamentos macabros.

'Está tudo bem?' Ouviu a voz preocupada de Tatsumi. Levantou o rosto e assentiu com a cabeça respondendo de forma silenciosa antes de começar a caminhar em direção a antiga sede dos Night Raids.

Tatsumi seguiu atrás dela. Também estava esgotado. O dia tinha sido difícil demais, em todos os aspectos. Era melhor que eles se recuperarem. Sabia dos planos de Najenda de seguirem para o leste o quanto antes para a cidade de Kyoroch onde era a sede a religião Caminho da Paz.

'Acho que deixei algumas roupas…' Akame comentou assim que entrou no local, finalmente deixando de sentir a chuva batendo no corpo. Sentiu um calafrio e tentou relaxar os músculos do pescoço. Era melhor se trocar de uma vez ou capaz de ficar resfriada. Ela caminhou até um dos móveis da sala e deixou Murasame em cima dela.

Tatsumi entrou em seguida já acendendo as luzes do local. 'Vou fazer o mesmo. Depois… bem… a gente pode ver se tem algo para comer. Já faz um tempo que não cozinhamos juntos. Sinto falta disso.' Ele falou deixando Incursio no móvel onde Akame havia colocado Murasame. 'Você ultimamente tem preferido apenas cozinhar com Susanoo.' Disse com a voz jocosa e como bem imaginou Akame tinha levado ao pé da letra sua falsa reclamação.

'Não é isso!' Ela falou, voltando-se para ele. 'Você precisa treinar… Susanoo apenas faz as coisas mais rápida. Eu tenho apenas ajudado-o no que posso. Não consigo acompanhar o ritmo dele na cozinha. Fico apenas observando e aprendendo.'

Tatsumi riu e colocou as mãos a frente. 'Hei! Eu sei. Só estava brincando.'

'Não é um bom momento para brincar.' Ela resmungou voltando a caminhar em direção ao seu antigo quarto.

'Akame!' Tatsumi a chamou, fazendo-a voltar a se virar para ele. Ela levantou o queixo perguntando silenciosamente o que ele queria. O rapaz coçou a cabeça sem graça e desviou os olhos dela. Sabia que estava com o rosto vermelho. 'Não estava brincando quando falei que sinto falta em cozinhar com você. De estar ao seu lado.'

Akame mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e encolheu os ombros. 'Hum… eu também.' Disse por fim, virando-se e se afastando dele. Sabia que estava com o rosto vermelho também.

 _ **Leave it behind**_

 _Deixo para trás_

 _ **Hearing your silence**_

 _Ouvindo seu silêncio_

 _ **It screams our goodbye**_

 _Nosso grito de adeus_

 _ **Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye**_

 _Não consigo acreditar, é olho por olho?_

 _ **Let us go to waste**_

 _Vamos para o limbo?_

* * *

Eliminar… Eliminar… Eliminar…

Sentiu um forte tapa na cara fazendo-a cair no chão com a boca sangrando. Estava com vários machucados pelo corpo.

'Levante-se!' A voz era assertiva e mortal.

Não conseguia. Estava com o corpo todo dolorido. Machucado. Estava beirando ao desespero e já sentido o bolo na garganta e os olhos arderem na iminência de começar a chorar de dor e agonia. Sentiu a afiada lâmina perto do pescoço, obrigando a levantar o rosto e observar o seu algoz.

'Se não se tornar digna de ser uma assassina do império, nunca mais verá sua irmã, Akame-chan. Entendeu isso?'

Ela responderia com um gesto com a cabeça, se a lâmina não estive tão perto de seu pescoço pronta para decapitá-la. Gozuki a olhava com o rosto sério.

'Seu potencial é infinito. Use-o para matar.' Falou finalmente afastando a katana do pescoço dela e fazendo-a voltar a respirar. 'Levante-se!' Ordenou chutando a arma da garota que rolou parando a frente dela. 'Nosso treinamento apenas começou.'

Akame cuspiu sangue e estendeu a mão pegando a empunhadura de sua katana.

'Lembre-se, Akame, se não se tornar um demônio assassino nunca voltará a ver sua irmã.'

Ela franziu a testa e ergueu-se mesmo sentindo todas as partes do corpo gritarem de dor. Levantou o rosto, encarando "papai" que voltava a empunhar a katana que tinha nas mãos de forma a reiniciar o duelo.

'Se eu estivesse usando Murasame ela teria corrompido todo o seu corpo no primeiro corte. Tem sorte por não usá-la agora, mas não terá essa sorte sempre, Akame-chan!' Gritou avançando na direção dela e tentando acertá-la.

Akame arregalou os olhos e sentiu a força do impacto da arma de seu mestre, segurou a empunhadura de sua arma com as duas mãos e deu alguns passos para trás tentando aguentar as estocadas furiosas dele contra ela.

'Anda, Akame! Vamos! Você é muito mais do que isso!' Gozuki gritava enquanto tentava golpeá-la e irritando-se mais ainda por ver a garota apenas se protegendo e tentando se esquivar de seus golpes. 'Vamos Akame! Ou vou ter que trazer a cabeça da sua irmã para finalmente você entender o que precisa fazer?!'

Ela arregalou os olhos com a ameaça. Trincou os dentes sentindo a raiva começar a circular seu corpo. 'Não toque… na minha irmã.' Ela sibilou entre os dentes.

Gozuki riu com gosto, sem parar um só instante de tentar acertá-la. 'Pois no seu aniversário de 13 anos na próxima semana vou trazer a cabeça da sua irmã de presente!' Falou, golpeandoa-a tão forte que a fez a jovem sentir seus pés serem arrastados alguns centímetros pelo chão de terra onde treinavam.

'Não!' Ela gritou. Flexionou os joelhos e apertou mais forte a empunhadura da espada. Não dava para continuar com aquele inferno. Avançou na direção dele. Estreitou os olhos vendo que Gozuki tentava acertá-la pela direita, girou o corpo, fazendo com que ele apenas cortasse parte dos seus longos fios que ficaram para trás. Aproveitando-se do instante de desnorteio de seu instrutor, assim que completou o giro do seu corpo, abaixou-se de leve tocando uma das mãos no chão para usar de apoio para golpear de forma forte as pernas dele que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, sem conseguir acompanhar os movimentos dela. Akame mal se levantou e estava para ferí-lo mortalmente na altura do peito.

'Eliminar…' Ela sussurrou vendo tudo vermelho a sua frente. O que queria era acabar com aquele desgraçado.

E era isso que conseguira fazer se Gozuki não tivesse se protegido no último instante. Os dois se encararam com fúria atrás de suas espadas. Akame por cima dele que estava de costas no chão de terra.

Gozuki ergueu uma perna para acertar a garota, que vendo o movimento dele, saltou para trás, evitando de ser atingida. Ele se levantou rapidamente temendo um contra ataque dela.

Encararam-se em silêncio, com as armas a frente de seus rostos, prontos para reiniciar o combate, até que o homem abaixou a arma e sorriu de lado para a garota.

'Sabia que de anjo você só tem essa carinha. Desde que coloquei os olhos em você sabia que tinha um demônio por dentro.'

Ela franziu a testa com aquela conversa mole, não tinha saído da posição defensiva.

'Não vou matar sua irmã…' Ele falou fazendo-a finalmente começar a relaxar, mas ainda olhava com desconfiança.

Gozuki inclinou a cabeça e levantou o braço esquerdo ao lado do corpo, dando de ombros. 'Não a materei pois sei que com ela poderei domar o demônio que você logo se tornará, Akame-chan…' Informou, finalmente dando as costas para a garota e afastando-se dela.

Akame observou-o se afastando e caiu de joelho exausta. Respirava com dificuldade, enquanto sentia o corpo tremendo.

'Kurome…' Sussurrou o nome da irmã finalmente encolhendo-se mal conseguindo aguentar a dor dos ferimentos e machucados que estavam espalhados por seu corpo. Agora sozinha podia finalmente chorar de desespero, dor, medo e saudades.

'Levante-se!' Ouviu a mesma ordem mas não era a voz de Gozuki.

'Eu não aguento mais esse inferno!' Ela gritou entre os soluços.

'Levante-se.' Novamente a mesma ordem. 'Se morrer… ela morrerá! Só está viva porque você ainda está viva.'

Akame abriu os olhos e viu a imagem turvada pelas lágrimas o ser envolto de luz. Piscou algumas vezes tentando acreditar no que enxergava. Deveria estar tendo uma alucinação.

Ergueu o corpo devagar, ficando de joelhos no chão e olhando assustada para a figura alada a sua frente. Estendeu a mão para tocá-lo mas a energia aumentou obrigando-a a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, estava novamente sozinha.

 _ **Angels have faith**_

 _Anjos tem fé_

 _ **I don't want to be a part of his sin**_

 _Eu não quero ser parte desse seu pecado_

 _ **I don't want to get lost in his world**_

 _Eu não quero me perder em seu mundo_

 _ **I'm not playing this game**_

 _Eu não estou jogando esse jogo_

Akame se levantou da cama que estava dormindo. O corpo estava suado e tremendo, ainda com as reminiscências do maldito pesadelo. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve enquanto tentava tranquilizar a respiração acelerada.

Trincou os dentes quando percebeu que seu rosto estava molhado. E não era de suor e sim de lágrimas.

* * *

Tatsumi abriu os olhos sentindo os primeiros raios solares que invadiam seu quarto. Fitou o teto e soltou um suspiro. Franziu a testa de leve sentindo algo em cima do seu peito. Abaixou o rosto e arregalou os olhos surpreso em ver a bela cabeleira negra por cima de si.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar de forma que pensou que todo o seu sangue havia migrado para suas bochechas. Tentou se mexer e ouviu um resmungo da jovem que dormia sobre o seu peito. Ficou estático. Mal respirando se fosse possível.

Balançou a cabeça de leve. Não tinha bebido ontem. Quer dizer, não tinham bebido muito ontem. Fora apenas uma garrafa de vinho que ele havia encontrado no antigo depósito. Era apenas para eles se aquecerem por conta do frio. E relaxarem um pouco também.

Arregalou os olhos novamente e verificando se estava de roupas. Soltou um suspiro aliviado vendo que tanto ele quanto ela, estavam vestido. Não tinham feito nada. Seria uma merda que a primeira vez que transasse com uma garota, que transasse com Akame, tivesse amnésia por conta de uma maldita garrafa de vinho.

Tentou recapitular o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Eles tinham cozinhado um assado que fora o que conseguiram encontrar nos armários e na dispensa. Não fora nada tão bom quanto antes, mas deu para forrar o estômago. Não conversavam de forma entusiasmada como antes por conta dos acontecimentos. Mas apenas em estar ao lado da jovem de olhos escarlate fazia com que ele se sentisse bem pra caramba.

Tomaram uma garrafa de vinho. Akame fora reticente em tomar, informando que era fraca para bebidas, mas aceitou no fundo para tentar relaxar um pouco e conseguir dormir melhor. Tomaram a garrafa inteira no final. Não era muito. Já tinha bebido muito mais que aquilo.

Exatamente. Se lembrava perfeitamente quando ela havia desejado boa noite depois de um bocejo e se levantou afastando-se. Ele arrumou rapidamente a cozinha e subiu. Lembrava-se ainda de ter parado em frente a porta da assassina por alguns segundos mas desistiu de falar qualquer coisa para ela e caminhou até seu quarto. Estava exausto também. Tirou as botas, casaco e se deitou. Dormiu. Fim.

Como é que agora Akame estava no seu quarto deitada na sua cama, dormindo sobre o seu peito? Ela tinha invadido o seu quarto a noite e se deitado ao seu lado?

Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer direito. Tentou se mexer novamente e ouviu outro resmungo. Não queria acordá-la. Por fim, respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar. Levantou a mão direita e afagou de leve a cabeça que pesava sobre o seu peito. Sorriu e fechou os olhos. Era melhor tentar não achar explicações. Não importava como ela tinha vindo parar ali ao seu lado, era melhor aproveitar.

Continuou a afagar os cabelos dela de forma carinhosa. Sempre gostou de sentir o perfume deles e sentia vontade de sentir os fios negros entre seus dedos. Era sua oportunidade. Não desperdiçaria.

Pensou que eles levariam uma baita bronca de Boss pelo sumiço. Mas logo não teve como evitar de aumentar o sorriso pensando que apesar de tudo, tinha valido a pena. Era um momento que ele queria ficar sozinho com Akame. Depois de terem enfrentado Kurome e perdido uma companheira. Queria no fundo estar exatamente onde estava, com Akame nos seus braços.

Inclinou mais a cabeça conseguindo depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça da jovem e inalando de perto o perfume dos cabelos dela. Era mais embriagante que o vinho que havia tomado na noite anterior. E olha que era uma aquisição de Leone. A loira entendia de bebida alcóolica como ninguém.

 _ **When the shadows remain**_

 _Quando as sombras permanecem_

 _ **in the light of day**_

 _na luz do dia_

 _ **On the wings of darkness**_

 _Nas asas da escuridão_

 _ **He'll retaliate**_

 _ele voltará de novo?_

 _ **He'll be falling from grace**_

 _Ele vai estar caído da graça_

 _ **'Til the end of all his days**_

 _até o fim de todos os seus dias_

Sentiu que o pequeno corpo da jovem se mexeu. Ela levantou devagar de cima dele, sentando-se na cama e levantando os braços para cima para se espreguiçar de forma dengosa.

Tatsumi apenas a observou com admiração. Ergueu o corpo também sentando-se na cama.

Akame abriu os olhos e fitou o rapaz. Inclinou a cabeça de leve reparando que ele a olhava intensamente, depois desviou o olhar.

'Bom dia.' Finalmente ele a cumprimentou.

'Bom dia.' Ela respondeu sem encará-lo ainda. Encolheu os ombros. 'Não estava conseguindo dormir. Estava muito frio.' Tentou explicar.

'Ah.' Tatsumi soltou decepcionado. Endireitou o corpo incomodado com a explicação dela. Talvez esperava que ela falasse que estar ao lado dele lhe acalmava, lhe dava segurança enfim… alguma outra coisa que não fosse apenas o fato de aquecê-la.

'Hum…' Ela murmurou. 'Eu podia pegar mais cobertas… mas…' Encarou-o e sorriu de leve com as bochechas rosadas. 'Estar ao seu lado me deixa mais tranquila.'

Não teve como ele não abrir um sorriso, apesar de sentir o rosto quente de embaraço. 'Que bom.'

Akame se levantou e olhou para a janela. 'Amanheceu e a chuva já passou. Melhor voltarmos o quanto antes.' Coçou a cabeça sem graça. 'Acho que vamos receber uma bronca, né?'

Ele deu de ombros. 'Acho que sim. Melhor a gente estar preparado.'

Ela balançou o corpo de leve com as mãos para trás. Parecia uma menina. 'Melhor a gente dizer no final a verdade. Não sou boa em mentiras.'

'Falar a verdade?'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Mas pode deixar que eu assumo a responsabilidade do desvio da missão.'

Tatsumi novamente se incomodou com a postura dela. 'Eu já falei que faria de qualquer forma o que fizemos. Não…'

'Sim! Eu sei.' Ela o interrompeu e inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Mas a decisão de voltar só no dia seguinte ao ponto de encontro, eu assumo então. Certo?'

Ele se ajeitou novamente na cama. Passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando inutilmente arrumá-los. 'Ah sim… e vamos falar que dormimos juntos também?' Falou ironicamente, sarcástico.

Akame deu de ombros. 'Ela não precisa saber mas tudo bem se contar. Afinal, somos amigo.'

Amigos?! Isso ele realmente não queria ouvir. Merda! Quem mandou falar merda? Akame não entendeu o sarcasmo e respondeu, como sempre. Deveria ter ficado calado. Levantou-se da cama quase bufando e pronto para calçar as botas.

'Ah então você dorme com seus amigos?' Não segurou a língua novamente.

'Quando estou muito triste sempre dormia com Tsukushi-chan.' Respondeu sorrindo de leve para ele que levantou o rosto encarando-a.

'Tsukushi-chan?'

'Sim.'

'Humph… pelo menos não é com o tal Green-kun.'

Ela desviou os olhos dele e encolheu mais os ombros. 'Tsukushi-chan foi minha melhor amiga. Ela é muito importante para mim. Assim como Kurome e você.'

'Gosta de mim como um irmão?'

'Mais novo.'

Balde de água fria. Gelada. Não! Literalmente se sentiu acertado por um bloco de gelo na cabeça.

'Claro.' Soltou. Caminhou até o casaco que estava jogado na cadeira e o pegou vestindo com brutalidade. Sentia-se um idiota. Não conseguia nem disfarçar que tinha levado um soco no estômago. 'Vamos… antes que Boss…' Foi interrompido por um ronco alto. Arregalou os olhos e voltou-se para Akame que sorria agora completamente sem graça.

Ela coçou a cabeça. 'Eu sempre acordo com fome.'

Tatsumi rodou os olhos. 'Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois partimos.'

'Será que dá para fazer Korokke?' Ela perguntou caminhando atrás dele que já havia saído do quarto com passos pesados. 'Ah! Não temos batatas…'

'Exatamente.' Ele respondeu. 'Vamos fazer o melhor… o que dá para fazer.'

Akame parou de caminhar, observando-o se afastar com os passos duros. Estava bem zangado. Soltou um suspiro e sorriu de leve, mas logo fechou o sorriso e abaixou os olhos. Era melhor se afastar de Tatsumi. Tudo que ela amava de uma forma ou outra morria ou apodrecia. Era melhor que ele se mantivesse afastado dela. Era o melhor para ele, mesmo que fosse o mais dolorido para ela.

 _ **From the ashes of hate**_

 _Das cinzas do ódio_

 _ **It's a cruel demon's fate**_

 _É o destino cruel de um demônio_

 _ **On the wings of darkness**_

 _Nas asas da escuridão_

 _ **He's returned to stay**_

 _Ele voltou para ficar_

 _ **There will be no escape**_

 _Não haverá escapatória,_

 _ **'Cause he's fallen far from grace**_

 _Pois ele está caído longe da graça_

* * *

'Hei, Tatsumi! Não vai se levantar?!' O rapaz ouviu a voz zangada de Mine. Passou a mão no rosto ainda com as reminiscências de mais um pesadelo com os companheiros que haviam perdido. Gostaria de ter convivido mais com eles. Conhecê-los melhor. Aproveitado mais a companhia deles. Lutar mais ao lado deles contra aquele Império podre. Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea… Se ele pelo menos fosse mais forte… Não teve como não levar seus pensamentos para aquele maldito sentimento de culpa e fracasso.

'Eu já vou.' Respondeu alto sabendo que a jovem de cabelos rosa escutaria estando ela fora da barraca onde dormiu.

Seguiam em direção a Kyoroch, a leste da Capital. Assim que ele e Akame voltaram e depois de terem que se explicar para Boss, o grupo já partiu para a missão seguinte. Mine e Leone estavam se recuperando bem. Todos estavam se recuperando de suas dores. A viagem seria cansativa e a pé. Era um bom tempo para o grupo superar a perda de mais um companheiro.

Levantou-se da esteira que dormia e abriu a barraca. 'Foi mal. Acabei dormindo mais do que deveria.' Desculpou-se.

Logo seus olhos foram até Akame que já estava acordada. Ela estava com um lenço no pescoço. Estava linda como sempre. Balançou a cabeça de leve, era melhor começar a vê-la como uma irmã. Mais velha. Aquela que estaria no fundo sempre pronta para salvar o irmão caçula das confusões que se metia.

'Finalmente estamos entrando em Kyoroch, a sede do Caminho da Paz. É melhor que todos fiquem juntos.' Mine alertou a ele que assentiu com a cabeça.

'Eu sei...Eu sei…' Ele falou caminhando em direção a elas enquanto batia nas bochechas para acordar e ter foco. O foco agora era a missão. 'Precisamos derrotar o mal que há por aqui. Assim a força revolucionária poderá começar a agir, certo?'

'Exatamente.' Boss se aproximou do rapaz junto com Leone, Lubbock e Susanoo. 'Não podemos nos demorar mais.'

'Sim!' Ele concordou olhando para o horizonte a frente dele. Possivelmente teriam que enfrentar os Jaeger ou outro inimigo, mas precisavam seguir. A revolução estava para acontecer e precisavam eliminar a influência do Império em Kyoroch.

Caminharam até próximo aos arredores da cidade. Najenda pediu para reunir o grupo e colocar todos a par de cada parte da missão.

'Meus informantes já alertaram que os Jaeger estão na cidade, então precisamos ter cuidado.' A experiente ex-general começou a falar. Deu um longa tragada no seu cigarro, retendo por alguns instantes a fumaça nociva em seu corpo para depois liberá-la devagar pela boca. 'Eu e Susanoo permaneceremos aqui enquanto cada um fará reconhecimento pelo local. Coletem informações sobre o comparsa do ministro Onest, Borick.'

'Najenta-san!' Lubbock chamou a atenção dela. 'Eu sou o que está em melhores condições física, então sou o mais adequado para verificar perto da Igreja que é o lugar mais perigoso.' Falou de forma firme.

Najenda estreitou os olhos nele. 'Tem certeza?'

'Absoluta.' Falou sorrindo de lado e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. 'Pode deixar aquela área comigo.'

Najenda deu mais uma tragada. Ele tinha lá sua razão. 'Está bem.' Concordou por fim. 'Seu rosto ainda não foi reconhecido na Capital. Isso também é uma vantagem.'

'O meu também ainda não foi!' Tatsumi se adiantou. Queria dar tudo de si para a missão. 'Também posso recolher informações na cidade.'

'Se Esdeath estiver por perto vai te reconhecer.' Akame falou cruzando os braços e levando um olhar atravessado do rapaz. 'Ou um dos Jaegers. Não pode usar Incursio para reconhecimento.'

'E vai querer agora que eu fique escondido?' Perguntou entre os dentes. Por mais que soubesse que ela o protegia, que a intenção dela era apenas preservá-lo, doía de forma insana no seu orgulho que ela o visse dessa forma. Merda! Ela nunca o veria como um homem que poderia estar ao lado dela. Ele nunca seria capaz de um dia estar a altura dela! 'Já lhe falei que não sou covarde!' Gritou mais alto do que gostaria, extravasando sua irritação.

'Orgulho não o manterá vivo.' Ela rebateu, fazendo novamente trincar os dentes.

'Covardia irá me matar por dentro!' Rebateu de volta, batendo no peito e fazedo-a arregalar os olhos com a colocação.

 _ **What have you done?**_

 _O quê você fez?_

 _ **Is this what you wanted?**_

 _É isso que você queria?_

 _ **What have you become?**_

 _O que você se tornou?_

 _ **Your soul's not forsaken**_

 _Sua alma não está abandonada_

 _ **You're walking alone**_

 _Você está andando sozinho_

 _ **From heaven into hell**_

 _Do paraíso para o inferno_

'Akame está certa.' Boss interviu mas sentiu que o rapaz tinha ficado mais incomodado ainda. Entendia o espírito dele. 'Você pode ir para o outro lado da cidada. Mais afastado dos centros. Será melhor ir com alguém. Leone vai cobrir o mercado central que também é uma área chave, importante e perigosa.' Najenda ponderava suas opções. Olhou para Akame e franziu a testa. O melhor era mandá-la junto com o rapaz, sabia que a assassina era sua melhor opção. Correção: Ela seria sua melhor opção a um tempo atrás, mas depois do incidente na última missão onde os dois juntos haviam sido insubordinados não era boa idea.

'Mine poderia ir com Tatsumi. O rosto dela não é conhecido por estas redondezas. Além disso, eles cobririam um parte da cidade mais tranquila.' Akame sugeriu.

'Maravilha!' Tatsumi soltou. 'Vou com Mine!'

Mine arregalou os olhos de leve. Franziu a testa, irritada. 'Eu não vou ser babá de ninguém.'

'Eu não preciso de babá!' O rapaz soltou e a olhou atravessado. 'Pare de gritar comigo.' Ordenou a jovem ser pega de surpresa pelo rompante dele e manter-se calada.

'Acalmem-se todos!' Najenda interviu. 'Estamos entrando numa importante missão.' Alertou o grupo. Soltou um longo suspiro, jogando a bituca no chão e pisando em seguida. 'Tatsumi e Mine cobrem a área mais afastada do centro e da Igreja. Akame…' Chamou a assassina que desviou os olhos de Tatsumi que a encarava e fitou Boss. 'Tenho uma missão para você. Quero que verifique algumas informações.'

'Certo.' Ela concordou, assentindo com a cabeça.

'Todos entenderam?' Najenda perguntou observando o grupo e vendo todos assentiram. 'Ótimo.' Soltou satisfeita. 'Mantenham-se vivos.' Recomendou como sempre fazia para seus soldados. Esperava que todos voltassem bem.

Tatsumi e Mine partiram em seguida. A jovem falava sem parar dando recomendações para o rapaz sobre se manter focado e alerta. Lubbock logo se afastou deles, andando daquela forma relaxada com os braços para cima e as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da nuca. Assobiava de leve tentando não ouvir a voz de Mine.

Akame observou os companheiros se afastando em direção a cidade. Tatsumi olhou para trás sobre o ombro esquerdo e a encarou, mas logo voltando a olhar para frente caminhando de forma decidida e parecendo ignorar as recomendações de Mine que seguia ao seu lado.

'Hei…' Akame ouviu lhe chamarem e virou-se para o lado desviando os olhos dos companheiros. Fitou Leone que a observava com os olhos estreitos e os braços cruzados. 'O quê realmente aconteceu entre você e Tatsumi?'

'Nada.'

Leone inclinou o corpo a frente para que seu rosto ficasse na altura do da amiga. 'Você é uma péssima mentirosa.'

A morena sentiu-se incomodada. 'Eu já contei o que aconteceu. Eu me desviei da missão. Fui imprudente e emocional…'

'Hei!' Leone chamou novamente sua atenção. 'É reconfortante saber que você ainda é capaz de ser emocional… mostra que você é humana! Não pense que alguém lhe recriminou por isso.'

Akame desviou os olhos da amiga que observou Najenda que estava logo atrás com Susanoo conversando em voz baixa. Deveriam estar traçando alguma coisa juntos. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Encontrar-se com Kurome me deixou mais desnorteada do que eu mesma gostaria de admitir, Leone.'

'Ela é sua irmã. Todos sabiam do risco incluindo você na missão.'

Akame levou uma mão no rosto e fechou os olhos. 'Preciso manter o foco, Leone. Estou saindo dele.'

'O que aconteceu entre você e Tatsumi?' Repetiu a pergunta.

Akame abriu os olhos e voltou a fitar a amiga. 'Nada.' Tentou mais uma vez a mesma resposta.

A loira rodou os olhos. 'Ele e você estão se evitando, mas nenhum consegue tirar os olhos um do outro.'

Akame abaixou os olhos. 'Não aconteceu nada.'

'Você está mentindo. Você dormiu com ele não foi?' Foi direta, para variar.

Akame endireitou o corpo. 'Qual o problema em dormir com um amigo?'

Leone arregalou os olhos surpresa. 'Vo-vocês transaram?!'

'Como?! Não!' Akame respondeu rapidamente com as mãos a frente do corpo e sentindo o rosto esquentar. 'Não… claro que não, Leone.'

'Não mesmo?' A loira perguntou de forma maliciosa. 'Tá na cara que Tatsumi está com os hormônios aflorados e louco para transar com você. Esdeath deve ter ensinado algumas coisinhas para ele.' Falou e soltou uma gargalhada.

Akame bateu a mão no rosto. 'Você não presta, Leone.'

A loira continuou a rir, mas depois ficou séria e passou um braço pelo ombro da amiga puxando-a para perto de si. 'Fica esperta senão é capaz da Mine tentar ajudá-lo a superar o trauma em relação a isso. A madame gelo deve ter feito coisas terríveis com o pobre rapazinho.' Disse, piscando para ela.

'Não estou entendendo.' Akame falou com sinceridade.

'AH! Como você é lenta, Akame!' Leona gritou, rodando os olhos. 'Mine vive implicando com ele, mas quando você e Tatsumi desapareceram ela estava uma pilha de nervos preocupada. Já te falei que amor e ódio são faces de uma mesma moeda, né?'

'Ela estava preocupada como amiga, não? Você também.'

Leone abriu um sorriso malicioso. 'Tatsumi se tornará um homem de valor daqui a alguns anos e realmente será interessante, mas agora é ainda muito rapazote. Não faz muito o meu tipo.'

Akame olhou para a amiga de soslaio e sorriu balançando a cabeça de leve. Mas logo soltou um suspiro. 'Preciso me afastar de Tatsumi.' Leone fechou o sorriso, prestando a atenção na amiga. 'Vai ser o melhor para mim e para ele.'

'Você gosta dele, não?'

A jovem baixou os olhos. 'Um demônio não deve gostar de ninguém… ou acabará matando-o.'

'De que merda você está falando?'

Akame afastou o braço dela de si. 'É o único destino possível de um demônio.'

 _ **Now that you know**_

 _Agora que você sabe_

 _ **Your way in this madness**_

 _Você caminha nessa loucura_

 _ **Your powers have grown**_

 _Seus poderes cresceram_

 _ **Your chains have been broken**_

 _Suas correntes foram quebradas_

 _ **You've suffered so long**_

 _Você já sofreu por tanto tempo_

 _ **You will never change**_

 _Você nunca vai mudar_

* * *

Akame caminhava em direção ao cemitério de Kyoroch. Najenda tinha solicitado que ela encontrasse dois informantes. Mastigava o final do seu jantar. Estava com um apetite bem grande nas últimas horas. Ainda bem que Susanoo estava com eles e poderia preparar de forma rápida aquela quantidade enorme de comida que ela tanto gostava.

'De acordo com que pesquisamos seguindo ordens de Najenda-san, pode existir uma passagem subterrânea neste cemitério que leva diretamente da sede da Igreja até a mansão de Borick.' Um dos informantes explicava para Akame que prestava atenção ao relatório.

'Se acharmos esta entrada vamos direto até ao porão da mansão de Borick.' Akame ponderou de forma satisfeita antes de dar uma mordida no pedaço de carne.

'Isso pode ser um pouco difícil.' Um dos rapazes falou. 'Tentamos diversas vezes descobrir esta passagem sem sucesso. Você não será capaz de encontrar tão rapidamente. Esta área é enorme como você pode ver.' Falou estendendo os braços e mostrando a vasta extensão do cemitério.

'Além disso, também pode haver várias armadilhas protegendo esta entrada.' Alertou o outro rapaz. 'Precisa ter cuidado.'

Akame observava o local a procura de alguma pista. Seria muito importante encontrar aquela passagem, diminuiria e muito os riscos em uma ofensiva contra o aliado de Osnet.

Ouviu o barulho de uma lâmina golpeando e franziu a testa virando-se para trás, já preparada. Ouviu uma risada conhecida e estreitou os olhos para o vulto que ainda se escondia a sombra. Ela viu os corpos dos dois informantes caírem no chão sem vida.

 _ **Angels have faith**_

 _Anjos tem fé_

 _ **I don't want to be a part of his sin**_

 _Eu não quero ser parte desse seu pecado_

 _ **I don't want to get lost in his world**_

 _Eu não quero me perder em seu mundo_

 _ **I'm not playing this game**_

 _Eu não estou jogando esse jogo_

'Obrigado pela ajuda.' Ouviu a voz irônica do inimigo. 'Achou que poderia ser esconder, doce Akame-chan?' Ele perguntou se aproximando com as cabeças dos dois informantes nas mãos escorrendo sangue pelos pescoços degolados.

'Ibara!' Ela finalmente reconheceu o assassino do Império. Nunca tinha trabalhado com ele e os outros do grupo ao qual ele pertencia. Depois que a Elite dos Sete se desfez, havia trabalhado como assassina por pouco tempo com Kurome apenas e nunca quis trabalhar junto com outros assassinos. Muitos a consideravam esnobe por ser considerada a número Um do Império, mas no fundo, ela apenas não gostava de trabalhar em equipe. 'Você está aqui em Kyoroch?!'

'Hummmm…' Ele soltou satisfeitíssimo. 'Se lembra de mim então? Quanta alegria! Quando estávamos no esquadrão de assassinos não podíamos conversar… Que pena, não?'

'Eu esperava que minha batalha contra os quatro demônios de Rakshasa fosse a última antes do assassinato do primeiro ministro.' Ela comentou. 'Humph… pelo visto o ministro Onest tem mais interesse do que imaginávamos em manter o aliado dele em Kyoroch vivo.'

'Perspicaz como sempre, doce Akame-chan.'

Ibara sorria sem tirar os olhos da jovem. Era realmente uma pena que não pudessem se aproximar quando estavam no mesmo lado. Adorava-a. Achava-a tão linda e tão terrivelmente mortal. Tinha tentado de tudo para rastreá-la e finalmente estar agora a frente dela. Todos os assassinos Imperiais tinham como principal objetivo um confronto contra Akame da espada encantada.

'Você foi uma garota má que traiu o Império… merece uma punição.' Falou jogando na direção dela as duas cabeças dos informantes que rolaram no chão. 'Vou adorar ser eu mesmo a lhe dar esta lição de obediência.'

Akame trincou os dentes vendo as cabeças dos informantes, flexionou os joelhos pegando impulso e avançando em direção a ele, enquanto retirava Murasame da proteção. 'Eu vou acabar com você.'

'Pode tentar a vontade!' Ele falou erguendo suas mãos e fazendo seus dedos se alongarem formando estacas para atacá-la com fúria.

Akame desviou das investidas contra ela, saltando por cima dele e pousando no chão as costas de Ibara. Tentou golpea-lo porém ele conseguiu desviar do golpe de Murasame. O corpo dele parecia feito de borracha possibilitando que fizesse movimentos bizarros e sobre humanos.

'Uhhhh!' Ibara gritou ironicamente.

Akame arregalou os olhos quando viu o abdômen do inimigo que antes havia se movimentado de forma surreal, parecia agora projetar algo contra ela. Saltou para trás evitando novamente que aquelas estacas que surgiam a partir do corpo do demônio a atingissem.

Chegou ao chão, sem tirar os olhos de Ibara que ainda ria como louco enquanto seu corpo se contorcia com o retorno daqueles tentáculos. Parecia que dançava de forma bizarra a frente dela.

'Nós, os quatro demônios de Rakshasa, não apenas passamos por um treinamento intenso mas também fomos criados com a água do rio Kraken que tinha atrás do templo nas montanhas. Então podemos controlar cada parte do nosso corpo.'

'Humph…' Ela soltou. 'Quanta bizarrice. O império transformou você num monstro.'

Ibara trincou os dente. 'Do que está falando?'

Ela inclinou a cabeça de leve, analisando-o. 'Quando eu o conheci pelo menos era mais apresentável.'

E realmente era mais humano. Era um homem forte e apessoado, lembrava-lhe muito Guy, o rapaz que vivia junto de Green tentando achar pedras preciosas. Muitas ele vendia para gastar com bebidas e prostitutas mas lembrava-se do dia que ele havia feito uma joia para Cordélia quando havia pedido-a em namoro, mas a jovem havia rejeitado-o. Por fim, ela é quem havia ficado com a pulseira que a ex-companheira rejeitou. Green lhe deu como demonstração de afeto. Pena que teve a joia confiscada pelo Império. Não valia muito, era mais valor emocional.

Ibara trincou os dentes. 'Mas agora sou muito mais poderoso!'

Akame deu de ombros. 'Mas assim nunca vai conseguir uma namorada. Está feio de dar dó.'

'Ahhh!' Ele gritou irado tentando acertá-la.

Ibara atacava Akame com fúria. Seus braços cresciam de forma anormal tentando socá-la de forma rápida e forte. A assassina de olhos vermelhos se protegia dos golpes com os escudos em seus antebraços e com Murasame. Detestava aquele tipo de ofensiva idiota de tentar golpear o inimigo a esmo. Sempre chamou a atenção de Tatsumi com relação a isso.

'Esta espada é bem sinistra!' Ibara gritou entre seus golpes.

Enquanto Ibara tentava ainda acertá-la com aqueles golpes, ela tinha tempo de avaliá-lo.

'Murasame… é perfeita para você.' Gritava com admiração enquanto observava a adversária. Sempre fora fascinado por ela. Revoltava-se não ser capaz de se aproximar dela quando estavam no mesmo lado. 'Acho que podemos aproveitar muito o nosso reencontro, não é? Toma, Toma, Toma…' Continou berrando e satisfeito vendo que conseguira cortar as roupas dela. Adoraria deixá-la nua na sua frente. Sorriu pensando nisso, sabia que ela era perigosa, mas começava a gostar da ideia de deixá-la a mercê dele. 'O que achou disso, doce Akame-chan?!'

Ela estreitou os olhos, tinha que dar um jeito de sair daquela situação idiota. já estava irritando-se com olhar brilhante do idiota para ela e conseguindo perceber toda a perversão que passava pela mente dele.

Homens… enquanto tivessem aquele tipo de distração, nunca se tornariam bons assassinos. Não era a toa que os inimigos mais poderosos deles eram mulheres.

'Vamos nos divertir muito ainda, doce Akame-chan!'

 _ **When the shadows remain**_

 _Quando as sombras permanecem_

 _ **in the light of day**_

 _na luz do dia_

 _ **On the wings of darkness**_

 _Nas asas da escuridão_

 _ **He'll retaliate**_

 _ele voltará de novo?_

 _ **He'll be falling from grace**_

 _Ele vai estar caído da graça_

 _ **'Til the end of all his days**_

 _até o fim de todos os seus dias_

Já era hora de agir. Desviou do golpe a esmo de Ibara e ergueu Murasame para a direita do seu corpo, enquanto se aproximava de seu alvo. Quando o idiota se encontrou a distância de sua lâmina, a abaixando para golpeá-lo.

Como imaginou Ibara conseguiu segurar a lâmina com com as duas mãos juntas a frente, impedindo o corte. Os braços estavam como antes alongados. Pareciam feitos de borracha. Tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto acreditando que ela estava agora a mercê dele. Tiraria a perigosa espada dela e Akame voltaria a ser uma flor frágil pronta para ser colhida.

'Eu te falei, recebemos um treinamento intenso.' Ele a alertou mais uma vez. 'Vamos lá!' Gritou puxando Murasame com força e Akame soltou sua arma. 'Arma imperial confiscada!'

Murasame voou para o alto e Ibara segurou sua empunhadura com a mão direita. Sorria sinistramente para ela enquanto apertava a arma imperial de Akame entre seus dedos. Levantou-a acima de sua cabeça mostrando para a assassina que agora a arma que antes era dela, passava a ser dele. Logo ela passaria a ser dele.

Akame ergueu o corpo e estreitou os olhos. O idiota realmente não tinha ideia do que tinha feito. Era burro demais. Não é a pessoa que escolhe a Teigu, é a Teigu que escolhe seu usuário.

 _ **From the ashes of hate**_

 _Das cinzas do ódio_

 _ **It's a cruel demon's fate**_

 _É o destino cruel de um demônio_

 _ **On the wings of darkness**_

 _Nas asas da escuridão_

 _ **He's returned to stay**_

 _Ele voltou para ficar_

 _ **There will be no escape**_

 _Não haverá escapatória,_

 _ **'Cause he's fallen far from grace**_

 _Pois ele está caído longe da graça_

Como previsto, Murasame rejeitou quem a estava empunhando. A energia sinistra da perigosa katana se expandiu, envolvendo em sua aura negra tanto a arma quanto a mão de Ibara que olhou assustado para o que acontecia.

'O que há com esta espada?!' Perguntou em pânico observando que a energia começava a migrar para seu braço como se quisesse corromper todo o seu corpo.

Como parte do seu plano, Akame percebeu a distração. Correu até o inimigo e saltou a frente dele, posou sentada nos ombros de Ibara e segurou a cabeça dele entre seus joelhos. Assim como também segurou a cabeça dele com suas mãos, virando-se rapidamente. Em um ser humano comum seria o fim, pois quebraria o pescoço dele com a virada rápida e forte de sua cabeça. Porém, sabendo os poderes elásticos de Ibara, isso não o deteria. Por isso girou mais do que o comum, fazendo o pescoço elástico desse mais do que uma só volta. Isso o deixaria desnorteado o suficiente para ela dar o golpe final com Murasame.

Ibara sentindo a dor de ter o pescoço torcido e com receio do poder da espada, soltou-a fazendo-a cravar no gramado do cemitério.

Akame saltou dos ombros do adversário em direção a sua arma imperial, pegando-a em seguida.

Com o pescoço torcido e sua mobilidade reduzida, Ibara olhava aterrorizado para a jovem. 'Não me diga que… esse era o seu plano… Deixar eu pegar sua teigu?' Falou com dificuldade, ainda com a cabeça retorcida, em que sua fase estava virada para suas costas.

Akame ergueu o corpo devagar, sabendo que o inimigo agora estava inofensivo. Soltou um suspiro, olhando-o com desdém, mas sem desviar os olhos dele. Ela diferente de seus inimigos, nunca considerava uma batalha ganha até o inimigo realmente estar morto.

'Você chamou a Murasame de sinistra…' Começou a explicar e repousou a espada sobre seu ombro de forma despretensiosa. 'Achei que você não iam se dar bem.'

Ibara levantou suas mãos até sua cabeça e começou a girá-la tentando fazer com que ela voltasse para o lugar correto. Trincava os dentes de dor pelo movimento.

'Como se atreve…' Falou virando-se para ela com os punhos fechados e trincando os dentes de raiva pela petulância daquela que antes estava a mercê dele. 'Como você se atreve?!' Gritou irado, partindo para cima dela para golpeá-la e estraçalhar-la com suas mãos. Agora só queria ver a vida de Akame se esvair por elas.

Akame franziu a testa, flexionou os joelhos e foi de encontro ao adversário. Ibara tentou acertá-la com o braço direito que foi cortado de forma rápida por Murasame. Tentou a perna esquerda e também teve o membro mutilado. Tentou o braço esquerdo numa última tentativa de acertar em cheio a assassina que não perdoou, cortando-lhe tanto o braço esquerdo quanto seu corpo na altura da cintura, literalmente deixando-o apenas com a cabeça e o parte tronco que caiu se contorcendo no chão perto dos outros membros esquartejados por Murasame.

'Murasame definitivamente não gostou de você.' Akame falou quando deu o golpe final.

Ibara respirava com dificuldade sabendo que seriam seus últimos segundos de vida, enquanto fitava a lua acima deles, a única fonte de luz do cemitério.

Akame cortou a espada no ar, limpando-a do sangue do adversário abatido antes de colocá-la na proteção.

'Talvez seja uma boa hora para o seu regozijo, Ibara.'

Ibara riu mesmo cuspindo sangue e virou a cabeça com dificuldade para fitar sua algoz. Sorriu para ela.

'Que mulher perigosa… você é realmente um demônio com cara de anjo…' Soltou com um sorriso contente no rosto, observando-a. 'Se eu pudesse… seria capaz de me prostrar a você, doce Akame-chan.' Confessou sem esconder sua satisfação por ter sido abatido por ela. Como sempre sonhou. Não gostaria de ter sido abatido por qualquer outro assassino revolucionário que não fosse a doce assassina de olhos escarlates.

Akame se virou para ele e no fundo não pode deixar de sentir pelo adversário. Conhecia a história de Ibara. Conhecia-o antes de se tornar aquele monstro cheio de cicatrizes, com aquele poder que havia distorcido seu corpo e aquela mente insana.

Havia percebido que de uma forma macabra, parecia que todos os assassinos imperiais procuravam um combate contra ela esperando que suas vidas fossem finalizadas. Todos morriam com satisfação. Encolheu os ombros e trincou os dentes, irritada pensando que esse seria sempre o seu destino. Sempre matar. Era o que no fundo todos esperavam dela. Era apenas o que todos procuravam nela.

Ouviu um barulho e saiu de seus pensamentos, saltando para trás e evitando que as cortantes penas a atingissem. Levantou o rosto observando a figura alada de um anjo a sua frente, iluminado pela lua. Arregalou os olhos sentindo o peito doer. Aquilo… aquela figura…

 _ **Angels have faith**_

 _Anjos tem fé_

 _ **I don't want to be a part of his sin**_

 _Eu não quero ser parte desse seu pecado_

 _ **I don't want to get lost in his world**_

 _Eu não quero me perder em seu mundo_

 _ **I'm not playing this game**_

 _Eu não estou jogando esse jogo_

'Hum… Então um ataque surpresa não funciona com você.' Ouviu a voz do ser alado e estreitou os olhos nele. Não teve como não engolir em seco. Tinha que eliminar aquela sensação de déjà vu. Ela sempre fora atacada de surpresa por tudo quanto era tipo de inimigos. Homens, monstros, demônios… anjos não seria uma novidade, ou não?

Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando voltar ao foco. 'Um membro dos Jaegers?' Perguntou, voltando a sua sanidade e lembrando-se de uma arma imperial chamada Mastema. Ela tinha origem desconhecida mas havia rumores que havia sido as asas arrancadas de um anjo caído antes que este se transformasse num demônio, ficando assim conservado o aspecto de asas angelicais. Eram apenas lendas como tantas que rondavam as origens das teigus.

'Exatamente.' Ele confirmou. 'Finalmente a conheci pessoalmente, Akame dos Night Raids.' Falou observando-a erguer o corpo. Era exatamente conforme haviam falado sobre ela. Uma mulher impressionante e muito perigosa. Sorriu de lado, Esdeath teria muito problemas com ela. Só um demônio era capaz de derrotar outro demônio. Tinha encontrado quem poderia ser capaz de derrotar a general Imperial. Tinha visto o poder que havia circulado aquela espada e percebeu a ligação incrível entre Murasame e Akame.

Akame empunhou Murasame pronta para iniciar o embate contra ele. Não era isso que Run tinha em mente. 'Minha intenção era apenas conhecer suas habilidades, Akame.'

Ela franziu a testa sem entender. 'O que realmente quer comigo?'

'Pude dar uma olhada no poder incrível de Murasame.' Ele continuou a planar no ar, os dois se encarando. 'É uma arma impressionante…'

Run inclinou a cabeça de leve e aumentou o sorriso. 'Assim como sua usuária.' Completou fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de leve. 'Até breve… Akame-chan.' Despediu-se de maneira bem petulante.

Ela o viu bater suas imponentes asas e dar a volta, voando para o alto e sumindo no horizonte. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto e fechou os olhos. Inferno. Que sensação incômoda era aquela? Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Não era hora daquele tipo de frescura.

 _ **When the shadows remain**_

 _Quando as sombras permanecem_

 _ **in the light of day**_

 _na luz do dia_

 _ **On the wings of darkness**_

 _Nas asas da escuridão_

 _ **He'll retaliate**_

 _ele voltará de novo?_

 _ **He'll be falling from grace**_

 _Ele vai estar caído da graça_

 _ **'Till the end of all his days**_

 _até o fim de todos os seus dias_

Baixou as mãos e endireitou o corpo, voltando a observar por onde o ser alado havia sumido. Pensou que os quatro demônios de Rakshasa e os Jaegers ao mesmo tempo. Eram inimigos muito poderosos para serem enfrentados ao mesmo tempo. Soltou um suspiro, esperava que todos seus companheiros estivessem bem.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e virou-se para o lado, arregalou os olhos vendo outra figura alada a poucos metros de distância, porém circulada por aquela aura fraca branca. Deu um passo a frente e levantou a mão na direção dela porém ela já havia desaparecido. Balançou forte a cabeça tentando fazer com que os fantasmas que a assombravam desaparecem. Tinha que se manter lúcida! Tinha que focar na missão.

'Tatsumi… espero que esteja bem.' Não teve como não pensar por fim. Era uma merda admitir que estava mais preocupada com o rapaz de olhos verdes. Mais do que gostaria de estar. Mais do que deveria estar.

 _ **From the ashes of hate**_

 _Das cinzas do ódio_

 _ **It's a cruel demon's fate**_

 _É o destino cruel de um demônio_

 _ **On the wings of darkness**_

 _Nas asas da escuridão_

 _ **He's returned to stay**_

 _Ele voltou para ficar_

 _ **There will be no escape**_

 _Não haverá escapatória,_

 _ **'Cause he's fallen far from grace**_

 _Pois ele está caído longe da graça_

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Como eu já havia avisado, usei um pouco do que li em Akame ga Kill Zero, mas usei licença de fanfic para acrescentar algumas coisas, assim como os acontecimentos no episódio 18 do anime Akame ga kill.

Acrescentei sim algumas coisas que parecem não fazer sentido da história, mas na minha mente louca são detalhes para a minha continuação do anime. Simplesmente pq não aceitei bem aquele final, então resolvi fazer uma continuação...


	7. Mate nas Sombras

_Música: In the Shadows (Nas sombras) por Beyond the Black_

 ** _Akame Ga Kiru!_**

 ** _A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos_**

 **Mate nas Sombras**

 _Por Kath Klein_

'Fico feliz quando cozinha comigo, Akame-chan.' Susanoo falou, virando-se para ela e sorrindo de leve. 'Mas posso fazer isso sozinho. Não prefere descansar. Amanhã no festival de aniversário da organização religiosa será o grande dia. Você deveria descansar.'

Akame virou-se para ele e sorriu. 'Gosto de ajudá-lo. Não se preocupe comigo.' Ela falou continuando a lavar a louça enquanto a teigu orgânica secava e guardava cada peça de forma rápida e eficiente. Ela encolheu de leve os ombros. 'Estou sem sono também. Ficar no quarto, sem dormir também não ajuda a descansar.'

'Bem… independente da razão… fico feliz de fazer isso com você.'

'Você não terminou de contar a história de quando lutou ao lado do grande general Eilertsen durante a formação da Império?' Ela comentou fazendo Susanoo abrir um sorrisão e logo iniciar sua narrativa dos tempos de consolidação do Império quando as armas imperiais foram criadas.

No começo Susanoo não conseguia entender porque ela perguntava as coisas do seu passado, na verdade, achava que não fazia sentido ela saber de seu passado como teigu do general Eilertsen que fora um dos grandes generais que ajudou a erguer o Império, mas depois com o tempo, começou a perceber que gostava de falar do que tinha acontecido. Era interessante ver as expressões no rosto dela e descobriu que no fundo era bom saber que alguém parecia se interessar sobre seu passado, sua vida… mesmo que fosse apenas uma arma imperial.

Ele começou falando timidamente sobre os confrontos com os povos nas fronteiras do Império. Depois começou a falar sobre os costumes da época que havia sido criado. Falou sobre o que as pessoas faziam e ele apenas acompanhava. Falou sobre os festivais que presenciou apenas acompanhando o general para sua segurança. Quando se deu conta, descobriu que era bom falar sobre si, coisa que nunca tinha feito antes.

Akame era diferente de Tatsumi. O rapaz de olhos verdes falava sobre coisas que ele não compreendia, mas que de uma forma ou outra fazia com que se sentisse de certa forma parte de algo. Akame não falava muito, ela gostava de escutar. Dizia uma ou outra coisa, apenas para lhe dar a oportunidade de falar a respeito, fazendo uma ou outra observação, mostrando que estava prestando atenção no que ouvia. Eram formas diferentes de mostrar a ele que era mais que uma arma imperial. O que antes para ele era indiferente, conviver aqueles meses com o grupo revolucionário começava a ser uma mudança do que pensava antes.

E no final, a tarefa de cozinhar e cuidar deste grupo, ao lado da morena tornava-se mais agradável. Caçar e pescar ao lado dela, era sempre algo prazeroso a se fazer. Os dois tinham muito em comum, o que era de certa forma estranho.

'Pronto! Tudo em ordem! Como você gosta, Susanoo.' Ela soltou, sorrindo de leve para ele que assentiu com a cabeça.

Susanoo realmente gostava das coisas nos seus devidos lugares. Apreciou o lugar também satisfeito em ver tudo limpo e organizado. 'Fizemos um ótimo trabalho!'

'Somos bons parceiros.' Ela comentou.

O grandão franziu a testa e olhou para ela. 'Akame-chan... Isso é bem estranho.'

'O quê?' Perguntou inclinando a cabeça de lado, observando-o.

'Nunca tive uma parceira.'

Ela sorriu. 'Todos somos parceiros aqui. Você é um dos nossos. Um Night Raid.'

Susanoo ficou um tempo em silêncio tentando entender. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você e Tatsumi falam coisas que não entendo. Mas ficou feliz que me considerem assim.'

Akame sorriu para ele. 'Também fico feliz.' Falou por fim. 'Bem… acho que agora vou descansar.'

'Sim… é o melhor. Boa Noite, Akame-chan.'

'Boa noite, Susanoo.' Ela se despediu caminhando para a saída da cozinha, esticou um pouco as costas e abafou um bocejo. Era melhor ir dormir realmente.

Passou pela porta da cozinha e seguiria para o corredor quando virou para o lado observando Tatsumi que estava debruçado na parede do corredor com os braços cruzados.

'Ainda acordado?' Ela estranhou.

'Estava esperando para falar com você.'

'Entendo.'

Ele se desencostou da parede e deu um passo a frente, virou o rosto observando Susanoo que uma vez finalizada a arrumação estava sentado em posição de buda com os olhos fechados. 'Ele está dormindo?'

Ela inclinou o corpo para observar a cozinha. 'Acho que está descansando também. Por mais que fale que não dorme, acho que de uma forma ou outra, precisa pelo menos descansar, não?'

Tatsumi deu de ombros. 'Acho que sim.'

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, fitando-se.

'Hum… o que queria falar comigo?' Akame perguntou, voltando ao ponto inicial.

Ele desviou os olhos. 'Que tome cuidado amanhã. A tal passagem que você encontrou no cemitério deve estar com armadilhas protegendo-a. Você e Lubba vão ficar no túnel esperando Burick… lembre-se que ele tem bons guarda-costas.'

Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Está tudo bem. Já desarmei quase todas as armadilhas. As armei novamente para não levantar suspeitas e o alvo sentir-se confiante em seguir a rota de fuga que conhecemos.'

Ele arregalou os olhos de leve. Estava realmente admirado com a praticidade dela. Pelo jeito estava se preocupando a toa, como sempre.

'Humph…' Murmurou sem saber direito o que falar. Até que se lembrou do detalhe do guarda costa. 'Você conhece O tal do Holimaca e do Izou? São mesmo portadores de armas imperiais?' Perguntou. Tinha ouvido atentamente o relatório de Leone com as informações dos espiões revolucionários assim como a estratégia de Boss para cada um.

Leone, Susanoo e Najenda atacariam a sede para forçar Burick fugir pelo conhecido túnel, onde seria interceptado por Lubbock e Akame. Ele e Mine estariam no festival.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Holimaca não é minha preocupação. Izou é quem devo prestar mais atenção.'

'Você… você já lutou com ele?'

Ela encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Apenas lutei ao lado de Kurome depois que a Elite dos Sete se separou. Eu o conheci em alguns poucos encontros do grupo de assassinos imperiais. A teigu dele é Kousetsu, uma katana muito parecida com Murasame. Nossos estilos de luta são parecidos. Um confronto com ele, requer mais cuidado.'

'Cuidado? Como assim? Acha perigoso…'

'Enfrentar um usuário de teigu é sempre perigoso.'

'Sim… sim…' Ele concordou rapidamente. Depois encolheu os ombros e soltou um suspiro. 'Apenas… Cuide-se…'

Ela franziu a testa, fitando-o intensamente. 'Os Jaegers tem certeza que vamos agir durante o festival. Alguns deles devem provavelmente estar na cidade a nossa procura. Eles além de usuários de armas imperiais foram escolhidos por Esdeath. Existe uma alta possibilidade de confronto com qualquer um deles.'

'Sim… Um encontro com eles já é esperado.' Ele sorriu para ela, confiante. 'Mas desta vez, ninguém vai morrer. Não pude ajudar Aniki e cheguei tarde demais para ajudar Chelsea. Mas desta vez, isso não vai acontecer.'

Akame ficou mais séria ainda, encarando-o. Ele tinha que tirar isso da cabeça. Sempre soube que o rapaz tinha dificuldade para aceitar a morte dos amigos e de quem ele considerava importante, no entanto, em nenhum momento ele deveria se sentir culpado ou isso acabaria com ele.

 ** _Now we're standing here together_**

 _Agora nós estamos aqui de pé juntos_

 ** _At the crystal borderline_**

 _Na linha de demarcação frágil_

 ** _All my memories are shattered_**

 _Todas as minhas memórias são quebrados_

 ** _Nothing's left of what was mine_**

 _Nada é deixado de o que era meu_

'Você não é responsável pela vida de cada um, Tatsumi. Todos que estão aqui, escolheram essa vida sabendo dos riscos…' Ele tentou interrompê-la mas a jovem fez um sinal para que permitisse que ela continuasse. 'Você é responsável apenas pela sua vida. Sua obrigação é se manter vivo.' Foi dura, mas tinha que ser. No final, apelou. 'Você prometeu se manter vivo. Por favor, cumpra sua promessa.'

Ele arregalou os olhos, não imaginou que ela se lembrasse ainda disso. 'Eu vou… E vou proteger a todos que eu puder. Mine é minha parceira na missão de amanhã, vou protegê-la custo e o que custar.'

Akame sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. Ele não entenderia nunca. Soltou um suspiro resignada. 'Está bem.' Falou por fim. 'Melhor descansar então, herói.' Disse dando um passo para desviar dele e batendo a mão de leve no ombro do rapaz. Estava se afastando quando ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou impedindo de continuar o caminho. A morena arregalou os olhos de leve com o rompante dele, levantou o rosto encarando-o.

'Você fala que eu tenho rompante de herói mas quem se mete em confusão para salvar os outros não sou eu.'

Ela franziu a testa. 'Do que está falando?'

'Lembro muito bem você falando que sempre viria me salvar quando eu precisasse. Lubbock me falou que você ficou dias estreitando os Jeagers para achar uma brecha para me salvar quando fui sequestrado por Esdeath. Que recorreu até diretamente aos espiões do palácio de forma insubordinada a Najenda. Você…' Ele falou puxando-a para que ela se aproximasse dele. 'Fala para os outros não bancarem heróis mas é quem mais se coloca em situação de risco tentando salvar todos… Me salvar!' Disse tudo de uma só vez, fazendo-a ficar cada vez mais surpresa com o rompante dele.

 ** _I'm tryin' to hold you_**

 _Eu estou tentando prendê-lo_

 ** _But you slip away_**

 _Mas você escapulir_

 ** _A candle cannot burn forever_**

 _Uma vela não pode queimar para sempre_

 ** _To whom am I to pray_**

 _Para quem sou eu para orar_

Ela tentou falar algo para ele mas nada vinha a sua mente. Por fim se deu por vencida, também não estava com ânimo para começar a discutir com Tatsumi. Discutir nunca resolveu os problemas e apenas desviava o foco da missão principal. Soltou um suspiro resignada.

'Está bem.' Falou por fim, encolhendo os ombros de leve. 'Faça o que achar que é correto. Siga o caminho que o seu coração alertá-lo que é o correto.' Era o lema que usava para si, deveria considerar que cada um fizesse suas próprias decisões. Não tinha o direito e nem poderia interferir no que os outros acreditavam.

Tatsumi suavizou o semblante observando-a. Era verdade que esperava entrar numa discussão com Akame, parecia que daquela forma a jovem pelo menos prestava atenção nele, mas ela sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo. Se seguisse realmente o caminho que o seu coração estava dizendo, na verdade, gritando, simplesmente a abraçaria e faria o que tinha vontade de fazer a meses, beijá-la.

 ** _Up we rise | into the night_**

 _Até nós ascendemos | na noite_

 ** _We'll never die | in the shadows_**

 _Nós nunca vamos morrer | nas sombras_

'Gosto de você.' Ele falou por fim.

Ela sorriu e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. 'Eu também... Afinal, somos amigos.'

 ** _We can break | out of these days_**

 _Podemos quebrar | fora destes dias_

 ** _Darkness will blaze | in the shadows_**

 _Escuridão arderá em chamas | nas sombras_

Idiota! Mil vezes idiota! Ele pensou para si, soltando o braço dela. Deu um passo para trás afastando-se de Akame e abaixando os olhos. Bem… o que poderia esperar depois de uma declaração desta? Realmente deveria acreditar que talvez a linha do seu destino estivesse unindo-o a outra pessoa que não fosse quem ele insistia que fosse. Era melhor voltar para o seu quarto e ficar apenas com seus sonhos noturnos. Deveria acabar com qualquer esperança com relação a ela.

'Claro.' Falou por fim, levantando o rosto e forçando um sorriso. 'Bem… boa noite. Por favor… cuide-se.'

'Sim.' Ela respondeu prontamente. 'Você também.'

Tatsumi estava para dar meia volta quando parou por um instante. Voltou-se para Akame e deu dois passos a frente parando bem próximo a ela. Levantou a mão e segurou a nuca da jovem puxando-a para si e abaixou o rosto para depositar um beijo demorado na testa dela.

Akame fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, ficando rígida. Sua vontade era se agarrar a ele, abraçando-o forte. A sensação que teve era que o tempo havia parado. Não existia mais nada nem mais ninguém além dos dois. Quando ele se afastou dela, abriu os olhos devagar e engoliu em seco forçando-se a se manter estática. Tatsumi a fitou por alguns instantes e sorriu de leve, de forma triste.

 ** _Our kingdom will come_**

 _Nosso reino chegará_

 ** _When our dreams can grow wild_**

 _Quando os nossos sonhos possam crescer livremente_

'Eu não vou morrer. Já lhe prometi isso, não?' Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 'Vamos entrar juntos numa nova Era para este país.' Prometeu mais uma vez. 'Faça a sua parte também, se mantendo viva, Akame.' Pediu antes de começar a se afastar dela seguindo em direção ao seu dormitório.

 ** _Up we rise | into the night_**

 _Até nós ascendemos | na noite_

 ** _We'll never die | in the shadows_**

 _Nós nunca vamos morrer | nas sombras_

Ela ficou no corredor, observando-o se afastar seguindo em direção ao quarto que ele estava dividindo com Lubback no esconderijo dos Night Raids em Kyoroch.

Respirou fundo sentindo aquela dor enorme no peito e controlando aquela imensa vontade de chorar. Não adiantava nada chorar, nunca isso foi solução para seus problemas e dilemas. Ela tinha que se manter lúcida. Sabia que nunca poderia sair das sombras e entrar ao lado dele numa nova Era de paz e prosperidade que eles alcançariam com a Revolução. Definitivamente, ela precisava se afastar de Tatsumi. Quando tivesse que enfrentar Esdeath, se conseguisse sair viva do confronto com a general Imperial, sabia que não sairia mais humana. Tatsumi merecia alguém muito melhor do que ela. Uma pessoa tão humana e amável quanto ele.

 ** _It's so hard to kill the demons_**

 _É tão difícil de matar os demônios_

 ** _When they live inside your heart_**

 _Quando vivem dentro do seu coração_

 ** _Don't give up to find your fortune_**

 _Não desista de encontrar o seu tesouro_

 ** _When you don't know where to start_**

 _Quando você não sabe por onde começar_

 ** _So come here and take me_**

 _Então venha aqui e me levar_

 ** _I'm already gone_**

 _Eu já fui_

 ** _In a second life beside you_**

 _Em uma segunda vida ao seu lado_

 ** _Is where I want to belong_**

 _É onde eu quero pertencer_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

'Não vejo a hora da gente derrubar logo este império…' Akame ouviu Lubbock resmungar ao seu lado. Estavam desarmando as armadilhas que ela tinha mapeado.

Lubbock olhou em volta e sentiu um calafrio. 'Não gosto de lugares como estes… são sempre sinistros.' Comentou observando as lápides do cemitério de Kyoroch.

Akame tirou os olhos do dispositivo que mexia e olhou em volta. Deu de ombros. 'Os mortos não são perigosos.'

'Isso quando eles não são usados como marionetes.' Lubba falou e se arrependeu de imediato. 'Quer dizer… enfim…'

Akame continuou a sua tarefa. 'O perigo continua sendo os vivos que manipulam os mortos. Eles que são nossos verdadeiros alvos.' Respondeu por fim, fazendo o rapaz ficar calado alguns instantes. 'Pronto. Acho que agora só faltam mais duas se eu não me engano.' Ela falou erguendo o corpo e colocando uma mão no queixo pensativa. 'Ainda temos tempo?'

Lubba tirou o relógio de dentro do sobretudo e conferiu a hora. 'Estamos adiantados como sempre, Akame-chan.' Falou, piscando para ela.

'Então acho que dá para a gente fazer um lanche, né?'

Ele sorriu sem graça com uma enorme gota ao lado da cabeça. Tirou o que tinha trazido e ofereceu a jovem. 'O seu preferido.' Akame pegou o doce com estrelinhas nos olhos.

'Obrigada.' Agradeceu antes de dar a primeira mordida. 'Você é demais.' Ainda falou com a boca cheia.

Lubba sorriu de lado. 'Pode falar, sou mais incrível que Susanoo, não?'

A jovem franziu a testa de leve. 'Do que está falando?'

Ele endireitou o corpo e ajeitou o sobretudo como via os mocinhos dos filmes e os badboys fazerem. 'Pode falar, Akame-chan, com sinceridade, como sempre… Eu sou um cara pintoso, não?'

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha ainda não entendendo bem do que o amigo falava. 'Hum… não sei se você pinta bem. Nunca soube que você fosse bom em trabalhos manuais. O Susanoo eu sei que é muito bom nisso.'

'Ahhh!' Ele gritou com as mãos na cabeça. 'Este Susanoo sempre tem que ser bom em tudo!'

'E isso não é bom? Ele é um excelente companheiro. Bom saber que ele está no nosso lado e não contra nós, não é?' Ela falou antes de colocar o último pedaço do doce na boca. 'Você não teria outro aí, né?'

Lubba ainda estava com o rosto contrariado, mas puxou o segundo doce de dentro de um dos bolsos e ofereceu a Akame que abriu um sorriso enorme já pegando-o e abrindo-o para comer.

'Akame-chan…' Ele a chamou novamente. 'Você acha que Boss considera o Susanoo apenas uma teigu?' Perguntou de forma tímida.

Akame inclinou a cabeça de leve observando o rapaz por alguns instantes em silêncio e fazendo-o ficar mais nervoso do que já estava.

'Susanoo é mais que apenas uma teigu orgânica, Lubba. Ele é um parceiro. Um integrante dos Night Raids. Acho que Najenda o vê assim como eu e todos os outros.' Ela franziu a testa novamente. 'Você o vê apenas como uma teigu?'

Lubba respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Não.' Respondeu por fim. 'Talvez se o visse apenas como uma teigu não me sentisse tão inseguro.'

'Inseguro como, Lubba?' Akame estranhou. 'Você deveria se sentir mais seguro sabendo que ele está no nosso lado.'

'Acho… Acho que sim…' Ele respondeu de forma evasiva.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio enquanto Akame terminava de comer o doce que o amigo lhe trouxe, antes de recomeçarem a desarmar as duas últimas armadilhas que protegiam o túnel que ligava a sede da organização religiosa Caminho da Paz com a mansão de Burick.

'Acho que está na hora de recomeçarmos.' Ela falou amassando a embalagem do doce e colocando no bolso do casaco para depois jogar fora.

Lubba apenas assentiu com a cabeça e acompanhou a amiga que já caminhava adentrando finalmente no túnel subterrâneo.

Akame olhou em volta e levantou o rosto. 'Hei Lubba, será que para facilitar, você consegue me levantar com a ajuda daquela viga até aquelas armas ali e ali.' Falou apontando para as duas armas camufladas. 'Cuidado apenas para não pisar neste e naquele outro ponto ali. São os gatilhos.'

Assim ele fez, solicitou que suas cross tails envolvessem a cintura da jovem e a levantassem até onde ela queria para desarmar em segurança a primeira arma e logo depois levando-a até a segunda.

'Akame…' Lubba a chamou novamente.

'Hum.' Ela murmurou enquanto travava os gatilhos das armas.

'Você já gostou de alguém?'

'Gosto da minha irmã e dos meus amigos.' Ela respondeu sem titubear.

'Não…' Ele falou rolando os olhos. 'Você já gostou de alguém que gostaria de ficar para sempre ao seu lado?'

Ela meneou a cabeça, pensando. 'Gostaria de estar ao lado de Kurome e meus amigos para sempre.'

Lubba soltou um suspiro derrotado. Akame não entendia as coisas. Parecia muitas vezes como uma menina de dez anos de idade. Levantou o rosto e observou a amiga que estava pendurada por suas linhas enquanto habilmente destravava a arma. Inclinou a cabeça de leve e mesmo com a pouca iluminação dava para ver as pernas expostas dela. Sorriu de forma boba conseguindo ver a calcinha. Quem mandava ela usar aquela saia minúscula preta.

Deu um passo a frente sem tirar os olhos da jovem. Não tinha ainda conseguido vê-la tomando banho pois Akame sempre era bem cuidadosa. Além disso, verdade seja dita, ela lhe passava tanto medo que temia que a morena se o visse estreitando-a era capaz de lhe dar uma coça bem feia. No final, era mais divertido estreitar Leone que tinha uns peitões incríveis e falava, esbravejava, mas não fazia muita coisa para evitá-lo. Mine não fazia muito o tipo dele, e se o pegasse no flagra era capaz de ficar falando até que estourasse seus ouvidos… ou era capaz de tentar estourar sua cabeça com Pumpkin assim como ela tentou fazer quando Tatsumi a flagrou de roupas íntimas.

Akame tinha pernas muito bonitas. Bem torneadas. Cintura fina. Seios no tamanho certinho. Corpinho violão. Uma bela mulher, perigosa e inocente ao mesmo tempo… Isso era uma combinação muito boa e interessante para a cama. Pensou admirando a amiga.

'Acabei… Pode me descer.' Ela pediu.

Lubba soltou um suspiro. 'Agora dá para entender porque Tatsumi fica falando o seu nome a noite.' Resmungou enquanto a descia.

'Do que está falando?' Ela perguntou assim que tocou o chão, fitando de forma interrogativa.

O rapaz esticou o corpo e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça de forma relaxada como gostava de fazer. 'Que o Tatsumi de bobo só tem a cara.'

'Lubba… Hoje você não está falando coisa com coisa. Está tudo bem?' Ela perguntou caminhando mais a frente em segurança sabendo que o caminho estava seguro.

'Vocês mulheres é que se fazem de cegas… Quer dizer… você não se faz… é tonta mesmo.'

Ela voltou-se para ele, olhando desconfiada. Estreitou os olhos no rapaz. 'Você está bem?' Repetiu a pergunta.

'Acho que sim… quer dizer… como eu falei… estou ansioso para que chegue logo o final da revolução. Gostaria de ter uma vida mais tranquila.'

 ** _Up we rise | into the night_**

 _Até nós ascendemos | na noite_

 ** _We'll never die | in the shadows_**

 _Nós nunca vamos morrer | nas sombras_

 ** _We can break | out of these days_**

 _Podemos quebrar | fora destes dias_

 ** _Darkness will blaze | in the shadows_**

 _Escuridão arderá em chamas | nas sombras_

Akame sorriu para ele de forma meiga. Pousou uma mão no ombro dele. 'Logo acabará e sairemos vitoriosos, meu amigo.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Quero ter uma família, Akame-chan.' Falou com sinceridade seu desejo. 'Quero casar… com uma pessoa em especial e sei lá… ter filhos… viver de forma tranquila.'

 ** _Our kingdom will come_**

 _Nosso reino chegará_

 ** _When our dreams can grow wild_**

 _Quando os nossos sonhos possam crescer livremente_

 ** _Up we rise | into the night_**

 _Até nós ascendemos | na noite_

 ** _We'll never die | in the shadows_**

 _Nós nunca vamos morrer | nas sombras_

'Sem estreitar o banho de outras moças, né?' Ela perguntou em tom jocoso.

Lubba franziu a testa olhando-a desconfiado. 'Agora você está agindo estranho.'

Ela soltou uma risadinha. 'Leone vive reclamando isso de você. E eu sei que você não está falando dela quando diz que gostaria de casar com uma pessoa em especial.' Disse cantarolando e voltando a caminhar pelo túnel.

Lubba arregalou os olhos surpreso com o que a amiga que considerava bem distraída falou. Precisou de alguns instantes para realmente acreditar que ouviu aquele tipo de insinuação de Akame. Correu até ela. 'Hei… hei… do que você está falando?'

A jovem riu do rosto surpreso dele, mas logo parou de caminhar e estendeu o braço esquerdo impedindo o amigo de continuar. Olhou em volta séria, franziu a testa e apontou para uma das colunas a esquerda. 'Se passarmos por aqui acionamos a última armadilha.'

Lubba precisou de alguns instantes para voltar a seriedade e se focar na missão. Olhou para onde a jovem apontava. 'Que armadilha é?'

'É só um alarme de invasão.' Ela se abaixou e pegou um pouco de terra esfregando nas mãos e assoprando a frente. Logo a poeira fina revelou parte dos lasers que mostravam a cerca luminosa. 'Acha que Cross tail consegue pressentir os lasers e passar por eles até o ponto de força para destruí-lo?'

Lubback coçou a cabeça. 'Acho que sim. Preciso me concentrar.'

Ela bateu uma mão na outra limpando a terra que ainda estava nelas. 'Bem… então tire Boss da cabeça e tente focar na missão.' Falou se afastando do rapaz e olhando em volta. 'Temos pouco tempo agora.'

Lubba arregalou os olhos surpreso e deixou cair seu queixo no chão. Precisou de uns bons segundos para pegá-lo do chão e conseguir encarar a amiga que olhava para ele com o rosto inabalável.

'Vo-você… sabe? Como? Peraí… Se você sabe então todos do grupo sabem…' Ele falou colocando as mãos na cabeça e pisando duro sem sair do lugar. 'Ah! Eu dei tanto mole assim?!'

'Deu.' Akame respondeu de forma simples.

'Ahhhhhh!' Voltou a gritar balançando agora a cabeça de um lado para o outro e puxando os cabelos. 'Que vergonha… Ser exposto assim…'

Akame soltou um suspiro. 'Para de ser bobo. Você acabou de me perguntar o que Najenda acha de Susanoo, apenas deduzi que talvez a pessoa que você está se referindo é ela. Não há muitas opções dentro do seu círculo social.'

Lubba parou de se contorcer e voltou a observar a amiga que estava parada ao seu lado com os braços cruzados esperando que ele acionasse sua teigu para que eles pudessem continuar seu caminho e se posicionar finalmente para interceptar Burick quando o rato tentasse fugir.

Ele a olhou atravessado por ter sido exposto daquela forma. 'Humph… você anda até bem espertinha. Como é que não consegue ver que o Tatsumi é doido por você?'

Akame rodou os olhos. 'Ele não é doido por mim. Ele é meu amigo assim como você.'

'Amigo… sei… não que eu não quisesse transar com você se me desse oportu…' Não conseguiu terminar de falar e já levou um cascudo na cabeça. 'Ai! isso dói! Isso é agressão gratuita.'

'Leone realmente tem razão quando fala que você e Tatsumi são dois virgens pervertidos.'

'Vi-virgens?' Lubba voltou a ter seu ataque. 'Ahhhh! Isso é bullying!' Gritou revoltado por ter sua intimidade tão exposta a alguém que pensou que não sabia de absolutamente nada. Se Akame sabia tanto, era porque todos, absolutamente todos, sabiam… inclusive Najenda!

'Lubba! Vamos focar na missão.' Ela tentou fazer o rapaz voltar a colocar a cabeça na missão.

Lubbock ainda resmungou algumas palavras que ela não conseguiu entender antes de tentar relaxar os ombros para se concentrar e ativar cross tails para ultrapassar os lasers e destruir a fonte alimentadora deles. Fechou os olhos alguns segundos e quando os abriu estava com o semblante mais sério. Akame tinha razão, eles tinham uma missão dada por Najenda, não a decepcionaria. Jamais.

Logo ele ativou sua teigu expandindo suas linhas em direção ao túnel a frente deles. Com suavidade e delicadeza, diferente do que normalmente elas eram, as linhas começaram a se contorcer desviando de cada feixe de laser invisível aos olhos de Akame e Lubbock. O rapaz franziu a testa observando sua teigu ganhar cada vez mais distância até finalmente alcançar a caixa negra que Akame apontou e destruí-a, logo retornando para o seu mestre de forma rápida já não mais com o cuidado de antes.

'Perfeito.' Lubba falou satisfeito e recebeu um aceno positivo de Akame que já caminhava em direção ao ponto estratégico definido por Najenda. 'Estamos ainda adiantados, como sempre, Akame-chan.' Ele falou olhando para o relógio satisfeito.

No entanto, ela ainda se mantinha séria olhando em volta. Tinha algo errado ali. Levou uma mão até Murasame que estava presa a sua cintura enquanto seus olhos varriam o ambiente fracamente iluminado.

'Lubba…' Ela o chamou com a voz séria. 'Siga adiante… Eu fico aqui. Logo me encontrarei contigo.'

'Hã…' Ele soltou sem entender, mas logo percebeu que sua teigu já começava a ficar tensa mostrando que o perigo estava eminente. 'Akame…'

'Continue… eu acerto as coisas aqui e logo me encontro com você.' Ela falou com a voz séria.

'Certo.' O rapaz falou e já estava para se afastar quando foi surpreendido por um ataque vindo das sombras. Se Akame não tivesse se colocado a sua frente fazendo com que Murasame chocasse de forma violenta com a espada do inimigo. 'Quem é este?!' Perguntou aflito. Não esperava encontrar um adversário ali.

'Eu cuido dele. Vá.' Akame ordenou mais uma vez.

'Daqui nenhum de vocês dois passa.' O espadachim falou afastando-se de Akame apenas para pegar impulso e tentar golpeá-la. Novamente as lâminas das duas katanas se chocaram com fúria.

No entanto, Akame não gostava de ficar medindo forças. Deu um passo para trás apenas para dar espaço para agora contra atacar o inimigo, sem lhe dar espaço para fazer mas nada a não ser tentar se defender dos ataques rápidos e sequenciados da jovem.

Lubba entendeu o que a parceira estava fazendo. Aproveitou a distração que ela criou e afastou-se correndo em direção ao ponto que boss havia estabelecido. Esperava apenas que a luta de Akame e do inesperado inimigo de alguma forma não alertasse os outros protetores de Burick e o rato não usasse outra rota de fuga. Não podiam perder a oportunidade de eliminá-lo.

Akame observou Lubbock se afastando e sentiu-se satisfeita pelo amigo ter confiado nela para resolver aquela questão.

O espadachim se afastou e abaixou a arma observando a jovem.

'Então nos encontramos novamente, Akame da espada que se diz encantada.' Ele falou com desdém. 'Já falei para você que acho este seu título muito pretensioso, não?'

Ela balançou de leve a cabeça. 'Você ainda tem a mesma ladainha, Izou? Pensei que já tinha superado isso.'

Izou não tinha mudado muito, Akame pensou para si. Ainda se vestia como um samurai com kimono tradicional. Tinha o mesmo fiapo de capim ou seja lá o que fosse na boca. E os olhos pareciam estar sempre fechados. Não era um homem feio e monstruoso como Ibara. Pelo jeito, Izou não precisou se mutilar para tentar tornar-se mais forte. Até porque… pelo que se lembrava o homem, ele era completamente maluco… ou melhor, esquizofrênico.

'Já te falei que Kousetsu ultrapassou Murasame, não?'

Ela rolou os olhos. 'Acho que sim.'

Izou sorriu. 'É realmente uma pena que duas espadas tão sedentas de sangue como as nossas, sejam impedidas de se alimentarem, não?'

'Espadas não se alimentam, Izou.' Rebateu, seca.

Ele alargou o sorriso perigoso. 'Vejo que ainda não compreendeu Murasame, Akame-chan. Assim nunca conseguirá acionar sua trump card.'

Akame rodou Murasame na sua mão direita e logo depois levou-a até ao seu lado esquerdo, segurando-a com as duas mãos e colocando-se em posição para iniciar o embate. 'Sabe Izou, acho que apenas Kousetsu realmente tem saco de ouvir seu papo furado.'

O sorriso do samurai se fechou, observando que a adversária estava para iniciar um ataque. Faria ela se arrepender por não conseguir compreender a alma das katanas assassinas.

Akame não esperou Izou se posicionar, avançou na direção dele que estava preparado para receber o ataque frontal, no entanto ela desviou saltando para o lado direito, pegando impulso na parede e finalmente atacando-o pela esquerda onde sabia ser o ponto fraco na defesa do adversário.

Izou defendeu-se de forma desengonçada com sua katana e deu alguns passos para trás tentando defender das estocadas que a jovem direcionava a ele. Franziu a testa, sentindo-se acuado o que detestava pois sabia que ela estava o encurralando para achar uma brecha e ferí-lo. Saltou para trás, finalmente saindo do alcance de Murasame, mas assim que tocou no chão, novamente foi surpreendido por outro ataque feroz de Akame.

Protegeu-se tendo agora um pouco a mais de espaço, o que lhe dava a oportunidade de começar a atacá-la na mesma velocidade. As duas katanas se chocavam com violência faiscando energia.

Akame estreitou os olhos, observando a investida de Izou a sua direita, diferente do que estava fazendo antes, não se defendeu com Murasame, abaixou-se de leve fazendo a lâmina passar por cima da sua cabeça, deu um rolamento para frente e se levantou golpeando fortemente Izou com uma cotovelada na altura do estômago do homem que trincou os dentes de dor. Logo levantou o braço batendo com força com o cabo de Murasame no rosto dele que deu dois passos para trás com o nariz quebrado e sangrando.

Não deu tempo para ele se recuperar e aproximou-se dele já pronta para desferir um ataque mortal no adversário que no último instante, girou o corpo fazendo a lâmina de Murasame cortar o ramo que ele tinha na boca. Ele completou o giro e com as duas mãos segurando o cabo de Kousetsu para golpear com força Akame que defendeu-se com Murasame.

O impacto das duas armas foi tão forte que Akame sentiu seus pés arrastam-se alguns metros pelo chão e teve que firmar as pernas para parar. Estreitou os olhos em Izou que cuspiu o que tinha sobrado do seu ramo.

'Está mais rápida.' Ele comentou.

'Você também… Kousetsu também está mais forte.'

Ele sorriu de lado. 'Está vendo como não entende nossa armas, Akame-chan. Kousetsu está mais forte porque tem sido alimentada todo dia com sangue. Uma vez que você nega isso a Murasame, não tem como ela conseguir estar à altura de Kousetsu.'

'Humph… Quanta besteira.' Ela murmurou, avançando sobre ele para tentar um novo ataque. Tinha que achar uma brecha na defesa dele.

As katanas voltaram a se chocaram diversas vezes em velocidade absurda devido aos golpes incessantes dos adversários um contra o outro.

Akame percebeu que Izou levantou a perna esquerda tentando acertá-la com um chute alto, colocou o braço a frente fazendo com que o escudo de seu braço recebesse o impacto e firmou as pernas. Tentou golpeá-lo novamente pela direita e como previa ele usou sua katana para se proteger do ataque, pressionou Murasame contra Kousetsu, como se medisse força com ele e assim como imaginou, Izou que era mais alto que ela se prostrou a frente. Ela diminuiu a força que fazia contra a katana dele, e deixou-se cair de costas no chão, fazendo com que Izou desequilibrasse e caísse na direção dela, levantou as pernas e golpeou-o novamente no abdômen jogando-o para trás de si e fazendo-o voar de encontro a um dos pilares do túnel.

Ela completou a cambalhota, se levantando rapidamente e avançando na direção de Izou que mal conseguiu erguer o corpo e foi acertado por uma voadora alta no rosto, caindo no chão com o rosto sangrando cada vez mais. Não conseguiu nem se levantar, e sentiu o empunhadura de Murasame bater com força nas suas costas. Ele arfou sentindo o ar lhe fugir pelos pulmões.

Akame deu alguns passos para trás e esperou que ele se levantasse. O homem ergueu o corpo e segurou Kousetsu a frente com as duas mãos e rindo de forma lunática.

'Está lutando sujo, Akame-chan. Isso não parece um duelo de samurais.'

'Estamos longe de honrados Samurais, Izou. Somos apenas dois assassinos sujos.' Ela comentou. 'Mas se quer uma luta limpa… prometo não ser uma menina má, e apenas usar Murasame, se é este o seu desejo.'

Ele trincou os dentes percebendo o tom debochado dela. Sabia que estava em desvantagem. Akame apesar ainda da aparência de menina tinha crescido muito como lutadora. Precisava ter cuidado. Estreitou os olhos nela e se aproximou fazendo os dois espadachins voltarem a se golpearem de forma rápida e mortal. Ora defendendo-se ora atacando o adversário.

Akame percebeu a respiração mais pesada de Izou, ele estava chegando ao limite de cansaço, não aguentaria por muito tempo acompanhá-la nos movimentos e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Num ataque mais furioso dele pelo lado esquerdo, Akame girou parcialmente o corpo apenas para desviar da lâmina de Kousetsu e fazendo-o se desequilibrar devido a força que colocava naquele golpe que atingiu o nada, completou o giro e assim que ele conseguiu voltar ao seu equilíbrio, ela viu a brecha para atingir a jugular dele que espirrou sangue tanto pelo pescoço talhado quanto pela boca.

Izou finalmente soltou Kousetsu que caiu no chão já banhada pelo sangue de seu próprio dono.

Akame observou as marcas de Murasame consumindo o corpo de Izou que virou-se para ela e sorriu de leve com o rosto e o corpo todo banhado de sangue.

'Impressionante…' Ele falou entre os dentes, tentando controlar a dor dos ferimentos mortais e da corrupção da perigosa katana. Estreitou os olhos na lâmina de Murasame que estava suja com o seu sangue e riu de forma falhada. 'Agora sim… sua teigu será mais poderosa, Akame-chan… Não negue a ela sangue. Não faça i-isso…' Foi interrompido quando seu coração foi envolvido pelas trevas e esmagado finalmente caindo de costas morto no chão.

Akame soltou um suspiro observando-o. 'Você realmente era doente, Izou.'

Caminhou até ele e abaixou-se pegando a empunhadura de Kousetsu. Como imaginou, nenhuma arma daquele tipo a rejeitava, no fundo parecia que todas chamavam por ela. Era melhor destruí-la. Não sabia se Izou era doido por si só ou se Kousetsu fora a fonte de sua loucura. Jogou a espada para cima, e segurou a empunhadura de Murasame com as duas mãos, assim que Kousetsu caía, golpeou fortemente a espada que se quebrou ao meio, fazendo as duas partes cravarem no chão.

Franziu a testa observando a energia que envolvia a teigu danificada e logo depois ela se transformou em pó caindo por terra. Cortou Murasame no ar, para limpar o sangue de Izou e a recolocou na sua proteção prendendo-a na cintura fina. Desviou os olhos para o corpo estirado e ensanguentado de Izou e soltou um suspiro. Levantou os olhos para o túnel mal iluminado e começou a correr por onde Lubbock havia seguido. Esperava chegar a tempo de ajudar o amigo.

Correu por quase cinco minutos quando ouviu ruídos de lutas e destravou Murasame com o polegar da sua proteção. Esperava que o plano de Najenda tivesse dado certo e o rato do Burick tivesse colocado o rabo entre as pernas assim que percebesse que a sede da organização religiosa estivesse sendo atacada e corresse para escapar pelo túnel. Apressou o passo e logo encontrou Lubbock lutando contra um grupo de soldados.

Segurou a empunhadura da perigosa katana e a puxou avançando em direção aos soldados que faziam a proteção de Burick. Ergueu a espada a sua esquerda, abaixando-a de forma rápida e cortando um dos homens ao meio. O sangue espirrou por todos os lados. Ela saltou para o lado e girou o corpo com a espada a sua frente já atacando um segundo que se aproximava dela e que estava armada também com uma espada.

Akame atingiu a espada dele com tanta força que a quebrou fazendo o coitado olha-la em pânico e horror antes de ser decapitado por Murasame.

'Akame-chan!' Lubba soltou feliz em ver a amiga.

Os dois pararam de costas um para o outro observando os inimigos que os rodeavam.

'Desculpe a demora.' Ela murmurou para ele.

'Chegou na hora do show.' Lubba rebateu, puxando suas cross tails. 'São um pouco mais de quinze. Moleza para a gente.'

Ela estreitou os olhos no grandão que vestia um terno branco muito do cafona, tinha um cigarro nos lábios, óculos que escorregava pelo nariz e uma foice que repousava de forma relaxada no seu ombro direito. Atrás dele estava o gordo do Burick se borrando de medo.

'Cuide de eliminar o alvo.' Akame recomendou, sem tirar os olhos de Holimaca.

'Pode deixar comigo.' Lubba falou já solicitando que suas cross tails avançassem em parte do grupo, simplesmente cortando os corpos dos soldados em vários pedaços que caíam ao chão em pilhas ensaguentadas.

Akame flexionou os joelhos e correu em direção a Holimaca, um dos soldados se colocou a frente dela atirando, mas ela desviou dos projéteis com facilidade, até se aproxima o suficiente para com um só corte de baixo para cima, dividisse tanto a arma quanto o atirador ao meio ao mesmo tempo.

Holimaca saiu da sua posição relaxada tentou acertá-la com a enorme foice. Ela virou o corpo evitando de ser atingida com a afiada lâmina, e já investiu contra ele com Murasame que conseguiu se proteger com a longa haste de sua arma.

Ela deu um passo para trás, ganhando espaço para voltar a usar Murasame contra o altão que defendia-se de forma eficiente dos ataques rápidos de Akame. Os dois se afastaram brevemente.

A jovem percebeu que Lubback dava cabo dos outros soldados sem dificuldade. Ouviu o grito deles desesperados enquanto estavam sendo envolvidos pelos fios mortais da arma imperial do rapaz e espremidos até suas vidas serem eliminadas.

Holimaca girou a grande arma em torno do seu corpo e avançou em direção a pequena jovem a sua frente que saltou esquivando-se do ataque, ele bateu com tudo no piso fazendo com que parte do chão fosse levantado com a imensa força.

Akame deu uma cambalhota no ar e tocou seus pés em um dos pilares do túnel, flexionou os joelho pegando impulso e literalmente voou na direção do adversário que por muito pouco não fora cortado ao meio por ela. Assim que ela tocou o chão fez um rolamento, evitando todas os golpes do altão. Levantou-se rapidamente e já se aproximou de frente tentando golpeá-lo aumentando sua velocidade e finalmente se deu satisfeita com o pequeno arranhão que fez no braço esquerdo dele.

Ela deu um passo para trás com um sorriso satisfeito e aterrador para ele que não entendeu de imediato a situação. 'Eliminado.'

Holimaca olhou para a mancha de sangue aumentar sujando seu terno branco, sentiu o corpo ser invadido por um terror imenso e sentindo uma dor dilacerando.

'O-O que foi isso?!' Ele gritou desesperado. 'Foi apenas um arranhão.' Falou soltando sua foice e se abraçando em pânico.

'Holimaca!' Burack gritou chamando seu fiel guarda costa que suncumbia ao corrupção de Murasame.

O porco não teve nem tempo de entender direito o que aconteceu com Holimaca, quando seus pescoço foi envolvido pelos fios de Cross tails e Lubboch os puxou com força, elevando o corpo pesado do homem e enforcando-o.

Akame observou Holimaca dar seu último grito de dor antes de finalmente morrer. Olhou para o corpo de Burick que assim que Lubba recolheu seus fios, caiu pesadamente sobre o chão.

'Alvo eliminado. Missão concluída.' Falou satisfeita.

 ** _Up we rise | up we rise | in the shadows_**

 _Até nós ascendemos | até nos elevamos | nas sombras_

Ele piscou para ela. 'Agimos nas sombras nesta missão mas fomos perfeitos.'

Akame balançou a cabeça de leve, sorrindo. 'Sempre agimos nas sombras, Lubba.' Falou começando a caminhar para fora daquele túnel mal iluminado.

O rapaz foi atrás dela. 'Digo… não estamos nos holofotes como Susanoo e tal… mas eliminamos o alvo.'

Akame ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou de esguelha para ele. 'Você está falando que Boss não pode assistir seu desempenha na luta, é isso?'

Ele levantou os braços, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da nuca. 'Exatamente. Então pelo menos faça um relatório bem detalhado e exaltando minha performance, certo?'

'Lubba… não acha melhor se declarar para ela de uma vez?' Sugeriu.

'É exatamente isso que vou fazer assim que esta revolução acabar.'

Akame aumentou o sorriso. 'Ah! Vai pedi-la em casamento, então?'

Ele meneou a cabeça. 'Acho que sim. Acha que ela aceitaria?'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Se não perguntar, nunca saberá.' Disse de forma simples.

'Você é simplista demais.' Lubba resmungou. 'Hum… e você?'

'O que tem eu?'

'O que pretende fazer quando a revolução acabar? Casar? Ter filhos? Viajar pelo mundo comendo todo o tipo de prato de carne existente?' Brincou.

 ** _Up we rise | into the night_**

 _Até nós ascendemos | na noite_

 ** _We'll never die | in the shadows_**

 _Nós nunca vamos morrer | nas sombras_

 ** _We can break | out of these days_**

 _Podemos quebrar | fora destes dias_

 ** _Darkness will blaze | in the shadows_**

 _Escuridão arderá em chamas | nas sombras_

Akame fechou o sorriso que tinha no rosto e soltou um suspiro. 'Vou continuar nas sombras.'

Lubbock franziu a testa, sem entender. 'Como assim, Akame-chan?'

Ela encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Este é o único destino para mim.'

 ** _Our kingdom will come_**

 _Nosso reino chegará_

 ** _When our dreams can grow wild_**

 _Quando os nossos sonhos possam crescer livremente_

 ** _Up we rise | into the night_**

 _Até nós ascendemos | na noite_

 ** _We'll never die | in the shadows_**

 _Nós nunca vamos morrer | nas sombras_

* * *

 ** _Notas Finais:_**

 _Izou é um personagem do mangá Akame ga Kill e que não apareceu no anime. Eu tinha que criar um personagem para enfrentar a Akame nesta parte da história onde ela mal apareceu, então achei mais conveniente usar um personagem que já existia no mangá que estava dentro do perfil que eu queria para ser o oponente dela._


	8. Mate seus Pecados

_Música: Down (Pra baixo) por Cult To Follow_

 ** _Akame Ga Kiru!_**

 ** _A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos_**

 **Mate seus Pecados**

 _Por Kath Klein_

Akame passou o polegar pelo canto dos lábios limpando o sangue que escorria do pequeno ferimento. Sorriu de lado, erguendo o corpo e estreitando os olhos em Leone que estava a sua frente. Tinha sido atingida em cheio pela companheira de treino de hoje.

'Tem certeza que quer continuar treinando com Lionel ativada?' Leone perguntou, semicerrando os olhos nela.

'Absoluta.' Ela respondeu já se posicionando novamente e avançando em direção da amiga, flexionou de leve os joelhos apenas para pegar impulso e saltar. Teu uma voltano próprio eixo e desceu com tudo tentando acertar uma joelhada voadora em Leona que colocou os braços a frente recebendo o impacto do golpe e arrastando os pés alguns metros para trás.

Akane assim que tocou no chão, novamente correu na direção da loira, tentou acertá-la com um potente soco pela direita que novamente foi bloqueado. Girou o corpo, levantando a perna para tentar acertá-la com um chute alto que novamente foi defendido por Leona que ainda aproveitou para pegar o calcanhar de Akame e girar o corpo carregando-a junto e logo a soltando, fazendo-a voar como fosse uma boneca de pano.

A assassina de olhos carmim fora arremessada na direção de uma árvore, girou o corpo para conseguir controlar o movimento e quando alcançou o troco pode flexionar os joelhos pegando impulso e se projetou na direção de Leona que arregalou os olhos vendo-a novamente em ataque.

A loira defendeu-se no último segundo. As duas voltaram a trocar chutes, baixos e altos. Socos e cotoveladas. Quem estava de fora mal conseguia acompanhar a velocidade das duas.

Numa das investidas de Leone, Akame abaixou o corpo fazendo as garras de Leonel passarem sobre sua cabeça, as duas mãos apoiadas no chão, prendeu as pernas da oponente com uma tesoura e, usando o peso do seu corpo, conseguiu fazê-la ir ao chão. Levantou-se e tentou dar uma cotovelada nela que segurou seu braço impedindo o golpe. Encararam-se com os rostos suados a centímetros uma da outra.

'Está mais rápida e mais forte.' Leona comentou.

'Não tão forte quanto você.' Akame rebateu.

Leona empurrou-a fazendo a morena sair de cima dela e voltaram a se posicionar para continuar o treinamento.

Agora foi a vez da loira tomar a iniciativa nos ataques, deixando Akame sem espaço para atacar, dando-lhe poucas oportunidades para contra-atacar, apenas se protegia e desviava dos golpes poderosos de Leone.

 ** _Wash my hands of all my sins today_**

 _Lave as mãos de todos os meus pecados hoje_

 ** _Left it all behind me_**

 _Deixe isso tudo atrás de mim_

 ** _Thoughts of either one I pushed away_**

 _Pensamentos de um ou outro que eu me afastei_

 ** _You don't understand me_**

 _Você não me entende_

Afastado do campo de treinamento, Tatsumi observava as duas. Haviam voltado a pouco mais de dez dia da missão bem sucedida em Kyonchi. O aliado do ministro Onest, Burick, havia sido eliminado mesmo sob a proteção dos Jaegers e dos quatro demônios de Rakshasa. Najenda tinha vencido aquela batalha, e sem perdas. Já Esdeath havia perdido Seryu.

Mine havia enfrentado Seryu Ubiquitous e conseguiu eliminar a militar fanática pelo senso de justiça distorcido. Havia sido uma luta difícil e perigosa, Mine havia dado tudo de si e estava se recuperando. Havia alguns machucados superficiais, porém a perna direita havia um ferimento mais grave. A jovem era forte e teimosa, e estava se recuperando muito bem.

Soltou um suspiro. Ele tinha conseguido salvar Mine de ser atingida pela bomba suicida de Seryu. Foi por muito pouco, mas foi o suficiente. Não tinha perdido nenhum companheiro na perigosa missão de eliminar o influenciador do império na organização religiosa Caminho da Paz.

Estava realmente feliz de ter conseguido. Sorriu de leve, sem tirar os olhos de Leone e Akame que faziam uma bela luta. A morena estava de shorts e top preto. Não tinha como não reparar nas curvas dela. Leone também era uma bela mulher e ver duas beldades lutando daquela forma era realmente um espetáculo para rapaz da sua idade com os hormônios em ebulição. Leone tinha lá razão, ele era um pervertido, concluiu soltando um suspiro derrotado.

Percebeu que alguém se aproximou e parou ao seu lado. Olhou para Mine que havia saído da cama onde se recuperava da perna.

'Deveria pedir ajuda para se levantar.' Ele comentou.

'Não preciso de ajuda. Estou melhor…' Ela falou e sorriu de leve para ele. 'Mas obrigada por se preocupar…'

O rapaz ajeitou o corpo, encabulado. Estava sendo estranho o comportamento de Mine nos últimos dias. Ela não gritava mais com ele, muito pelo contrário, estava muito gentil e as palavras saiam de maneira até carinhosa. Sentiu o rosto esquentar pensando que ela era uma jovem bonita. Detestava-a tanto antes, que nunca havia reparado nela, porém agora parecia que as coisas entre os dois haviam mudado. Isso era bom. Não gostava de ser sistematicamente ofendido por ela.

 ** _No more nothingness_**

 _Não há mais nada_

 ** _No more emptiness_**

 _Não mais vazio_

 ** _No more thoughts of this_**

 _Não há mais pensamentos_

 ** _To bring me down again_**

 _que me tragam para baixo outra vez_

Um barulho mais alto chamou sua atenção e voltou-se novamente para a luta de Akame e Leone. Riu a ver o rosto contrariado da loira que tinha sido arremessada contra uma árvore, derrubando-a.

'Como é que você foi arremessada contra elas e conseguiu me contra atacar?!' Leone perguntava irritada aproximando-se de Akame e tirando as folhas de cima do corpo suado. 'Merda.'

Akame deu os ombros. 'Provavelmente porque você é mais pesada que eu.' Respondeu simplesmente, fazendo a vaidosa loira levantar o punho fechado ao lado do rosto enfurecido.

Tatsumi colocou a mão na boca para evitar que a gargalhada, que não conseguiu segurar, fosse ouvida por Leone. Esforço em vão. Acabou chamando a atenção das duas lutadoras que se deram conta que estavam sendo observadas.

'Vou dar uma coça em você por ter falado do meu peso!' Leona ameaçou. Estava realmente enfurecida.

 ** _No more nothingness_**

 _Não há mais nada_

 ** _No more emptiness_**

 _Não mais vazio_

 ** _No more thoughts of this_**

 _Não há mais pensamentos_

 ** _To bring me down again_**

 _que me tragam para baixo outra vez_

Akame fitou o rapaz e não conseguiu evitar de pensar que estava num estado lastimável. Suada, suja de sangue, terra e folhas que estavam grudados no seu corpo pelas vezes que foi acertada por Leone e caiu sendo arrastada por metros, inclusive lhe deixando com algumas escoriações. Sentiu-se incomodada por saber agora que ele estava assistindo o treino. Pensou por um instante que Mine estava linda ao lado dele. Faziam até um bonito casal. Quem sabe… eles… enfim… não teve mais tempo para pensar pois Leona já tentava lhe atingir agora furiosa por conta da resposta mal criada.

 ** _With all your sins!_**

 _Com todos os seus pecados!_

 ** _And it's over now,_**

 _E agora acabou,_

 ** _so this is how it ends_**

 _então é assim que termina_

Mine desviou os olhos da luta, olhando de soslaio para Tatsumi que sorria de leve sem tirar os olhos das duas.

'Quem você acha que ganha?' Ela perguntou de repente.

'Akame… se fosse uma luta pra valer.' Respondeu sem titubear.

Mine encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Acha que ela é tão forte assim?'

'Tenho certeza.'

Mine pensou que era bem comum ver Akame e Tatsumi juntos conversando enquanto cozinhavam. A morena havia sido a principal instrutora de Tatsumi depois que Bulat os deixou e antes de Susanoo se juntar ao grupo. Eles treinavam por vezes pela manhã inteira. Também lembrava-se de como Akame havia ficado nervosa todas as vezes que o rapaz de olhos verdes estava em situação de risco. Leone uma vez lhe soltou que achava que Akame conseguia pressentir quando o rapaz estava em apuros. Numa das primeiras missões, onde acabaram enfrentando Zank, o carrasco, os dois haviam se separado. Zank havia levado Tatsumi para longe para decapitá-lo e o rapaz havia conseguido se manter vivo até que Akame chegasse nele. Ele sabia que ela o salvaria, estava contando com isso. E ela sabia que o encontraria. Era uma conexão bem forte… Encolheu os ombros incomoda agora com lembranças de fatos que antes era irrelevante para ela.

Também era fácil relembrar que muitas vezes, ela havia se colocado terminantemente contra as atitudes de Akame em tentar resgatar o rapaz em vez de pensar na segurança do grupo. Comprimiu os lábios pensando que os dois haviam desaparecido juntos depois do ataque frustrado contra Kurome que resultou na morte de Chelsea. Apareceram só na manhã seguinte e alguma coisa havia acontecido pois estavam se evitando. Não teve como não conjecturar o que havia acontecido entre eles. Soube que Leone andou tentando arrancar dos dois, mas ambos continuavam a negar que algo aconteceu…

 ** _I cant live_**

 _Eu não posso viver_

 ** _I cant breath_**

 _Eu não consigo respirar_

 ** _With or without you_**

 _Com ou sem você_

 ** _just go away_**

 _basta vá embora_

Olhou novamente para o rapaz que soltava algumas exclamações baixinho, apreciando e muito a luta das duas. Alguns minutos bastou para apesar de Tatsumi sempre chamar Leone de Nee-san de forma carinhosa, ele estava era torcendo por Akame. Quando a morena era atingida, ele comprimia os lábios, e quando ela acertava um golpe, sempre um sorriso furtivo surgia no rosto dele.

'Vocês são bem amigos, não é?' Ela perguntou incomodada em reparar que ele não tirava os olhos delas, quer dizer… de Akame.

Tatsumi franziu a testa e virou-se para Mine. 'Todos nós somos amigos.' Respondeu sem entender.

'Mas você e Akame são bem próximos, não?'

Ele soltou um suspiro pensando no que responder, voltando a observar a luta.

 ** _My obsession is to break away_**

 _Minha obsessão é romper_

 ** _From all your pain and sorrow_**

 _De toda a sua dor e tristeza_

As duas eram fortes e ágeis, não tinha dúvidas quanto à capacidade de uma quanto a outra, mas para ele, Akame parecia tão incrível. Mesmo apresentando machucados pelo corpo, estando suja daquela forma… continuava a ser o que desejava a noite. E aquilo deveria ser considerado loucura além de impossível pois tinha certeza que ela o via como amigo, e até como irmão… mas não conseguia tirar a diaba da cabeça.

'Gosta muito dela, não?' Mine insistiu na pergunta, mais incomodada ainda com o silêncio dele.

'Sim…' Soltou e logo arregalou os olhos, arrependendo-se da resposta. Voltou-se para Mine. 'Ela é com uma irmã mais velha.' Completou em seguida.

Mine estreitou os olhos nele e percebeu que o rapaz não a encarou diretamente. Estava na cara que estava mentindo. Soltou um suspiro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e erguendo o queixo.

'Irmã mais velha… tá bom…' Ela soltou. Sabia que ele estava mentindo. Se realmente considerasse Akame uma irmã mais velha a chamaria de nee-san como Leone.

'Claro que sim… Akame sempre… enfim…' Tatsumi começou a falar sem graça. 'Sempre tive a certeza de que ela virá me socorrer. Ver o rosto dela me dá tranquilidade.'

 ** _A confession on my darkest day_**

 _A confissão no meu dia mais escuro_

 ** _But I'll repent tomorrow_**

 _Mas eu vou me arrepender amanhã_

'Humph…' Mine murmurou. 'Gosta de garotas que te salvam, é?'

Tatsumi sorriu sem graça, coçando a cabeça. 'É bom saber que podemos contar com alguém, não é?'

'Eu nunca pude contar com ninguém, só comigo mesma… até…' Ela encolheu os ombros, tímida. 'Você foi a primeira pessoa quem me salvou.'

Ele sentiu o sentiu o rosto esquentar de embaraço. 'Mas você sempre podia contar com seus parceiros de missões, não?'

'Sim… mas… foi diferente.'

'Diferente?'

Mine sorriu de leve, com o rosto corado e agora desviando os olhos dele. 'Sim… diferente.'

 ** _No more nothingness_**

 _Não há mais nada_

 ** _No more emptiness_**

 _Não mais vazio_

 ** _No more thoughts of this_**

 _Não há mais pensamentos_

 ** _To bring me down again_**

 _que me tragam para baixo outra vez_

Akame bloqueou um chute alto de Leone pela direita e acertou dois potentes golpes no tronco da adversária que deu alguns passos para trás. Agora foi a vez de Akame tentar acertá-la com um chute alto no lado direito, mas foi bloqueado por Leone que já se preparava para contra-atacar, quando foi surpreendida pela jovem que a segurava pela nuca, pulando e passando sua outra perna por trás dela dando-lhe uma chave de braço voadora e derrubando-a no chão com o braço preso. Akame puxou com força o braço de Leona, se forçasse mais era capaz de quebrá-lo. Finalmente deixando-a completamente imobilizada.

'Porra, Akame!' Leone gritou! 'Essa doeu! Você me paga!'

Tatsumi e Mine voltaram a observar a luta das companheiras. O rapaz sorriu de lado observando a mulher leoa levantando-se enquanto mexia o braço antes imobilizado pela amiga.

'Mas você quem falou que eu podia fazer imobilizações!' Akame falou tentando se defender enquanto abria os braços ao lado do corpo. 'Eu avisei que poderia doer e você disse que com Lionel não teria problema.'

'Porra! Mas não sabia que você era capaz de fazer este tipo de chave de braço!' Leone reclamou. 'Quase me quebra um braço!'

Akame tentou até se desculpar mas Leone novamente avançou sobre ela. A morena tentava se esquivar das investidas violentas da adversária que pelo jeito tinha ficado mais irritada.

Tatsumi deu um passo a frente, franzindo a testa sentindo que as duas estavam exagerando. Sabia que Akame estava tentando se forçar a melhorar. Estava fazendo isso para tentar se preparar para um confronto com Esdeath. Reparou quando, a morena tentou dar uma voadora em Leone que se protegeu com o antebraço. Akame girou o corpo e tentou atingi-la com um chute alto pelo outro, lado. Fazendo Leone dar alguns passos para trás conforme a morena investia os golpes rápidos e sequenciados contra ela.

Akame saltou para trás abrindo espaço entre as duas e sabendo que Leone aproveitaria para atacá-la. Desviou no último segundo das garras poderosas que já haviam lhe arranhando algumas partes do corpo, ficando as costas de Leone e já estava armando para dar uma cotovelada na nuca dela quando pensou que aquele era um ponto vital. Travou o movimento. Estava louca em tentar algo assim. Com a distração, acabou sendo acertada novamente em cheio por Leone que usando Lionel tinha uma força incrível. Foi arremessada contra uma das árvores que ainda estavam em pé em volta do campo de treinamento, quebrando-a. Leona não pegou leve mesmo nos últimos ataques.

Akame levantou-se e sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha sido acertada em cheio. Passou a mão rosto e viu que tinha aberto o supercílio esquerdo.

'Merda...' Sussurrou por ter sido atingida. Pelo jeito tinha que melhorar e muito ainda se quisesse enfrentar Esdeath de frente.

 ** _No more nothingness_**

 _Não há mais nada_

 ** _No more emptiness_**

 _Não mais vazio_

 ** _No more thoughts of this_**

 _Não há mais pensamentos_

 ** _To bring me down again_**

 _que me tragam para baixo outra vez_

'Hei, Akame! Está bem?' A voz de Leone chamou a sua atenção. 'Acho que exagerei, mas você estava pegando pesado.' Tentou justificar.

Akame se forçou a sorrir. 'Está tudo bem. Foi só um machucado bobo.' Falou Pressionando a mão no corte para tentar parar o sangramento. 'Você foi incrível.' Comentou admirada com a força da amiga.

'Humph.' Leone soltou com o rosto sério. 'Eu estou com minha teigu ativada. Você, não.'

Akame deu de ombros. 'Minha teigu é uma arma, Leone. Ela não interfere no meu desempenho em luta. Por isso preciso treinar, independente de estar com ela ou não.'

'Akame!' Tatsumi a chamou. Tinha visto o golpe poderoso contra a jovem e correu para ver se ela estava bem. 'Está sangrando!' Exclamou, arregalando os olhos vendo o ferimento verter sangue sem parar e escorrendo pela lateral do rosto.

'Está tudo bem. Vamos parar por hoje então, Leone.' Ela tentou minimizar a situação. 'Obrigada pelo treinamento.'

'Eu ajudo você.' Tatsumi se aproximou, mas Akame deu um passo para trás. Desviou os olhos dele e viu sobre o ombro esquerdo do rapaz Mine que estava na varanda observando-os.

'Não precisa! Estou bem.' Respondeu e abaixou os olhos. 'Já falei para não se preocupar comigo.' Disse já se afastando.

 ** _With all your sins!_**

 _Com todos os seus pecados!_

 ** _And it's over now,_**

 _E agora acabou,_

 ** _so this is how it ends_**

 _então é assim que termina_

'Oe… ei!' Tatsumi ainda tentou chamá-la mas a jovem já caminhava rapidamente em direção a lateral da sede, desaparecendo da vista deles. Ele voltou-se para Leone que virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando relaxar os músculos do pescoço. 'O que aconteceu com ela? Que merda está acontecendo com Akame, nee-san?'

Leone cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ainda estava com Lionel ativada para cicatrizar os ferimentos superficiais que tinha pelo corpo devido a luta de treinamento. 'Do que você está falando?'

Tatsumi abriu os braços ao lado do corpo. 'Esta luta de vocês! O que foi isso? Você quase a quebra ao meio!'

Leone estreitou os olhos nele, com o rosto sério. 'E o que você queria, Tatsumi? Ela quer enfrentar Esdeath. Nosso principal inimigo, você sabe muito bem o nível de poder que aquela mulher tem, acha que se Akame não se esforçar vai conseguir derrotá-la?'

'Se ela estiver toda machucada antes da luta, aí que não vai conseguir mesmo.'

'Não se preocupe com Akame desta forma, Tatsumi. Está pensando errado.' Leone tinha a voz séria.

'Do que está falando?'

A loira desviou os olhos dele e observou Mine que ainda estava na varanda, provavelmente esperando pelo rapaz. Estava claro que a garota estava interessada por Tatsumi. O sexto sentido que Lionel fazia com que conseguisse perceber a intenção das pessoas. Sabia que desde a última missão no festival da organização religiosa, quando Mine havia voltado machucada, também havia voltado olhando para o rapaz de forma diferente. Tatsumi era muito tonto mesmo para não perceber. Na verdade, as vezes achava que ele e Akame disputavam quem era o mais tonto.

'Nee-san…' Ele a chamou, fazendo a loira voltar a fitá-lo. 'Do que está falando?' Repetiu a pergunta.

Leone soltou um suspiro. Era melhor falar logo para o rapaz o que estava acontecendo até para ele entender a situação e realmente aceitar o distanciamento de Akame.

'Você sabe sobre as trump cards que algumas teigus possuem, não?'

'Claro.' Ele respondeu. 'O que uma coisa tem haver com a outra?'

'Nunca pensou qual a trump card de Murasame?'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos de leve. Realmente nunca tinha pensado na trump card de Murasame.

'Incursio tem a invisibilidade, Pumpkin o aumento do poder conforme o aumento do perigo para o usuário, Lionel a enorme cicatrização, Cross Tails possui uma habilidade específica que pode se combinar com algumas características de outras teigus… como o Lubba fez para me ajudar a costurar o meu braço que Kurome decepou…'

'Hum… estou entendendo.'

'Susanoo tem a evolução dele usando a força vital de seu mestre…' A loira começou a falar, esticando as costas de forma a tentar relaxar. Desativou Leonel, os ferimentos que Akame havia provocado eram bem superficiais.

'E qual a Trump Card de Murasame? É uma espada de um corte só! Precisa de mais?'

Leone meneou a cabeça. 'Esdeath é um inimigo muito muito poderoso…

'Eu sei disso!' Ele a cortou, já se irritando com a demora em Leone lhe dar a resposta. 'Eu vi de perto o poder dela.'

'Ah sim… tenho certeza que você viu beeeem de perto o poder dela.' Disse inclinando o corpo a frente e fitando-o nos olhos.

Tatsumi desviou os olhos dela, com o rosto vermelho. 'Isso não vem ao caso, nee-san.'

'O quão perto você viu o poder de Esdeath, Tatsumi?'

'Ah!' Ele soltou indignado. 'Você está mudando de assunto. Anda me responde! Qual a trump card de Murasame.'

Leone ergueu o corpo, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. 'Ninguém nunca tentou usá-la. Akame vai tentar se a situação ficar realmente feia.'

'Como assim ninguém nunca tentou? E como sabem que existe uma trump card?'

'É o mestre se cortar com a espada.'

 ** _I cant live_**

 _Eu não posso viver_

 ** _I cant breath_**

 _Eu não consigo respirar_

 ** _With or without you_**

 _Com ou sem você_

 ** _just go away_**

 _basta ir embora_

'O quê?!' Ele gritou tão alto que fez até Mine se assustar na varanda onde observava os dois.

A jovem de cabelos rosas até tentou ir até eles, mas a perna ainda estava doendo e impossibilitando que se aproximasse deles.

'Akame me falou que se cortasse… que ela tinha um puta cuidado para limpar a espada… que ela não poderia resvalar nem de raspão na lâmina de Murasame… e como assim agora ela pensa e se cortar com ela? Ela tá ficando maluca?'

'Para de agir como um idiota, Tatsumi! Ninguém aqui está brincando.' Leone falou com a voz dura. 'Isso aqui é guerra! E Akame é um dos melhores soldados da revolução, ela sabe muito bem quais os sacrifícios que precisa fazer… desde matar a própria irmã até se colocar em risco acionando a trump card da mais letal das teigus.'

Tatsumi abaixou o rosto atordoado, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo… Fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que tinha lido no livro sobre teigus. Não havia muitas informações sobre Murasame. Apenas o que todos já sabiam… as trump cards também não eram claras naquele livro, inclusive não havia registro do poder de invisibilidade de Incurso no texto.

 ** _No more nothingness (no more )_**

 _Não há mais nada (não mais)_

 ** _No more thoughts of this_**

 _Não há mais estes pensamentos_

'Humph…' Leone soltou e suavizou as feições do rosto percebendo a preocupação genuína de Tatsumi por Akame. 'Olha… Ela está desesperadamente tentando se tornar mais forte para não usar este recurso. Akame parece tonta, mas sabe ser fria o suficiente para saber o que deve decidir. Se ela tiver que usar este recurso, pode ter certeza que será porque só viu esta solução.'

Tatsumi trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos. 'Se pelo menos eu fosse… eu fosse mais for-…' Foi interrompido por um cascudo bem forte na cabeça. 'Ai! Porra, Nee-san!'

'Para de falar besteira!' Leone falou rolando os olhos. 'Se ficar com isso na cabeça, vai acabar fazendo merda.' Ela esticou as costas. 'Bem… vou ver se Akame já terminou de se banhar ou se não se importa que eu me banhe com ela.' Soltou uma risadinha. 'Será que ela me deixa esfregar as costas dela?'

Tatsumi franziu a testa olhando para a loira que ria como boba. Endireitou o corpo. 'Você e ela juntas?'

Leone olhou para ele e o sorriso se tornou malicioso. 'Você quer ir com a gente?'

'Hã… quê… Cla-claro que… claro que não…' Gaguejou com o rosto escarlate.

'Ah que pena…' Leone falou começando a caminhar. 'Vou me divertir sozinha com Akame.'

O rapaz observou a loira se afastando seguindo a direção que Akame havia tomado. Franziu a testa e comprimiu os lábios. Droga… estava bem tentado a ir atrás dela. Não! Não era certo! Seria uma merda ver quem queria nua e apenas esfregar-lhe as costas. Soltou um suspiro derrotado e começou a caminhar em direção a sede onde tinha percebido que Mine estava lhe esperando. Perguntaria a jovem se ela conhecia a trump card de Murasame. Agora tinha que descobrir de qualquer forma o tamanho do risco que Akame estava querendo se colocar.

 ** _No more emptiness! (so this how )_**

 _Não mais vazio! (Assim como este)_

 ** _So this how it ends_**

 _Então, assim que termina_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame ouviu baterem de leve na porta do seu quarto. Estava deitada, mas não estava dormindo ainda. Levantou-se e caminhou devagar até a entrada do quarto e a abriu. Já sabia que era Najenda por conta do cheiro de cigarro. Nos últimos dias, Najenda fumava um cigarro atrás do outro para tentar aplacar a ansiedade.

'Boa Noite, Akame-chan… Preciso falar com você.' Najenda cumprimentou com a voz doce.

A morena abriu totalmente a porta para dar passagem para Boss que entrou, caminhou até o cômodo onde Murasame repousava e se virou, debruçando sobre ele. Logo pegou o maço de cigarro acendendo um e dando uma longa tragada. Estava estrategicamente perto da janela para que a fumaça nociva fosse dissipada rapidamente, minimizando o incômodo que sabia que produzia em Akame.

'Já trocou o curativo?' Ela perguntou indicando com um gesto o machucado no rosto da jovem.

Akame suspirou. 'Estava para fazer isso.'

'Por que não aceitou a ajuda de Tatsumi? Vocês sempre se cuidaram.'

Akame comprimiu os lábios e desviou os olhos de Najenda. 'Hã… posso fazer sozinha.' Apontou para a penteadeira. 'Posso usar o espelho da penteadeira que Chelsea pediu para Susanoo construir para mim.'

Najenda tirou os olhos da jovem e fitou o móvel bem acabado. Susanoo realmente tinha uma habilidade única para a carpintaria.

'Foi uma pena o que aconteceu com Chelsea… Realmente fiquei feliz por vocês duas terem superado o que quer que fosse do passado.'

Akame encolheu os ombros. 'No fundo, ela tinha um baita coração mole.'

Najenda sorriu de leve. 'Sim.' Falou por fim.

As duas ficaram em silêncio até Boss finalizar o cigarro e acender outro em seguida.

'Recebi informações dos nossos espiões da capital.' Najenda começou a falar.

'Pavati-chan?'

Ela assentiu. 'Pavati está preocupada com Kurome.'

Akame arregalou os olhos e se aproximou de Najenda. 'O-o que tem Kurome?'

'Não comentei contigo e dei uma ordem direta para que tanto Leone quanto Susanoo não falassem… mas…' Ela deu um longa tragada, reteve a fumaça nos pulmões por alguns instantes soltando em seguida. Olhou para a jovem a sua frente e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Kurome pelo que tudo indica foi realmente ferida de forma mortal por Chelsea. Estava com uma curativo no pescoço e percebi que ela não estava bem. Precisou ser protegida por um dos companheiro. O tal de Wave.'

Akame franziu a testa. 'O usuário de Grand Chariot?'

Najenda assentiu novamente. 'Ele pareceu se importar muito com Kurome.'

Akame abriu um sorriso. Seria possível que Kurome pudesse… enfim… encontrar alguém que fosse um companheiro e ajudasse a superar tanto horror que havia passado.

'Não sorria desta maneira, Akame… Isso acaba comigo.' Najenda falou com o rosto mais sério do que gostaria. 'Kurome não… não sabemos nem o quanto ela é humana ainda. Se ela sobreviveu a um ataque de Chelsea em um ponto vital, ela deveria estar morta.'

Akame fechou o sorriso e endireitou o corpo. 'Talvez… talvez… Chelsea tenha errado… não?'

Najenda estreitou os olhos nela. 'Você não quer que a lembre o número de assassinatos cometidos por Chelsea, quer?'

Akame respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Realmente o cheiro do cigarro de Boss era muito ruim. Agora, naquele momento, parecia que deixava o ar mais denso, pesado, de certa forma difícil de respirar.

'Akame…' Chamou a jovem que levantou o rosto, voltando a fitá-la. 'A quanto tempo nos conhecemos?'

Akame encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Um ano… um pouco mais.'

'Quando eu a conheci… estava para cortar a minha cabeça. Mas você me indagou porque eu havia desertado do exército onde eu tinha uma carreira em ascensão. Por que eu havia enfrentado Esdeath perdendo assim um braço e um dos meus olhos.'

'Eu… eu estava em dúvida se estava fazendo o certo… Meu coração… ele me alertava que havia algo errado.'

'Exatamente. Quando era Militar tinha acesso ao treinamento da Elite dos Sete assim como do grupo de Terror…' Ela deu outra tragada. 'Nunca aceitei o que fizeram com aqueles jovens... Foi um dos motivos que me fez ver que aquilo tudo era merda.'

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Akame caminhou até a janela e parou perto da ex-general.

'Quando nos encontramos… você me falou que se decidisse pelo caminho correto…'

'Nunca esconderia os fatos de você…' Ela completou, soltando a fumaça dos lábios. 'Exatamente… por isso estou aqui lhe contando as informações que tenho de sua irmã. Kurome… enfim… as informações que obtive dos espiões da capital é que ela ficou vários dias praticamente em coma depois do ataque de Chelsea, mesmo assim teve força para matá-la, ou melhor, ordenar suas marionetes matá-la. A Cabeça de Chelsea foi colocada provavelmente como um aviso para você, não?'

'Talvez…'

'Talvez?'

Akame comprimiu os lábios. 'Quando estive em dúvidas sobre o império contei a Kurome sobre a minha primeira missão… decapitar uma pessoa que era importante para mim…' Ela soltou um suspiro. Era dolorido falar e relembrar, mas se tinha alguém, que poderia compartilhar aquelas lembranças, era com Najenda. As duas sempre tiveram um acordo de confiabilidade. Uma nunca esconderia da outra informações, foi por isso que havia desistido de mentir para ela sobre a insubordinação com relação ao resgate do membro esquartejado de Chelsea. 'Enfim… quando contei que havia me arrependido de decapitar Martha… Kurome riu. Minha irmã está completamente cega pelo império.'

'Sua irmã está cega por conta das drogas que toma.'

'Possivelmente… Por isso… que penso que talvez… talvez ainda consiga de alguma forma…'

'Akame…' Najenda a interrompeu. 'Não há nenhuma forma, e você sabe disso. Sempre foi racional… As informações que tenho é que Kurome não passa de um cadáver ambulante, ainda em pé por conta das drogas que o império fornece a ela. Kurome está presa. Os grilhões que colocaram nela são impossíveis de você quebrar com Murasame. Ela já está morta.'

Akame voltou a fitar a noite sem lua e sem estrelas. Estava garoando como era normal naquela época.

Najenda soltou uma última tragada antes de apertar o cigarro com a palma da mão mecânica. Observou o perfil da jovem ao seu lado. No começo, havia sido difícil confiar em Akame. Havia imaginado que a assassina imperial estava armando algo contra ela para tentar buscar informações sobre os rebeldes para conseguir eliminar o maior número de rebeldes. Mas depois… com o tempo, conseguiu começar a entendê-la. Akame era uma sobrevivente. Sobrevivente da violência que havia sido submetida desde pequena, sobrevivente dentro de uma loucura.

'Quero você ao meu lado. Esdeath foi deslocada para uma expedição para tentar conter nossos aliados das tribos ocidentais. A capital está vulnerável. Deslocarei Leone e Mine para a verificação dos túneis subterrâneos e Tatsumi e Lubbock para adentrarem na Capital e eliminarem o primeiro ministro. Ele caindo, enfraquecerá e muito a capital…'

'Não acha arriscado Tatsumi entrar na Capital… Os Jaegers podem reconhecê-lo?'

'Os Jaegers já enfrentaram Leona, Susanoo e Mine. Lubba ainda é o único rosto desconhecido para eles. Tatsumi caso for pego, saberá se virar a ponto de conseguir fugir já que pelo que Pavati contou… Ele caiu nas graças de Esdeath…' Najenda riu e balançou a cabeça de leve, o garoto realmente era um baita azarado em despertar o interesse da General. 'Ela sempre teve um gosto peculiar por rapazes mais novos…'

'Por isso… não seria arriscado demais ele…'

'Lubbock é mestre em espionagem e Tatsumi consegue ficar invisível com Incursio. Eles são os mais qualificados para a missão.'

Akame permaneceu em silêncio, nem tinha como argumentar, Boss era uma estrategista mestra.

'Além disso, quero você ao meu lado, será mais fácil pleitear apoio dos outros grupos. Todos conhecem Akame da espada encantada.'

'É… acho que sim…' falou com a voz baixa. Ainda estava preocupada com Tatsumi. Tinha a sensação de que algo não estava bem, mas tinha que confiar no companheiro. Ele tinha amadurecido, não era mais tão tempestuoso. Balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar a preocupação com relação a segurança dele.

'Espero que com a queda de Honest… os militares fiquem momentaneamente desconcertados e alguns migrem para o nosso lado.'

'Acha isso capaz?'

Najenda assentiu. 'Você não mudou? A Assassina número um do império.'

Akame se abraçou e encolheu mais os ombros. 'Espero que tenha razão.'

'Nossos maiores problemas são Esdeath e Budo. O general Budo é tradicionalista… aquela coisa de gerações protegendo o império e coisa e tal, mas não consegue enxergar o que está embaixo do nariz… e Esdeath…' fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. 'Ela vai usar a revolução para justificar um genocídio.'

'Preciso detê-la.'

'Akame-chan…' Najenda a chamou com a voz suave fazendo-a virar-se para ela. 'Susanoo tem um trump card poderosa… sei que é capaz de derrotar Esdeath. Você não vai precisar se colocar em risco tentando usar Murasame.'

'Boss… está se colocando em risco.'

Najenda sorriu. 'Meu objetivo é viver até este império maldito cair e a república for instaurada. Depois…' ela deu de ombros. 'Não me importo de não existir mais.'

Akame a fitou em silêncio. Lembrou-se da conversa com Lubbock a dias atrás quando estavam em missão.

'Nunca desejou ter uma família?'

Najenda sorriu e pegou outro cigarro, acendendo-o em seguida. 'Vocês são minha família.'

Akame sorriu com a resposta. 'Mas nunca imaginou casar… ter filhos… ainda é uma mulher jovem…'

Najenda estreitou os olhos na morena enquanto dava algumas tragadas pensando na resposta.

'Talvez num passado, eu tivesse esses sonhos… mas agora, por mais que me doa admitir, não me dou ao luxo de tê-los.' Ela acendeu o terceiro cigarro. 'Pumpkin escolheu Mine para usuária, já sabendo que eu não era capaz de tirar o máximo dela. Depois que isso acabar, tenho certeza que Susanoo encontrará outro mestre que cuidará dele. Já deixarei "meus filhos" para o mundo. Vai chegar uma hora que vou ter que pagar pelos meus pecados.' Falou de forma poética e sorriu para Akame.

 ** _Down again from all your sins_**

 _Para baixo novamente por todos seus pecados_

 ** _But its over now_**

 _Mas agora acabou_

 ** _So this how it ends_**

 _Então, assim que termina_

'Todos nós… Um dia vamos ter que pagar por todos os nossos pecados. Empunhar Murasame foi uma escolha minha.' Ela falou e soltou um suspiro. 'O certo era esperar papai retornar mas simplesmente a tomei para mim.'

Najenda soltou mais fumaça pela boca. 'Ela já tinha escolhido você. A Teigu é quem decide pelo usuário.'

'Ela pertencia ainda a papai.'

Najenda balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não é bem assim. Gozuki era louco, mas sabia muito bem entender sua teigu. Era um assassino frio e calculista. As poucas vezes que eu cruzei com ele, sentia um calafrio percorrer a minha espinha. Ele a treinou para usar Murasame. Na verdade, acredito que a espada já a tinha escolhido, ele apenas a treinou para que pudesse usá-la melhor que ele.'

Akame franziu a testa incomodada com o que Najenda lhe contava.

'Dos sete que faziam parte da Elite, a única a ser treinada na arte do manejo de espada foi você.'

'Najasho também tinha uma shingu que era uma espada.' Ela rebateu.

'A Espada do dragão d'água não era uma katana. A arte de manipulá-la é diferente. Gozuki já havia decidido que você herdaria Murasame.'

Ela encolheu os ombros, incomodada. 'Não gostava de papai.'

'Não tem como alguém gostar de seu carrasco, não é?'

'Eu nunca me importei com o que ele fez a mim… fisicamente… mas nunca o perdoei por ter me separado de Kurome.' Akame falou com a voz grave. 'Se ela estivesse ao meu lado, não permitira que a drogassem. Ela não seria o que é hoje.'

'Você era uma menina. Ela também. Vocês foram vítimas deste Império doente por poder. Infelizmente seu destino já estava riscado quando Gozuki percebeu que você poderia empunhar Murasame.'

'Talvez…' Ela falou de forma vaga.

Najenda terminou de fumar o cigarro. 'E você, Akame?' Perguntou de repente.

'O que tem eu?'

A ex-general sorriu de lado. 'Não pretende casar e ter filhos?'

Ela se abraçou com mais força. 'Acho que… acho que não vou sobreviver para pensar nisso.' Falou com sinceridade. 'E mesmo que eu sobreviva… provavelmente serei como Kurome é agora. Um cadáver em movimento. Um demônio fora do inferno.' Forçou um sorriso triste. 'Todos devem pagar pelos seus pecados, não? Tenho muitos a serem pagos.'

'Não deve pensar assim… você foi usada pelo Império.'

'Eu tinha uma escolha. Decidi sobreviver para rever minha irmã, não importa quem eu tivesse que matar para isso.'

Najenda semicerrou os olhos nela. 'Você deu as costas para sua irmã.'

'Mais uma pecado na minha lista.'

'Você ainda faz uma? Eu já desisti.' Najenda falou dando uma tragada longa. _'Um herói em tempos de guerra é um assassino em tempos de paz*'._ Soltou a fumaça nociva. 'Estamos em tempos de guerra. Romanticamente, quero acreditar que somos heróis... mas não passamos de assassinos.'

 ** _I can't live_**

 _Eu não posso viver_

 ** _I can't breath_**

 _Eu não consigo respirar_

 ** _With or without you just_**

 _Com ou sem você só_

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos.

'Acredito que Susanoo será capaz de parar Esdeath.' Najenda repetiu o que tinha dito a jovem no início. 'Não será necessário se colocar num risco tão grande onde não há garantias algumas.'

'A Elite dos Sete… todos foram treinados para sobreviverem a qualquer envenenamento. Acredito que se eu estiver forte, conseguirei superar a corrupção de Murasame.'

Najenda balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Está vendo como aquele filha da puta do Gozuki pensou em tudo… até mesmo treinou você para a trump card.'

'Ele treinou todos.'

Najenda deu de ombros. 'Aposto que você era a preferida para ser treinada por ele.'

Akame desviou os olhos e se abraçou mais forte. Sentiu aquele gosto amargo na boca relembrando tudo o que passou durante o treinamento com papai. Ele era um sádico. Lembrava-se das inúmeras vezes que a agrediu irritado por ela ser gentil com as pessoas da vila próxima ao treinamento deles. Ele queria que ela matasse. Matasse. Eliminasse. Eliminasse. Balançou a cabeça com mais força tentando jogar para longe aquelas malditas lembranças.

'Talvez…' Falou de forma vaga. 'Eu espero que sim… mas não quero criar fantasias que me desviem do foco da missão.'

'Justo.' Najenda concordou. 'Gosto disso em você, Akame.'

A ex general afastou-se no móvel e começou a caminhar em direção da porta do quarto. 'Amanhã partiremos para nos encontrar com Pais e Ritone. E logo depois partiremos para nos encontrar com o vice-rei do sul. Esteja pronta. Será uma viagem que teremos que correr. Eu, você e Susanoo.' Falou abrindo a porta. Antes de sair voltou-se para Akame chamando-a. 'Concordo contigo que a missão que estou dando a Tatsumi e Lubbock é perigosa… Não faça como eu, Akame… despeça-se de quem você gosta.' Completou, fechando a porta e deixando a assassina sem entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Tatsumi caminhava pelo corredor da sede dos Night Raids em direção ao seu quarto. Estava animado com a missão importante que Najenda havia lhe confiado junto com Lubbock. Amanhã eles eliminariam aquele porco do primeiro ministro. Com Honest morto isso desestabilizaria o império e com certeza o número de vítimas seria muito menor até o exército revolucionário tomar conta de tudo. Plano perfeito de Najenda! Agora eles tinham que fazer a parte deles.

Levantou os braços, espreguiçando-se e logo abafou um bocejo. Estava cansado pois havia treinado bastante com Susanoo aquele dia. Sabia que estava mais forte, mas não sabia se ainda estava forte o suficiente para enfrentar os inimigos que cruzariam os caminhos da revolução. Precisaria se esforçar.

Sorriu lembrando-se de Mine que havia lhe desejado boa sorte na missão de amanhã. Ela havia lhe pedido para se manter vivo pela primeira vez. Mine estava diferente com ele. Talvez pelo fato dele tê-la realmente ajudado alguma vez, fez a diferença para a jovem tempestiva pelo menos começar a respeitá-lo um pouco.

Endireitou o corpo. Não era de todo idiota. Uma das coisas que realmente Esdeath havia lhe ensinado dentro da loucura toda dela era como as mulheres de forma geral se comportavam quando estavam interessadas. Esdeath sempre havia deixado claro o seu interesse por ele. Era uma mulher bonita, linda… não podia negar. Incrivelmente forte, o que no fundo era bem atrativo. Dona de si, até demais. Esdeath havia lhe dito que cuidaria dele, mas… ele já tinha quem cuidasse dele.

Ouviu um barulho e levantou o rosto, vendo Akame no corredor vindo no sentido contrário. Ela estava o evitando demais e isso o chateava pra caramba. Tinha tentado descobrir sobre a trump card de Murasame mas não tinha achado nada. Murasame era uma espada demoníaca. Um corte, morte. Simples. Se Akame se cortasse, morreria. Simples assim. Não sabia o que se passava de verdade na cabeça dela, e ela também parecia nem um pouco disposta a lhe falar.

Continuou a caminhar já sabendo que a jovem morena passaria por ele sem lhe dirigir um só palavra como andava fazendo nos últimos tempos, no entanto se surpreendeu quando ela ergueu o braço, batendo com força na parede e o impedindo de continuar o caminho.

Arregalou os olhos, assustado pelo barulho e vendo-se literalmente encurralado por ela.

 ** _DOWN AGAIN!_**

 _PRA BAIXO OUTRA VEZ!_

 ** _With all your sins_**

 _Com todos os seus pecados_

 ** _And its over now_**

 _E agora acabou_

 ** _So this how it ends_**

 _Então, assim que termina_

Akame levantou o rosto e o encarou séria.

'Tenha cuidado amanhã. Você vai entrar na cova dos leões, não se arrisque de forma desnecessária. Se alguma coisa der errado, se desconfiar que foram descobertos, use Incursio, torne-se invisível e fuga. Com ou sem Lubbock.' Ela falou tudo de uma vez.

Ele desviou os olhos dela, parte sentindo-se incomodado por se sentir encurralado, parte sentindo-se feliz pela preocupação dela com ele.

'Já lhe falei que não sou covarde. Consegui salvar Mine… vou conseguir proteger Lubba.'

'Não!' Ela gritou mais alto, fazendo-o voltar a encará-la. 'Não é este o objetivo, Tatsumi! O objetivo é eliminar Honest! Seu objetivo não é proteger Lubba.'

 ** _I cant live_**

 _Eu não posso viver_

 ** _I cant breath_**

 _Eu não consigo respirar_

 ** _With or without you_**

 _Com ou sem você_

 ** _just go away_**

 _basta ir embora_

Ele sentiu a parede gelada nas costas, ao mesmo tempo que parecia sentir uma onda de calor infernal fluindo do corpo de Akame. Tentou escorregar para a direita, mas ela estendeu o outro braço batendo também na parede chegando a trincá-la e realmente o prendendo entre seus braços.

'Se continuar a pensar assim, isso vai matá-lo. Não seja idiota.'

'É isso que você me considera, não?' Rebateu com a voz injuriada ao mesmo tempo que sentia o coração disparar pela proximidade dela.

Ela inclinou o corpo na direção dele, fazendo os rostos ficarem a centímetros um do outro. Os narizes quase se tocaram fazendo-o sentir o rosto corar de forma violenta.

'Gosto de você.' Ela falou fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. 'Perdi minha irmã e não quero perder você. Então mantenha-se vivo. Se você for pego, vou atrás de você. E tenho certeza que não só eu agora. Então… faça um favor a nós: Mantenha-se vivo.'

Ele engoliu em seco. Sentia a respiração mais acelerada, obrigando-o a entreabrir os lábios e respirar pela boca.

'Eu-Eu vou conseguir… eu e Lubba vamos eliminar o ministro.'

'Eu realmente espero que sim.' Ela falou se afastando dele e abaixando os braços que até o momento o prendiam contra a parede. 'Cuide-se.' Recomendou sorrindo de leve antes de se virar e começar a se afastar dele.

 ** _I cant live_**

 _Eu não posso viver_

 ** _I cant breath_**

 _Eu não consigo respirar_

 ** _With or without you_**

 _Com ou sem você_

 ** _just go away_**

 _basta ir embora_

Tatsumi se sentia colado a parede. Observava a jovem se afastando dele até desaparecer da sua vista, fazendo com que o coração começasse a desacelerar aos poucos. Precisou de alguns instantes para finalmente se recuperar e conseguir abrir mão do apoio. Passou a mão no rosto e depois pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais do que já estavam. Akame conseguia sempre o surpreendê-lo.

A dias estava sem nem lhe dirigir uma palavra e ele sabia que ela estava evitando-o a todo custo. E agora… agora literalmente tinha o encurralado contra a parede. Virou-se para trás e viu que ela realmente tinha socado-a com força. Ela parecia ter mil faces. Abriu um sorriso gaiato e endireitou o corpo. Inferno! Gostava disso. Deveria estar louco em realmente gostar dela daquela forma.

Provaria a Akame que era capaz de cumprir com aquela importante missão. Provaria a ela que estava a altura da assassina número um do império e da próxima vez que se encontrassem, ele é que a encurralaria até ela admitir que eles de irmãos, não tinham merda nenhuma.

 ** _I cant live_**

 _Eu não posso viver_

 ** _I cant breath_**

 _Eu não consigo respirar_

 ** _With or without you_**

 _Com ou sem você_

 ** _just go away_**

 _basta ir embora_

* * *

 _ **Notas Finais:**_

 _Esta fanfic é Akame & Tatsumi como está na descrição (ou pelo menos deveria... enfim...). Simplesmente não consigo acreditar que Mine e Tatsumi de repente entre o capítulo 18 e o 20 simplesmente se apaixonaram pq o que se diz fundador do Caminho da Paz disse que a linha do destino dos dois estavam ligadas... Lembrando que estou fazendo esta fanfic baseada no Anime (usando alguns elementos do mangá, é verdade)._

 _Enfim... na minha interpretação, acho que até rolou interesse sim da Mine depois que o Tatsumi salvou lá ela de explodir por conta da bomba suicida da doida do Coro, mas... sinto muito para os defensores de Mine e Tatsumi... mas o shipp é outro! Tava na descrição do fanfic! Sou inocente! Não me matem!_


	9. Mate Mine

_Música: You're Mine (Você é Minha) por Disturbed_

 _Título com trocadilho infame… sei disso, mas não sou uma boa menina. Desde que eu ouvi esta música vi as três brigando por Tatsumi, o Rei do Harém!_

 ** _Akame Ga Kiru!_**

 ** _A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos_**

 **Mate Mine**

 _Por Kath Klein_

'Execução pública?' Akame repetiu entre os dentes enquanto cerrava os punhos com força.

'Exatamente. Eu… eu sinto muito, Akame-chan.' A voz de Pavati era quase um sussurro no beco escuro da capital onde as duas estavam. 'Ele não apresenta machucados graves… ainda… Esdeath tentou convencê-lo a se unir a ela, mas ele recusou.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Ele pelo menos tem culhões… ou é louco mesmo.'

'Quando será a execução?' Perguntou, ignorando o comentário.

'Amanhã. Hoje colocaram os panfletos avisando a população da capital. Eles querem um público grande para o espetáculo de horrores.' Ela falou e ajeitou o capuz que cobria seus cabelos e parte do rosto. 'Eu sinto muito, Akame-chan… não gostaria de ser eu a dar esta notícia para você.'

Akame respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. A noite estava fria, condensando parte do ar que saía de seus lábios. 'Najenda estava querendo me deixar fora da capital até a chegada do exército revolucionário.'

Pavati franziu a testa. 'Você desobedeceu uma ordem dela?'

'Mais uma.'

A mulher sorriu de lado. 'Por conta deste rapaz?'

Akame levou uma das mãos até o rosto, cobrindo-o. 'Tatsumi é realmente uma péssima influência.' Soltou sem conseguir esconder a irritação e o medo pela situação de Tatsumi. Arregalou os olhos assustada com a gargalhada estridente de Pavati.

Pavati tentou se controlar colocando as duas mãos na boca e tentando desesperadamente parar de rir. Os olhos chegavam a sair lágrimas incontroláveis.

Akame olhava para ela sem saber o que fazer. Deu alguns passos até a entrada do beco, olhando em volta para ver se alguém se aproximava. Levou a mão direita até a empunhadura de Murasame, pronta para sacar caso fosse necessário. Voltou-se para a amiga. 'O que está acontecendo com você?!' Exclamou alarmada com aquela atitude. Ela só poderia ter enlouquecido! Será que estava tomando drogas como Kurome?

Pavati aos poucos começou a se controlar, ainda ria baixinho. Inutilmente colocava a mão a boca para abafar de forma desesperada seu surto. Parte por se dar conta do que estava acontecendo com Akame e parte de nervosismo pela situação.

Akame se aproximou olhando-a com estranheza quando Pavati parou de rir e secou os olhos com as mãos, para finalmente voltar a fitá-la. 'O quê está acontecendo com você?' Repetiu a pergunta realmente preocupada com a amiga.

A espiã revolucionária balançou a cabeça. 'Estou bem. Está tudo bem…' Ainda falou. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Quando voltou a abri-los parecia mais controlada. 'Nunca em minha mais louca imaginação imaginei que a veria apaixonada, Akame-chan.'

'O quê?!' Ela exclamou agora alto. Olhou para trás observando por um segundo a saída do beco que estavam. 'Está louca?! Claro que não! Já falei que Tatsumi é um dos nossos. Mania que você tem de distorcer essas coisas…'

'Sei? Distorcer?' Ela voltou a seriedade semicerrando os olhos na jovem a sua frente. Soltou um suspiro. 'Bem que imaginei que Tsukushi-chan nunca teve mesmo chances… você realmente gosta de outra coisa.'

Akame rodou os olhos. 'Esta história de novo?! Você realmente vai vir com ela todas as vezes que a gente se encontrar?'

'Claro! É maravilhoso ver você vermelha sem graça!' Pavati falou, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Faz me lembrar quando eu a conheci.'

'Aquela garota não existe mais…' Soltou um suspiro. 'Ainda bem, né? Ela matava para o Império, apenas para poder voltar a ver a irmã.'

Pavati tinha o rosto sério agora. 'Najenda está te querendo longe da capital por conta de Kurome. Sua irmã é o único motivo capaz de fazer você desobedecer uma ordem dela. Você perde o prumo e o foco por conta de Kurome.'

'Kurome é o que eu mais amo no mundo! Acha que não tenho o desejo de voltar a conviver com ela como irmãs?!'

'Não seja idiota! Não tem o direito de ser, Akame-chan!' Pavati falou com a voz dura, fazendo a assassina engolir em seco, era raro ouvir a amiga falando naquele tom. Parecia não combinar com ela. Pavati soltou um suspiro. 'Já dei o meu relatório sobre Kurome para Najenda-san. Ela deve ter passado para você, não?' Akame apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 'Fiquei de olho nela este tempo todo, Akame-chan… Sua irmã praticamente vive na cama. Está sempre rodeada pelos dois Jaegers que sobraram, Wave e Run.'

Akame franziu a testa. 'O que eles querem com ela? São amigos? Kurome nunca teve o hábito de ter amigos…'

'O tal do Wave, usuário da Grand Chariot, parece ter sentimentos por sua irmã… não… não… não… não sorria desta forma!' Pavati censurou a morena que sorria de forma doce pensando num possível futuro para Kurome, mas pelo jeito Pavati tinha a mesma opinião de Najenda. Pavati passou a mão no rosto. 'Kurome vive a base de drogas. O Dr. Stylist testou alguma droga mais forte nela… eu não sei direito, Akame-chan… Eu ainda não consigo entender como a mente daquela gente doida funciona mesmo espionando-os a anos…' Ela falava desolada.

Akame tentou relaxar os músculos do pescoço, tentando diminuir a tensão. 'Eu preciso ter esperança, Pavati-chan… Preciso ter esperança sobre Kurome ou parece que não tenho mais razão para viver.'

'Para de falar merda! Você tem muita coisa ainda para fazer e não é por conta da sua irmã. Lembre-se de quantas pessoas você matou por conta desta porcaria de Império! Você precisa continuar a matar por elas, entendeu?!'

Akame fechou os olhos e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio uma ao lado da outra, olhando para a saída do beco que estavam. A iluminação era fraca, ajudando-as a tentar serem discretas naquele encontro.

'Logo a guarda imperial passará… melhor… eu ir…' Akame começou a falar e estava para dar um passo a frente quando Pavati segurou seu braço com força, impedindo-a de continuar.

'Eu não tenho ninguém no mundo, todos da minha família foram mortos quando a Capital resolveu expandir seus domínios para as terras do norte. Vi meus pais morrerem, minhas irmãs serem violentadas e mortas na minha frente. Meu irmão com menos de cinco anos decapitado. Sobrevivi por covardia. Fingi-me de morta debaixo dos corpos dos meus pais… Não sou forte como você, Akame-chan. A única coisa que consigo fazer bem feito é ser insignificante a ponto de ninguém perceber minha presença e conseguir informações para a revolução…' Ela soltou um suspiro dolorido. 'Não consigo amar… ou pensei que não conseguiria me importar com mais ninguém no mundo. Até que você me mostrou que existe ago chamado força de vontade... ' Pavati virou-se para Akame que a encarou com a testa franzida tentando entender o que a amiga falava. 'Eu verdadeiramente desejo que você seja feliz… mas não posso deixar que você se iluda com relação a saúde física e mental de Kurome.'

Akame assentiu com a cabeça entendendo o que a amiga tentava lhe falar. Sentiu os olhos arderem e engoliu o bolo que sentia se formar na garganta. Kurome estava realmente condenada.

Pavati soltou um suspiro. 'Quando a conheci, você não deveria ter mais de 12 anos. Pescava de forma irracional pegando a maior quantidade de peixe possível para com a venda pudesse comprar carne.' Ela sorriu de leve. 'Sempre achamos que você deveria comprar vestido e prendedores de cabelo como Cornélia-chan ou Tsukushi-chan… mas você só queria saber de carne. Martha teve que lhe dar um vestido para que pudesse deixar de usar aquele uniforme… Você tinha ficado linda com ele.'

Akame balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Martha não era espiã, não é?'

'Não… eu quem era… Mas a missão nunca foi você matar uma espiã, Akame-chan… A missão era que você fosse capaz de matar alguém que gostasse. Martha no fundo foi usada para se aproximar de você, fazer você gostar dela para depois ser obrigada a matá-la. Isso fazia parte do seu treinamento. Você sempre foi a mais gentil dos sete. Você era o mais distante dos discípulos de Gozuki-sama e no entanto era a que mais chamava a atenção dele. Por isso ele lhe treinou para ser a usuária de Murasame e tirar o máximo até ativar sua trump card.'

'Como assim?'

Pavati soltou um suspiro. 'É fácil para um assassino matar pessoas que não dá a mínima. Fácil para um assassino simplesmente matar sem nem saber quem é a pessoa ou por quem tem ódio e rancor. Mas matar alguém por quem tem sentimentos fortes? Aí estamos falando de outra classe. A classe de assassinos por quem Murasame aceita como seu verdadeiro mestre. A classe de assassinos ao qual você se encaixa.'

Akame abaixou o rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior. 'Por que está me contando isso agora, Pavati-chan?'

'Para você não esquecer de como o Império trabalha. Em como ele manipula as pessoas e os sentimentos delas para tirar o maior proveito. Não se iluda, Akame-chan… Kurome é apenas uma carcaça do que já foi um dia. Ela não é mais sua irmã.'

Akame colocou uma das mãos no rosto e secando as lágrimas que lutava de forma desesperada para não derramar.

Pavati respirou fundo. 'Você vai conseguir superar tudo, Akame-chan… Como sempre, você saberá o que é para ser feito, mesmo que pareça ao primeiro instante frieza. Enfim... o rapazinho de olhos verdes…' Ela voltou ao ponto. 'Ele precisa de alguém para salvá-lo, não é?'

Akame precisou de alguns instantes para se dar conta que a espiã falava de Tatsumi.'A-acho que sim.'

Pavati ajeitou novamente o capuz na cabeça. 'Lubbock só perdeu a vida por conta da fraqueza de Miriam… Ela foi uma idiota em se deixar levar pelo desespero e falsas promessas daquele porco do Surya, ele talvez estivesse vivo. Nunca vou traí-la ou a nossa causa, Akame-chan… porque se existe algo que aprendi em ser insignificante para as pessoas, é saber o que é importante para mim. Espero você amanhã… Estarei no momento que você precisar quando for resgatá-lo, mas não se dê ao luxo de morrer. Você deve muito ainda…' Falando isso, fez o mesmo da última vez, antes de se afastar deu um beijo no rosto dela, fazendo-a ficar embaraçada tanto pelas palavras quanto pelo gesto.

Observou Pavati caminhando para fora do beco e deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ainda custava a acreditar que não existia nenhuma esperança para Kurome. Tinha lutado contra a irmã, tinha visto toda a loucura que Kurome era capaz de fazer. Precisava estar novamente cara a cara com a irmã para tentar ou talvez aceitar tudo que Pavati e Najenda falaram para ela.

Colocou o capuz por cima da cabeça e fechou melhor o sobretudo, começando a caminhar em direção ao esconderijo dos Night Raids dentro da capital, a livraria da família de Lubbock. Sabia que Najenda e os outros estariam lá, considerando o fracasso da missão de eliminar o primeiro Ministro. Caminhou por cerca de dez minutos nas ruas vazias da Capital. Olhou em volta e viu preso no muro de uma das casas o seu cartaz de procura-se. Desviou os olhos e finalmente viu o que Pavati havia lhe falado sobre o cartaz da execução pública de Tatsumi. O cartaz dela estava ali a pelo menos um ano e nunca conseguiram pegá-la.

Sorriu de lado, não conseguiriam executar Tatsumi. Ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Precisava apenas pensar melhor num plano para libertá-lo, aumentando as chances dos dois saírem vivos. Ela tinha ainda muito o que fazer, conforme Pavati a lembrou bem. Não podia morrer tentando salvá-lo. Tinha que aumentar suas chances de sair viva com Tatsumi e só conseguiria isso com ajuda dos outros Night Raids.

 ** _I've begun to realize_**

 _Eu comecei a entender_

 ** _That I'm better when I am with you_**

 _Que eu sou melhor quando estou com você_

 ** _You deliver me from the pain in my life_**

 _Você me livra da dor na minha vida_

Parou em frente a livraria de Lubbock e levantou o rosto vendo a placa com o nome do estabelecimento. Lubbock tinha lhe dito que gostaria de continuar com aquele lugar, vendendo livros, tendo uma vida tranquila ao lado da mulher que amava. Queria filhos. Sorriu de forma triste lembrando-se do amigo. Ele tinha tantos planos tão mais belos e tão mais importantes que ela que não pode deixar de pensar que era injusto ela ainda estar viva e ele não. Balançou a cabeça com força. Ela vingaria Lubbock. O amigo não pode realizar seus sonhos, mas ela lutaria com todas as forças para que outras pessoas, outros rapazes pudessem encontrar a paz e tranquilidade para poderem se casar com as mulheres que amavam e viverem num país bem diferente daquele que combatiam.

Levantou o braço e abriu a porta da frente do estabelecimento. Estava escuro e silencioso. Franziu a testa de leve olhando para os lados. Os companheiros deveriam estar verificando a situação na capital. Tirou o sobretudo e pendurou numa das cadeiras do local, logo retirando as proteções nos antebraços. Ouviu passos vindo do porão, franziu a testa e caminhou até a passagem para o porão, logo encontrando Mine que carregava Pumpkin nas costas.

Mine a encarou. Primeiro surpresa por vê-la ali. Najenda havia lhe dito que Akame seguiria para o Sul e chegaria na capital junto com o vice-rei e parte do exército revolucionário. Franziu a testa, deduzindo que a morena voltou assim que soube sobre a execução de Tatsumi.

'Não me impeça.' Mine falou de forma decidida. 'Eu vou de qualquer forma.'

Akame inclinou a cabeça de leve observando-a. 'Se for agora provavelmente será pega em alguma armadilha, não acha?'

'Eu já sei. Não é preciso que me diga.' Mine rebateu. 'Mas simplesmente não posso deixar Tatsumi ser executado!'

Akame não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso sarcástico brotasse em seus lábios. 'Como você está diferente…' Comentou, no fundo estava feliz ao perceber aquela mudança no comportamento da companheira. 'Uma vez, foi você que tentou me deter.'

Mine desviou os olhos dela. 'Para mim ele é uma outra pessoa agora.'

Tinha impressão de que a amiga estava interessada em Tatsumi, tinha percebido assim como todos que Mine não gritava mais com o rapaz como antes. Nos últimos tempos sempre procurava estar perto dele, falando de forma mais calma e com o tom carinhoso. Talvez quando tudo terminasse, eles poderiam ter uma chance para se conhecerem melhor e quem sabe… Desviou os olhos de Mine… Talvez Tatsumi tivesse os mesmos sonhos de Lubbock. Casar com a mulher que amava, ter filhos… talvez até voltar para sua vila natal e viver de forma tranquila com sua família. Mine também merecia ser feliz.

 ** _Easy now to recognize_**

 _Agora é fácil de se reconhecer_

 ** _All the misery I have been through_**

 _Toda a miséria que eu passei_

 ** _It was beating me to submission_**

 _Estava me batendo para submissão_

 ** _'Til the day you arrived_**

 _Até o dia que você chegou_

'Eu vou te ajudar. Vou com você.' Akame falou fazendo Mine arregalar os olhos e fitá-la surpresa.

'Não tem motivo para você se arriscar. Enlouqueceu?'

Akame franziu a testa. Mine tinha uma péssima memória ou agora estava agindo como idiota. 'Você fala que o vê de forma diferente. Talvez da forma que sempre o vi. Então aqui a única louca é você!' Falou irritada. 'Se trabalharmos juntas nossas chances de sobreviver são maiores.'

 ** _Suddenly I felt alive_**

 _De repente eu me senti vivo_

 ** _Strength I had lost was revived_**

 _A força que tinha perdido foi revivida_

 ** _And building inside_**

 _E construída por dentro_

 ** _And we both know why_**

 _E nós dois sabemos porquê_

Mine a encarou alguns instantes com o rosto sério, mas logo abriu um sorriso sarcástico. 'Você também ficou mais mole, hein?'

Akame rodou os olhos. 'Não sou obrigada a ouvir isso de você.'

'Está bem. Está bem… Não sou tão boba assim.' Mine falou subindo os degraus. 'Já que se dispõe a ir, então vamos…'

'Já terminaram a discussão de quem vai ficar com aquele baka depois que o libertarmos?' Ouviram a voz zombeteira de Leone que logo apareceu no alto da escada. Ela havia chegado um pouco depois de Akame.

Leone estava com os braços cruzados encarando as duas de forma zombeteira. 'Quem será que vai ficar com Tatsumi no final, hein? Posso entrar na disputa?'

Akame soltou um suspiro desolada. 'Você não tem jeito.'

A loira soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Pelo que constatava o jeitinho caipira, ingênuo e bobo de Tatsumi tinha conquistado a todas, até a doida da Esdeath.

'Fui eu que achei e recrutei aquele baka.' A loira falou dando de ombros, fitou Akame por alguns instantes e soltou um suspiro. Lembrava-se bem que a morena era contra a entrada de Tatsumi no grupo. 'Se eu deixá-lo ser executado acabarei ficando com remorso… ainda mais porque deixei de ouvir uma amiga tentando me alertar que ele não era um bom assassino.'

'Então você vai conosco?' Mine perguntou, surpresa.

'Você está bem lerda, Mine. Claro que vou!'

Leone virou-se para trás encarando Najenda que havia chegado junto com ela no esconderijo e ouvido a discussão das duas integrantes do grupo. 'Considerando a situação, Boss, acho que não tentará nos deter, não é?'

Najenda soltou um suspiro. 'Tentar deter quem?' Ela falou dando uma passo a frente, observando as duas subirem até o salão principal da livraria de Lubbock. 'Esta execução pública tem como objetivo derrubar a moral da força revolucionária. É nosso dever interrompê-la.' Tentou ser objetiva. 'Sem contar que Incursio pode ser de grande importância para a batalha final. É uma das teigus mais poderosas.'

Leone se virou para ela e deu uma piscadinha. 'Ora, ora, você não está sendo sincera…' Falou fazendo Najenda estreitar os olhos nela que balançou a mão à frente do rosto. 'Ah deixa para lá…'

'Está decidido então.' Boss falou com a voz assertiva observando o trio a sua frente. 'Faremos o resgate de Tatsumi numa missão de emergência.' Ela virou-se para Akame e franziu a testa. 'Mas faremos de forma estratégica e não irracional. Entenderam?'

Mine assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo. Sabia que agora teria mais chances de salvar Tatsumi daquela execução. Desviou os olhos para Akame pensando que ela não deveria estar ali, Najenda tinha a designado para acompanhar o vice-rei do sul quando o exército viesse para invadir a capital. Akame parecia uma caixa de surpresas.

Mine sabia que poderia contar sempre com ela, mas nunca sabia exatamente o que esperar dela. Murasame estava presa em sua cintura fina e reparou que ela apenas retirou as proteções dos antebraços deixando-os em cima de algum móvel da livraria junto com o sobretudo coberto de poeira. Será mesmo que ela tinha voltado por conta de Tatsumi? Ou por Kurome? Ela teria realmente desobedecido mais uma ordem de Boss? Franziu a testa. No fundo, agora não gostava da proximidade de Akame e Tatsumi. Agora aquela proximidade lhe incomodava.

 ** _Cause you're mine_**

 _Por que você é minha_

 ** _I knew I could be whole if_**

 _Eu sabia que eu poderia estar completo se_

 ** _You were mine_**

 _Você fosse minha_

 ** _I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine_**

 _Irei derrotar todos meus inimigos porque você é minha_

Najenda acendeu um cigarro e caminhou pela sala da livraria, sentando-se no sofá e solicitando a todos que fizessem o mesmo. 'Não temos muito tempo para traçar um plano. Precisamos nos apressar. Se está aqui Akame, provavelmente foi porque se encontrou com Pavati, não?'

Akame sentou-se a frente de Najenda. 'Exatamente.'

Najenda sorriu de lado. 'Que informações ela passou para você?'

'A execução será amanhã pela manhã, conforme os cartazes que espalharam.' Ela soltou um suspiro ajeitando o corpo. 'Tatsumi está na masmorra. Soube que Esdeath chegou hoje também da expedição e falou com ele.'

Mine virou-se para ela. 'O que ela fez com ele?'

'Deve ter tirado uma casquinha, aquela sádica louca.' Leone falou com a voz séria, o que era bem difícil de acontecer.

Akame fitou Leone. 'Talvez…' Depois soltou um suspiro cansado. Tinha viajado o dia inteiro sem parar para chegar na capital. Estava cansada, as roupas ainda sujas de poeira pela viagem feita de forma quase desesperada. Ela passou uma das mãos no rosto, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar os ombros.

Leone acompanhou os movimentos da amiga. Ela estava exausta. 'Como soube do resultado da missão?' Leone perguntou, estreitando os olhos nela.

A morena arregalou os olhos de leve, fitou por um instante Leone e depois desviou os olhos da amiga. Sabia que Leone tinha aquele sexto sentido aguçado demais. Parecia que lia a mente das pessoas através dos olhos, no fundo sentia como se não conseguisse esconder nenhum segredo dela, o que era bem incômodo já que a loira adorava colocá-la em situação constrangedora. 'Eu apenas… presenti… apenas isso, Leone.'

'Ora, ora… e eu que sempre pensei que tivesse um bom sexto sentido.' Ela falou meneando a cabeça. 'Mas você só tem isso com ele, não é?'

'Isso não vem ao caso, Leone.' Akame falou e percebeu que Mine se ajeitou no sofá, incomodada. Olhou para Najenda que mantinha-se calada observando-a. Sabia que quando aquilo acabasse provavelmente receberia um bom sermão dela por ter sido novamente insubordinada.

Leone olhou de uma para outra. No fundo estava se divertindo com a situação.

Najenda pensou que era hora de traçarem um plano. 'Sabe-se que o comandante Budou estará presente na execução assim como Esdeath. Pelas informações que tivemos, será a própria Esdeath que se encarregará da decapitação…'

'Sádica como sempre…' Leone sibilou.

'Comandante Budou?' Mine perguntou, não conhecia aquele nome.

'Budou é o oficial de mais alto escalão do Exército Imperial.' Akame começou a passar as informações que havia pego com Pavati e também que conhecia do tempo que trabalhou para o Império. 'Ele é responsável por toda a guarda imperial. E é um usuário de Teigu cujo o nome é Adramelec.'

'Adramelec é uma teigu em forma de luvas que faz com que o usuário tenha como poder a manipulação da eletricidade. É uma arma imperial muito destrutiva e poderosa, assim como o seu usuário. Precisamos ter cuidado, pois enfrentaremos dois adversários poderosos na linha de frente.' Najenda completou as informações.

'Caramba!' Leone exclamou.

'Susanoo.' Najenda chamou o grandão que estava atrás dela. 'Está com nosso trunfo preparado?'

'Sim. Quando der a ordem posso invocar minha trump card.'

'Ótimo.' A ex-general imperial falou satisfeita. 'Possivelmente enfrentaremos Esdeath. Será a melhor estratégia separá-la de Budou. Enfrentar os dois juntos é suicídio.'

'O que pretende fazer, Boss?' Leone perguntou inclinando o corpo a frente.

Susanoo abriu um mapa da arena principal da capital e onde estava marcada a execução. Akame e Mine também inclinaram o corpo a frente observando a planta baixa.

'Acredito que Lubbock tenha conseguido instalar os explosivos nos lugares que estão assinalados com pontos vermelhos. Era planejado acioná-los quando o exército revolucionário invadisse a capital, mas servirá para nossos propósitos.' Ela falou, cruzando as pernas e esticando o corpo enquanto as três observavam o mapa com interesse. 'Outros explosivos foram plantados pela capital por Mine e Leone que poderam ser usados para nosso propósito mais adiante.'

'Lubba era incrível.' Leone soltou com um sorrisinho de lado.

Najenda assentiu. 'Escolhemos os pontos mais sensíveis dentro da estrutura do Palácio e arredores e que provocaram um grande impacto, destruição e principalmente, desnorteio das forças imperiais.'

'Um grande número de soldados foram deslocados já com receio do exército revolucionário.'

'Exatamente.' Najenda concordou. 'Temos a guarda pessoal do imperador que é composta por homens fortes e não sabemos se alguns são possuidores de teigus ou não. Temos Budou e Esdeath… além dos Jaegers.'

Akame se ajeitou na cadeira e fitou os joelhos por alguns instantes antes de voltar a encarar Najenda. 'Pavati me falou que Kurome está debilitada, e os outros dois que restaram foram praticamente esquecidos por Esdeath.'

'Mas eles podem intervir, não?'

Akame meneou a cabeça. 'Pelas as informações que tive, o usuário da Grand Chariot não sai de perto de Kurome.' Ela falou se forçando a não sorrir de satisfação por saber disso.

'O outro é o usuário de Mastema, Run…'

'Mastema?!' Akame perguntou, intrigada.

'Sim… você o conhece?' Najenda perguntou, avaliando a companheira.

Akame respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar. Estava realmente confusa sobre o seu encontro com o usuário daquela arma imperial. 'Eu o encontrei uma vez, logo depois que havia enfrentado Ibara, no cemitério onde encontramos a entrada para o túnel de fuga de Borick em Kyoroch.'

'Você lutou contra ele?'

Akame respondeu negando com a cabeça a pergunta de Leone. 'Ele me atacou e eu apenas desviei do ataque, quando pensei que travaria uma luta, ele apenas falou que estava ali para me conhecer e ver minha luta com Murasame contra Ibara. Ele… me pareceu… muito… estranho…' Ela falou, franzindo a testa e colocando um dedo no queixo, pensativa. Realmente estava tentando entender o que aquele homem queria com ela naquele dia.

'Eu levantei a ficha dele.' Najenda chamou a atenção. 'Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas acredito que talvez tanto ele quanto o marinheiro se entenderem o que está acontecendo podem se unir a nós.'

Akame fechou as mãos sobre os joelhos pensando que gostaria de ter aquela esperança com relação a Kurome.

'Kurome está debilitada e não tentará nos enfrentar. Acredito que os Jaegers não serão um problema a ser enfrentado.' Boss esclareceu. 'No entanto, precisamos além de resgatar Tatsumi, recuperar Incursio.'

'Bom ponto.' Leone concordou. 'Como poderemos fazer isso?'

Najenda apagou o cigarro, amassando-o contra o cinzeiro na mesa enquanto observava a planta da arena. 'Isso é um complicador. Não sabemos exatamente onde Incursio pode estar guardada pelo Império.'

'Eu a pego.' Akame falou de repente fazendo as três virarem-se para ela.

Najenda franziu a testa. 'Tem certeza? Você terá que entrar sozinha no palácio para tentar encontrá-la. Não teremos muito tempo.'

'Sou a mais rápida. Sei que conseguirei achá-la. E caso, não consiga. Vocês resgatam Tatsumi e podem me deixar para trás. Eu saberei agir sozinha.'

'Não pretendo trocar você por Tatsumi, Akame.' Najenda falou séria. 'Se eu for racional, ter você como adversária de Esdeath aumenta minhas chances de vitória.'

Akame franziu a testa. 'Como eu falei, Boss. A prioridade é o resgate de Tatsumi. Eu saberei como sair do palácio… sei que terei ajuda.'

Najenda soltou um riso e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você já armou tudo com Pavati, não é?'

A morena deu de ombros. 'Sei que ela vai me ajudar… como sempre. Além disso, ela vai ficar de olho para que eu não vá atrás de Kurome. Pavati acha que ando sentimental demais…' Falou levantando de leve os braços e ao lado do corpo.

Leone ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'E ela não está certa, Akame?'

Akame estreitou os olhos na amiga. 'O que ela vê de romance, você vê de sacanagem.'

Ela se fez de ofendida. 'Oh! Acha mesmo isso de mim? Não sou eu que estava brigando para decidir quem vai ficar com aquele baka depois que salvarmos das perversões de Esdeath.'

Akame rolou os olhos. Leone não tinha jeito. Mesmo a situação exigindo seriedade ela só pensava nisso.

'Eu ficarei encarregada de libertar ele.' Mine falou colocando-se em pé. 'Pumpkin é uma arma de longo alcance. Ficarei num ponto estratégico e impedirei a execução.'

Leone soltou uma risadinha. 'Pelo jeito quer mesmo salvar Tatsumi em grande estilo, não é Mine?'

'Oras essa! Estou tentando ser objetiva.' Rebateu sem esconder a irritação.

A loira riu e balançou as mãos a frente, depois olhou para Najenda. 'Suponho que você vai querer acertar as coisas com Esdeath, não?'

Najenda não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso perigoso surgisse no canto de seus lábios. 'Vou acabar com ela e com todos aqueles porcos. Nós vamos acabar com eles… todos eles.' Ela pegou algo que estava a seu lado e ergueu o braço. Akame sorriu reconhecendo o objeto que pertencia antes a Lubba. 'Devemos triunfar em prol dos nossos companheiros falecidos.' Boss fechou os olhos e naquela hora, Akame não precisava ter o sexto sentido de Leone para saber que aquela mulher forte a sua frente estava sofrendo calada . 'Que eles descanse em paz... Lubbock.'

Akame olhou para Leone que sorriu de leve. Najenda era uma mulher incrível.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame ouviu o povo que ovacionava o Imperador depois de um discurso que estava na cara que havia sido preparado pelo Primeiro Ministro. Endireitou o corpo pensando que as pessoas de uma maneira geral eram bem covardes. Estavam todas sendo oprimidas pelo moleque e pelo velho, mas em vez de mostrarem sua revolta e se juntarem para se salvarem, era muito mais cômodo se encolherem pelo medo e acreditarem que aquele tipo de bajulação pouparia suas vidas da ganância e sadismo deles.

Najenda havia lhe pedido para invadir apenas quando elas atacassem para que a guarda imperial fosse deslocada para a arena. Infelizmente, ela tinha desobedecido novamente sua supervisora. Cortou a espada no ar, limpando-a do sangue que escorria por ela. Ela sempre fora uma assassina das sombras, mesmo a luz do dia, ela conseguia se estreitar pelas parcas sombras e fazer seu trabalho. Olhou para o lado vendo os soldados imperiais mortos e encostados no muro.

Continuou a caminhar em volta da arena principal matando um por um. Quando atacassem, seus companheiros só deveriam se preocupar com Esdeath e Budou. Apesar da missão ser apenas resgatar Tatsumi, acabar com aqueles dois pilares estruturais do Império avançaria muito a revolução.

'Akame…' Mine veio correndo atrás dela, olhando para os corpos. 'Vo-você os matou? Todos?'

'Vá por esta entrada, e suba a escada.' Falou apontando. 'Você conseguirá chegar até um dos pontos mais alto da arquibancada. Terá visão privilegiada.' Ela falou sem responder as perguntas da companheira. 'Mantenha-se viva, Mine.' Falou encarando a jovem.

Mine ajeitou o corpo. Era impressionante como Akame conseguia matar de forma tão rápida e silenciosa, apesar que a gritaria da arena também ajudava e muito a abafar qualquer outro som.

'Você também, Akame. Mantenha-se viva. Vamos salvar Tatsumi.'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e já correu se afastando de Mine. Ainda tinha a entrada principal para atacar que provavelmente era protegida por mais guardas. Aproximou-se, escondendo-se atrás de um grande pilar. Tinha recebido uma mensagem de Pavati informando que o depósito de armas imperiais era naquele setor. Ela não tinha certeza, já que as armas eram sempre bem escondidas e quem tinha acesso a elas eram pouquíssimas pessoas além do primeiro ministro. Ela como uma servente, nunca teria acesso. No entanto, Pavati era habilidosa na arte da espionagem e ela conseguia passar de forma tão discreta e tão escorregadia que sua presença era ignorada.

Apertou a empunhadura de Murasame com força. Tinha que ser mais rápida do que nunca. Sabia que sua missão era apenas pegar Incursio e se encontrar com os outros no esconderijo dos Night Raids, no entanto, não era isso que estava nos planos dela.

Estreitou os olhos, contando os oponentes. Exatos dezesseis homens. Não eram fortes, alguns tinham armas de fogo. Isso seria interessante. Assim que um passou perto dela, começou o massacre.

Akame levantou Murasame acima da sua cabeça e deu um passo a frente, atacando o primeiro soldado pelas costas e simplesmente cortando-o de cima a baixo, fazendo os seus dois lados caírem ao chão como dois pedaços de carne. Ela era uma assassina, não era uma espadachim com honra como Izou havia falado. Estava de saco cheio. Tatsumi estava em perigo, todos seus companheiros estavam se colocando em risco. Não era hora de pensar em honra e atos de heroísmos.

Girou o corpo, aumentando sua força com a inércia e golpeando fortemente o segundo que nem teve tempo de puxar a espada que tinha na cintura.

Ouviu o barulho de engatilhamento da arma e virou o rosto para a direita olhando sobre o ombro um dos guardas apontando a arma para ela. Se jogou a frente, fazendo um rolamento e ouvindo os tiros e os gritos. O idiota atirou na direção dela, e cego de medo e desespero acertou os companheiros que estavam no sentido oposto a ele.

Ela se levantou, protegendo-se atrás de um dos pilares. Os tiros acertando a estrutura de concreto arrancando-lhe pedaços que voavam pelo ar. Assim que a munição acabou, ela deu um passo, saindo do esconderijo e jogando Murasame na direção do atirador que foi acertado pela perigosa katana entre os olhos, tombando para trás.

Um adversário, tentou acertá-la com a espada pela direita. Ela saltou saindo do alcance da arma dele, e assim que pousou no chão, teve que desviar do ataque de um outro. Abaixou-se de leve, e estendeu a perna, girando e atingindo-o na altura do abdômen com força, fazendo-o ser arremessado longe. Mal terminou o movimento do golpe, vou obrigada a inclinar-se para trás, para evitar mais um ataque e impulsionou as pernas para golpeá-los enquanto fazia a cambalhota para trás.

Novamente foi obrigada a desviar do ataque de outros dois adversários. Conseguiu atingir um com força com dois potentes golpes no tronco dele, completando com uma gancho fazendo-o ser jogado para trás com o rosto encharcado de sangue. O outro, quando foi acertado por um chute alto dela já havia tombado no chão.

Um soldado com aparência mais velha, começou a atirar na direção dela. Akame movimentou-se para a direita e para esquerda, desviando de forma precisa de cada projétil. Passou ao lado do que havia tombado com Murasame cravada no seu rosto, pegou a empunhadura da espada e aproximou-se do atirador. Assim que ele estava ao seu alcance, freou o movimento, arrastando os pés alguns centímetros, e com um corte de baixo para cima, cortou-o ao meio jorrando sangue para os lados.

Ela virou-se para trás e observou os últimos soldados que a observavam aterrorizados. Inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sem tirar os olhos deles enquanto girou Murasame na mão direita. Flexionou os joelhos levantou sua teigu para o lado direito do rosto e avançou na direção deles, degolando-os de forma rápida para continuar seu caminho.

Assim que todos estavam mortos espalhados pelo chão, foi em direção ao portal principal e o empurrou observando o ambiente amplo e ricamente decorado. Logo um novo contingente de homens se formou a frente dela.

Ela observou os novos alvos com desprezo. Um imenso desprezo a vida daqueles homens. O plano de Najenda era que ela não lutasse, apenas penetrasse na fortaleza do Império para buscar Incursio. Mas não era isso que ela queria. No fundo, não podia controlar o que realmente era. Empunhou Murasame sem tirar os olhos dos seus alvos. 'Não vou lutar… Humph… apenas eliminar.'

Não deu nem tempo de alguns sacarem as armas e ela já tinha mutilado-os fazendo que uma pilha enorme de pedaços de corpos se espalhasse pelo luxuoso recinto.

O cheiro de sangue fresco e morte circulava pelo lugar, que mais parecia um matadouro humano, onde existia apenas um carrasco.

Talvez pelo nervosismo, pela adrenalina, ou simplesmente pela quantidade de sangue que havia visto jorrar em jatos a sua frente em tanto pouco tempo, Akame sentia de alguma forma que havia voltado a ser quem era antes.

'Renda-se!' Um dos homens gritou para ela.

Akame estreitou os olhos nos nove alvos restantes a sua frente. Deu alguns passos a frente, apertando a empunhadura de Murasame..

Abaixou o rosto, flexionando os joelhos de leve e pegando um novo impulso para avançar na direção deles, desviando dos ataques desesperados de alguns enquanto decapitava, mutilava, degolava. Era um verdadeiro demônio da morte para aqueles homens que haviam cruzado seu caminho.

Ela saltou em direção ao último que tentou se proteger com sua espada, mas foi golpeado de maneira tão forte, que sua espada assim como seu corpo foi cortado ao meio por Murasame.

Akame ergue o corpo e olhou em volta o piso coberto de vermelho, assim como as paredes do local. Franziu a testa, trincando os dentes pensando para onde seria o arsenal das teigus. Deveria ter deixado um vivo para torturá-lo até lhe dizer onde era.

Ouviu um barulho na lateral e sorriu, aliviada por achar um sobrevivente que poderia arrancar a informação que queria. Como havia se escondido, era o mais covarde. Covardes sempre eram os que soltavam a língua com apenas alguns socos. Correu na direção do local e estava para golpear o intruso quando arregalou os olhos, finalmente reconhecendo o vulto que tentava se esconder nas sombras dos altos pilares do salão.

'Aka-Akame… Akame-chan…' Ela ouviu seu nome sussurrado.

Deu um passo para trás, abaixando Murasame do pescoço de Pavati que a olhava com os olhos mostrando tanto pânico que fazia ter certeza do que realmente era: um demônio.

Akame engoliu em seco. Pavati sabia quem ela era: Uma assassina, uma genocida…. Mas a mulher nunca havia visto-a matando, apenas ouvi as histórias, os relatos e algumas vezes os corpos que Akame havia deixado pelo seu caminho. Talvez Pavati nunca tivesse realmente a associado aquele demônio odiado e temido por todos.

Ouviu-se o barulho alto de explosões sequências. Akame franziu a testa, reconheceu o barulho de Pumpkin e logo depois de explosivos. Provavelmente Najenda já estava atacando junto com Mine, esperava que tivesse matados todos, ou pelo menos uma grande parte da guarda imperial que protegia a arena para que elas não se preocupassem com peixes pequenos.

'Pavati-chan… Preciso achar o arsenal de armas imperiais.' Akame pediu quase em súplica. Sabia que a amiga estava ali justamente para ajudá-la no entanto parecia que ela estava em estado de choque ainda. 'Por favor…'

Pavati balançou a cabeça com força. Parecia querer jogar para fora alguma coisa de sua mente. Passou a mão no rosto e depois voltou-se para Akame. 'Venha comigo.' Ela ordenou começando a correr e sendo seguida pela assassina.

A Espiã revolucionária chegou a escorrer quando passou correndo pelas poças de sangue espalhadas pelo piso do salão, obrigando Akame a segurá-la.

'Precisa firmar os pés quando passar pelo sangue, ou desviar.' Akame a instruiu.

Pavati olhou para ela sobre o ombro direito. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas pelo jeito havia desistido. Voltou a correr, desviando das poças conforme a recomendação dela. Atravessaram uma pesada porta e chegaram a um corredor longo e vazio.

Pavati estranhou mas logo deduziu que provavelmente os guardas foram deslocados por conta das explosões para proteger o moleque o o porco. 'Vamos.'

Correram pelo corredor longo, passando por várias portas fechadas. Viraram a esquerda descendo por uma longa escadaria de pedra com as paredes revestidas também de granito. Pavati apoiava uma das mãos nas paredes tentando descer de forma mais rápida até o final da escadaria.

'Me informaram que era por aqui. Espero estar certa.'

'Quem lhe informou isso?'

'Um oficial.' A espiã respondeu.

'Ele pode ter mentido.'

Pavati solto uma risadinha. 'Homens não constumam mentir depois de alguns copos de bebida e na cama com uma mulher... Cada um usa as armas que tem.'

Akame apertou mais forte a empunhadura de Murasame. Descia os degraus também de forma apressada atrás da amiga. Voltou a ouvir explosões ao longe que reverberam nas paredes. Não reconhecia o barulho então deduziu que possivelmente eram explosões provocadas por Adramelec, a teigu do general Budou. Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pelo seu rosto de nervosismo. Sabia que tinha como missão apenas pegar Incusio em fugir, mas não era isso que queria.

Assim que chegaram ao final da escadaria encontraram uma câmara média.

'Está vazia!' Pavati exclamou feliz. 'Devem ter deslocado os guardas.' Correu em direção a porta quando foi empurrada com força para trás, sem nem conseguir entender o que tinha acontecido. Caiu de costa no chão com força e quando levantou o rosto viu Akame a sua frente. Murasame em contato com outra lâmina perigosa, os dois adversários medindo forças, até que o homem saltou para trás e finalmente Pavati conseguiu ver seu rosto, arregalando os olhos.

'Najasho-kun?' Perguntou ainda incerta.

O rapaz desviou os olhos dourados de Akame e fitou Pavati que não conseguia se levantar tamanho o susto em revê-lo. Najasho levantou o canto dos lábios, num sorriso maldoso. 'Oras… então você era a espiã…' Voltou-se para Akame. 'Você matou a pessoa errada, Akame-chan. Ou quem sabe tanto ela quanto Martha deveriam ser eliminadas.'

Akame ainda estava com Murasame a sua frente, olhando para ele por cima da perigosa lâmina. 'Então você não morreu… Najasho-kun.'

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você sempre teve dificuldade de me chamar de "Chefe" como os outros, não é?' Estreitou os olhos nela. 'Sempre a considerei peixe pequeno, Akame-chan. Realmente me surpreendeu saber que Papai colocou-a como líder da Elite depois que me abandonaram naquele fosso.'

'Poney-chan pensou que estivesse morto.'

'Ela é quem deveria. Fui um idiota em optar por salvá-la.'

'Foi uma decisão sua.'

'Que você soube aproveitar muito bem, pegando o meu lugar. Empunhando a espada que deveria ser minha.' Ele falou levantando a espada na direção dela. 'Mas outra teigu me aceitou. Murasame não representa mais nada para mim.'

Akame percebeu a mentira nas palavras dele. Gostaria de tentar convencer o antigo companheiro sobre a lavagem cerebral que estavam, mas não tinha tempo. Trincou os dentes.

'Najasho-kun… não tenho tempo para resolver isso com você agora.' Ela falou. 'Deixemos uma luta entre nós para outra hora.'

'Só um de nós sairá vivo desta câmara.' Ele falou já avançando em direção a ela.

Akame pensou em desviar do ataque dele, mas ficou com receio do ex-colega atingir Pavati. Defendeu com Murasame as estocadas violentas e sequenciadas de Najasho tentando acertá-la.

'Afaste-se Pavati-chan!' Akame gritou e foi obedecida prontamente.

Assim que percebeu que a espiã estava segura, semicerrou os olhos em Najasho. Não dava para tentar negociar ou convencê-lo de se juntar a ela ou deixar o acerto de qualquer mágoa pra depois. Começou a atacar assim que viu a falha do ataque dele.

As duas espadas se chocaram com violência, considerando que os dois foram discípulos do mesmo mestre e possuíam estilo de luta muito parecidos.

Akame tentou acertar Najasho pela esquerda, que defendeu do ataque, não quis medir força novamente com o ex-colega, precisava finalizar aquela luta o quanto antes. Deu uma passo para o lado e tentou acertá-lo pelo outro lado, formando um arco perigoso com Murasame. O rapaz saltou para trás ficando fora do alcance da lâmina, mas Akame novamente se aproximou dele voltando desferir golpes fortes contra ele e fazendo as lâminas faíscarem.

Najasho era obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás tentando se defender das estocadas da jovem, trincou os dentes, irritado por perceber a superioridade dela. Odiava Akame por ter sido a sucessora daquele que admirava mais do que como mestre, mas como pai.

Tomado pela fúria, ele acertou tão forte Akame que se protegeu com as proteções de seus antebraços e sentiu que seus pés haviam sido arrastados por alguns metros. Ela arregalou os olhos percebendo a energia que envolvia tanto a teigu dele quanto o próprio rapaz, que logo voltou a se aproximar dela.

Akame desviou do ataque dele, fazendo o rapaz acertar com tudo um dos pilares da câmara, destruindo-o. Ela sentiu quando um pedaço da estrutura atingiu seu ombro, machucando-o. Assim que voltou a fitar Najasho, ele estava praticamente na sua frente já descendo a espada para cortá-la de cima a baixo.

Akame levantou Murasame, e foi necessário se ajoelhar segurando com as duas mãos a empunhadura de sua arma para evitar de ser atingida.

'Morra, Akame!' Ele gritou raivoso, forçando a espada para baixo.

Os dois fitaram-se através das lâminas.

'Najasho-kun…' Ela sussurrou o nome dele. Trincou os dentes, pensando que não dava mais. Não podia perder mais tempo ali. Empurrou-o com mais força fazendo-o se afastar dela, e girou o corpo acertando-o com um chute alto e lançando-o contra a parede próxima. 'Eliminar.'

 ** _Been betrayed too many times_**

 _Fui traído muitas vezes_

 ** _Didn't think I would ever recover_**

 _Não achei que eu nunca iria me recuperar_

 ** _Let it haunt me for the rest of my life_**

 _Deixei-me assombrar pelo resto da minha vida_

Nashajo tentou se recompor mas Akame não deu mais tempo, avançou na direção dele e com apenas um corte preciso e poderoso, arrancou-lhe a cabeça fazendo-a rolar pela câmara. O corpo caiu sem vida no chão a frente dela e uma poça de sangue escorreu sujando a sola dos seus sapatos.

Ela deu dois passos para trás. O silêncio agora era quase ensurdecedor.

Pavati se aproximou dela devagar e tocou seu ombro. 'Vamos. O que procura está atrás daquela porta.'

Akame assentiu e fazendo um movimento brusco com a espada para limpar o sangue que a sujava antes de guardá-la na proteção. Virou-se e com apenas um chute forte conseguiu quebrar a fechadura abrindo a pesada porta que lacrava as teigus. Entrou no recinto e olhou em volta, observando algumas armas imperiais. Logo seus olhos cravaram em Incurso que repousava na mesa central.

'Achei…' Finalmente sorriu aliviada. 'Tatsumi… aguente mais um pouco.'

 ** _Then you opened up my eyes_**

 _Então você abriu meus olhos_

 ** _And you helped me rediscover_**

 _E você me ajudou a redescobrir_

 ** _With what you resurrected_**

 _Com o que você ressuscitou_

 ** _A man who had died_**

 _Um homem que havia morrido_

Ela caminhou até a espada e a pegou. Virou-se para trás e viu o rosto de Pavati que também sorria aliviada.

'Obrigada.'

'Agora vá. Faça o que tem que fazer. Estarei esperando por você.' A espiã falou. 'Nos encontraremos na revolução.'

Akame concordou e com as duas teigus nas mãos, saiu correndo ao encontro de seus companheiros.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

'Mine!' Tatsumi gritou observando a jovem que acabara de abater o General Budou com Pumpkin. 'Mine!' Ele gritou mais uma vez tentando se livrar das tiras de couro que ainda o prendiam. Sentiu quando cortaram-as de forma precisa fazendo-o cair para frente e como sempre sentia quando via o rosto dela, sentiu-se aliviado pra caramba.

'Tatsumi!' Ela o chamou, jogando Incursio na direção dele . 'Vá!'

Ele a pegou no ar e logo solicitou o poder de sua arma imperial, voando na direção de Mine que caía do alto das ruínas da arena imperial e amortecendo a queda da jovem que estava altamente debilitada devido a violenta batalha.

 ** _Your power, it gave me new life_**

 _Seu poder me deu uma nova vida_

 ** _Made me reborn and refined_**

 _Me fez renascer e me aperfeiçoar_

 ** _Rebuilt from inside and we both know why_**

 _Reconstruir-me e nós dois sabemos porquê_

Akame voltou sua atenção ao fosso onde ocorria a batalha. Caminhou na direção dele parando na beirada e estreitou os olhos na luta entre Esdeath e Susanoo. Destravou Murasame da proteção com o polegar e estava para interferir quando sentiu que seguraram seu braço. Virou para o lado e viu Leone. Ela estava muito machucada.

'Missão cumprida. Recuar!' As duas ouviram a ordem de Najenda.

Akame franziu a testa e deu mais um passo na direção tentando intervir.

'Não! Akame!' Leone segurou o braço dela mais firme. 'Ela é um monstro!' Falou referindo-se a Esdeath.

A morena olhou-a com reprovação. 'Então o jeito é se tornar outro, não?'

'Não agora.'

Susanoo saltou para trás afastando-se de Esdeath que revoltou-se ao ouvir a ordem de retirada.

'Tatsumi! Não vou deixar que fujam!' Ela falou entre os dentes se preparando para atacar.

 ** _Cause you're mine_**

 _Porque você é minha_

 ** _I knew I could be whole if_**

 _Eu sabia que eu poderia estar completo se_

 ** _You were mine_**

 _Você fosse minha_

 ** _I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine_**

 _Irei derrotar qualquer inimigo, porque você é minha_

'Ameno Murakuno!' Susanoo materializou sua poderosa lança para deter a general imperial. A enorme lança começou a cortar o ambiente em direção a Esdeath que ainda levantou uma parede de gelo ao qual não conseguiu impedir a poderosa arma.

'Te peguei!' Najenda gritou, acionando mais explosivos que levantaram uma cortina de fogo em volta de Esdeath.

Akame observou sem se mexer, não era a primeira vez que encontrava Esdeath. Quando ainda era assassina imperial tinha cruzado com ela uma ou duas vezes. Trocaram poucas palavras, quando ela tinha sido designada a eliminar Najenda. Arregalou os olhos, sentindo a explosão de energia e deu um passo a frente, afastando de forma delicada a mão de Leone que segurava ainda seu braço.

'Tudo há de congelar diante de mim.' Akame ouviu apesar do barulho das explosões. 'Makahodoma!'

Akame percebeu a expansão da energia em volta da militar, e sentiu algo atravessar seu corpo, como uma forte rajada de vento. Mal acreditou quando seus olhos viram Esdeath aparecer com a espada cravada no peito de Susanoo.

Ela trincou os dentes. 'Parado de tempo.' Sibilou entendendo o que tinha acontecido. 'Merda.'

'O que aconteceu?' Najenda soltou alarmada olhando para Susanoo que começava a ser coberto por gelo.

'Eu congelo o tempo e o espaço.' Esdeath clarificou. 'Fui obrigada a usar esta técnica não só para impedir Tatsumi de fugir mas também garantir a derrota dos que se opõem a mim. Eis o meu triunfo.'

 ** _I never thought I would ever escape_**

 _Eu nunca pensei que eu jamais iria escapar_

 ** _At times I wanted to die_**

 _Às vezes eu queria morrer_

 ** _Feared that at times it was a little too late_**

 _Temia que às vezes era um pouco tarde demais_

 ** _Thought that I wouldn't survive_**

 _Pensei que eu não iria sobreviver_

 ** _I let you in and let go of the hate_**

 _Eu te deixei entrar e larguei o ódio_

 ** _My heart recovered, now I_**

 _Meu coração recuperado, agora eu_

 ** _Owe you a debt that I can never repay_**

 _Te devo uma que nunca conseguirei retribuir_

 ** _I still believe_**

 _Eu ainda acredito_

 ** _Cause you're mine_**

 _Porque você é minha_

'Susanoo! Fuja!' Najenda gritou ordenando para sua arma imperial, mas Esdeath atingiu o bloco de gelo que havia prendido o grandão quebrando-o em milhares de partes.

O núcleo de Susanoo caiu no chão próximo de Esdeath que pisou com força nele quebrando-o em diversos pedaços e encarando Najenda que caiu de joelhos no chão sem acreditar no que acontecia.

'Fim da linha.' Esdeath falou chamando a atenção da ex-general imperial. 'Acompanhem-me a câmara de tortura.' Ela ordenou de forma triunfante.

Mas a madame do gelo ainda não tinha visto toda a força de vontade do exército revolucionário e olhou admirada para o núcleo que ela havia destruído de Susanoo ser envolvido por uma energia dourada e se reconstruir diante de seus olhos. Logo o grandão começava a se regenerar completamente. Ela finalmente entendeu que Najenda nem por um minuto havia considerado que estava derrotada. Apenas precisou de um instante para pensar num novo plano.

'Najenda… sua…' Estava para xingá-la enquanto avançava sobre ela que encontrava-se debilitada, porém Susanoo partir para proteger sua mestre.

Akame pulou no fosso, tinha vontade de se unir a Susanoo para eliminar aquele demônio do gelo, mas tinha prioridade agora. Tinha que proteger Najenda. Ela era um dos pilares da Revolução, se ela morresse ali, seria um impacto enorme na moral revolucionária.

Parou ao lado de Boss, pegando o braço dela e colocando sobre seus ombros. Najenda olhou para ela, para variar Akame havia novamente desobedecido suas ordens, mas desta vez estava aliviada de vê-la ali. 'Vamos sair daqui.'

'Sim.' Ela concordou.

Akame virou-se para Tatsumi que tinha Mine desacordada nos braços. 'Tatsumi… precisamos partir.'

'Não! Preciso ajudar Sus!

Ouviram uma explosão de poder pela luta de Susanoo e Esdeath.

'Não! Tatsumi! Retirada!' Najenda ordenou mais uma vez para o teimoso rapaz.

Akame não teve como não olhá-lo com reprovação. Tatsumi achava que apenas ele é que queria ajudar Susanoo? Que se importava com o grandão?

'Decida-se Tatsumi! Tem Mine nos braços. Irá socorrê-la ou bancar o herói e morrer junto com ela?' Akame foi dura, tão dura que até a própria Najenda a olhou de forma assustada.

Tatsumi apertou Mine nos braços e trincou os dentes. Inferno… Ela sempre tinha que estar certa daquela forma.

'É que assim… Su… ele vai…' O rapaz falou tentando se convencer a deixar o campo de batalha. 'Merda.'

 _I'm burning inside and we both know why_

 _Estou queimando e nós dois sabemos porquê_

 ** _Cause you're mine_**

 _Porque você é minha_

 ** _I knew I could be whole if_**

 _Eu sabia que eu poderia estar completo se_

 ** _You were mine_**

 _Você fosse minha_

 ** _I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine_**

 _Irei derrotar qualquer inimigo, porque você é minha_

'Morto não vai conseguir proteger ninguém!' Akame falou olhando para ele sobre o ombro esquerdo. 'Quer acabar morto ou preso por Esdeath novamente?! É isso que quer?!'

Tatsumi desviou os olhos dela e voltou a fitar Mine desacordada em seus braços. Ela tinha se arriscado para salvá-lo. Todos tinham se arriscado para salvá-lo. Akame estava certa, ele tinha que se manter vivo.

Akame irritou-se com a indecisão dele, passou o braço na cintura de Boss, segurando-a mais firme e saltou por cima dos escombros carregando-a. Najenda estava debilitada demais. Leone já estava em cima de Air Manta. Logo as duas estavam em cima da besta domada para partirem.

'Susanoo está no seu limite. A força dele não aumentou de fato. Neste estado, nem de longe, ele conseguirá derrotá-la. Nem com sua ajuda!' Najenda novamente tentou convencer Tatsumi.

'Vamos.' Akame falou. 'Tatsumi com Incursio poderá nos alcançar quando se decidir.'

'Akame está certa.' Leone apoiou a amiga. 'Precisamos partir.'

Najenda concordou, sabia que Susanoo não conseguiria segurar por muito tempo Esdeath. A missão tinha sido concluída com relativo sucesso. Tatsumi salvo e Budou morto. Não tinha visto nenhum guarda do palácio aparecer e já deduziu que Akame havia sido a responsável por isso. A moral do Império havia sido pisoteada. Os telespectadores daquele espetáculo macabro com certeza deram de cara com todos os guardas mortos ao redor da construção. Entenderiam quem é que estava com o poder agora.

'Vamos.'

Air Manta levantou voo afastando-se da arena imperial. Akame se ajoelhou e olhou para baixo, vendo Incursio partir do lugar com Mine nos braços. Soltou um suspiro aliviado. Apesar de lento, Tatsumi tinha tomado a decisão certa por ora. Logo eles poderiam vingar todos. Cerrou os punhos. Logo se encontraria novamente com Esdeath e não fugiria de um confronto. Ela não queria Tatsumi… Sorriu de forma perigosa, que viesse tentar pegá-lo novamente.

 ** _I will regain control because you're_**

 _Vou recuperar o controle, porque você é_

 ** _Mine_**

 _Minha_

 ** _I can take over the world because you're_**

 _Eu posso dominar o mundo porque você é_

 ** _Mine_**

 _Minha_

 ** _Mine_**

 _Minha_


	10. Mate o Orgulho

_O objetivo inicial era seguir o anime AgK, usando até alguns elementos do mangá AgK e AgKZero. O anime deixou bastante furo que dava para realmente fazer uma história paralela aquela colocando o ponto de vista da Akame, mas… verdade que conforme fui escrevendo e recebendo alguns feedback fiquei com vontade de mudar algumas coisas. Este capítulo já não segue o anime. Quer dizer, ele até segue algumas ações e até coloquei algumas falas, mas não segue tão direitinho como os capítulos anteriores. Próximos capítulos também estarão um pouco mais distante do anime._

 _Música: On My Own (Por minha conta) por Ashes Remain_

 ** _Akame Ga Kiru!_**

 ** _A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos_**

 **Mate o Orgulho**

 _Por Kath Klein_

'Mine me falou que queria ficar do lado vencedor… Para criar um mundo sem discriminação… um mundo melhor para todos.' Tatsumi falou observando o pôr do sol. Tinha percebido a aproximação da Akame, que parou ao lado dele.

A assassina olhou de relance para ele. Sentia muito pelo rapaz ter novamente visto mais uma de suas pessoas importante morrer em seus braços. Achou melhor ficar calada. Nada que falasse a mais minimizaria a dor que ele sentia. A dor que todos sentiam. Ela já tinha perdido tantos, enterrado tantos, e nunca… nenhuma vez havia se acostumado com a perda. Já tinha visto vários companheiros, pessoas importantes para ela morrerem perante seus olhos, mas nunca se acostumou.

Encolheu os ombros, lembrando quando Tatsumi havia lhe encontrado no meio da noite preparando o prato favorito de Scheele. Ele falou que a achava impressionante, pois ela se mantinha indiferente mesmo depois de perder um dos companheiros, que ela já deveria estar acostumada aquele tipo de perda então ela simplesmente continuava a viver sua vida. Mantinha-se indiferente… indiferente… Era o que todos pensavam dela. Que ela era indiferente a tudo e a todos.

Mine queria um mundo melhor do que ela viveu. Um mundo que tratasse a todos igual e não como lixo da sociedade. Um mundo onde uma criança faminta, largada num beco fosse socorrida e cuidada. Alimentada e querida. Mine parecia egoísta, mas aprendeu que sempre podia contar apenas com ela e sua enorme força de vontade de sobreviver enquanto ninguém se importava que ela estivesse morrendo. Ela merecia ser feliz… assim como Lubbock, tinha sonhos a serem realizados.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Levantou a mão direita, secando o rosto das lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos. Lembra-se de quando a jovem de cabelos rosados falou que ela deveria se sentir grata por tê-los como sua família e que não era para se sentir triste caso Kurome definitivamente a deixasse.

Não deveria ter ido atrás de Incursio. Deveria ter invadido a arena junto com elas e ter lutado contra os dois generais imperiais. Talvez Mine estivesse viva. Talvez Susanoo estivesse vivo. Mas pensou que chegaria a tempo. Errou. Não foi rápida o suficiente. Não deveria ter vacilado em matar Najasho. Se tivesse feito de forma mais rápida, talvez pudesse chegar a tempo.

Sentou-se no chão, com as pernas dobradas e abraçando-as enquanto observava o sol se pôr aos poucos. Estavam na sede antiga dos Night Raids. Foram para o lugar mais rápido para Boss poder se recuperar. Logo ela partiria para se encontrar com a outra tropa do exército revolucionário. Tinha que aproveitar que a moral do Império estava baixa. Agora era hora de angariar mais apoio dos vice-reis que antes ainda acreditavam que o Império era indestrutível, mas que agora tinha recebido um belo golpe dos revolucionários que além de salvarem um de seus integrantes da morte, ainda tinham matado o todo poderoso general Budou. Najenda saberia como ninguém aproveitar esta situação ao seu favor.

Tatsumi se sentou ao lado dela no gramado. Ficaram em silêncio durante um bom tempo, até os olhos de Akame já não saírem lágrimas pelos seus companheiros. Tatsumi já tinha chorado tanto ao lado do corpo de Mine que pensou que não era capaz de chorar mais.

'Lubba tinha tantos sonhos que gostaria de realizar.' Tatsumi falou soltando um suspiro e olhando para o céu onde as primeiras estrelas surgiam no céu. 'Ele também não merecia ter morrido.'

'Nenhum deles…' Akame sussurrou em resposta.

'Todos tinham um propósito. Todos tinham sonhos. Não foi justo.'

Akame encolheu mais os ombros e fechou os olhos. Abaixou o rosto e tocou a testa nos joelhos. Voltou a sentir lágrimas nos olhos, mas se controlou mordendo os lábios para impedir qualquer soluço.

Tatsumi observou a jovem com cuidado. Ela parecia sempre tão forte e tão decidida que lhe partia o coração vê-la daquela forma. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la apertado contra seu peito, dizer que sempre estaria ao lado dela mesmo que fosse mais atrapalhá-la do que qualquer coisa.

Mine disse que o amava antes de morrer. Que havia se apaixonado por ele e que estava feliz por isso. Não sabia o que falar a Mine. Ela tinha dado sua vida para salvá-lo, mesmo que a teimosa jovem tenha dito que foi para retribuir o favor que ele fez em Kyonchi.. Gostaria de dizer a ela que a amava também, mas não seria verdade. Ele não amava Mine e a jovem não merecia mentiras por pena naquela hora. Não seria justo e seria um golpe forte demais para o grande ego dela.

Semicerrou os olhos em Akame ao seu lado. Abriu a boca mas perdeu a coragem. Não tinha coragem de se declarar, na verdade não tinha coragem era de ter a certeza que ela não gostava dele como ele gostava dela. Ele tinha pensado que quando voltasse da missão, depois de eliminar o primeiro ministro, provaria assim que ele estava a altura dela, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele falhou miseravelmente. Lubba morreu. Tiveram que resgatá-lo de uma execução pública. Mine e Susanoo morreram durante o resgate. Ele era um completo fracassado. Soltou um suspiro e apoiou a mão direita no chão para se levantar.

Akame levantou o rosto e o fitou em pé. Tatsumi olhava com ternura. Ela tinha o rosto molhado fazendo-o sentir o peito fisgar. Estendeu a mão para ela que a segurou, puxando-a para se levantar e se surpreendeu quando ela ao se levantar e o abraçou pela cintura, afundando o rosto no peito dele. Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios. Fez parte o que queria, a envolveu em seus braços e apertou o pequeno corpo de Akame contra o dele.

'Prometa que vai cumprir sua promessa.' Ela falou com a voz abafada. 'Não quero… não quero perder você também.'

Ele passou a mão na cabeça dela. 'Eu não morrerei.' Sussurrou ao ouvido dela. 'Não me perdoarei por fazê-la chorar por mim.' A jovem apertou mais forte os braços que circulavam a cintura dele. 'Akame… Quero estar sempre ao seu lado.'

 _"_ _Você já gostou de alguém que gostaria de ficar para sempre ao seu lado?"_ A pergunta de Lubba ecoou na sua mente. Naquela hora não tinha entendido direito a pergunta. Soltou um suspiro, apenas se aconchegando melhor os braços de Tatsumi. Achava que finalmente tinha conseguido encontrar a resposta que o amigo estava esperando ouvir.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame caminhava ao lado de Tatsumi pela capital. Najenda estava reunida com outros líderes da Revolução. Leone andava verificando alguns contatos que Boss havia solicitado dentro das camadas mais marginalizadas da Capital, por isso aquela hora estava dormindo no esconderijo. A Capital estava uma loucura. As pessoas estavam revoltadas, muitas já começavam a atacar os soldados Imperiais. Parecia uma bomba muito próxima para explodir.

Os homens do governo estavam enlouquecidos. Esdeath havia sido deslocada para conter o massacre dos guardas imperiais a leste de capital. Como a general pensou que Tatsumi estava lá junto com os rebeldes partiu sem reclamar. Ela nunca imaginaria que o rapaz se manteria tão perto do perigo como estava.

Estavam ocorrendo execuções o tempo inteiro, eram medidas desesperadas que o governo tentava fazer para conter os revoltosos. Tentavam manter a ordem a força, com violência extrema. E justamente por isso que Najenda ordenou que eles mantivessem próximo a capital, para evitarem pelo menos parte destas atrocidades.

Pararam observando as inúmeras crucificações dos supostos espiões. Akame olhava de forma aliviada por não encontrar Pavati entre as cruzes.

'Que barbaridade… Estão tentando intimidar o povo.' Tatsumi sussurrou ao lado de Akame observando com pesar os mortos.

'Sim…' Akame respondeu. 'Vamos, não há nada que podemos fazer por eles.'

Tatsumi assentiu e estavam caminhando de volta para o esconderijo quando um vulto se colocou no caminho deles. Estava também com um capuz evitando de ser reconhecido pela multidão que observava o show de horrores do governo.

Quando o desconhecido levantou o rosto, Tatsumi o reconheceu de imediato. Parou a frente de Akame. 'É um inimigo.' Avisou reconhecendo Run.

Run aproximou, fazendo os dois levarem suas mãos até suas espadas prontos para sacarem a qualquer instante. Os olhos dourados cravaram em Akame, encarnado-a. 'Nos encontramos novamente.'

Ela franziu a testa. 'Agora pelo menos de frente. O que você quer?'

Run desviou os olhos de Akame pera Tatsumi. 'Esdeath está como louca a sua procura.'

'Logo a encontrarei e acertaremos as contas.' Ele respondeu em tom sério.

'Não venho como inimigo.' Run falou levantando as mãos a frente, num sinal claro de rendição por ora.

'Humph… quer mesmo que acreditemos nisso?' Tatsumi falou entre os dentes. 'Você é um Jaeger.'

'Sei que é difícil de acreditar… mas venho por Kurome.'

Akame arregalou os olhos e deu um passo à frente, mas Tatsumi segurou o braço dela. 'Pode ser uma armadilha.'

Aquilo era uma verdade.

'Apenas me ouçam e depois tirem suas próprias conclusões.' Run pediu. 'Por favor, me acompanhem até um lugar mais tranquilo para que possamos conversar.'

'Acha que somos idiotas?' Tatsumi segurava mais forte o braço de Akame.

Run o fitou com o rosto sério. 'Mesmo que seja uma armadilha e que eu queria uma luta contra vocês, não é mais prudente em um lugar com menos civis?'

'Ele está certo.' Akame falou e Tatsumi teve que concordar.

'Sigam-me.' Run falou, ajeitando o capuz que tampava seus cabelos loiros e começando a caminhar sendo seguido pelos dois assassinos.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Já era final da tarde. Akame caminhava devagar em direção às ruínas da igreja central na floresta Gyou. Tocou de leve na empunhadura de Murasame, se tivesse que usá-la contra Kurome, teria que ser feito. Tinha que libertar a irmã de um jeito ou de outro daquela situação que ela estava. Parecia sozinha mas não estava. Olhou de soslaio para a direita e percebia o rapaz camuflado por sua armadura tornando-o invisível. Soltou um suspiro, queria resolver as coisas com Kurome sem a presença dele, sabia que a irmã gostaria de tirar algumas coisas a limpo e sabia que falariam inevitavelmente do passado o qual ela não gostaria que ele soubesse, mas sabia o quanto Tatsumi era teimoso.

Abaixou os olhos observando a estreita estrada de terra entre as árvores da floresta. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que havia passado por aquela estrada e logo encontrando a catedral tão bela a sua frente. Estava tão ou mais nervosa que agora. Seria quando encontraria Kurome depois de tantos anos separadas forçadamente para que enfrentassem sozinhas seus treinamentos como assassinas.

Levantou o rosto e observou as ruínas da construção que nem de longe lembrava a esplendorosa catedral.

Mordeu de leve os lábios e apertou as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. Tinha certeza que Kurome estava já lhe esperando, tinha um plano em mente com tantos riscos, com tantas incertezas que começava a fraquejar se realmente daria certo.

Tatsumi reparou nela, conhecia bem para ter certeza em como ela estava nervosa, apesar de tentar se controlar. Soltou um suspiro. 'Tem certeza…'

'Não.' Ela o cortou. 'Lembre-se do que me prometeu. Não interferirá em nada.'

'Akame…' Ele sussurrou, dando-se por vencido. Não gostaria de entrar em uma discussão com ela novamente.

O trajeto até a entrada da catedral foi em silêncio. Parara por alguns instantes.

'Ela perceberá sua presença se movimentar-se.' Sussurrou sabendo que o rapaz escutaria.

'Ficarei longe e parado. Não se preocupe.'

'Obrigada.' Ela agradeceu e deu um passo a frente.

 ** _There's gotta be another way out_**

 _Tem que haver outra maneira de sair_

 ** _I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_**

 _Eu fui preso em uma gaiola com minha dúvida_

 ** _I've tried forever getting out on my own._**

 _Eu tentei sempre sair por conta própria_

 ** _But every time I do this my way_**

 _Mas toda vez que eu faço isso do meu jeito_

Entrou pelas ruínas e percebeu que Tatsumi havia feito o prometido, ficando afastado. Logo percebeu o vulto pequeno da irmã sentada no altar a alguns metros dela. Caminhou devagar sem tirar os olhos de Kurome que assim que a viu saltou de onde estava sentada e se aproximou. Finalmente as duas se encararam.

'Run tinha razão. Você viria, Onee-chan.' Kurome falou com a voz doce se aproximando. Estava com uma caixa de pocky na mão direita e um dos palitos doces na boca.

'Kurome.'

A mais nova sorriu para ela, inclinou o corpo, olhando atrás da irmã. 'Pensei que vinha sozinha.'

Akam soltou um suspiro. 'Ele insistiu. Não conseguiria vir sozinha, mas prometeu que não interferirá em nada.'

Ela endireitou o corpo e sorriu. 'Tem um admirador, Onee-chan?'

Akame corou com o comentário e desviou os olhos de Kurome. 'Você também pelo que eu soube tem um. O usuário de Grand Chariot.'

Agora foi a vez de Kurome corar. 'Wave… é um bom homem.'

'Vejo que também tem sentimentos por ele…'

'É meu companheiro.'

'Entendo…' Akame falou e olhou para trás rapidamente, onde conseguia perceber a presença de Incursio.

'Pena que considera que eu sou uma donzela indefesa.' Kurome falou fazendo-a voltar para frente.

Akame sorriu. 'É o mal dos homens.'

 ** _I get caught in the lies of the enemy_**

 _Eu sou pego nas mentiras do inimigo_

 ** _I lay my troubles down_**

 _Eu coloco meus problemas para baixo_

 ** _I'm ready for you now._**

 _Eu estou pronto para você agora_

'Quer?' Kurome ofereceu estendendo a caixa. 'Sei que gosta, assim como eu.'

Akame aceitou com um gesto e caminhou até Kurome que bateu de leve no fundo da caixa fazendo os palitinhos acessíveis para que a irmã pegasse o quanto quisesse. Akame pegou um e colocou na boca.

Sentaram-se cada uma em um banco diferente na igreja e ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes apenas comendo o doce. No fundo, as duas estavam felizes por estarem apenas juntas sem falarem nada, apenas apreciando uma a companhia da outra.

'Já nos encontramos neste lugar antes…' Kurome quebrou o silêncio. 'Além deste ser o lugar onde você me traiu. Não consigo lugar melhor para te matar.'

Akame permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para baixo enquanto ouvia a irmã. Ela gostaria de desabafar, talvez pudesse tentar convencê-la de que não a traiu. Fechou os olhos e percebeu a presença de Yatsufusa, enquanto a irmã mantivesse aquela katana perto de si, ficaria ainda com a mente nublada sem entendê-la, pelo menos era isso que gostaria de acreditar.

'Bate uma saudade, né?' Kurome continuou a falar. 'Você sempre me protegeu…'

'Crianças sem pais…' Akame falou finalmente. 'Não tínhamos para onde ir. Criadas como assassinas pela Capital. Éramos ordenadas a manter a ordem pública através da repressão de revoltas em potencial. Diziam que havíamos nascido para isso. Obedecemos às ordens e matamos quem infligia o Império. Porque era o que pensávamos que era o certo.' Akame fechou os olhos lembrando-se do seu primeiro assassinato, quando matou Martha, a primeira de suas milhares de vítimas.' Levou uma das mãos até o rosto apertando com o polegar e o indicador as têmporas. Lembra de tudo era doloroso, mas era preciso agora.

Lembrava-se de quando viu Kurome depois daquele tempo todo de treinamento, ela veio correndo na sua direção, naquele mesmo lugar, gritando o seu nome e se jogou em seus braços, abraçando-a forte.

'Fomos finalmente reunidas após sermos separadas nas divisões de treinamento…' Akame continuou a falar. Cerrou o punho que estava repousado sobre sua perna lembrando-se do que havia descoberto o tipo de treinamento a que Kurome fora submetida naquele tempo de separação. Trincou os dentes, tinha que se manter calma. Tinha que seguir o plano. 'Nos reuniram simplesmente porque era preciso substituir companheiros mortos e não porque haviam prometido. Mas independente do motivo, voltamos a ficar juntas.'

 ** _Bring me out_**

 _Me leve para fora_

 ** _Come and find me in the dark now_**

 _Vem e me busque no escuro agora_

 ** _Every day by myself I'm breaking down_**

 _Todos os dias sozinho estou me destruindo_

 ** _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_**

 _Eu não quero mais lutar sozinho_

Kurome sorriu de leve lembrando-se daquele tempo. 'Era como se fosse a nossa infância finalmente. Aquela que nos tiraram.' Era bom voltar a treinar com Onee-chan, na verdade, era maravilhoso treinar com ela. 'Éramos as melhores assassinas do grupo. Algumas missões eram muito complicadas…' Soltou um suspiro lembrando-se de uma das tantas missões que havia feito ao lado da irmã naqueles tempos gloriosos. 'Mas passamos por elas por estarmos juntas. Eu era feliz, eu estava imensamente feliz, simplesmente por estar com você. Por dormir abraçada a você… por saber que estávamos juntas, não importava o que havia se passado, ou o que teríamos que passar… Estávamos juntas…' Ela trincou os dentes e fechou os olhos. 'Mesmo assim…' O tom havia mudado. 'Mesmo assim… mesmo assim…' Kurome repetia enquanto batia de leve os punhos nos joelhos. 'Você traiu o império e se uniu à Night Raid.' Ela se levantou e olhava para Akame que ainda estava sentada. 'Por quê?!' Gritou.

Akame se levantou e virou-se para ela devagar. As duas agora estavam uma a frente da outra fitando-se.

'Eu tentei de deter…' Kurome continuou, percebendo que a irmã não respondia sua pergunta. 'Após você me deixar, só restou a tristeza.. e a tristeza. Dia após dia, eu pensava em te matar.'

Akame franziu a testa. 'Me matar lhe trará paz, Kurome?'

'Não existe paz.' Kurome respondeu, pegando Yatsufusa e a tirando devagar da proteção. 'Só quero eu mesma te matar porque não vou admitir que nenhuma outra pessoa faça isso. Você é minha onee-chan.' Ela falou apontando a katana na direção dela. Natala e Doya surgiram alguns passos atrás de Kurome que tossiu sangue.

Akame estreitou os olhos no sangue. Run estava certo, Kurome tinha pouco tempo de vida, por isso o desespero em encontrá-la. Estava sofrendo demais viva.

'Usar sua arma imperial requer uma grande quantidade de energia.' Akame comentou, vendo que a irmã não estava bem. Puxou Murasame da sua proteção devagar. Conseguia perceber como a energia de Yatsufusa circulava pela lâmina e envolvia o corpo da irmã. 'O seu corpo agoniza demais, não?' Empunho na direção da irmã. 'Acredite em mim… vou te ajudar com isso.'

Kurome ergueu o corpo e sorriu de forma sinistra, estava completamente envolvida por Yatsufusa. 'Vamos nos matar, onee-chan.' Falou rindo e voltando a se posicionar para uma luta. O olhar era sombrio, não era o mesmo que a alguns instantes atrás que era triste e até raivoso.

 ** _Bring me out_**

 _Me leve para fora_

 ** _From the prison of my own pride_**

 _Da prisão do meu próprio orgulho_

 ** _My God_**

 _Meu Deus,_

 ** _I need a hope I can't deny_**

 _Eu preciso de uma esperança, não posso negar_

 ** _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_**

 _No final, eu estou percebendo: Eu nunca fui destinado a lutar por minha conta_

Kurome avançou na direção de Akame que saltou para trás, evitando o primeiro ataque. Mas logo a irmã caçula voltou a atacá-la com agilidade. Akame percebeu que que Natala aproximava-se a direita, e inclinou o corpo evitando de ser atingida pela lança mortal do ex-amiga. Virou o corpo e atingi-o com força no abdômen fazendo-o ser lançado para trás e bater em alguns dos bancos que ainda estavam úteis das ruínas da igreja. Ouviu o barulho de engatilhamento de arma de fogo e notou que Doya estava já apontando para ela suas duas armas, atirando em seguida. As balas chicotearam em Murasame que as repeliu sem problema, mas foi o tempo de Kurome se aproximar dela e tentar mais um golpe. Desviou no último segundo no entanto sentiu a lâmina de Yatsufusa raspar no seu braço direito.

Novamente Kurome tentou golpeá-la de forma incessante, obrigando-a a pular para fora onde teria mais espaço para a luta contra os três. Saltou para trás, logo depois quebrando o vitral e finalmente saindo para o lado de fora do pátio, sendo seguida de perto por Kurome que não parava de tentar golpeá-la não lhe deixando um espaço sequer para contra-atacar.

Assim que tocou o chão de terra da lateral da catedral, teve que pular para trás desviando dos golpes da irmã. Percebeu novamente aproximação rápida de Doya que tentou acertá-la com um chute alto. Ela atirou duas vez na direção de Akame que esquivou-se dos projéteis, logo em seguida tentando acertar a atiradora. Seguiria no encalço dela se não fosse Natala tentar lhe acertar com a lança. Desviou arrastando-se seus pés alguns metros sobre a terra e virou o rosto para a direita vendo sobre o ombro direito Kurome saltar na sua direção com Yatsufusa acima da sua cabeça pronta para lhe golpear de cima a baixo. Girou o corpo com rapidez, fazendo Murasame e Yatsufusa se chocarem com fúria e empurrando Kurome para trás. Assim que ela tocou o chão, voltou a correr na direção da irmã, girando Yatsufusa no seu lado esquerdo, arrastando a ponta da sinistra katana no chão.

Akame protegeu-se com Murasame. As duas lâminas em contato enquanto as duas irmãs fitavam-se atrás cada uma de sua arma.

'Por que nos traiu, onechan? Por que deu as costas ao nossos companheiros?' Kurome falava com raiva, colocando toda a sua força contra a espada da irmã. 'Se não tivesse nos traído estaríamos até hoje juntas!'

'Percebi que o que fazíamos não era pelo povo.' Akame tentou responder mais uma vez. 'Era uma mentira!' Gritou empurrando Kurome que foi obrigada a saltar para trás e se afastar de Murasame. 'Éramos uma unidade especial cujo o objetivo era executar qualquer ordem da Capital sem questionar.' Ela falava com o tom beirando ao desespero. Tinha que tentar fazer a irmã entender que nunca deu as costas a ela, mas nunca conseguiria continuar matando pessoas inocentes apenas para continuar com aquele mundo de luxo e poder para um grupo pequeno que comandava o Império. 'Se este Império continuar a existir, o povo está fadado a sofrer! Foi por isso que tentei te levar comigo!'

'Não tinha como eu partir!' Kurome rebateu. 'Não sou uma traidora como você. Nunca trairia os meus companheiros que se entregaram as missões.'

'Você não entende! Todos eles lutavam por ideais vazios de nobres que só querem poder e mais poder. Aqueles que estão no poder, que davam as missões para nós, são a fonte de desespero e tristeza de todos! Eliminá-los salvará o povo! Salvará crianças que não sejam criadas para matar como nós!' Akame tentava ainda convencer a irmã. 'Nosso companheiros… os que morreram principalmente, entenderiam isso!'

'Que conveniente para você! Eles já estão mortos!' Kurome rebateu, agora novamente aproximando-se irmã para novamente continuar a disputa entre as duas. As armas se chocavam com violência, faiscando energia cada vez que se tocavam com fúria.

Akame saltou para trás, evitando de ser atingida por Kurome mais uma vez. Fez um rolamento evitando ser atingida por mais projéteis de Doya. Aquilo estava irritando-a. Percebeu a aproximação de Tatsumi.

'Não se meta!' Gritou sabendo que recuaria. Tinha ideia de como estava sendo complicado para ele apenas assistir aquela luta. Conhecia-o suficiente para saber que logo ele jogaria aos ventos a promessa de apenas a companhar e usaria como desculpa ser três contra uma. Estreitou os olhos em Doya. Já estava na hora dela descansar em paz. Desviou rapidamente os olhos para Natala que estava um pouco mais atrás. Estava na hora dos dois descansarem. 'Eliminar.' Sussurrou, flexionando os joelhos de leve e pegando impulso para correr na direção deles.

Kurome percebeu o olhar da irmã para suas duas marionetes. Correu tentando se colocar no caminho dela, mas Akame saltou por cima dela que entrou em desespero.

'Doya! Natala!' Ela gritou em pânico. Nunca tinha deslumbrado como a irmã era tão rápida.

Doya atirou como louca na direção de Akame que desviou de cada projétil, cada vez mais próxima dela, freou a corrida quando estava próxima o suficiente e levou Murasame para a esquerda, fazendo um arco a sua frente e cortando a marionete ao meio, as duas partes de Doya caíram no chão e logo se transformaram em pó.

Akame virou o rosto e estreitou os olhos em Natala. Agora era a vez de finalmente o amigo de infância descansar em paz. Correu na direção dele, trocaram ainda alguns golpes até ela conseguir a brecha na defesa dele para que com um forte golpe cortá-lo de cima a baixo. O corpo dele caiu para trás quebrando a máscara que tinha no rosto e Akame sentiu o peito fisgar quando percebeu um deslumbre de sorriso satisfeito no rosto do amigo antes deste cair morto.

'Descansem em paz.' Ela sussurrou ainda observando-o antes dele desaparecer.

Percebeu quando a irmã caçula avançou na direção dela, enlouquecida. 'Você os matou! Você os tirou de mim! Não a perdoarei!'

'Eles já estavam mortos!' Akame gritou tentando colocar alguma coisa ainda na cabeça da irmã. 'Aquele não era Natala! Não era o Natala que conhecemos!'

Kurome parecia não ouvi-la, tentava estocar de forma furiosa a irmã que se defendia dos ataques.

 ** _Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go_**

 _Cada coisinha que eu sei é tudo que eu preciso deixar pra lá_

 ** _You're so much bigger than the world I've made_**

 _Você é muito maior que o mundo que eu fiz_

 ** _So I surrender my soul_**

 _Então eu rendo a minha alma_

 ** _I'm reaching out for your hope_**

 _Eu estou buscando por sua esperança_

 ** _I lay my weapons down_**

 _Eu coloco as minhas armas para baixo_

 ** _I'm ready for you now._**

 _Eu estou pronto para você agora_

Akame estreitou os olhos percebendo que a energia de Yatsufusa estava mais forte conforme a raiva de Kurome, estava tragando energia desesperada do ódio da irmã.

Yatsufusa e Murasame se chocavam de forma sequenciada, enquanto as duas ainda se atingiam com chutes, cotoveladas e outras agressões tentando finalizar aquela luta de forma desesperada.

Tatsumi trincou os dentes apenas observando as duas irmãs estocando-se de forma tão rápida que algumas vezes era difícil acompanhar o movimento delas. Deu alguns passos a frente e cerrou os punhos. Tinha prometido a Akame não intervir independente do que acontecesse. Ela tinha lhe dito que estava tudo sob controle, que ela seguiria o plano, mas depois de ter ouvido a conversa delas, depois de entender parte de toda aquela dor que cada uma tinha, ficava difícil continuar apenas assistindo. Deu um soco numa das paredes da ruína. Maldito Império que colocou duas irmãs que se amam tanto uma contra a outra. Malditos!

Franziu a testa percebendo uma aproximação rápida vindo da floresta. Alguém se aproximava. Alguém muito rápido. Aquele desgraçado do Run deve tê-los traído e alertou onde estariam. Materializou a arma secundária de Incursio, Neuntote.

Estreitou a luta das duas e reparou quando Akame estava para atingir Kurome finalmente, mas alguém se colocou a frente dela fazendo-a saltar para trás.

'Não vou deixar você machucá-la!' Wave falou já usando Grand Chariot.

'Wave?!' Kurome se mostrou surpresa com a presença inesperada do marinheiro.

Ele se colocou a frente de Kurome, olhando fixamente para Akame. 'Night Raid! Eu sou o seu adversário!' Gritou correndo na direção de Akame que franziu a testa observando-o e segurando a empunhadura de Murasame com as duas mãos, pronta se fosse o caso para derrotá-lo. Já tinha ideia de como fazer isso, se o cara fosse tão idiota que viesse.

Wave estava para golpeá-la quando Tatsumi avançou em cima de Wave golpeando-o tão forte que o fez arrastar-se alguns metros e se afastando de Akame.

'Eu não vou deixar machucá-la.' Tatsumi gritou o mesmo para ele.

Akame endireitou o corpo, observando os dois. Tatsumi não estava mais usando a trump card de invisibilidade.

'Tatsumi!' Akame o chamou.

'Você me pediu para não intervir na luta entre você e sua irmã. Se ele vai se meter, o adversário dele sou eu!' O rapaz gritou em resposta.

'Saia da minha frente, Tatsumi!' Wave gritou já colocando-se em posição.

'Não nos interrompam!' Kurome gritou fazendo os dois voltarem-se para ela.

Wave mostrava-se completamente perdido. Não entendia como Kurome pensava, não conseguia entender que tipo de amor era aquele que a fazia enlouquecer e colocar-se em risco tão alto para tentar matar a irmã.

'Kurome, jamais vou abandonar uma companheira!' Ele gritou para ela, erguendo-se.

'Assim… assim só me deixa mais triste.' Kurome falou de costas para Wave.

'Kurome…' Wave soltou o nome tão amada, balançando a cabeça de leve. Voltou-se para Tatsumi e virou-se para trás observando Akame sob o ombro da armadura do rapaz a sua frente. 'Tatsumi! O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Vou garantir que ninguém interferirá na questão delas!'

'Eu não tenho tempo para você.'

'Acha que não quero detê-las?!' Ele gritou de volta. 'Acha que não é isso que eu quero desde que eu cheguei e fiquei parado assistindo as duas lutando? Você tem que entender que elas precisam disso ou nunca vão superar o passado! Não as atrapalhe!'

'Foi ela quem te convenceu disso?' Falou apontando para Akame, fazendo Tatsumi dar um passo para o lado colocando-se a frente da assassina. 'Não posso permitir esta batalha.'

'Acha que não é o que eu também quero?!' Tatsumi gritou. 'Mas precisa deixar que elas resolvam esta questão entre elas, para que possam superar e seguir em frente. Se realmente se colocar contra a vontade de sua companheira não tenho outra saída a não ser lutar contra você!'

'Tatsumi!' Akame o chamou dando uns passos a frente. A intervenção do usuário de Grand Chariot tinha mudado todo o plano. Não poderia colocá-lo em risco.

Os primeiros pingos da chuva começaram a descer dos céus

'Eu já falei Akame! Prometi não intervir em sua questão com sua irmã, mas isso não se aplica a ele.'

Wave trincou os dentes de raiva, encarando Tatsumi. 'Não vou deixar que machuquem… que qualquer um de vocês machuquem Kurome.'

'Eu não vou deixar que você machuque Akame.'

Os dois já estavam para começar a lutar, quando Kurome se aproximou. A chuva se intensificava, molhando todos.

'Wave.' Ela o chamou com a voz doce fazendo-o novamente sair da posição de ataque. Sorriu para ele. 'Obrigada por ter vindo.' Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar lembrando-se do que a irmã falou. 'Queria que tivéssemos nos aproximado assim antes.'

'Kurome.' Ele a chamou sentindo o rosto esquentar ao ouvir o que ela disse.

 ** _Bring me out_**

 _Me leve para fora_

 ** _Come and find me in the dark now_**

 _Vem e me busque no escuro agora_

 ** _Every day by myself I'm breaking down_**

 _Todos os dias sozinho estou me destruindo_

 ** _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_**

 _Eu não quero mais lutar sozinho_

Kurome se virou para Akame. 'Entenda que preciso resolver tudo aqui para poder seguir em frente.' Falou erguendo Yatsufusa na direção da irmã. 'Você me entende, não Onee-chan? Você sempre me entendeu, não é?'

Wave desmaterializou a armadura Grand Chariot que protegia seu corpo, olhando-a incrédulo. 'Por favor, Kurome.'

Kurome se voltou para ele rapidamente e sorriu. 'Este é o meu maior desejo. Preciso resolver esta questão com minha amada irmã.'

O rapaz balançou a cabeça desolado. Tatsumi parou ao lado dele, estavam sem Incursio no corpo e tocou no ombro dele, fazendo-o levantar o rosto e encará-lo.

'Logo entenderá tudo.' Disse de forma evasiva, fazendo-o franziu a testa, sem entender.

Tatsumi se afastou e virou-se observando as duas que estavam prontas para lutar uma contra a outra. Respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar enquanto sentia a chuva forte molhar suas roupas, esfriando até mesmo seus olhos. Akame tinha que ser precisa, a situação estava no limite.

Akame segurou a empunhadura de Murasame com as duas mãos e a colocou a frente, encarando a irmã. 'Kurome… minha irmã.'

Kurome fez o mesmo. 'Sim… Eu te amo, onee-chan.'

Akame engoliu em seco. 'Eu também te amo, Kurome.'

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes apenas se observando enquanto a chuva caía. Tatsumi e Wave estavam afastados como as assassinas haviam pedido.

 ** _Bring me out_**

 _Me leve para fora_

 ** _From the prison of my own pride_**

 _Da prisão do meu próprio orgulho_

 ** _My God_**

 _Meu Deus,_

 ** _I need a hope I can't deny_**

 _Eu preciso de uma esperança, não posso negar_

 ** _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_**

 _No final, eu estou percebendo: Eu nunca fui destinado a lutar por minha conta_

Akame e Kumone avançaram uma contra a outra ao mesmo tempo. As duas assassinas incrivelmente ágeis e rápidas, passaram cada uma para um lado, e logo as duas perigosas katanas estavam novamente se chocando. Kurome tentou golpear primeiro, fazendo Akame se proteger com Murasame, ela girou o corpo e tentou em seguida golpear a irmã que também impediu de ser atingida por sua katana. Afastaram-se apenas para pegar espaço entre elas e voltaram a se golpear, faiscando energia a cada colisão entre as armas. A chuva se tornava mais forte, atrapalhando o movimentos delas, assim como os pés escorregavam na terra que começava a se tornar enlameada.

Akame sabia que estava na hora do golpe final. Kurome havia cedido muita energia para Yatsufusa e estava no limite. Avançou em direção a irmã que tentou golpeá-la mais uma vez, abaixou-se deslizando pela chão ficando agora por trás de Kurome que não conseguiu acompanhar mais os movimentos da irmã mais velha.

E tudo foi muito rápido…

 ** _I don't wanna be incomplete_**

 _Eu não quero ser incompleto_

 ** _I remember what you said to me_**

 _Eu me lembro o que você disse para mim_

 ** _I don't have to fight alone_**

 _Eu não tenho que lutar sozinho_

Kurome arregalou os olhos vendo a lâmina de Murasame em sua direção de cima para baixo, e colocou a espada a sua frente se encolhendo para receber o impacto.

Wave deu alguns passos para frente, gritando por Kurome quando percebeu que seria o fim da mulher que amava, mas Tatsumi se colocou na frente dele novamente impedindo-o de interferir. O homem estava pensando tão debilmente com a situação que nem um momento pensou em usar sua teigu.

'Kurome!' Gritou em desespero.

Akame vendo a baixa da guarda da irmã desviou o caminho de Murasame para a lateral fazendo-a estocar apenas o barro ao lado de Kurome que arregalou os olhos, assustada ao perceber os respingos grossos de lama em seu corpo.

A assassina de olhos vermelhos girou o corpo e deu um chute alto nas mãos da irmã fazendo-a finalmente largar Yatsufusa.

'Não!' Kurome gritou vendo-se desarmada e observando sua teigu girando no ar. Tentou ir atrás dela, mas a irmã fora muito mais rápida.

Akame correu na direção da espada, ergueu Murasame acima de sua cabeça e saltou para frente para atingir a sinistra lâmina de Yatsufusa. Ela gritou colocando toda a força e toda a precisão que tinha naquele golpe que sabia que seria o primeiro passo para salvar a irmã. Sabendo onde era o ponto fraco das armas estilo katana, ela golpeou Yatsufusa fazendo-a quebrar-se em mil pedaços que caíram por terra. Raios negros rodearam-a de tal forma que quando ela tocou o chão olhou em volta sentindo-se encurralada. Semicerrou os olhos nos vultos que começavam a emergir da lama com suas formas indefinidas. Yatsufusa ainda tentava se defender. Sorriu de lado.

'Akame!' Tatsumi gritou se aproximando dela, mas foi impedido pelos raios negros. 'Merda!'

A assassina no entanto não parecia abalada. Sabia que aquilo era possível de acontecer, por isso a chutou o mais longe possível da irmã para que ela não estivesse no raio de ação da teigu.

Ignorante eram aqueles que achavam que as Teigus eram apenas armas poderosas. Ela mais que ninguém sabia a verdadeira essência das armas imperiais. Apertou a empunhadura de Murasame com força. Ela sabia o que era todo o dia lutar contra a influência de algo sanguinário para que se subjulgasse as suas vontades, ao seu controle, ao seu código de ética.

'Ainda tentando me atingir, Yatsufusa. Patético.' Murmurou chutando para cima a empunhadura da arma que tinha cravado no chão e girando o corpo para novamente acertá-la e finalmente fazendo deixar de existir qualquer coisa daquela arma mórbida.

Akame estreitou os olhos nas cinzas que havia se formado a empunhadura da katana assim com os corpos que nem ao menos conseguiram se levantar totalmente da terra. Que descansasse em paz todos aqueles que foram mortos por Yatsufusa.

Kurome caiu de joelhos no chão observando o que a irmã tinha feito. Sentia-se fraca, terrivelmente fraca. Tossiu sangue que logo foi diluído pela chuva que caía sem trégua naquela hora. Wave se aproximou dela e a cobriu com seu sobretudo, o corpo da jovem tremia.

Akame guardou Murasame e virou-se para Tatsumi que a olhava assustado ainda para o que tinha acontecido. Ela sorriu para ele. 'Eu não disse que sabia o que eu estava fazendo.'

Tatsumi balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Sua baka. Assim você me mata do coração.' Falou se aproximando e a abraçando forte. 'Acabou.'

Akame respirou fundo. 'Ainda não… Esta foi só a primeira parte do plano.'

Ele a abraçou mais forte. 'Ainda não desistiu?' Falou com a voz chateada.

'Nunca…' Akame falou e se afastou dele. 'Me ajude a convencê-los. Por favor…'

O rapaz virou-se para trás, observando Wave ajudar Kurome a se levantar.

Wave tinha pedido para irem embora, mas a jovem se recusou, dizendo que não tinha acabado ainda. Ela tirou o casaco do rapaz e caminhou em direção a irmã, os passos não eram firmes como antes. Parou em frente a Akame com os olhos ainda revoltados.

'Não vai me matar? Por que guardou Murasame?' Ela falou com raiva.

Akame inclinou a cabeça de leve. 'Acabou, Kurome.'

'Não acabou!' Ela falou e bateu no peito. 'Não posso ser motivo de piedade…'

Akame deu um passo a frente com o rosto sério, tirou Murasame da cintura e a jogou na direção de Tatsumi que a pegou no ar, não queria nenhuma arma perto mais delas. Aproximou-se de Kurome e fez o que tinha vontade de fazer durante tanto tempo, a abraçou apertado contra o peito.

 _Bring me out_

 ** _Me leve para fora_**

 _Come and find me in the dark now_

 ** _Vem e me busque no escuro agora_**

 _Every day by myself I'm breaking down_

 ** _Todos os dias sozinho estou me destruindo_**

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

 ** _Eu não quero mais lutar sozinho_**

Wave observou as duas sem entender, estava já pronto para intervir quando percebeu que Akame havia levando a mão até a katana, mas não imaginava a atitude dela. Já Tatsumi sorriu de leve vendo-as. Sabia exatamente o quanto Akame estava feliz em poder abraçar a irmã daquela forma.

'Eu te amo, minha irmãzinha. Nunca, nunca desisti de você.'

'Onee-chan.' Kurome sussurrou e assim como a irmã sentiu os olhos arderem. Levantou os braços e a abraçou pela cintura com força. 'Onee-chan!' Falou mais uma vez a abraçando enquanto chorava.

Tatsumi parou ao lado de Wave. 'Precisamos conversar, Wave.' Falou chamando a atenção do jaeger que virou-se para ele. 'Não sei o quanto você é alienado pelo Império, mas está na hora de parar de se fingir de cego.'

Wave franziu a testa observando-o.

'Você a ama, não?' Disse fazendo um gesto em direção a Kurome e o viu acenar com a cabeça respondendo sua pergunta. 'Então precisa saber o que o Império fez a ela e a tantas outras crianças.'

'O império me salvou.' Ele rebateu.

'Humph… um comandante te salvou. Inclusive, o salvou de outro membro do exército, não?' Tatsumi falou. Conhecia a história de Wave, Boss tinha lhe contado. 'Ou você para com isso, ou vai levar não só você, mas Kurome e muitas outras vidas para a cova.'

Wave tocou a espada pronto para solicitar sua teigu.

'Olhe a sua volta, marinheiro!' Akame falou chamando a sua atenção. Ainda tinha Kurome nos seus braços. As duas chorando. 'Você realmente acredita num império que coloca duas irmãs órfãs para lutar uma contra a outra?' Ela sentiu o corpo de Kurome tremendo. 'Precisamos tratá-la o quanto antes. Não me impeça de salvar a vida da minha irmã das malditas drogas que a merda do Império que você defende a obrigaram a tomar.'

Wave olhou de Akame para Tatsumi. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para Kurome que ainda estava agarrada a Akame.

'Yatsufusa já não a afeta mais. Minha irmãzinha voltou.' Akame falou mais uma vez e sorriu para ele. 'E nós vamos salvá-la.'

 ** _Bring me out_**

 _Me leve para fora_

 ** _From the prison of my own pride_**

 _Da prisão do meu próprio orgulho_

 ** _My God_**

 _Meu Deus,_

 ** _I need a hope I can't deny_**

 _Eu preciso de uma esperança, não posso negar_

 ** _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_**

 _No final, eu estou percebendo: Eu nunca fui destinado a lutar por minha conta!_

* * *

 ** _Notas Finais:_**

 _Sim... tirei o tal do monstro que atacou as duas no meio do duelo, pq simplesmente não vi muita lógica do grandão aparecer do nada. Só se foi para ele dar fim em Doya e Natala... mas achei mais coerente o que o mangá fez que foi a Akame eliminá-los._

 _Também mudei a questão do Tatsumi estar acompanhando-a, o que tb para mim fez mais lógica, e segui em parte o mangá._

 _E o que diabos Run queria com os dois? Tá parece confuso e está mesmo um pouco pq não queria dar spoiler sobre a luta das duas irmãs, no próximo capítulo tudo ficará explicado melhor. Principalmente o papel do Run que eu mudei já que ele foi um nada no anime praticamente e eu sinceramente gostava dele no mangá. Como tiraram o arco da Wild Hunt do anime (o que para mim foi bem sensato pq aquele arco é realmente muito indigesto) acho que ele ficou sem sentido no anime, então achei um sentido para ele aqui..._


	11. Mate suas Chances

_Como alertei no capítulo passado, agora não estou seguindo exatamente o anime. A ideia é mesclar acontecimentos do anime e do mangá com algo original._

 _Música: The Grey (As Cinzas) por Icon for Hire_

 ** _Akame Ga Kiru!_**

 ** _A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos_**

 **Mate suas Chances**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 ** _Antes do Duelo entre Akame e Kurome_**

'Sei que é difícil de acreditar… mas venho por Kurome.' Run falou em tom solene e sincero. Esperava que realmente que principalmente Akame acreditasse.

Akame arregalou os olhos e deu um passo à frente, mas Tatsumi segurou o braço dela. 'Pode ser uma armadilha.'

Sim, poderia ser uma verdade e ela não tinha tirado isso em mente, mas depois de ter todas as suas esperanças soterradas sobre sua irmã, não tinha como simplesmente ignorar.

'Apenas me ouçam e depois tirem suas próprias conclusões.' Run pediu. 'Por favor, me acompanhem até um lugar mais tranquilo para que possamos conversar.'

'Acha que somos idiotas?' Tatsumi segurava mais forte o braço de Akame.

Run o fitou com o rosto sério. 'Mesmo que seja uma armadilha e que eu queria uma luta contra vocês, não é mais prudente em um lugar com menos civis?'

'Ele está certo.' Akame falou e Tatsumi teve que concordar.

'Sigam-me.' Run falou, ajeitando o capuz que tampava seus cabelos loiros e começando a caminhar.

Akame observou o rapaz se afastando e deu um passo a frente para seguí-lo mas Tatsumi não soltou seu braço. Ela voltou-se para ele e inclinou a cabeça de leve.

'Vamos?'

Tatsumi adoraria falar que não, mas os olhos dela brilhavam de forma tão bela que apenas soltou um suspiro soltando-a e logo os dois assassinos estavam caminhando alguns passos atrás de Run.

 ** _I'm standing on the edge of returning or just running away_**

 _Estou à beira de voltar ou apenas fugir_

 ** _I'm letting myself look the other way_**

 _Eu estou me permitindo olhar de outra maneira_

 ** _And the hardest part in all of this is_**

 _E a parte mais difícil em tudo isso é_

 ** _I don't think I know my way back home_**

 _que eu não acho que conheço o meu caminho de volta_

 ** _Is it worth the journey, or do I let my heart settle here?_**

 _Vale a pena a jornada ou eu posso deixar meu coração resolver nesse momento?_

Caminharam em silêncio por cerca de vinte minutos, até a parte mais afastadas da cidade.

Run parou em frente a uma construção grande e moderna. 'Aqui era o laboratório do Dr. Stylish.' Run clarificou. 'Está abandonado desde o desaparecimento dele. Apenas o idiota do filho do primeiro ministro se interessou pelas pesquisas dele, mas apenas para saber onde o cientista aprisionava suas cobaias.' Disse, pegando a chave e abrindo a porta, deixou-a aberta para que eles pudessem passar.

Tatsumi e Akame se entreolharam, mas acompanharam o Jaeger. Assim que entraram, os dois puxaram suas armas já prontos para um possível confronto. No fundo era isso que esperavam durante todo o trajeto. Eliminar um jaeger enfraqueceria mais ainda as forças do império. Este era o objetivo deles desde que aceitaram acompanhar Run.

'Esperem para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer e depois podemos lutar, se assim quiserem.' Ele falou de forma calma ao mesmo tempo que tirava o sobretudo, revelando as asas de Mastema. 'Assim como vocês, sei exatamente o tamanho do risco que estou me colocando me expondo sozinho a frente de dois membros da Night Raid.'

'O que quer falar sobre Kurome?' Akame foi direta.

'Kurome está morrendo.'

'Isso eu sei.' Ela falou entre os dentes, apertando a empunhadura de Murasame. 'Não precisa me falar sobre a saúde da minha irmã.'

Run franziu a testa observando a jovem a sua frente com cuidado. 'Sei que nosso primeiro encontro passei a impressão errado sobre mim.'

'Você me atacou pelas costas.' Ela o lembrou bem.

'Mas você soube desviar com muita precisão. Foi um teste.' Ele admitiu. 'Precisava saber se você fazia jus a fama que tinha. Se não fosse capaz de desviar das minhas penas, não seria páreo para Esdeath.'

'Para de historinha, Run!' Tatsumi falou irritado. 'Fale o que quer de uma vez!'

'Sou um professor…' Ele começou, soltou um suspiro triste. 'Era, pelo menos... antes do exército imperial exterminar todos os habitantes do vilarejo que eu dava aulas, inclusive todos os meus alunos… crianças. Crianças com menos de 10 anos de idade.'

'E você se juntou aos assassinos?!' Tatsumi perguntou abismado. 'Que tipo de monstro é você?'

'Meu objetivo sempre foi entrar na Capital para tentar fazer o mesmo que vocês. Matar o primeiro ministro, mas você viu como não é fácil chegar perto dele ou do Imperador.' Rebateu encarando Tatsumi.

'Um Espião.' Akame concluiu.

'Não! Não sou um espião. Trabalho sozinho. Não faço parte de nenhuma facção.' Run continuou. 'No entanto, percebi que infelizmente não vou conseguir sozinho. O certo seria eu aguardar pela iniciativa de vocês e apenas esperar o momento que Honest baixasse a guarda para eliminá-lo, no entanto…' Baixou os olhos. 'Não consigo me manter indiferente ao que vejo. Kurome apenas fala que seu maior desejo é encontrar sua irmã para matá-la mas o que realmente quer é encontrá-la para que você dê fim a vida dela.'

Akame deu um passo a frente. 'Por que está me falando isso? Está se divertindo com a situação?'

'Não!' Run respondeu prontamente com a voz séria, voltando a encará-la. 'Quero salvar… ou pelo menos tentar salvar Kurome. Ela é importante demais para uma pessoa que eu estimo muito.'

Akame franziu a testa e olhou de soslaio para Tatsumi. Não sabia se acreditava em Run ou não. Tatsumi havia convivido com eles no tempo que havia sido sequestrado por Esdeath, saberia melhor que ela se poderia ou não confiar no que ouvia.

'Qual a sua vantagem nisso, Run?' Tatsumi perguntou. 'Não faz sentido o que está falando. Você diz que sabe como pode salvar Kurome, por que não o faz de uma vez? Qual o motivo desta conversa?'

'Porque eu talvez saiba ou pelo menos consiga ver uma chance para salvá-la, mas não sou capaz de fazer isso.'

'Está falando em círculos.' O rapaz de olhos verdes reclamou.

'Eu li as pesquisas de Stylish.' Falou apontando para as estantes com livros. 'Também li sobre todos os treinamentos do Império que usaram drogas ou qualquer outra substância para melhoramento da performance de seus recrutados. Li sobre a Elite dos Sete…' Fitou Akame por alguns segundos. 'Assim como li sobre a Equipe do Terror.'

'Não deveria se meter nisso.' Akame sibilou.

'Precisava.' Run rebateu. 'Pois precisava saber exatamente o que Kurome havia sido submetida para tentar achar uma possível solução. Sua irmã é uma boa moça, apesar de tudo.' Ele começou a caminhar em direção aos livros. 'Depois que o vilarejo que eu dava aulas foi exterminado, procurei saber sobre as armas do Império e pesquisei durante anos sobre as teigus. Sobre o poder destas armas terríveis e principalmente a origem delas.' Voltou-se para trás observando Tatsumi sobre o ombro direito. 'Deve ter ciência que sua teigu é proveniente de um dragão, Tyrant, não?'

Tatsumi franziu a testa.

'Nunca teve curiosidade de entender de onde provém sua força?'

'Ela vem da minha vontade.'

Run sorriu, pensou que Tatsumi era realmente ingênuo e romântico demais, muito parecido com Wave. Voltou a olhar os livros a sua frente, procurando o que queria. 'As teigus são armas incríveis, muitas foram elaboradas seguindo manuais de bruxaria, alquimia, demonologia… são obras primas da ambição humana que é capaz de se jogar no desconhecido por poder.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Como sabe, a teigu é quem escolhe o usuário. Para isso precisa ter uma afinidade única, o que nem sempre acontece. Alguns usuários não são capazes de tirar o proveito máximo dela, as teigus aceitam estes usuários para que possam chegar finalmente aos que consideram legítimos. Posso lhe assegurar que esta história de que um usuário precisa morrer para que outro assuma não é verdade.'

'Você roubou Mastema, não?' Akame perguntou, tinha conhecimento que aquela teigu deveria estar em poder de outro usuário.

Run não se abalou. 'Quando li sobre Mastema meu coração pela primeira vez depois de meses havia voltado a ter esperança. Sabia que ela era para mim e fui até ela. Mastema me aceitou de imediato. Não precisei nem mesmo matar a usuária anterior. Hoje as asas de Mastema fazem parte de mim, como deveriam fazer parte do anjo caído que foi o precursor.' Ele pegou finalmente o que queria e voltou-se para os dois com um fichário grosso nas mãos. 'Gosto de acreditar que Deus mandou esta arma para que me ajudasse a fazer justiça.'

'É uma bonita história. Bem fantasiosa.' Tatsumi sorriu de lado.

Run ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Não acredita nisso porque provavelmente não conseguiu ter a conexão correta com sua teigu, Tatsumi. Sendo assim, será incapaz de tirar o maior proveito dela… uma lástima.'

O rapaz não gostou do tom, deu um passo a frente. 'Por que está contando isso tudo?'

Run caminhou devagar até eles, parou a frente da mesa que os separava. 'Por que apenas se conseguirem tirar o poder real de suas teigus é que poderão ser páreo para Esdeath. Você viu o poder dela, não? E também sabe muito bem a história dela. Ela me contou em suas lamentações que havia aberto o coração e sua vida para você.'

Tatsumi endireitou o corpo. 'Ela sempre foi louca. Não havia como convencê-la a se juntar a nós.'

'Exatamente. Por isso ela conseguiu tirar o proveito máximo de sua teigu. Tornando-se terrivelmente indestrutível. Em teoria todas as teigus seguem o mesmo princípio, porque acredita que ela tem um nível tão alto comparado a você?'

'Por… porque ela…' Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Porque ela é mais compatível a teigu… Ela é o próprio demônio.'

'Exatamente. Antes vários oficiais tentaram beber apenas um gole do sangue daquele demônio, mas todos enlouqueceram. Esdeath tinha a mesma natureza que sua teigu. Foi fácil para ela se adaptar e simplesmente tirar o proveito máximo de seus poderes.' Run virou-se para Akame. 'Como também sei que existem outros usuários que possuem uma afinidade enorme com suas espadas. Capaz inclusive de agir com elas como parceiras, não é Akame-san?'

 ** _How cold have I become?_**

 _Quão frio eu me tornei_

 ** _I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done_**

 _Eu não queria te perder pelo o que fiz_

 ** _Caught in the grey_**

 _Preso às cinzas_

Akame segurou mais forte a empunhadura de Murasame que estava abaixada ao lado de seu corpo. Sabia que era verdade, tinha uma grande afinidade com Murasame. Pensou em Izou e Kousetsu. Realmente ficava na dúvida se o homem era apenas esquizofrênico ou se conseguia mesmo falar com sua espada. Abaixou os olhos fitando Murasame, sentia-se segura de alguma forma com ela por perto. Era como se fosse a extensão de seu braço.

Quando a viu pela primeira vez empunhada por papai, ameaçando-a não sentiu medo. Por algum motivo bizarro não sentiu medo daquela arma. Sentia ódio por papai, um ódio tão grande por tê-la separado de Kurome, mas estranhamente gostava do brilho da lâmina de Murasame quando o sol batia nela. Brilhava de forma hipnotizante. Foi fácil para ela simplesmente a segurar sem receio quando percebeu que Gozuki sumiu por dias. Todos seus companheiros alertaram para ela não tocá-la. Green fora categórico dizendo que quem a tocasse poderia morrer na hora. Mas ela não ligou. De alguma forma achou que a katana lhe chamava por isso simplesmente a pegou para si. Uma voz suave, doce, cheia de esperanças de que reencontraria a irmã e sairia daquele inferno.

Levantou o rosto e voltou a fitar Run. 'Você parece ter todas as respostas, porque ainda não derrubou o ministro?'

'Porque não tive oportunidade. Além disso vi o quanto Esdeath é perigosa. Preferi ficar de olho nela, tentar achar o ponto fraco, que pensei que fosse você.' Falou fazendo um gesto em direção a Tatsumi que novamente ajeitou o corpo, sem disfarçar que estava incomodado. 'Mas depois que ela tomou a decisão dela mesmo matá-lo, vi que não havia ponto fraco naquele demônio e realmente apenas outro demônio é capaz de derrotá-la. A general número um contra a assassina número um. Duas portadoras de perigosas teigus.'

Akame estreitou os olhos nele. 'Então acha que sou capaz de derrotar Esdeath?'

Ele encolheu os ombros. 'Talvez. Você se acha capaz?'

'Isso é necessário. Ela continuará a proteger este Império como desculpa para continuar sua carnificina.'

'Exatamente.' Run concordou. 'Alguém ou alguma coisa precisa para-la.' Falou devagar observando-a. 'E provavelmente apenas um demônio é capaz de derrotar outro, não?'

Akame endireitou o corpo incomodada com o comentário. Será que Run sabia sobre sua Trump Card. Tatsumi virou-se para ela e se fitaram rapidamente até ela desviar o olhar.

'O que deve ser feito, será feito.' A jovem falou simplesmente.

 ** _I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away_**

 _Eu não quero olhar em seus olhos, você pode me mandar embora_

 ** _I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay_**

 _Eu não quis te dar a chance de me fazer ficar_

Run sentiu o clima pesado entre os dois. Colocou o fichário na mesa fazendo um barulho e chamando a atenção dos dois. Soltou um suspiro, sabia que agora viria a parte mais difícil de explicar. 'Quando entrei finalmente para os Jaegers tive acesso a mais informação e com mais pesquisas, fica fácil deduzir que as teigus assim como dão um poder absurdo para seus usuários também são capazes de levá-los a loucura.' Ele ainda tinha o olhar preso em Akame. 'Você já enfrentou vários usuários de armas imperiais, deve saber do que eu estou falando. Principalmente por possuir uma das mais letais, não?'

'Acredita que as armas interferem no comportamento dos usuários?'

'Você consegue reconhecer sua irmã desde que ela empunhou Yatsufusa?'

Akame arregalou os olhos de leve. Depois levou uma mão no rosto e fechou eles com força. Kurome realmente estava irreconhecível desde que havia se tornado usuária de Yatsufusa. Detestava aquela teigu. Já tinha segurado a empunhadura daquela katana e apesar de ser compatível a ela, sentiu repulsa, permanecendo com Murasame. 'Acredita que destruindo Yatsufusa, Kurome pode ser salva?'

'Não.' Run foi direto, fazendo-a voltar a fitá-lo. 'Destruindo Yatsufusa você conseguirá acabar com a influência perversa que a espada tem sobre sua irmã, mas o corpo dela ainda está debilitado. Yatsufusa deu vida as marionetes mas tomou muita força vital de usuário. Além de Kurome ter sido submetida a muitas drogas durante estes anos… conforme verifiquei nas anotações que encontrei.' Ele tirou os olhos de Akame e abriu o fichário.

Akame se aproximou com cuidado, ainda tinha Murasame em sua mão pronta para se defender ou atacar. Também sabia que Tatsumi estava mais alerta que ela. Abaixou os olhos vendo as fotos de várias crianças até que arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo Kurome. 'O-o que é isso?'

'As anotações do líder da tal equipe do terror. Um homem muito, muito sádico.' Run esclareceu com a voz pesada. 'Não recomendo que leia pois não fará bem para você saber exatamente por tudo que sua irmã foi submetida.'

Akame arregalou os olhos, realmente surpresa. Ignorou a recomendação e largou Murasame na mesa, puxando imediatamente o fichário para perto de si. Abaixando assim completamente a guarda e fazendo Tatsumi se aproximar com incursio a frente. Ele não tirava os olhos de Run enquanto a jovem folheava de forma frenética as folhas, arregalando os olhos a cada notação macabra que lia ao lado do nome da irmã.

'Maldito! Maldito!' Ela murmurava, tentando não começar a chorar de desespero. Tinha ideia do que Kurome havia sido submetida, mas se confrontar com aquilo lhe embrulhava mais o estômago.

'Listei todas as substâncias que foram aplicadas em Kurome.' Run falou tirando um papel de dentro do bolso com cuidado enquanto fitava Tatsumi que diferente de Akame estava mais atento do que nunca. Ele colocou ao lado do fichário. 'São drogas pesadas. Para melhoramento da performance dela como doping.'

Akame levantou os olhos brilhantes com a iminência de lágrimas que ela lutava para não derramar. 'Não existe antídoto? Tratamento? Qualquer coisa?'

'Talvez…' Run finalmente chegou ao ponto que queria. 'Li também sobre o treinamento da Elite dos Sete. Não achei as anotações porque o líder não era tão metódico. Mas sei o suficiente para enfim… ter uma teoria.'

'Que teoria?!' Ela quase gritou.

'Vocês foram treinados para superar qualquer toxina, não?'

Akame franziu a testa. 'Sim… era parte do treinamento.'

'Acredito que vocês foram submetidos a toxinas parecidas porém em dosagens mais controladas ou de forma diferente… enfim… acredito que você possui uma capacidade de regeneração e superação sobre humanas, assim como consegue uma velocidade e percepção sobre humanas. Você desviou das minhas penas quando elas já tinham sido lançadas contra você, nenhum ser humano seria capaz de reflexos tão precisos sem precisar de qualquer substância para tal.'

'Não entendo o que fala'. Akame mostrava-se desorientada.

Run respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Já ouviu falar da técnica de transfusão de sangue?'

'Você tá maluco?!' Tatsumi se pronunciou dando um soco na mesa. Entendeu rapidamente o que Run estava propondo depois daquela conversa fiada toda. 'Isso é loucura! Você veio com esta conversa toda para fazer ela acreditar que isso salvará a irmã! Isso é golpe baixo!' Ele empunhou a espada na direção dele. 'Acabou seu tempo, Run. Tá na hora da gente se enfrentar de uma vez.'

Akame estendeu o braço, impedindo Tatsumi de avançar sobre Run. O rapaz não a encarou, não se permitia tirar os olhos do Jaeger a sua frente, tinha certeza que se fizesse isso, Run atacaria os dois.

'Ele contou esta história toda para convencê-la a se colocar em risco! Não pode acreditar nele! É um inimigo!'

Akame vacilava. Talvez pela primeira vez, definitivamente vacilava. Todos tinham sido claros para ela que Kurome estava morta, era uma carcaça apenas e agora um inimigo lhe mostrar uma possível alternativa para salvá-la. Isso a deixava em uma situação surreal.

'Por que citou transfusão de sangue?'

'Oras porque Akame?' Tatsumi se irritou com o interesse da jovem. 'Não está na cara que ele vai sugerir que você faça isso com Kurome! Quer deixá-la fraca ou matá-la! Isso é loucura!'

Akame percebeu que o rapaz tentou novamente se aproximar de Run pronto para atacá-lo. Teve que literalmente se colocar à frente de Tatsumi.

'Acalme-se!' Ela pediu. 'Por favor.'

Ele finalmente tirou os olhos de Run e a fitou brevemente. Merda! Os olhos dela brilhavam agora e não era por lágrimas. Eram de Esperança e detestava ter que abafar aquilo de qualquer maneira. Akame não poderia estar realmente acreditando naquela loucura.

'Não tem como eu me manter calmo com você cogitando se colocar em risco desta forma.'

 ** _And the hardest part in all of this is_**

 _E a parte mais difícil em tudo isso é_

 ** _I know my way back I don't want to go_**

 _Eu conheço meu caminho de volta eu não quero ir_

 ** _And let you see all that has become of me_**

 _E deixá-lo ver tudo o que eu me tornei_

 ** _I should've known, I should've known_**

 _Eu deveria saber, eu deveria saber_

 ** _I didn't have a chance_**

 _Eu não tinha chance_

Run ergueu uma sobrancelha observando os dois, balançou a cabeça de leve. Tatsumi e Wave de uma forma bizarra eram parecidos demais. Inclusive suas Teigus tinham origens parecida, mas pelo que constatava agora, era muito mais que isso. Os interesses amorosos eram bem semelhantes. Eles se dariam bem se não estivessem por ora em lados opostos.

'Faremos o seguinte…' Run chamou a atenção dos dois. Caminhou até uma outra mesa na lateral daquele imenso escritório e pegou suas anotações. Logo voltou até os dois estendendo a Akame a pasta. 'Aqui tem o que eu descobri e o que eu sugiro. Inclusive listando todos os riscos de forma bem objetiva. Leia e tire suas conclusões ou procure alguém com conhecimento que possa lhe ajudar a entender.'

Akame estendeu o braço e pegou a pasta, logo a abrindo e observando as anotações. Tatsumi rodou os olhos. Merda. Akame estava interessada naquela loucura. Fitou Run com fúria.

'Apenas lembre-se que quanto mais tempo Kurome se mantem perto de Yatsufusa mais rápido a katana suga a vida dela.'

Akame levantou os olhos e encarou o Jager. 'Não entendo seu interesse e não sei se acredito nas suas instalações mas admito que está certo nisso. Se quer realmente me ajudar, então marque um encontro meu e de Kurome. Sem a intervenção de ninguém nas ruínas da Catedral na Floresta Gyou.'

Ele assentiu. 'Farei isso. Quando?'

'Agora. Você diz que ela está morrendo, tempo é o que menos tenho para salvá-la.'

'Verdade.' Run concordou. Deu um passo para trás. 'Em uma hora estará com Kurome no local escolhido e lhe asseguro que apenas ela estará lá. Eu ficarei aqui, caso decidam.'

'Ótimo.' Akame falou decidida pegando Murasame da mesa e colocando-a na proteção presa a cintura. Pegou a pasta de anotações de Run. 'Uma hora é tempo suficiente para você encontrar Kurome e para eu ler isso aqui.'

'Akame… eu não acredito…' Tatsumi começou a falar irritado.

'Vamos.' Ela o cortou já caminhando para fora do local.

Tatsumi encarou Run segurando mais forte a empunhadura de Incursio, tentado a solicitar sua armadura e atacá-lo. 'Juro que se coloca-la em risco eu acabo com você.'

Run estreitou os olhos nele. 'Isso quem vai decidir é ela. Convença-a a dar as costas a irmã.'

'Seu desgraçado.'

'Tatsumi!' Akame o chamou na porta do laboratório. 'Vamos.'

Run e Tatsumi ainda se encaram por alguns instantes, antes do rapaz de olhos verdes de dar por vencido e se afastar, seguindo Akame.

~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~

Tatsumi olhava para Akame que folheava e lia a pasta que havia pego com Run. A morena estava sentada no chão e a pasta aberta em cima da mesa baixa de centro no meio da livraria de Lubbock.

Ele balançava de leve a perna, sem disfarçar a irritação pela jovem estar levando a sério aquela história do Jaeger. Duas vezes abriu a boca para começar uma discussão com ela, mas desistiu. Akame era obstinada demais. Balançou a cabeça, desolado. Não sabia realmente o que dizer a ela para que ela se convencesse de que aquilo era simplesmente uma loucura.

Não era questão de egoísmo! Não é que não se importasse com Kurome, quer dizer, Kurome havia matado Chelsea! Tinha decepado-a e pendurado a cabeça em uma estaca colocando-a numa praça pública. Ele e Akame haviam simplesmente passado por cima das ordens de Najenda e recuperado o membro de Chelsea, terminando com aquele show de horrores.

Merda! Ele não se importava com Kurome! Esta era a verdade! Ele se importava era com a jovem que estava sentada a sua frente como uma menina lendo de forma atenta aquela loucura toda que Run havia lhe dito e levantando a possibilidade de realmente se colocar em risco por uma inimiga sendo manipulada por palavras de esperança por outro inimigo. Cerrou os punhos, será que Akame não percebia o quanto ele se importava com ela? Se tivesse que matar qualquer um para protegê-la, era isso que faria. Se tivesse que morrer para protegê-la era isso que faria. E não importava quem fosse o seu alvo neste aspecto.

 ** _How cold have I become_**

 _Quão frio eu me tornei_

 ** _I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done_**

 _Eu não queria te perder pelo o que fiz_

 ** _Caught in the grey_**

 _Preso às cinza_

 ** _It burns for a moment but_**

 _Incendeia por um momento, mas_

 ** _But then it numbs you_**

 _Mas em seguida isto lhe adormece_

 ** _Takes you and leaves you just_**

 _Leva-o e deixa-o apenas_

 ** _Caught in the grey_**

 _Preso as cinzas_

Akame fechou de repente a pasta fazendo um barulho seco, chamando a atenção dele, que levantou o rosto para fitá-la.

'Os riscos realmente são muito altos.' Ela falou, levantando-se do chão. Ele teve a impressão que ela falou mais para si mesma do que para ele. Na verdade, parecia que a presença dele ali era completamente ignorada por ela.

Apesar de tudo, Tatsumi deu um fraco sorriso, aliviado. Akame tinha usado o bom senso. 'Então…'

'Mas os resultados podem ser promissores. Considerando que a técnica seja aplicada entre irmãs com os mesmos pais. Aumenta consideravelmente a chance de sucesso. Não será capaz de devolver toda a saúde a Kurome, mas lhe dará uma sobrevida considerável por mais alguns anos.' Falou com um dedo no queixo, pensativa. 'Talvez tempo suficiente para eu encontrar outra forma de ajudá-la.'

'Porra!' Ele gritou dando um passo a frente e finalmente fazendo-a fitá-lo. 'Eu não acredito que você realmente está pensando nisso?'

 ** _You tell me_**

 _Você me disse_

 ** _In your deepest pain_**

 _Na sua dor mais profunda_

 ** _In your weakest hour_**

 _Em sua hora de maior fraqueza_

 ** _In your darkest night_**

 _Na sua noite mais escura_

 ** _You are lovely_**

 _Você é amável_

Akame olhava para ele com o rosto assustado depois da explosão do rapaz. 'Eu preciso considerar todas as minhas alternativas.' Disse com a voz calma, característica dela. 'Se existe algo que posso fazer por minha irmã, porque deixaria de fazer?'

'Porque colocaria a SUA vida em risco!'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Colocamos nossas vidas em risco todos os dias.'

'Que merda está acontecendo com você? Esqueceu que estamos aqui pelos…'

'Luto pela minha irmãzinha também, Tatsumi.' Ela o cortou. 'Você sempre pensou em salvar sua vila da miséria. Eu sonho em um lugar melhor para todos, e porque não pensaria nisso para Kurome?'

'Por que ela quer matar você!' Ele falava alto, sem conseguir agora controlar-se mais. 'Você pede para EU não me colocar em risco, mas novamente é VOCÊ que se coloca nele.'

Akame franziu a testa, não gostava quando ele tinha esses rompantes. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela sempre fora racional e lógica. Mesmo naquela situação, estava mais preocupada em ler as anotações de Run e ponderar suas alternativas. O Jaeger tinha falado que fora bem honesto com relação aos riscos tanto de Kurome quanto de Akame naquele processo. Ela tinha lido tudo e tinha também conhecimento de algumas coisas. Além disso, tinha a questão de Yatsufusa interferir nas ações de Kurome e isso fazia lógica com o que ela mesma já havia percebido depois de combater tantos usuários de Teigus. Muitos eram levados a loucura com Zank que ouvia vozes assustadoras que não o deixavam dormir, fazendo-o beirar mais ainda a loucura. Ou Izou que conversava com Kousetsu.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar tentando manter a calma. Não gostava de entrar numa discussão com Tatsumi, aquelas discussões não combinavam com ele. Tatsumi era um rapaz nobre, amável, que sempre pensava nos outros. Em salvar os outros. Havia se tornado um assassino pelas circunstâncias que havia encontrado seus amigos de infância e perdeu a cabeça. Leone não deveria ter trazido ele para junto de pessoas tão terríveis quanto eles.

Mas Tatsumi daquela forma singela e verdadeira, havia entrado no coração de cada um. De forma gentil e amorosa, tentando sempre ajudar e proteger os mais fracos, mostrou a todos que não éramos meros assassinos. Éramos mais que isso.

Sorriu para ele e só este pequeno ato pareceu que fez o rapaz se desarmar. Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

 ** _You tell me_**

 _Você me disse_

 ** _In your deepest pain_**

 _Na sua dor mais profunda_

 ** _In your weakest hour_**

 _Em sua hora de maior fraqueza_

 ** _In your darkest night_**

 _Na sua noite mais escura_

 ** _You are lovely_**

 _Você é amável_

'Por que? Por que Akame?' Perguntou com a voz controlada. 'Porque se colocar em um risco tão grande agora que estamos às vésperas de enfrentar o Império?'

'Vai demorar ainda um pouco. Boss ainda está reunindo o exército, não vão atacar amanhã ou depois. Toda guerra deve ser bem planejada. Leone está fazendo um excelente trabalho também se comunicando com o submundo. Logo a população também fará parte do exército da mudança e isso será essencial para a nossa vitória.' Ela falou de forma calma. 'Eu tenho tempo para ajudar minha irmã enquanto isso. Soube que um dos companheiros dela tem sentimentos por Kurome… talvez ele possa…'

'Como é?' Ele a cortou. 'Do que está falando?'

Akame corou. 'Parece que Kurome tem um admirador.' Desviou os olhos dele. 'Wave… acho que este é o nome.'

'Wave acredita cegamente no império. Não é má pessoa… mas é realmente alienado a realidade.'

Ela suspirou. 'Talvez ele se convença depois de entender o que realmente aconteceu com Kurome. Se ele tiver sentimentos verdadeiros com relação a ela, tenho certeza que poderá ajudá-la a se recuperar.' Olhou para Tatsumi. 'Ela tem chance de ser feliz! Você consegue deslumbrar isso?' Falou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. 'Eu só preciso fazer ela se afastar de Yatsufusa e depois tenho certeza que conversando com ela e expondo esta teoria de Run… ela pode…'

'Eu gosto de você!' Ele a cortou novamente.

 ** _How cold have I become_**

 _Quão frio eu me tornei_

 ** _I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done_**

 _Eu não queria te perder pelo o que fiz_

 ** _Caught in the grey_**

 _Preso às cinzas_

Akame sorriu mais uma vez para ele, mesmo sem entender direito o porquê dele falar aquilo do nada. 'Eu também gosto de você. Já lhe falei isso.'

'Não!' Ele falou sem saber o que fazer. Droga! Akame não conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Será que ela nunca entenderia? Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo bagunçando-os mais ainda e tentando pensar em como ser mais claro com ela. Aquilo parecia surreal demais para ele. Quando Esdeath havia se declarado para ele, tinha entendendo de imediato, porque Akame não entendia?

Levantou o rosto e a fitou de forma tão intensa que fez a jovem fechar até o sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

'O-o que foi?' Ela perguntou incerta reparando no olhar dele.

Tatsumi deu os três passos que os separavam, enlaçou a cintura dela com uma das mãos com força puxando-a para que o corpo da jovem se chocasse contra o seu e com a outra mão segurou a nuca dela puxando-a. Abaixou o rosto e finalmente tomando coragem, ou puro ato de desespero, encostou seus lábios nos dela.

 ** _It burns for a moment but_**

 _Incendeia por um momento, mas_

 ** _But then it numbs you_**

 _Mas em seguida isto lhe adormece_

 ** _Takes you and leaves you just_**

 _O leva e deixa apenas_

 ** _Caught in the grey_**

 _Preso as Cinzas_

Akame arregalou os olhos, assustada pela atitude dele. Sentia os lábios dele comprimindo os seus com força, com certa raiva. Talvez fosse para calá-la ou simplesmente para que ela conseguisse entender o que com as palavras não foi capaz. Sentiu que Tatsumi apertou mais forte sua cintura enquanto os dedos dele emaranhavam-se nos cabelos da nuca dela puxando-a de tal forma que em poucas vezes na vida se sentiu tão encurralada.

Pensou em empurrá-lo. Pensou em dar um joelhada no meio das pernas dele. Pensou em pegar Murasame e decapitá-lo. Mas o que no final realmente fez foi fechar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que entreabria os lábios para que o toque dos lábios se transformasse finalmente num beijo.

 ** _In your deepest pain_**

 _In your deepest pain_

Tatsumi mal acreditou quando reparou que ela abaixou a guarda e sentiu-se livre para explorar os lábios macios e quentes de Akame. Seu coração batia num compasso que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Ele batia de maneira forte, rápido, como se quisesse sair do peito. O gosto dela era bom demais. Era como sempre havia imaginado, era melhor do que havia imaginado. Seus primeiros beijos foram roubados por Esdeath, cujo toque era gelado. Mine não fora tão diferente, foi apenas um tocar de lábios como despedida e com sabor amargo de morte. Tão diferente do que sentia agora beijando Akame.

 ** _In your weakest hour_**

 _Em sua hora de maior fraqueza_

Sentia o corpo quente dela entre seus braços e não teve como não soltar um gemido quando sentiu que ela o abraçava, sentindo as delicadas mãos da assassina passarem por suas costas. Queria mais dela. Muito mais dela. Aquele calor que sempre tinha impressão que emanava daquele pequeno corpo de aparência delicada vinha como ondas de prazer que circulavam em seu corpo. Logo sentiu-se à vontade para passar a língua pelos lábios dela, percebendo a respiração quente e acelerada de Akame, assim como a textura macia dos lábios carmins.

 ** _In your darkest night_**

 _Na sua noite mais escura_

Akame sentiu seu peito subir e descer devido a respiração acelerada, roçando seus seios no tórax forte de Tatsumi, que a mantinha ainda colada ao seu corpo. Sentiu que suas pernas por algum motivo estranho pareciam fracas e o fato dele a segurar com força pela cintura lhe dava uma segurança maravilhosa para simplesmente continuar com aquilo. Tinha levantado os braços para abraçá-lo, fechando as mãos e apertando com os dedos o tecido da camisa que ele usava.

Quando ela sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca, tocando inicialmente a dela de forma tímida, instintivamente fez o mesmo logo aprofundando de tal forma aquele beijo que parecia algumas vezes que não conseguiria ar para respirar, mas que mesmo assim recusavasse a se afastar. Era como se estivesse com uma fome insaciável pelos lábios e pelo gosto dele.

 ** _You are lovely_**

 _Você é amável_

 ** _(You tell me)_**

 _(Você me disse)_

Afastaram-se apenas for falta de fôlego e Tatsumi não aceitou deixar de sentir o gosto dela, abaixou o rosto beijando o contorno do queixo dela e logo alcançando o pescoço, respirando fundo e embriagando-se com aquele perfume maravilhoso dos cabelos negros que tanto o enlouquecia.

Ouviu Akame gemer baixinho quando beijou perto de orelha dela e sorriu de forma libertina. 'Entendeu agora o jeito que eu gosto de você?' Sussurrou ao ouvido dela com a voz rouca, logo mordendo de leve o lóbulo da pequena orelha.

 ** _In your deepest pain_**

 _Na sua dor mais profunda_

Akame não respondeu. Ainda tinha os olhos fechados e estava agarrada a ele. Se Tatsumi a soltasse tinha impressão que cairia no chão sem o apoio dele. A respiração não se normalizava, pelo contrário, parecia cada vez mais irregular por sentir os lábios quentes dele roçarem a pele do seu pescoço. Ainda sentia os lábios inchados e terrivelmente quentes. Nunca havia experimentado sensações tão intensas e tão prazerosas ao mesmo tempo.

 ** _In your weakest hour_**

 _Em sua hora de maior fraqueza_

Tatsumi levantou o corpo para poder fitá-la e reparou que ela abriu os olhos devagar dando um sorriso molinho. O rosto estava corado e parecia um pouco decepcionada pelo afastamento, mas ele queria uma resposta e gostaria de a ter olhando para os olhos escarlates que brilhavam de forma tão intensa que pareciam duas estrelas do céu. 'Conseguiu entender?'

Akame o fitou ainda sorrindo. 'A-acho que sim.'

'Acha?' Ele falou franziu a testa de leve. 'Pensei que tinha sido bem claro agora.'

Ela ainda tinha o sorriso manhoso nos lábios. 'Foi… bem intenso… quer dizer… claro.'

Tatsumi estreitou os olhos nela. 'Não quero que se arrisque. Quero você perto de mim, Akame.'

Ela desviou os olhos dele e se aproximou, encaixando seu rosto na linha do pescoço dele.

Tatsumi fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando a sensação da respiração dela contra sua pele.

 ** _In your darkest night_**

 _Na sua noite mais escura_

'Não se preocupe.' Ela sussurrou e ele pensou que ela era uma diaba por falar aquilo roçando os lábios no pescoço dele, tinha aprendido bem rápido. 'Como eu falei, vou sempre vir te salvar.'

'Não foi isso que eu pedi.'

'Sempre salvarei você para estar sempre ao meu lado.' Respondeu passando a ponta do nariz no pescoço dele. Respirou mais fundo e percebeu como era bom o cheiro da pele dele. Era diferente de qualquer odor que havia sentido antes. 'Se quiser venha comigo e verá que não me colocarei em risco. Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.'

Ele apertou mais forte a cintura dela. 'Me prometa que sobreviverá.' Pediu.

 ** _You are lovely_**

 _Você é amável_

Akame sorriu de leve. No fundo não sabia se conseguiria sair viva de um confronto contra Esdeath, mas antes tinha aceitado a ideia de que poderia morrer, agora… não era isso que queria. Tatsumi tinha despertado nela uma curiosidade e uma vontade enorme de continuar viva e descobrir mais sobre o que estava sentindo. Não morreria e não permitiria que ele morresse.

'Confie em mim…' Disse e passou a pontinha da língua no pescoço dele, estava curiosa para saber o gosto e adorou constatar em como era bom, levemente salgado. Tatsumi trincou os dentes de prazer. 'Eu vou sobreviver. Vamos sobreviver.'

 ** _I'm standing on the edge of returning or just running away_**

 _Estou à beira de retornar ou apenas fugir_

* * *

 ** _Notas Finais:_**

 _Acho que agora ficou mais claro o papel do Run no encontro das duas irmãs. Eu fiz esta cena antes da ultima cena do capitulo passado, mas achei que seria um baita spoiler, então resolvi jogar para este capítulo._

 _No próximo capitulo será a continuação do anterior._


	12. Mate as Irmãs de Sangue

_Música:_ _Blood Brothers (Irmãos de Sangue) por Iron Maiden_

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 _ **A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos**_

 **Mate as Irmãs de Sangue**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Após o duelo entre Akame e Kurome_

'Isso é loucura!' Wave gritou.

'Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo.' Tatsumi não resistiu em falar e levou um olhar de reprovação de Akame. Rodou os olhos, tinha aceitado acompanhá-la e lhe dar apoio, mas nunca concordou com tudo aquilo. Concordava mesmo com Wave sobre a "solução" apresentada e exaustivamente explicada por Run para uma possível melhora do estado de saúde de Kurome.

'Acalme-se.' Run pediu aproximando-se de Wave que olhava-o incrédulo depois de toda a explicação que Run havia lhe dado, ou melhor, dado para todos sobre a questão de transfusão de sangue entre as irmãs.

 _ **And if you're taking a walk through**_

 _E se você está passeando pelo_

 _ **the garden of life**_

 _Jardim da vida_

 _ **What do you think you'd expect you**_

 _O que você pensa que_

 _ **would see?**_

 _Irá ver?_

 _ **Just like a mirror reflecting the**_

 _Somente um espelho refletindo os_

 _ **moves of your life**_

 _Movimentos de sua vida_

 _ **And in the river reflections of me**_

 _E no rio reflexos de mim_

Estavam no laboratório de Stylish. Depois do confronto de Akame e Kurome, a mais nova perdeu os sentidos ainda agarrada a Akame. Tatsumi teve que usar de muita diplomacia, coisa que inclusive não pensou que tivesse para convencer Wave de ir com eles se encontrar com Run. Fez isso apenas por Akame, pois sabia que não o fizesse os dois acabariam lutando. Wave resistiu o máximo que pode, gostaria de levar Kurome para um hospital da capital.

Akame o proibiu. Quase os dois começam uma luta que foi apartada por Tatsumi que alertou a Wave que seriam dois contra um. Mesmo o marinheiro achando-se mais forte e tal, que Grand Chariot era impenetrável a qualquer arma, tinha visto o poder e agilidade de Akame, não seria prudente entrar numa luta contra os dois com Kurome desmaiada.

Akame alertou-o para o bom senso. Usou a amizade e a confiança que Wave tinha com Run para tentar convencer o teimoso rapaz a levarem Kurome até o laboratório onde agora todos se encontravam. Lembrou ainda o rapaz que a irmã precisava de cuidados médicos e se ele insistisse com aquela palhaçada colocaria a vida dela mais em risco. Os dois não estavam pedindo para que ele a levasse para um lugar longe do Império, estavam pedindo para ele leva-la para o centro da Capital. Se alguém ali estava se colocando em risco eram os dois integrantes dos Night Raid e não ele ou Kurome.

Wave ponderou suas alternativas e decidiu acatar a sugestão deles sendo que ele é quem levaria Kurome e assim fazendo Akame deixar a irmã ser levada pelo marinheiro.

Wave não havia soltado um só segundo Kurome de seus braços enquanto ouvia a detalhada explicação de Run. Tinha passado por uma montanha russa de emoções. Primeiro, constatar que o amigo era um potencial traidor do Império. Segundo, realmente não conseguia acreditar em tudo que falavam sobre o treinamento de Kurome. Terceiro, ele estava ali ao lado de dois integrantes da Night Raid que eram seus inimigos conversando e não lutando. Sentia-se no fundo um traidor também.

'Vamos embora, Akame.' Tatsumi falou depois de um suspiro. 'Deixe-o levar Kurome para o hospital da Capital se assim ele acha que é melhor.' Tinha perdido a paciência. Gostava de Wave, achava-o muito íntegro e com valores realmente bons, no entanto, não aguentava mais aquela insistência do homem em não ver a realidade. Ele era leal ao Império e pronto. Não valia mais a pena perderem tempo com ele e no fundo com Kurome que também era outra leal ao Império, inclusive tinha como objetivo principal matar a própria irmã. Kurome não valia todo o esforço que Akame estava fazendo para salvá-la ou poupá-la.

Akame deu alguns passos em direção a Wave. 'Se a levar para o hospital da Capital vão droga-la mais ainda.'

Aquilo era difícil dele acreditar.

'São remédios e não drogas.' Wave rebateu.

Tatsumi riu alto sem querer, chamando a atenção dos outros. Tentou se controlar, não queria parecer debochado, mas realmente a situação já estava no seu limite. Não aguentava mais aquela conversa toda, quanto mais tempo naquele lugar, mais perigoso ficava a situação dos dois. Estavam em terreno inimigo. Queria simplesmente ir embora com a sua garota e pronto.

Akame olhou rapidamente para Tatsumi sobre o ombro direito e soltou um suspiro. O rapaz tinha certa razão de estar perdendo a paciência. Voltou-se para Wave. Faria uma última tentativa, antes de puxar Murasame.

'Não pode ser tão cego assim, marinheiro? Não o considero um homem burro. Por que ainda insiste em acreditar que está no lado certo depois de tudo que contamos e principalmente…' Ela se aproximou mais dele, levantando o rosto para encará-lo. Apenas o corpo de Kurome nos braços dele, separavam os dois. 'Depois de tudo que você viu, de toda a carnificina provocada pelo Império. Ainda insiste nessa idiotice.'

'Não fale como se soubesse de tudo.' Wave falou entre os dentes.

'Falo do vejo e do que tive que sobreviver. Eu e Kurome. Não aja como se você fosse a salvação dela, pois conviveu um tempo curto demais para achar que sabe de tudo da vida da minha irmã. Você só vê flores onde existem apenas espinhos. Não sabe nem porque está empunhando sua espada.'

Wave franziu a testa, não gostando do tom dela. Ela era uma inimiga. 'Não tenho que ouvi-la. Não tenho que ouvir nenhum de vocês… são traidores…'

'Traidor? Qual a sua definição de traidor? Eliminar quem mata crianças? Quem as droga para que possam manipulá-las para que matem quem está contra eles? Matar estupradores? Eliminar quem provoca carnificina, tortura…' Akame falou de forma calma, olhando nos olhos do rapaz. 'Você concorda com tudo isso, Wave? Você é de acordo com estes atos bárbaros?'

Wave arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. 'Claro que não!'

'Então porque defende quem faz isso?!'

'Porque… oras porque…' Ele fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes novamente sem achar a merda da resposta.

'Se falar que é porque os nobres têm direito a isso… melhor devolver minha irmã e cair fora daqui ou eu mesma eliminarei você.' Falou firme. 'Sua teigu é poderosa mas a minha também é. Não a subestime.'

Wave respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Merda! Já tinha reparado em coisas que tentava ignorar, mas depois de ouvir o relato de Run sobre sua vida e também os relatos sobre o que foi a vida de Kurome e Akame, suas convicções estavam vacilantes.

Também era verdade que havia se surpreendido e muito com a atitude da jovem assassina a sua frente, sempre a imaginou fria e cruel. Kurome falava dela com tanto rancor que tinha uma imagem completamente diferente daquela que se mostrava a sua frente. Quando ela desviou a trajetória de Murasame que estava pronta para desferir um golpe fatal em Kurome e acertando as mãos da irmã para que soltasse Yatsufusa, para destruí-la em seguida tinha se surpreendido e muito. Akame poderia ter matado Kurome daquela hora, mas não o fez. Por quê? Inferno! Não conseguia achar uma resposta satisfatória.

Olhava para a jovem a sua frente, avaliando-a. Era um pouco mais velha que Kurome. Elas eram parecidas demais, não podia negar que era tão bonita quando a jovem em seus braços. Akame tinha a estatura baixa, o rosto lindo como o da irmã, os olhos eram de um vermelho intenso que agora o fitavam com tanta intensidade que lhe transmitiam desde medo a respeito, mas principalmente confiança. Não esperava sentir isso estando cara a cara com a irmã renegada de Kurome.

 _ **Just for a second a glimpse of my**_

 _Por um segundo vejo de relance_

 _ **father I see**_

 _Meu pai_

 _ **And in a movement he beckons to me**_

 _E num movimento ele acena pra mim_

 _ **And in a moment the memories are all**_

 _Em um momento as memórias são tudo_

 _ **that remain**_

 _Que permanecem_

 _ **And all the wounds are reopening again**_

 _E todas as feridas estão reabrindo novamente_

'Por que você se voltou contra o império?' Perguntou sem desviar os olhos dela.

'Porque vi o que agora você tenta negar.'

'Você deixou sua irmã…'

'Não a deixei.' Ela o cortou. 'Permanecer ao lado dela seria continuar aceitando o fato de ver minha irmã se aproximando cada vez mais da morte pelas drogas. Eu tentei fazer ela parar de usá-las e ela entrou em crises terríveis de abstinência. Quando estavamos evoluindo lhe entregaram Yatsufusa, fazendo com que todos os nossos esforços fossem levados a nada. Eu sempre a protegi e sempre a protegerei. E sei que o que faz mal a minha irmã com faz a milhares de pessoa é o Império. Por isso, ele é o meu inimigo. O meu alvo.'

Os dois se encararam em silêncio. Akame esperando que Wave tomasse a decisão correta e o marinheiro tentando desesperadamente saber em quê acreditar.

Tatsumi soltou outro suspiro contrariado. Estava encostado em uma das paredes do laboratório de Stylish, queria se manter afastado daquela decisão, mas era difícil quando a garota que gostava estava querendo se colocar em risco para salvar o inimigo. Mesmo que a explicação fosse a influência de Yatsufusa em Kurome, para ele era muito conveniente simplesmente colocar a culpa na teigu. Kurome havia matado Chelsea com requintes de horror. Não a perdoaria nunca. Sinceramente, não se importava com ela e nem com Wave. Sabia que o rapaz era e muito parecido com ele próprio, talvez se tivesse passado pelo que ele passou, não estava agora com aquele discurso pronto de defesa ao Império. Aquilo no fundo, irritava-o demais agora. Queria embora daquele lugar, mas queria embora com Akame.

'O que você acha, Tatsumi?' Foi surpreendido pela pergunta de Wave se dirigindo a ele. Não esperava por aquela.

Endireitou o corpo e reparou que estavam olhando para ele. Akame o fitava, achou melhor desviar o olhar dela. Tinha certeza que ela detestaria o que ela falaria, mas não mentiria.

'Acho loucura.' Respondeu com sinceridade. 'Akame se colocará em risco por conta de uma inimiga.'

'Ela é minha irmã.' Akame sibilou.

'Um dia com certeza foi, mas agora ela é só sombra do que um dia foi sua irmã.' Falou claramente o que achava. 'Wave está se fazendo de cego mas já deve ter percebido que aqueles doces que ela comia compulsivamente eram drogas. Você se colocará em risco e nem sabe se isso realmente dará a ela uma sobrevida sem mais drogas. São riscos demais para você.'

'Não sou cego. Sempre desconfiei que aquilo era droga.' Ele rebateu.

Tatsumi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tinha ouvido de forma bem claro o homem insistindo que eram remédios. Wave parecia uma barata tonta naquele momento.

'Não falei que era, falei que se faz de cego. Enxerga apenas o que quer e o que é conveniente para você.'

'Não está ajudando, Tatsumi.' Akame resmungou.

'Ele quem perguntou a minha opinião.' Falou dando de ombros. 'Estou sendo sincero.'

Wave se voltou para Akame. 'Por que você faria isso por Kurome?'

Ela deu um sorriso suave. 'Porque é minha irmã.'

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

Wave estava com medo. Medo de Kurome morrer, e medo de colocar ela nas mãos de quem não confiava. Olhou para Run. 'Você acredita nisto?'

Run franziu a testa de leve. 'Os riscos são altos… Principalmente para você.' Ele também foi sincero, não era hora de meia verdades. 'E também não há garantias que isso ajudará realmente Kurome. Talvez dê uma sobrevida a ela por alguns meses.'

'Até eu achar uma outra solução.' Akame falou, convicta.

Run balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Não seja ingênua você também, Akame. O que eu estou propondo é uma estratégia para dar talvez alguns meses, na melhor da hipóteses, até alguns anos a mais para Kurome se tudo der certo. Mas está longe da cura total dela. Isso não existe.'

'Além disso, você não sabe como o seu corpo vai reagir ao sangue contaminado dela.' Tatsumi a lembrou. 'No final, você e ela podem morrer. Ela já está quase morta, qualquer coisa será melhor para ela do que o estado que está agora. No entanto… você… você é maluca ou tão ingênua quando ele.' Fez um gesto com o queixo em direção a Wave.

'Ele tem certa razão.' Run teve que concordar.

'Se concordam que apenas eu vou me colocar em risco, então não há o que continuar a ser discutido aqui. Vamos fazer o que deve ser feito. Kurome não tem tempo.'

Run voltou-se para Wave. 'Coloque-a naquela maca.' Falou apontando para uma. 'Você ficará aqui o tempo todo, verá que não vou fazer nada diferente do que eu expliquei.'

'Wave…' A voz fraca de Kurome fez o homem abaixar o rosto.

Kurome abriu os olhos devagar e o fitou com carinho. 'Tudo que falaram é verdade.'

Wave trincou os dentes. Apertou Kurome nos braços aproximando-a mais dele, chegando a tocar as testas.

'Por que nunca me contou?'

'Você não acreditaria. Você confia no Império. E não faria diferença antes… agora…' Ela suspirou cansada.

'Que merda está acontecendo neste país?' Ele perguntou, demonstrando toda dor que sentia por começar a descobrir ou se dar conta que suas convicções não passavam de fantasia.

 _ **And as you look all around at the**_

 _E conforme você olha ao redor o_

 _ **world in dismay**_

 _Mundo em desânimo_

 _ **What do you see, do you think we**_

 _O que você vê? Você acha que_

 _ **have learned**_

 _Temos aprendido?_

 _ **Not if you're taking a look at the**_

 _Não, se você estiver olhando a_

 _ **war-torn affray**_

 _Guerra tumultuosa_

 _ **Out in the streets where the babies**_

 _Lá fora, nas ruas, onde bebês_

 _ **are burned**_

 _São queimados_

Tatsumi endireitou o corpo, tinha ideia do que ele estava sentindo, mas Wave de certa maneira teve sorte. Não encontrou Kurome pendurada como gado num matadouro onde foi torturada até a morte. Desviou os olhos do casal e fitou Akame. Contemplaram-se tão profunda que teve vontade de ir até ela e abraçá-la. Como era bom olhar para ela. Como era bom agora olhar para o rosto sereno dela. Levou uma das mãos até a altura do coração onde ela o acertou com Murasame no primeiro encontro deles. Sorriu de leve e de forma insana, pensou que a bela morena tinha realmente atingido-o em cheio no final das contas.

'Preciso tentar.' Kurome falou para o marinheiro. 'Ou vou morrer…'

'Está certo.' Wave soltou um suspiro dolorido e começou a caminhar em direção a onde Run havia indicado. Ainda hesitou em soltar Kurome de seus braços.

'Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado.' Ele falou baixo, segurando a mão dela de leve.

'Eu sei disso.' Kurome falou sorrindo para ele. Depois ela virou o rosto e observou Akame se aproximando para perto da outra maca e sentando-se nela. Estendeu a outra mão para a irmã que a segurou. 'Obrigada, onee-chan.'

Akame sorriu e sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Aquele sorriso doce e sincero de Kurome era tudo o que mais havia desejado na sua vida.

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame virou o rosto observando a irmã que estava na maca ao seu lado. Sentia um gosto amargo na boca, provavelmente efeito do sangue contaminado que recebia da irmã. Era como se estivesse sendo envenenada aos poucos. Lembrou-se de todo o seu treinamento como assassina imperial. Todas as vezes que havia sido envenenada. O corpo começava a ficar dormente. Iniciando sentia aquela dormência na pontinha dos dedos até começar a não sentir os braços e pernas. A cabeça latejava, como uma forte enxaqueca. A respiração começava a ficar curta pois sentia os músculos da sua caixa tórax enrijecerem como se estivesse sendo abraçada tão forte que tornava o ato de respirar complexo.

'Ainda não terminou?' Ouviu a voz nervosa de Tatsumi.

Ele estava preocupado com ela. No fundo se considerava uma pessoa com sorte, havia encontrado pessoas que verdadeiramente se preocupavam com ela. Tsukushi-chan, Green-kun, Cornélia-chan… Martha, Pavati-chan, Najenda, Leone, Scheele, Bulat, Mine, Lubbock, Chelsea, Susanoo e ele… Tatsumi. Sorriu de leve. Não sabia exatamente o que sentia por ele. Gostava dele assim como gostava de todos os seus amigos. Mas era algo maior. Se importava com ele como se importava com Kurome. Amava Kurome. Então amava Tatsumi? Mas era ao mesmo tempo algo diferente do que sentia pela irmã. Era intenso demais. Nunca havia sentindo sensações como aquelas quando ele a beijou. Era diferente, tinha o tom de urgência e desejo altos demais. Vontade de sentir mais o cheiro dele, o gosto dos lábios, da pele. Era diferente, definitivamente era diferente do que sentia pela irmã.

'Akame…' Ouviu Tatsumi a chamando, tentou falar que estava bem, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia falar. 'Acho que já foi o bastante, não?'

'Ainda falta um pouco mais.' Reconheceu a voz de Run.

Se forçou a abrir os olhos mas sentia as pálpebras pesadas. Sua última visão foi da irmã ao seu lado. Esperava que tudo desse certo.

'Akame!' Ele a chamou mais uma vez, sacudindo-a de leve. 'Merda! Ela perdeu os sentidos.' Constatou. Olhou para Run com rosto duro. 'Acabou a palhaçada. Tira as agulhas dela.' Ordenou.

'Ainda falta.' Run advertiu mais um pouco.

'Não importa se falta um pouco ou não. Tira agora ou eu mesmo tiro.'

Run se aproximou do rapaz, olhando-o seriamente. 'Não é o correto.'

'Tira as agulhas dela agora.' Ele falou mais uma vez devolvendo a encarada do jaeger.

'Tatsumi.' Wave o chamou. Estava em pé ao lado da maca de Kurome. 'Por que isso agora?'

Tatsumi não respondeu, não queria perder tempo enquanto via pelos tubos transparentes o sangue de Kurome entrando pelo braço direito de Akame enquanto o sangue dela saia pelo braço esquerdo em direção a irmã.

'Não vai tirar… tiro eu.' Ele falou já pronto para retirar a primeira agulha, quando Run segurou seu punho.

'Eu farei isso. Do jeito que está nervoso, fará de maneira errada e poderá prejudicar ela.'

Ele soltou uma risada nervosa. 'Mais do que vocês já a prejudicaram? Impossível. Tira logo. Vou levá-la daqui.'

Run fez o que o rapaz pediu a contra gosto. Mas depois de observar com atenção o rosto de Akame começava a entender a apreensão de Tatsumi, a jovem começava a apresentar os sinais de envenenamento ou algo parecido. 'Segure esta compressa com força para estancar o sangue.' Ele orientou o rapaz que assim o fez. Seguindo em direção a segunda agulha, onde fez o mesmo.

Tatsumi pegou a jovem nos braços e a tirou da maca. Ela estava mole, a cabeça tombou para trás fazendo-o ficar mais nervoso. Começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

'Tatsumi!' Wave o chamou, e pela primeira vez se afastou de Kurome que estava sendo tratada por Run. Parou a frente do rapaz que o encarou.

'Se tentar me impedir de sair com ela, eu juro que te mato, Wave.'

'Não acha melhor Run tratar dela?'

'Não. Eu cuido dela. Não confio em vocês.'

Wave mostrava confuso. 'Eu juro que não consigo te entender! Por que estava aqui o tempo todo então?'

Tatsumi encarou ele. 'Você não está ao lado dela…' Fez um gesto em direção a Kurome.

O marinheiro franziu a testa, sem entender. 'Porque eu gosto dela.'

'Digo o mesmo.' Ele falou e viu os olhos azuis do rapaz se arregalaram finalmente a ficha caindo.

'Esdeath está atrás de você. Se souber que tem um enlace amoroso... você e ela estão mortos.' Alertou, realmente sinceramente se importava com o rapaz. Tatsumi tinha lhe salvado e ele tinha honra o suficiente para não esquecer disso.

Tatsumi segurou mais firme Akame em seus braços 'O que Esdeath pensa ou sabe ou quer não me interessa. Preciso ir.' Ele falou desviando de Wave e voltando a caminhar em direção a saída.

'Tatsumi!' Wave o chamou. 'Por que lutam? Por que matam?'

 _ **There are times when I feel I'm afraid**_

 _Há horas que eu receio_

 _ **for the world**_

 _Pelo mundo_

 _ **There are times I'm ashamed of us all**_

 _Há horas que eu me envergonho por todos nós_

 _ **When you're floating on all the**_

 _Quando você está pairando sobre todas as_

 _ **emotion you feel**_

 _Emoções que se sente_

 _ **And reflecting the good and the bad**_

 _E refletindo o bem e o mal_

Tatsumi parou. 'Sabemos pelo que matamos, Wave. E não é por diversão. Se você não sabe porquê luta então por que está nisso? Quem não sabe porquê luta deveria ficar fora do caminho daqueles que têm motivação e certeza do que querem.' Falou para ele antes de finalmente voltar a caminhar e sair definitivamente daquele laboratório.

Era tarde da noite, o que era bem conveniente para ele. Solicitou Incursio que envolveu seu corpo e com a agilidade que a armadura lhe dava, conseguiu pular pelos telhados da capital em direção a biblioteca de Lubbock, assim que entrou pela porta percebeu que outra pessoa entrava no local em seguida. Olhou assustado para trás e sobre o ombro direito viu Leone.

'Quando o vi pulando pelos telhados pensei que estava louca.' Leone falou irritada. 'Está maluco, Tatsumi?'

'Me ajuda aqui, nee-san.' Ele falou colocando Akame no sofá.

Leone se aproximou. 'O que aconteceu com ela?' Perguntou ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga. Passou a mão pela testa dela e se abaixou cheirando-a. Sentia um odor horrível vindo dela. Olhou para Tatsumi que estava logo atrás já sem a armadura de Incursio. 'O que aconteceu? Por que ela está com este fedor de droga?'

'Você consegue sentir?'

'Claro que sim! E nem é questão de ter os sentidos aguçados.' Leone passou novamente a mão na testa de Akame que começava a transpirar. 'Este suor é eliminação de toxina. Ela foi envenenada?'

'Quase isso.' Ele nem sabia como explicar para a companheira. 'Tem alguma antídoto ou coisa assim aqui?'

Leone observou a amiga com cuidado. Ela começava a suar bastante, era o corpo dela reagindo ao envenenamento. Conhecia o processo pois já havia participado de uma missão com Akame em que a mesma foi envenenada e lhe contou sobre como o corpo dela reage a toxinas. Olhou para os braços com as bandagens e tirou o curativo vendo o furo da agulha. Virou-se para Tatsumi. 'Mas que merda é essa? Ela andou se drogando?'

'Mais ou menos.' Ele falou irritado, aproximou-se de Akame que agora suava bastante. 'Não dá para eu explicar agora, Nee-san. Precisamos ajudá-la, ela deve ter recebido uma grande quantidade de droga.'

Leone franziu a testa e voltou a olhar para a amiga. A coisa parecia feia, muito feia. Pegou Akame nos braços como se fosse uma boneca. 'Precisamos dar um banho nela. Tirar este suor do corpo dela. Isso é tóxico.'

'Banho?' Ele perguntou sentindo o rosto esquentar.

'Exatamente. E para de pensar besteira.' Leone falou séria, coisa rara. 'A situação está feia aqui.' Avisou já caminhando com a jovem em direção a sala de banho.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame abriu os olhos devagar mas foi obrigada a fechá-los devido a claridade. Ainda sentia a cabeça latejando e o corpo estava dolorido. Parecia que tinha levado uma surra, daquelas bem grande. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Tentou abriu novamente os olhos, mas a luz ainda a incomodava fazendo-a fechá-los.

'Finalmente acordou, bela adormecida.' Ouviu a voz de Leone e forçou-se novamente a abrir os olhos piscando algumas vezes.

Virou o rosto e observou a loira se aproximando de onde estava deitada. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava na sede dos Night Raids nas mediações da Capital, a mesma que havia sido parcialmente destruída pelo Dr. Stylist. Abriu a boca para falar algo mais a voz lhe faltou. Tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava com o corpo dolorido demais. Os movimentos tinham que ser lentos.

'Eu tenho vontade de lhe dar um murro para você voltar novamente ficar desacordada.' Leone falou com o rosto contrariado. 'Fiquei com medo que realmente morresse, Akame. Você foi uma idiota.'

Akame fechou os olhos e respirava devagar. Fez uma nova tentativa de levantar o corpo e conseguiu. Ficando sentada na cama. Leone estendeu um copo de água para ela que aceitou de imediato, bebeu o líquido de uma só vez e pediu mais.

'Vou pegar algo para você comer.' Leone falou. 'Ficou um bom tempo sem se alimentar e sei como isso é difícil para você.'

'Tatsumi?' Akame conseguiu finalmente falar algo.

Leone só conseguiu ouvir devido a sua incrível audição, pois a pergunta foi praticamente um sussurro.

'Tatsumi está em missão.' Ela respondeu antes de passar pela porta e desaparecer.

Akame franziu a testa pensando em quanto tempo havia ficado desacordada. O que teria acontecido com Kurome? Será que a irmã havia melhorado, pelo menos um pouco, a sua condição física? Queria tanto acreditar que tinha conseguido dar alguma melhora para a irmã. Será que Wave e Run estariam cuidando dela corretamente e evitando que ela voltasse a se drogar?

E Tatsumi? Onde ele estaria e que missão estaria enfrentando sozinho? Merda! Ele poderia estar se arriscando enquanto ela estava numa cama e Leone cuidando dela em vez de ter ido com o rapaz. Merda! Quantos malditos dias havia ficado de cama?

Será que tinha feito a coisa certa? Passou a mão no rosto, afastando a franja negra que cobria seus olhos. A cabeça ainda estava pesada. Os ombros estavam pesados, pesados demais. Sentia de alguma maneira como tudo fosse responsabilidade dela. E não podia ser diferente. Kurome era sua irmã mais nova, era sua responsabilidade a salvar das drogas. Tatsumi era… Deus! O que Tatsumi era para ela? Não sabia responder. Não conseguia responder ainda claramente.

 _ **Will we ever know what the answer**_

 _Algum dia nós saberemos qual a resposta_

 _ **to life really is?**_

 _Para o que a vida realmente é?_

 _ **Can you really tell me what life is?**_

 _Você pode me dizer o que a vida realmente é?_

 _ **Maybe all the things that you know**_

 _Talvez todas coisas que você sabe_

 _ **that are precious to you**_

 _Que são preciosas para você_

 _ **Could be swept away by fate's**_

 _Possam ser varridas pela_

 _ **own hand**_

 _Própria mão do destino_

Balançou a cabeça tentando jogar aquelas perguntas agoniantes para fora de sua mente. Respirou fundo e conforme soltava o ar devagar forçava-se a se movimentar para se levantar daquela cama. Já era hora de voltar a ativa. Virou o corpo colocando as pernas para fora da cama e sentiu o piso gelado por baixo dos pés. Percebeu sua pernas magras, olhou-se finalmente percebendo que havia perdido muito peso. Provavelmente seu corpo tentou eliminar todas as toxinas do sangue de Kurome e perdeu muita água. Esticou o braço até a mesa de cabeceira para se servir novamente de mais um copo de água quando percebeu o objeto de barro ao lado da moringa.

Se serviu novamente com água e tomou agora devagar sem tirar os olhos do pequena estátua de barro.

'Trouxe seu prato preferido.' Leone falou quando entrou pela porta com a bandeja cheia de carnes. Colocou-a na mesa e olhou para a amiga. 'Precisa de ajuda para chegar até aqui?'

Akame deixou o copo na mesa e pegou o objeto. Sorriu de leve e passou o polegar pela fenda na barriga do ídolo. 'Por que isso está aqui?'

Leone riu. 'Tatsumi achou que colocando perto de você, despertaria mais rápido. É muito bobo aquele rapaz. Consegue se levantar?'

Akame respirou fundo novamente e se levantou. O primeiro e o segundo passos foram incertos, mas logo ela achou o equilíbrio e foi até onde estava o alimento. Colocou o objeto ao seu lado e começou a comer com entusiasmos. 'Está muito bom, falou com a boca cheia.'

Leone estava debruçada na parede observando-a. 'Tatsumi cozinha muito bem.'

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Akame comendo rapidamente, como de costume, e Leone apenas observando-a. Estava feliz pela amiga ter despertado e pelo apetite que estava logo estaria bem. A capacidade de superação e recuperação dela era incrível e independente de sua teigu.

'Estava uma delícia!' Akame exclamou feliz logo depois de limpar a boca delicadamente com o guardanapo de pano. Bebeu mais água, estava também com uma sede incontrolável, o corpo estava exigindo hidratação urgente. Olhou para Leone. 'Quanto tempo estive desacordada?'

Leone meneou a cabeça. 'Um pouco mais de dois dias. Pelo estado que a encontrei pensei que não conseguiria superar ou precisaria de mais tempo para isso.' A loira se aproximou dela. 'Você é mesmo muito teimosa… Demorei para conseguir entender e acreditar na história que Tatsumi me contou.'

'Onde ele está?'

'Ah! Agora está preocupada com ele?' Soltou irônica, fazendo Akame rodar os olhos. 'Está em missão como eu lhe falei. Incursio pode ficar invisível então é pertinente pois ele precisou ir aos arredores do palácio.'

'Ele pode até ficar invisível mas a presença dele não desaparece.' Ela rebateu. 'Não deveria se arriscar tanto.'

Foi terminar de falar e ouviu uma gargalhada de Leone. Ela andava com um senso de humor enlouquecido pelo visto.

'Você falando em se arriscar? Para de palhaçada, Akame.'

'Eu sei ponderar os riscos, diferente de Tatsumi.' Rebateu em tom sério, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Estou bem, não? Sabia que conseguiria.'

'Será mesmo?'

As duas se encararam por alguns instantes em silêncio. Até a loira soltou um suspiro contrariado.

'Estou feliz que tenha acordado. Isso que importa.' Ela falou por fim. 'Sou tempestuosa e normalmente acabo agindo sem pensar, diferente de você. Me surpreendeu demais sua atitude com relação a Kurome, mas não posso julgá-la.'

'Obrigada por entender.' Akame falou de forma sincera.

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

'Najenda está para chegar nos próximos dias. Pelo que eu conheço dela pedirá para que eliminemos alguns pontos chaves do exército.' Leone abriu um sorriso perigoso. 'A morte do general Budou foi muito importante para colocar muitos ao nosso lado. Najenda deve considerar tirar outros peões do tabuleiro. Não que eles fizessem alguma diferença realmente no guerrear, mas para fazer quem ainda está indeciso vir para o nosso lado.'

Akame meneou a cabeça. 'É uma boa estratégia. Típico de Boss.' Encostou as costas na cadeira, mais relaxada depois de ter se alimentado. Colocou uma mão no queixo pensativa. 'Por mais que não considerem a base, subestimando alguns generais por serem mais fracos que Esdeath ou Budou, será muito importante para a queda da Capital.'

Leone deu um soco na palma da mão e tinha um olhar ferino. 'Exatamente. Estou doida para quebrar uns pescoços de gente babaca como aquele Budou.'

Akame levantou os olhos para a amiga. 'Vamos aguardar as ordens de Boss. Ela decidirá quem serão nossos alvos.'

'Nossos?' Leone perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. 'Nada disso. Você está fora. Deixe isso aqui comigo e com Tatsumi.'

Akame balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Estou bem, Leone. Agora alimentada minha recuperação será muito mais rápida.'

'Já vi como é teimosa, nem vou tentar convencê-la.'

Akame repousou seus olhos novamente no ídolo de barro. Pegou-o e sorriu de leve. 'Onde está Tatsumi?'

'Saudades?' Leone nem se deu o trabalho de disfarçar a malícia.

A jovem desviou os olhos da estátua e fitou Leone que tinha um sorriso ferino nos lábios.

'Preocupada.' Rebateu.

'Tatsumi foi para o palácio para falar com um de nossos espiões…' Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Ele foi falar com Pavati, parece que ela encontrou algum indício da tal Teigu Imperial.'

Akame franziu a testa. 'Então não é lenda?'

'Talvez não. E isso é uma merda para nós.'

'O livro sobre as teigus fala muito pouco a respeito dela, e isso provavelmente é de propósito.' Ela colocou um dedo no queixo pensativa. 'Apenas fala que é uma besta, há um desenho mas não há a escala. Não deve ser uma armadura normal.'

'Ninguém nunca viu esta teigu antes, por isso muitos pensarem que era apenas lenda para colocar medo, mas parece que finalmente Pavati achou algo.'

'Isso realmente é um complicador.' Akame ponderou. 'Esdeath já é um inimigo grandioso para enfrentarmos. Ainda esta Teigu Imperial será um ponto a mais para a Capital. Será importante desestabilizar mais o exército Imperial eliminando outros generais e homens de confiança do Primeiro Ministro.'

'Acho que sim.' Leone concordou. 'Tatsumi deve estar trazendo mais informações. A situação da Capital está um caos, a população está revoltada e anda saqueando tudo. A guarda imperial não está dando conta. Logo Esdeath voltará para conter esta panela de pressão. Por isso achamos melhor trazer você para cá em vez da livraria de Lubbock.'

'Fizeram bem. Além disso…' Ela virou-se para a janela vendo a paisagem. 'Estar afastada da cidade sempre faz meu corpo reagir e se recuperar melhor.'

'Sim… seu treinamento foi nas montanhas, não?'

'Exatamente.' Ela murmurou, pensativa. 'Gosto de estar mais perto da natureza.'

'Bem… Tatsumi logo estará de volta e ele pega o turno para cuidar de você. Acho que você vai se divertir mais com ele do que comigo, não?' Disse dando uma piscadinha para Akame que encolheu os ombros constrangida.

'Não preciso que cuidem mais de mim.'

'Ah que pena… hoje era o dia dele lhe dar banho… para variar, ele deu azar.' A loira falou rindo. 'Oh rapaz azarado.'

'Leone…' Ela falou encolhendo-se mais ainda.

'Oras! Só em pensar em tomar banho com o namoradinho já está corada asssim! Está totalmente recuperada, não?'

'Ah! Pare com isso. Que ideia é esta? Da onde tira tantas bobagens?'

Leone não parava de rir. 'Você e ele não me enganam. Já ouviu falar de Feromônios?'

'O quê?'

'Deixa pra lá.' A loira falou rindo, pegou a bandeja com os pratos vazios. 'Não vai adiantar lhe explicar, vamos dizer que eu tenho o dom de reconhecer o corpo humano.'

'Isso eu já sei.' Akame murmurou se levantando e apoiando na mesa. Ainda sentia as pernas um pouco incertas, mas estava se sentindo muito melhor depois de ter se alimentado. 'Mas você não precisava ser tão intrusiva, né?'

'E deixar de me divertir? Você me conhece.'

Akame se deu por vencida. Conhecia mesmo Leone o suficiente para saber que ela estava se divertindo e muito com a sua situação. Estava caminhando em direção a cama quando ouviu passos pelo corredor. Franziu a testa e olhou para porta logo encontrando Tatsumi parada com a respiração ofegante. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme para ela.

'Akame…' Tatsumi murmurou aproximando-se dela devagar e a abraçando apertando contra o peito. 'Sabia que trariam você de volta para mim.'

'Uh uh… Hora de deixar os pombinhos.' Leone falou caminhando para fora do quarto. Tatsumi olhou para ela que deu uma piscadinha. 'Ela acordou a pouco, então nada de esforço por hoje. Amanhã vocês tiram o atraso.'

'Nee-san.' O rapaz falou encabulado, apertou mais forte Akame entre seus braços com receio dela se afastar dele depois da insinuação típica de Leone.

A loira saiu pela porta ainda alertando que não estaria a noite em casa pois estaria em missão e os dois poderiam ficar a vontade. 'Lembre-se de tudo que eu lhe falei, heim Tatsumi?!' Ainda gritou quando já estava no corredor.

Ficaram mais alguns instantes apenas abraçados. Tatsumi beijou o topo da cabeça de Akame e sorriu, ao sentir a força dos braços dela que envolviam sua cintura. Ela parecia estar melhor, incrivelmente melhor.

'O que ela lhe disse?' Akame perguntou levantando o rosto.

Tatsumi desviou os olhos dela, corando de forma violenta. 'As besteiras de sempre.'

Leone tinha lhe dado uma aula de como deveria tratar uma garota. Deixando-o em tal situação de constrangimento que nem conseguia falar nada apenas afundava cada vez mais no sofá enquanto a loira caminhava de um lado para o outro a frente dele como um gato lhe instruindo como deveria agir com Akame. Falou com todas as palavras que a morena era virgem e bem inocente nesta questão e cabia a ele entrar em ação. Nunca passou por tamanho embaraço na vida. Tentou negar com todas as forças que tinha algo com Akame. Não que fosse algo a se esconder, mas gostaria de evitar justamente o que estava acontecendo naquela hora com ele.

Sabia que Leone se importava com Akame demais. Eram amigas desde que a jovem havia entrado para a Night Raid. Eram grandes parceiras e agiam com uma sincronia incrível. Sabia que Leone já tinha tentado levar Akame para a noite que tanto gostava, mas a morena era boba demais, como ela gostava de falar o tempo todo. Não era boa companhia para aquele tipo de diversão que ela tanto gostava. Lubbock é quem sempre acompanhava a loira.

Não teve como não gostar de certo modo da informação que havia recebido. Já tinha percebido que Akame não entendia muitas das piadas e insinuações de Leone. Passou a mão na cabeça da jovem e sorriu.

'Que bom que está de volta.' Ele murmurou.

'Eu falei que sabia o que estava fazendo.'

O sorriso virou um riso nervoso. 'Está bem. Não vou discutir isso com você.'

'Sabe de Kurome?'

Tatsumi soltou um suspiro contrariado. 'Ela está melhor. Parece que funcionou de certa maneira aquela ideia do Run.'

'Isso é bom.'

'Os três estão na capital ainda. Estão no palácio mas parece que estão isolados.'

Akame estranhou, imaginou que a irmã se afastaria da Capital assim que estivesse melhor, aquela informação não a agradou. Não tinha se arriscado tanto para nada. Esperava que o tal Wave a levasse para longe daquele lugar para se recuperar. Afastá-la de qualquer droga. A irmã caçula não estava curada, o corpo poderia estar um pouco mais limpo mas a dependência psicológica das drogas ainda se manteria. Ela passaria por um tempo de abstinência dolorida e complicada. Merda!

'Pavati-chan quem lhe contou isso?'

'Sim.'

Akame se afastou dele, caminhando em direção a cama para se sentar, aquela informação havia sido como um soco no seu estômago. 'O que mais ela lhe contou?'

O Rapaz debruçou-se num dos móveis e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando-a. 'Parece que o tal Run realmente está do nosso lado.' Falou para tranquilizá-la. 'Como ele ainda não foi preso acredito que tanto Wave e Kurome não falaram nada. Não sei exatamente o que eles querem ou que lado estão.' Soltou um outro suspiro. 'Wave parecia estar mais atento a verdadeira face do Império.'

'Leone me falou sobre a questão da teigu imperial.'

'Exatamente. O primeiro ministro está com medo e andou mexendo as coisas para usar a lendária teigu.'

'Pavati lhe falou se ela existe mesmo? Como é? Existe um desenho dela no livro. Parece uma armadura poderosa.'

'Honest está frequentando muito os porões do palácio da Capital. Juntou um grupo de alquimistas liderados por uma tal de Dorothea para fazerem alguns testes. Parece que anda levando até mesmo o pirralho do Imperador.'

'Ele está drogando o Imperador?'

Tatsumi deu de ombros. 'Não me admiraria se estivesse fazendo isso.'

'Merda. Precisa passar estas informações para Najenda.'

'Já o fiz, assim que deixei a Capital. Ela provavelmente adiantará os planos.'

Akame passou a mão no rosto. 'Tenho que estar 100% até lá. Esdeath e mais agora isso serão complicadores muito grandes para a revolução.'

'Acho que sim… Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso tudo.' Ele falou com otimismo.

'Espero que sim…'

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, até Tatsumi não segurar a língua, coisa bem comum a ele, inclusive. Pigarreou chamando a atenção de Akame. 'Aquela espiã, Pavati, conhece você a muito tempo, né?'

Akame inclinou a cabeça observando-o. 'Ela me conheceu assim que eu entrei na Elite dos Sete. Acho que tinha uns 10 anos, talvez menos.'

'Você falou com ela sobre… bem…' Ele corou. 'Sobre nós?'

'Hum.' Akame franziu a testa. 'Falar o quê?'

Ele encolheu os ombros e desviou os olhos dela. 'Ela me falou que você era uma boa menina mas que era para a gente ficar junto apenas depois da revolução. Falou como se soubesse que bem… que a gente está... você sabe.'

Akame fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de leve. Pavati realmente a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma. Já tinha entendido que ela gostava dele antes mesmo dela conseguir entender o que sentia.

'Ela foi bem direta comigo.' O rapaz falou com a voz pesada. 'Falou que somos assassinos e do nosso trabalho. Inclusive…' Deixou morrer a frase, virando-se para a janela onde o sol estava se pondo, colorindo o céu com o tom alaranjado.

Akame levantou o rosto fitando-o. 'O que ela falou?'

'Besteiras.' Respondeu por fim. Não gostaria de repetir o que teve que ouvir e não gostou.

'Pavati é espiã durante anos, ela apenas quer que este tempo de terror termine. Ela coloca muita fé em nós.'

'Em você. Ela coloca fé e responsabilidade demais em você.' Consertou.

'Talvez porque ela saiba bem o que eu sou. Viu meu treinamento. Sabe do que eu sou capaz.'

'Você é mais do que apenas uma assassina, Akame.' Ele rebateu, a voz era firme e séria. 'Eu sou mais do que isso também. Quero uma nova Era de felicidade para todos, inclusive para mim.' Disse tocando de leve no peito. 'Luto por todos que morreram mas também pelo que eu acredito e pelo meus desejos.'

'Por que está falando isso?'

'Você falou depois da morte de Mine que somos responsáveis pelos anseios dos companheiros que partiram…' Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Eu penso que é mais que isso. Sou responsável também pelos meus sonhos. Vou lutar por eles acima de tudo.'

Akame sorriu para ele. Adorava daquela força de vontade dele. Aquele ímpeto dele sempre lutar pelo que era o certo, sendo algo tão natural, não importando o quanto se machucasse.

'E quais são os seus sonhos?'

'Uma Era de paz e felicidade. Que as pessoas não precisem andar escondidas e com medo. Sem fome e miséria. Sem choro de desespero por conta de covardia. Um Era que eu vou entrar ao seu lado como prometemos, lembra?'

Como ela poderia esquecer? Respondeu a ele assentindo com a cabeça.

Tatsumi se aproximou e abaixou a frente dela que estava ainda sentada na beirada da cama. Pegou as mãos da jovem entre as suas e levantou o rosto fitando-a nos olhos. 'Quero voltar para a minha vila e quero que venha comigo depois que toda esta loucura terminar.' Falou seu desejo apertando as mãos dela entre as suas.

Akame comprimiu os lábios, tensa. Abaixou os olhos observando suas mãos entre as dele. Nunca se imaginou naquela situação. Tudo era tão novo para ela. Tão estranho. Ao mesmo tempo prazeroso e amedrontador. Tinha medo de morrer agora, coisa que nunca sentiu antes. Tinha medo que ele morresse. Nunca vislumbrou um futuro como Lubbock que gostaria de se declarar para a mulher que amava e construir uma família. Não tinha sonhos belos como os de Mine que gostaria acabar com o racismo e discriminação. A jovem também tinha sonhos de comprar vestidos e jóias, arranjar um namorado e ser feliz. Ela apenas lutava para tentar minimizar um pouco todo mal que tinha feito. Não lutava pelo seu futuro, mas sim pelo seu passado.

Sentiu quando Tatsumi soltou suas mãos e tocou o rosto dela com carinho, fazendo-a levantar os olhos para ele que sorria lindamente para ela. Ele tirou uma mexa do cabelo negro que cobria parte dos seus olhos e colocando-a de forma delicada atrás de sua orelha.

'Diga que quer vir comigo.' Ele pediu.

'Quero.' A resposta saiu sem que ela percebesse e o viu abrindo ainda mais se fosse possível o sorriso.

 _ **When you think that we've used**_

 _Quando você pensa que nós já usamos todas as_

 _ **all our chances**_

 _Nossas chances_

 _ **And the chance to make**_

 _E a chance de fazer_

 _ **everything right**_

 _Tudo direito_

 _ **Keep on making the same**_

 _Continua fazendo os mesmos_

 _ **old mistakes**_

 _Velhos erros_

 _ **Makes untipping the balance so easy**_

 _Faz o equilíbrio tão fácil_

 _ **When we're living our lives on**_

 _Quando vivemos nossas vidas no_

 _ **the edge**_

 _Limite_

 _ **Say a prayer on the book of the dead**_

 _Faça uma oração ao livro dos mortos_

Akame pensou por instante que era uma estúpida por não conseguir controlar a própria língua como também o próprio coração. Ela não sabia nem se conseguiria sair viva do confronto com Esdeath. Talvez fosse até capaz de sair viva, mas o preço seria alto demais. Quando apenas ela estava envolvida na questão era uma coisa, mas agora… Sentiu-se culpada olhando para Tatsumi que sorria de forma magnífica para ela. Era um sorriso tão genuíno e belo que não tinha como não se encantar por ele.

Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior em agonia e Tatsumi percebeu a sombra negra que caiu nos olhos escarlates antes tão brilhantes.

'O que foi?' Perguntou e quando percebeu que ela desviou os olhos dele, não aguentou e segurou o delicado rosto dela entre suas mãos. 'Por favor, Akame, não me esconda mais nada.' Suplicou.

Ela engoliu em seco. Não conseguiria mentir olhando-o daquela maneira. 'Talvez eu precise da minha trump card… contra Esdeath.' Falou finalmente.

Ele arregalou os olhos. 'Não pode fazer isso.'

'Talvez será preciso. Tatsumi… eu lhe prometi sobreviver, e vou cumprir… mas não sei o que eu me tornarei depois de fazer o que preciso.'

Ele franziu a testa, ainda a fitando nos olhos. 'A pressa para a transfusão de sangue com Kurome foi por conta disso, não? Você ponderou suas alternativas e está considerando usar a trump card de Murasame, não é?'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Precisava garantir que poderia ser capaz de fazer isso pela minha irmã. Depois, não sei se seria possível, se não seria colocá-la num risco muito maior recebendo meu sangue.'

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

 _ **We're blood brothers**_

 _Nós somos irmãos de sangue_

Ele sorriu de leve. 'Racional como sempre. E eu que pensei que a pressa era apenas ansiedade.'

'Não deixava de ser também.' Ela replicou. Não era tão fria e racional desta forma. Se fosse não estaria praticando nos braços dele como uma menina apaixonada. Não se envolveria tanto com ele. Teria mantido a maldita distância que tinha estipulado antes mas que agora lhe feria de tal maneira que não se reconhecia.

'Você é incrível, Akame.'

Tatsumi se levantou e a puxou para abraçá-la com carinho. Akame enlaçou sua cintura encaixando seu rosto no pescoço dele e fechou os olhos. Soltou um suspiro dolorido.

'Vamos achar uma maneira de sobrevivermos… nós dois. Não importa o preço que tenhamos que pagar. Nós dois vamos voltar para casa juntos.'

'Sim.'

Ela tinha finalmente descoberto algo para lutar sem ser pelos mortos. Gostaria de sobreviver para viver… viver ainda muito mais com ele.

 _ **And if you're taking a walk through**_

 _the garden of life_

 _ **Se você está passeando pelo**_

 _Jardim da vida…_


	13. Cena Extra: Mate a Timidez

**_Nota:_** _Cena extra focada em Tatsumi e Leone._

 ** _Akame Ga Kiru!_**

 ** _A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos_**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 **Cena Extra: Mate a Timidez**

Tatsumi observava Akame dormindo. Ela respirava suavemente. Os cabelos estavam espalhados pela cama onde ele havia colocado-a, ainda estavam molhados devido ao banho que recém havia dado nela. O suor que saia de seu corpo era tóxico e Leone havia alertado a ele que era para mantê-la sempre limpa daquela porcaria.

Estendeu a mão e tirou uma mexa do cabelo negro que estava sobre o rosto dela. Afastou para poder admirar melhor o rosto bonito da assassina. Sorriu pensando que ela parecia uma menina dormindo serenamente. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela afastando a franja e percebeu que ela além de estar pálida tinha a temperatura mais baixa que o normal. Akame parecia ter sempre a temperatura do corpo mais alta que de outras pessoas. Isso não era bom sinal.

Ela murmurou algo e se mexeu um pouco na cama. Parecia querer acordar, mas não conseguia.

Ele inclinou o corpo sobre ela e beijou demoradamente a testa da jovem, antes de se afastar para começar a fazer a refeição. Leone logo chegaria e já exigindo comida. Olhou novamente para Akame deitada e franziu a testa observando-a. Seus olhos logo pararam no corpo dela agora coberto pela camisola fina e fazendo-o engolir em seco. De menina Akame tinha apenas o rosto realmente. Ela era uma mulher linda. Linda demais. Soltou um suspiro, sentindo-se envergonhado por reparar em algo que não deveria. Akame estava doente e ele era um pervertido em pensar em coisa que não deveria.

Caminhou pelo corredor seguindo em direção a cozinha para iniciar os preparativos para a refeição. No fundo, sempre tinha a esperança de Akame acordar então os pratos sempre eram com bastante carne, mesmo ele preferindo legumes.

Quando estava finalizando a refeição ouviu o barulho atrás de si e virou-se observando, sobre seu ombro direito, Leone que entrava pela porta. A loira caminhou até uma das cadeira, a puxou e sentou-se olhando para o rapaz.

'Pela sua cara, ela ainda não acordou, né?'

'Ainda não.' Ele respondeu com a voz baixa, voltando a atenção a finalização da refeição.

Leone soltou um suspiro contrariado. Jogou o corpo para trás, colocando as pernas sobre a mesa e cruzando os braços.

'Ainda não consigo acreditar que ela foi capaz de algo tão estúpido.'

Tatsumi compartilhava a mesma opinião de Leone, mas já tinha reclamado tanto sobre isso que preferiu ficar em silêncio agora, senão parecia um disco arranhado.

Leone estreitou os olhos no rapaz, que estava de costas para ela, e sentiu o cheiro de carne da refeição. Ele sempre reclamava que eles apenas comem carnes pois todos os pratos que Akame cozinhava sempre tinha carne envolvida e não legumes como ele gostava. E agora, ele sozinho fazia o mesmo. Sorriu de leve. Tatsumi tinha a esperança que ela acordasse logo e gostaria que a comida estivesse pronta e ao gosto de Akame para que ela pudesse se alimentar. Não deixava de ser uma prova bonita de amor.

'Já deu banho nela?'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. 'Ela estava suando muito e como você alertou que o suor era tóxico… bem…' Justificou, encolhendo os ombros de leve.

'Fez bem.' Leone concordou. 'O corpo dela está lutando para limpar o sangue que recebeu. Akame se arriscou demais, tem o risco dela poder ficar dependente de drogas depois.'

Tatsumi arregalou os olhos de leve. Não tinha pensado naquilo antes. Virou-se para Leone. 'Você acha possível? Merda!' Soltou irritado. 'Por que ela tinha que fazer isso?!' FAlou dando um soco na pia e fazendo as vasilhas que estavam sobre o móvel sacudirem.

Leone sorriu de lado. 'Akame é forte. Mesmo que ela tenha que passar por um período de abstinência e tal, ela vai superar fácil. Além disso, talvez o corpo dela reaja como um envenenamento e esteja expelindo tudo que pode para fora. Isso também é possível e acredito que seja o que ela ponderou que aconteceria para aceitar.'

'Ela não foi racional desta vez.' Ele falou entre os dentes.

'Isso envolve a irmã dela. A única família que ela tem. Surpreende-me a atitude dela e me revolta… mas dá para entender.'

'Nós somos a família dela agora!' Tatsumi falou, virando-se para Leone. 'Nós estamos ao lado dela. Kurome é uma inimiga!'

Leone franziu a testa observando o rosto enfurecido do rapazinho. 'Realmente você gosta muito dela, não é?'

'Assim como você.' Ele rebateu.

A loira meneou a cabeça. 'Sim… gosto muito de Akame…' Soltou um suspiro. 'Mas infelizmente ela gosta de outra coisa. Não tenho chances com ela.'

Tatsumi arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar. 'Você só pensa em sacanagem.' Resmungou, apagando o fogão e tirando o avental que o protegia de qualquer respingo. 'Isso não é hora.'

Leone riu ao observá-lo caminhando apressadamente para a sala para fugir de qualquer pergunta ou conversa constrangedora. Era divertidíssimo falar sobre sexo com Tatsumi, tanto quanto com Akame. No entanto, a amiga não entendia muitas colocações dela enquanto o rapaz pegava tudo rapidinho ficando com o rosto tão vermelho que parecia que explodiria.

Ela se espreguiçou de forma dengosa e se levantou da cadeira, indo atrás de Tatsumi que estava na sala lendo algum livro. Caminhou devagar até ele e parou ao seu lado. Esticou o pescoço e reconheceu o livro sobre teigus. Sorriu percebendo que ele lia sobre Murasame. Inclinou o corpo para poder sussurrar ao ouvido dele.

'Está bem obcecado por ela, não?'

Tatsumi virou o rosto e ficou embaraçado ao sentir a loira tão próxima a ele. 'A refeição está pronta, Nee-san. Por que não vai comer? Você sempre chega reclamando que está com fome.'

'Você não vai comer comigo?' Ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

'Estou sem fome.' Respondeu, escorregando da cadeira para o lado oposto de Leone e se levantando. Estava para subir e escapar de qualquer conversa com a loira quando ela o chamou com a voz assertiva.

'Tatsumi! Sente-se!' Ela ordenou, fazendo-o virar-se para ela. 'Precisamos conversar.'

Ele endireitou o corpo incomodado. 'Se é para falar sobre Akame, eu não quero conversar com você.'

Leone sorriu de lado e estreitou os olhos nele. 'Mas as dicas que eu lhe dei sobre beijar uma garota lhe foram bem úteis, não?'

Tatsumi desviou os olhos dela e coçou a nuca sem graça. 'Hum… foram… mas…'

'Ah-ha!' Ela gritou e o empurrou fazendo o rapaz cair sentado no sofá. Colocou uma perna ao lado dele e se debruçou apoiando o braço direito no joelho flexionado. Inclinou o corpo, aproximando-se dele, como um leão que está estreitando sua caça. 'Então você já a beijou?' Perguntou já sabendo a resposta e pela reação do rapaz se afundar mais ainda no sofá, desviar os olhos dela e ter o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate maduro, lhe dava a certeza.

'Nee-san…' Ele gemeu sabendo o que viria a seguir.

'Você usou a língua, não foi?'

Tatsumi encolheu mais os ombros, sentia-se um coelho encurralado pelo leão que estava pronto para abocanhá-lo.

Leone tinha um sorriso libertino nos lábios, observando-o. Gostava de deixá-lo naquela situação, mas também sabia que estava fazendo um bem ao rapaz instruindo-o no que ele era um idiota.

'Usou ou não usou?'

'Usei…' Ele sussurrou como resposta. 'Foi bom… não vou negar. Agora preciso…' Estava para se levantar, mas foi empurrado por ela novamente fazendo-o voltar a ficar sentado.

Leone soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. 'E ela retribuiu?'

'Isso é particular…' Tatsumi resmungou. 'Não posso ficar falando essas coisas com você…'

'Para de palhaçada, Tatsumi. Sou sua nee-san. Meu dever é instruí-lo para que tenha uma vida sexual ativa e prazerosa. É o dever de toda irmã mais velha.' Falou como se tivesse falando de um dever de casa qualquer.

'Eu e Akame não temos nada um com o outro. Não estamos juntos.' Tatsumi mentiu mais uma vez tentando sair daquela situação desesperadora. Era constrangedor demais falar sobre aquilo com qualquer um, principalmente com Leone.

Leone franziu a testa, olhando-o desconfiado. 'Não tem nada um com o outro?'

'É…' Tatsumi respondeu com um fio de voz, sem encará-la. 'A gente… apenas… foi… apenas um beijo. Estava curioso… apenas isso.'

'Curioso?'

'É… eu fui beijado por Esdeath e Mine… gostaria de saber como é tomar a iniciativa.' Tentou se justificar.

'E porque não testou comigo?' Ela perguntou fazendo novamente um biquinho.

Tatsumi arregalou os olhos. 'Não! Para com isso, Nee-san… Eu preciso realmente ir.' Tentou se levantar mais uma vez, porém teve o mesmo destino que suas outras tentativas, sendo empurrado pela loira e no final apenas afundando mais naquele sofá tentando aguentar tamanho constrangimento com aquele tipo de conversa que Leone adorava ter com ele.

'Também não faço o seu tipo, é?' Ela concluiu com a voz tristonha.

'Não é isso… Você é uma mulher.. muito bonita… e muito…' Ele falava sem esconder o nervosismo. 'Bonita.' Repetiu sem saber o que falar.

Leone ergueu o corpo e estufou o peito. Voltou a colocar um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. 'Você é romântico, Tatsumi. Isso é louvável. Fiel aos seus sentimentos.' Concluiu. 'Por isso que gosto de você.'

Tatsumi balançou a cabeça, rindo. Ela não tinha jeito mesmo. 'Sou romântico.' Ele confirmou e levantou o braço ao lado do corpo dando de ombros. 'É um defeito meu. Acredito nessa coisa que você chama o tempo todo de besteira.'

A loira afastou-se dele tirando o pé que tinha em cima do sofá e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. 'Digo que são besteiras porque não encontrei alguém que valha a pena.' Levantou uma mão ao lado do corpo e deu de ombros, imitando o gesto do rapaz a pouco. 'Enquanto isso eu vou me divertindo.'

Tatsumi ainda balançava a cabeça sorrindo de leve. 'Você… você não tem jeito.' Levantou o rosto encarando-a. 'Posso ir agora?'

'Claro que não!' Ela falou fazendo-o franziu a testa. 'Preciso prepará-lo já que infelizmente você é virgem e Akame não me deu a oportunidade de ter a primeira noite comigo.'

Ele arregalou os olhos. 'Você… você…' Gaguejou de forma idiota. 'Você tentou fazer com ela?'

'Claro! Mas Akame é muito boba. Não entendia nada e quando a coisa esquentava ela é sempre dava um jeito de cair fora…' Estreitou os olhos nele. 'Igual a você.' Soltou um suspiro. 'Então é fácil deduzir que você dois são virgens e inexperientes. Se a nee-san aqui não ajudar, vai ser um desastre a primeira vez de vocês e isso pode ser traumatizante.'

Tatsumi ajeitou-se no sofá incomodado. Era verdade que era virgem. Que não havia transado ainda com nenhuma garota. O máximo que conseguiu chegar foi dormir, ou melhor, ficar a noite inteira servindo de travesseiro para Esdeath.

'Traumatizante?' Ele perguntou olhando-a sem entender.

'Exatamente.' Leone respondeu com ar de sabedoria. 'A primeira vez de uma garota é sempre complicado.'

'Ah!' Ele falou sorrindo de lado. 'Eu estou ligado nisto. Mas é só até romper depois tudo fica normal.' Terminou de falar e levou um cascudo forte na cabeça. 'Ai! Merda! Por que fez isso?'

'Dá pra vê que você não sabe de nada. Seu pai não conversou nada contigo sobre isso?'

Ele desviou os olhos. 'Não cheguei a ter este tipo de assunto com o meu pai. O máximo que conversei sobre garotas foi com Ieyasu... E depois com Lubba.' Respondeu em tom triste. 'Todos eles estão mortos agora.'

Leone soltou um suspiro. 'Considerando a experiência de Lubba então o mínimo que você sabia desaprendeu. Mas nada que sua onee-san maravilhosa não possa instruí-lo. Se quiser podemos fazer uma aula prática, o que acha?'

'Na-nada disso…' Ele tentou fugir mais uma vez, mas foi impedido por Leone. 'Acho que Akame acordou. Vou dar uma olhada nela.' Tentou ainda mas recebeu um olhar incrédulo da loira.

'Consigo ouvir se ela sussurrar.' Rebateu. 'Ela ainda está dormindo. Acalme-se e preste atenção. Me importo muito com Akame e não quero que a primeira vez dela seja algo ruim. Ela já passou por coisa muito ruins na vida. Pelo menos sexo, eu espero que não seja uma delas.' Soltou um suspiro desolada. 'Se ela pelo menos deixasse eu fazer as preliminares… mas ela é tão envergonhada que nem isso deu para fazer.'

Tatsumi engoliu em seco e encarou a loira. 'Você realmente queria… hum… fazer… você sabe… hum… aquilo…'

Leone ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Tá com problema de fala, Tatsumi? Ou ficou idiota?' Rodou os olhos. 'Claro que sim. Você sabe que sou adepta a todas as formas de amor.' Explicou dando de ombros. 'Akame tem o corpo bonito, manipula Murasame com maestria, tem a mente focada, mata sem pestanejar. É perigosa… isso é um afrodisíaco para mim. Além claro, ter me salvado várias vezes… A gente se entender muito bem durante a luta. Sincronia, entende? Você não consegue isso com qualquer pessoa. Se conseguir isso com a pessoa que está transando a probabilidade de ter uma foda incrível, com orgasmos, aumenta consideravelmente.' Ela explicou de forma didática e ergueu uma sobrancelha vendo a reação do rapaz. 'Pega o queixo, Tatsumi… tá no chão.'

Tatsumi ajeitou o corpo novamente incomodado de estar ali, sentindo-se encurralado por Leone para ter aquele tipo de conversa e ainda ter que ouvir dela que gostaria de transar com a garota que ele gostava. Leone não tinha um pingo de sensibilidade e decência ou pudor.

'Não gostou de eu ter falado que assim como você também gostaria de transar com ela?'

'Não estou gostando dessa conversa.' Ele falou. 'Eu já posso ir ou vou ter que ouvir agora você me contando todas as fantasias pervertidas que você com a garota que eu gos-… Huph… com a Akame?' Irritou-se ficando com o rosto contrariado e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

'Você quer que eu conte? Sou uma pessoa com uma imaginação muito interessante.' Ela rebateu com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

'Ah! Chega!' Ele falou tentando se levantar. 'Não quero ouvir mais nada.'

'Fica aí!' Ela novamente empurrou ele para se sentar no sofá. 'Vou direto ao ponto então. Você anda com um senso de humor horrível.'

'Eu não preciso aprender nada! Não quero transar com ninguém e não tenho nada com Akame.' Tentou mais uma vez.

Leone rodou os olhos. 'Ai esta mesma ladainha de sempre. Como vocês são envergonhados. Se fossem mais abertos poderíamos fazer um ménage à trois e tudo seria muito mais fácil e prazeroso para todos.'

'Um ménage o quê?'

Leone riu da inocência ou ignorância dele no assunto. 'Não sabe o que é um ménage à trois?'

Ele olhou desconfiado para ela. 'Não faço ideia.'

'Transa a três.' Clarificou e o viu novamente se encolher.

'Nee-san… Estou no meu limite.' Ele a alertou de que não aguentaria tantas insinuações.

'Está bem… está bem…' Leone falou. Começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro a frente dele. 'A nee-san aqui vai dar uma dicas quentes para você como sempre.' Falou dando uma piscadinha. 'Presta atenção. Está me ouvindo?'

'Estou!' Ele falou mais alto. Falaria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse ouvir para acabar com aquela situação.

'Ótimo.' Leone falou satisfeita. 'Akame ainda não transou com ninguém… então ela é virgem. Algumas garotas na primeira vez sentem muita dor e sangram…' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'A minha primeira vez foi uma droga! O cara foi de uma vez só e sangrei como se estivesse sido cortada. Foi uma merda mesmo.' Repetiu para enfatizar. 'Infelizmente não tinha Lionel naquela época para uma rápida cicatrização.' Ela parou um segundo pensativa e inclinou a cabeça de lado. 'Será que se eu tivesse Lionel naquela época eu voltaria a ficar virgem sempre depois que eu transasse? Que merda!' Concluiu para si mesma.

Tatsumi pigarreou. 'É tão ruim assim?'

'Normalmente é. Por isso tem que ir com calma entendeu?'

'Ir com calma…' Ele sentia o rosto pelando, mas também não podia negar que talvez fosse interessante saber mais disso de uma garota. Lubba e Ieyasu só queriam saber de mandar ver e tinham a mesma experiência que ele, isto é: zero.

'Precisa de preliminares, entende?'

Ele franziu a testa, olhando-a desconfiado. 'Preliminares?'

'Pela sua cara, você não tem ideia do que é isso, né?' Soltou um suspiro desanimada, pensando que daria mais trabalho do que ela imaginou. 'Na dúvida, use a língua.'

'Usar a língua aonde? No beijo? Eu já sei fazer isso.' Ele falou satisfeito, sorrindo vitorioso.

Leone bateu uma mão o rosto. 'Não seu baka. No lugar onde você quer colocar o que tem entre as pernas.'

Tatsumi baixou o rosto olhando para sua intimidade como se tentasse entender o que a loira falava. Franziu a testa, forçando-se a entender o que ela queria dizer. 'Como assim?'

Leone olhou para ele incrédula. 'Sexo oral! Preliminar entendeu. Você passa a língua, lambe, beija, suga para preparar a garota antes de penetrar ela, entendeu?'

Ele arregalou os olhos. Levantou o rosto tão vermelho que Leone pensou que ele estava próximo de explodir. Era capaz de daqui a pouco começar a sangrar pelo nariz devido ao excesso de sangue no rosto.

'Entendeu?' Ela perguntou mais uma vez e só o viu assentiu com a cabeça. 'Ótimo.' Soltou satisfeita. 'Também pode usar as mãos. Você sabe usar as mãos?' Perguntou para ele que incapaz de falar nada apenas se afundou mais ainda no sofá e balançou a cabeça negando.

Leone soltou um suspiro. 'Isso é simples… ou não tanto… tem homens que não sabem tocar direito na intimidade de uma garota e podem machucá-la. Na dúvida, a língua é sempre a melhor opção pois não tem como machucar.' Ela falava voltando a caminhar de um lado para o outro gesticulando com as mãos. 'Se você não estiver muito nervoso… você é um poço de nervosismo e ansiedade, mas enfim… talvez na segunda ou terceira vez, você pode tentar penetrar ela com os dedos e masturbá-la.' Sorriu de lado e solto um suspiro agora bem próximo a um gemido, provavelmente lembrou de algo prazeroso. 'Um homem com mãos habilidosas também leva a gente para o céu.' Encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Homem ou mulher com mãos habilidosas.' Falou e soltou uma risadinha sacana.

Tentou se controlar e voltou a fitar Tatsumi que estava com as costas contra o sofá, e encolhido. O rosto vermelho denunciava que ainda estava embaraçado. Aquilo seria um problema. Talvez fosse melhor instruir Akame que é mais focada do que ele para que a amiga não tivesse uma péssima experiência. Tatsumi era pau mandado, Akame poderia ordenar a ele a fazer o que ela queria e ele faria sem questionar. Meneou a cabeça pensando que não era uma má ideia falar com a amiga de forma mais direta sobre o assunto. Mas já que estava ali com o rapaz, era melhor tentar fazê-lo aprender alguma coisa.

'Você entendeu?' Perguntou se inclinando na direção dele e o encarando.

Tatsumi apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

'Repete então.' Ordenou.

'Repetir o quê?' Ele conseguiu falar com a voz abafada.

'O que eu falei agora. Quero ver se você entendeu direitinho.'

Ele tentou endireitar o corpo, ainda sentado e engoliu em seco. Comprimiu os lábios rapidamente enquanto encarava Leone que esperava pela resumão de sua aula.

'A primeira vez para uma garota é dolorido então eu preciso… hum…' Desviou os olhos de Leone ainda constrangido. 'Fazer estas coisas antes de tentar… fazer você sabe o quê.'

'Eu não sei de nada e que coisas que você precisa fazer?'

Tatsumi gemeu. Ela realmente o obrigaria a falar com todas as letras. 'Eu preciso lamber ela lá…' Ele gesticulou a mão a sua frente como tentasse achar uma palavra menos constrangedora para falar.

'Lamber a buceta dela.' Leone falou de forma clara, fazendo-o gemer de embaraço.

'Isso…'

'Não é só lamber…' Falou rolando os olhos. 'É beijar, sugar, enfiar a língua… excitar ela, entendeu?'

'Hurm… acho que sim.'

'Acha?!'

'Eu entendi.' Ele respondeu rapidamente.

'Ótimo. Assim não preciso obrigar você a fazer um teste.'

Tatsumi levantou o olhar para ela. 'Do que está falando?'

'Oras… eu obrigaria a fazer em mim para ver se você entendeu direitinho.'

Tatsumi arregalou os olhos. 'Para com isso, nee-san.'

'Estou brincando.' Ela falou rindo. 'Ou não? Você quem sabe.' Riu mais uma vez, observando-o embaraçado. Ele ficava bem bonitinho vermelho daquela forma.

'Por hoje já está bom, não é?'

Leone ainda observou ele alguns instante em silêncio. 'Seria tão mais fácil um ménage à trois…' Soltou mais uma vez desolada.

'Ah! Agora chega.' Ele falou, escorregou pela esquerda e conseguiu finalmente se levantar do sofá. 'Você é pervertida demais!' Resmungou afastando-se dela.

'Tatsumi.' Ela o chamou, fazendo ele parar de caminhar e voltar-se para ela.

'Seja gentil como você sempre é.' Deu o último conselho.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a caminhar saindo da sala e deixando-a sozinha.

Leone se jogou no sofá, deitada e cruzou as pernas ao mesmo tempo que colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça em posição relaxada. Sorriu de leve. Esperava que tivesse ajudado Tatsumi, esse era o dever de uma irmã mais velha e bem… ela era a incrível onee-san!

Abriu um sorriso endiabrado. 'Mas um ménage à trois não seria uma má ideia… não seria mesmo.'


	14. Cena Extra: Mate as Expectativas

_**Nota:** Cena extra sobre o ponto de vista do Tatsumi. Gostei de escrever sobre ele. :-)_

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 _ **A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _ **Cena Extra:**_ **Mate as Expectativas**

Tatsumi caminhava devagar pelas ruas agitadas da capital. Reparava que muitos aproveitavam o momento complicado de instabilidade da Capital para se aproveitarem e tirarem vantagem em saques. A guarda imperial andava executando a esmo. Olhou desolado para alguns corpos empalados que estavam a mostra na praça principal. As pessoas passavam por eles, no máximo olhando-os com curiosidade mórbida. No fundo, era uma visão tão comum que nem se chocavam mais.

Engoliu em seco lembrando-se amargamente das pessoas sorrindo aguardando sua execução na arena imperial. Estava para ser torturado por Esdeath na frente de todos e todos estavam se divertido e ansiosos aguardando por seus gritos de sofrimento e dor. Cerrou os punhos. Mine tinha morrido, salvando-o. Susanoo também. Seus companheiros eram os únicos que se importavam com ele. Todos sabiam que o grupo revolucionário era contra o Império e seus abusos, mas estavam todos lá ovacionando o Imperador e o primeiro ministro. Não poderiam ser tão idiotas em acreditar que eles realmente ligavam para o povo se extorquiam de todas as formas cada cidadão que estava ali.

Passou a mão no rosto, afastando de leve a franja do rosto e limpando o suor da testa. Não estava quente para aquilo, pelo contrário, estava bem frio. No entanto estava inquieto com as constatações que fazia agora andando sozinho pela capital. O primeiro dia que chegou naquele lugar acreditava que estava perto do paraíso, mal sabia ele que tinha chegado no inferno. Arya parecia um anjo, mas descobriu que ela era o próprio demônio.

Parou de caminhar e observou um grupo de moleque roubando uma loja e saindo correndo, dois guardas imperiais foram ao encalço dos ladrões. Os moleques estavam rindo, se divertindo em roubar. Empurraram uma mulher com uma criança no colo e esta foi ao chão, provavelmente machucando os joelhos mas conseguindo segurar seu bebê nos braços.

Deu um passo a frente na direção dela mas reteve-se. Ela reconheceria seu rosto se o visse. Não hesitaria em gritar pelos guardas. Abaixou o rosto e virou-se, tentando ignorar. Ainda conseguia ouvir as gargalhadas do grupo de desordeiros, ladrões por ocasião.

'Malditos rebeldes!' Ouviu uma voz masculina e trincou os dentes.

Tudo agora estava indo para a conta dos rebeldes. Hosnet estava fazendo um excelente trabalho na difamação deles.

Sem querer colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos, tentando se controlar. Conseguia ouvir as malditas risadas e gritos entusiasmados daqueles que estavam na arena imperial. Era um público enorme. Um público que fora preparado para vê-lo agonizar até morrer. Todos ali estavam lá para se divertir as custas dos sofrimento dele.

Suas convicções estavam de repente vacilantes. Akame tinha dito que por ele estar vivo, tinha os anseios dos companheiros mortos sobre seus ombros. Mas o que eles queriam? Uma Era de paz e felicidade? Quem realmente queria isso? Lembrou-se das pessoas de seu vilarejo natal. Lembrou-se de Sayo e Ieyasu. Os três tinham saído de lá para buscarem a sorte na Capital e enviarem dinheiro para a vila para que crianças parassem de morrer de fome. Será que estariam usando corretamente o dinheiro que ele estava enviando todo mês, parte do pagamento que havia recebido pelas primeiras missões como assassino?

O que ele queria? O que realmente ele queria?

A alguns meses gostaria apenas de entrar na quarta imperial, fazer parte daquele grande exército e enviar dinheiro para a vila. Ele, Sayo e Ieyasu tinham planos, muitos planos. Ieyasu queria conhecer garotas da capital que tinham fama de serem belas. Sayo queria ser reconhecida como uma grande lutadora. Os dois morreram dentro de um galpão torturados por uma família de nobres. E este seria o destino dele também se os Night Raids não decidissem por colocar aqueles nobres em sua lista de eliminados.

Alguma coisa dentro dele tinha se quebrado de alguma forma. Naquele momento não sabia o que queria direito. Pensou no que seus amigos queriam e todos queriam apenas uma vida tranquila e digna. Era no fundo, o que ele queria também. Talvez tivesse sonhos como o de Lubbock, ou parte destes sonhos.

Não teve como não pensar em Akame. Estava com medo de perder Akame. E talvez isso tenha feito rever seus valores, suas prioridades. Já tinha pedido tantos. Sayo, Ieyasu, Aniki, Sheele, Lubba, Sussa, Mine… Não suportaria perder mais alguém. Não suportaria perder Akame.

E agora não tinha como pensar se realmente valia a pena lutar e se colocar em risco por aquelas pessoas. Se o melhor não era pegar Akame e partirem para outro lugar. Deveria existir lugares melhores do que aquela merda de Império. Deveria existir um lugar que ele poderia viver com Akame longe daquele inferno.

Abaixou as mãos, tirando-as dos ouvidos e escutou o choro do bebê. A mãe tentava acalmá-lo em vão. Estreitou os olhos na criança e pensou que futuro aquela criança teria vivendo ali? Inclinou a cabeça de leve. Se tivesse sorte, sua mãe conseguiria criá-lo até a idade que ele estava, mas também era bem provável que ela morresse devido a banalização da violência. Sentiu os olhos marejados. A probabilidade daquele bebê ser feliz por nascer naquele Império era de 10% ou menos. A probabilidade dele chegar aos 16 anos era de talvez uns 50%. Uma perspectiva muito triste. Desviou os olhos novamente para os corpos empalados e engoliu em seco novamente.

Ajeitou o capuz que cobria sua cabeça e voltou a caminhar em direção ao ponto que foi lhe dado como missão encontrar um dos espiões revolucionários. Entrou num dos becos para poder solicitar Incursio e ficar invisível para que pudesse se aproximar nos muros do perigoso palácio Imperial. Parou perto da árvore que havia sido passada como ponto de encontro e esperou. Sabia que era imprudente se movimentar muito pois sua presença não desaparecia.

Cruzou os braços e apenas aguardou, observando a riqueza e ostentação da imponente construção a poucos metros de si. Estava próximo do meio dia, um horário bem arriscado para um encontro daqueles mas a ordem de Najenda era que a informação a ser passada era urgente e valia o risco. Estava um pouco inquieto com tudo que passava na sua cabeça. Gostaria de voltar logo para a sede. Havia deixado Akame aos cuidados de Leone. Sabia que a loira cuidaria bem dela, mas gostaria de estar o máximo de tempo ao lado dela.

Akame tinha correspondido ao seu beijo e pareceu que retribuia seus sentimentos. Sorriu pela primeira vez, lembrando-se da bela jovem. E logo depois sentiu o rosto esquentar recordando da constrangedora conversa com Leone. Encolheu os ombros sem querer, pensando que aquela maldita conversa tinha o feito ter sonhos noturnos que o fizeram acordar em chamas. Tinha provado o gosto dos lábios de Akame e agora sentia vontade de provar mais o gosto dela. Balançou a cabeça, embaraçado pelos seus pensamentos libertinos e desejos. Não era um moleque para aquilo, quer dizer… pensando bem tinha quase 17 anos, era normal pensar em garotas. Talvez depois de tudo que passou sentia-se mais velho do que apenas com 17 anos. Soltou outro suspiro, lembrando-se novamente de Akame.

A Assassina de olhos carmim tinha a sua idade e tinha tanto nas costas. Tinha ouvido toda a conversa dela e de Kurome sobre a infância das duas e depois o reencontro. Realmente fora incrível Akame ter desertado do grupo de assassinos imperiais. Ela era incrível. Será que ele estava ao nível dela?

Ouviu um barulho de passos no gramado e levantou o rosto observando uma pequena mulher se aproximando da árvore. Franziu a testa pensando se ela era a informante que tinha como missão contactar. Ficou parado apenas observando-a.

Pavati caminhou até a árvore que seria o ponto de encontro com o enviado de Najenda. Estava com uma cesta de palha onde trazia algumas frutas. Ela parou embaixo da copa e olhou em volta não vendo ninguém. Tirou o relógio de dentro da roupa e estranhou, estava no horário, ela sempre fora pontual. Esperava encontrar-se com Akame, mesmo sabendo que era arriscado. Queria rever a amiga. Soltou um suspiro irritada com a demora. Tirou uma maçã da cesta e começou a comer.

'Droga. Ela nunca se atrasa.' Murmurou impaciente olhando para os lados. Logo finalizaria seu horário de almoço e desconfiaram ela não estar realizando seu afazeres.

Tatsumi franziu a testa. Parecia ser a informante, só que parecia que esperava outra pessoa.

'Sou enviado de Najenda.' Ele falou baixo, mas suficiente para Pavati ouvir e dar um salto a frente com o susto, se engasgando com o pedaço de maçã que mastigava.

'Santo Deus!' Ele falou olhando para os lados sem encontrar ninguém.

'Estou invisível. Por isso não me vê.' Ele clarificou.

'Onde está Akame-chan?' A pergunta foi feita de forma tão natural e urgente que até mesmo Pavati se assustou com a preocupação que tinha pela jovem assassina. 'O que aconteceu com ela?'

'Me enviaram.' Ele se limitou a responder.

'Akame é meu contato, não me enviariam outra pessoa.'

Tatsumi soltou um suspiro. 'Najenda me deu esta missão pois consigo ficar invisível.'

'Não sou idiota.' Ela o repreendeu. 'Akame consegue se deslocar sem ser vista com maestria. Se ela não veio é porque algo aconteceu. E quem é você, moleque?'

Tatsumi rodou os olhos. 'Sou usuário de Incursio. Faço parte dos Nigth…'

'Incursio?' Ela o interrompeu.

'Exatamente.'

Pavati soltou um suspiro mais irritada. Sabia agora exatamente com quem estava falando. Continuou a comer a maçã dando tempo a si mesma se acalmar. Assim que finalizou a fruta pensou que estava na hora de passar logo o relatório. O conteúdo era importante.

'Preste atenção, garoto. Pois não vou repetir. Honest contratou uma alquimista chamada Dorothea. Não sei o que andam fazendo mas passam muito tempo nos porões do palácio imperial. Anda inclusive levando o moleque do Imperador para lá. Tentei duas vezes, me aproximar de onde estão mas não consegui. Está muito bem vigiado. No entanto, tentei escutar uma conversa da tal alquimista com um membro da equipe e ouvi algumas palavras interessantes. Expurgo e Shikoutazer.' Ela falava de forma clara para ter certeza que ele entendia. 'Procurei saber o que eram estas palavras e o que elas significavam e descobri que Shikoutazer é o nome da teigu imperial usada apenas por membros da família real, a teigu que apenas quem tem sangue real pode usar. Acredito que o Primeiro Ministro está interessado nisto. Em colocar esta teigu em ação e controla-la por isso está envolvendo o pivete.'

Tatsumi estava calado ouvindo as informações e repassando-as em sua mente para não perder nada.

'Vocês precisam eliminar a tal alquimista. Ela pode trazer problemas.'

'Dorothea.' Ele repetiu o nome.

'Exatamente.'

'Entendido.'

Tatsumi estava para se afastar, mas voltou-se para Pavati. 'Você por acaso sabe dos Jaegers?'

'Wave, Run e Kurome estão no palácio numa área isolada.'

'Kurome parece bem?'

Pavati soltou um murmúrio irritada. 'O que Akame fez?'

Tatsumi não respondeu. Não sabia se deveria confiar nela e também não queria falar algo que no fundo só era de interesse das duas irmãs.

'Pelo seu silêncio e por ela não estar aqui, ela fez algo para melhorar a saúde de Kurome. Akame está com o coração mole demais e isso é culpa sua.'

O rapaz arregalou os olhos. 'Do que está falando?'

'Akame sempre fora racional e inteligente até se apaixonar por você. Está agindo de forma insubordinada e acreditando em contos cor de rosa que vão leva-la a morte.'

'Está sendo dura…'

'Akame é uma assassina. Capaz de matar aos milhares e qualquer inimigo, inclusive mais forte que ela, se estiver com a mente focada na luta e no modo assassinato. Ela não pode se comportar agora como uma jovenzinha boba apaixonada. Afaste-se dela. Você só irá atrapalhar ela de cumprir a missão.'

Tatsumi cerrou os punhos, adoraria responder a provocação. 'Você está se metendo demais na vida dela. Acha que sabe tudo dela?'

Pavati sorriu sarcástica. 'Conheço ela a bem mais tempo que você, moleque. Akame tem obrigações com as vítimas inocentes que ela fez quando era assassina imperial. Não a atrapalhe. Por sua causa, ela se colocou em risco desnecessário. E agora anda sentimental a ponto de ajudar a drogada da irmã dela. Coração mole mata assassinos.'

'Akame é mais que apenas uma máquina de matar.' Ele falou entre os dentes.

Pavati soltou outro suspiro, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Ela foi uma menina adorável. Acredito que no fundo ainda é, mas primeiro ela deve cumprir sua missão depois… ela pode entrar em um romance. Sei sobre você, garoto. Admito que tem culhões para bater de frente com Esdeath mas sei também que foi amante dela…'

'Nunca tive nada com Esdeath.'

'Humph… sei que você dormia no quarto dela e todos sabem da obsessão daquela louca por você. Sua intimidade não me diz respeito. Acho que você não é o melhor para Akame, mas o mais importante é que a luta dela contra o Império, principalmente contra Esdeath não se reduza a uma disputa estúpida por você. Muito mais está envolvido. Então… eu lhe ordeno que se afaste de Akame. Pelo bem da revolução deixe-a continuar sendo apenas a assassina de olhos vermelhos. E você, faça o possível para não desonrar a teigu que hoje usa. Ela pertenceu a um grande soldado revolucionário.' Falou de forma assertiva antes de começar a afastar dele.

Tatsumi observou o pequeno vulto se afastando com os dentes trincados de raiva. Quem ela pensava que era para reduzir Akame a apenas uma assassina? Fechou os olhos com força tentando controlar a raiva. No fundo, era sempre isso que reduziam a jovem, não era a toa que Akame sempre acreditou que ela tinha a maior responsabilidade sobre tudo. Ela estava sendo chantageada intensamente para que se sentisse culpada pelo que fez quando seguia ordens imperiais. Não consideravam que ela era apenas uma menina manipulada violentamente para matar. Akame viveu sempre sob chantagem. Conseguia entender melhor porque Akame se comportava daquela forma.

Começou a caminhar, afastando-se do palácio e tentando digerir as palavras daquela espiã. Pavati. Odiava-a pela forma que via Akame. Assim que passasse o relatório para Boss seguiria para a sede e esperaria a morena acordar e então pediria para ela vir com ele para a sua vila natal. Gostaria de afastar a jovem de Pavati. De Kurome. De todos. Queria ter Akame ao seu lado e não a assassina de olhos vermelhos.


	15. Mate os Alvos

_**Notas:** Este Capítulo foi escrito baseado nos capítulos 61, 62 e 63 do mangá Akame ga Kill._

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 _ **A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 **Mate os Alvos**

'Akame.' Najenda chamou a assassina que estava cozinhando com Tatsumi.

Boss havia retornado a sede no dia anterior. Não houve muitas comemorações. A tensão estava num nível alto por conta do que estavam descobrindo sobre as movimentações do Império. Najenda colocou todos a par sobre o movimento das forças revolucionárias, logo estariam pronto. Ela já tinha conseguido o apoio de mais da metade dos vices-reis do império, porém alguns ainda se mantinham fiel a Honest. Talvez por estarem com o rabo preso com o primeiro ministro ou apenas com medo da capital.

Akame virou-se para trás olhando-a pelo ombro esquerdo.

'Preciso falar com você. Tenho uma missão para lhe dar.'

A morena assentiu com a cabeça. Tirou o avental que estava vestindo e reparou que Tatsumi a olhava de soslaio. Pensou que não tinha falado de forma clara com Boss sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Talvez tivesse oportunidade agora. Deixou o avental pendurado em uma das cadeira e seguiu a supervisora que se encaminhou para o lado de fora da sede.

Najenda se sentou em uma pedra, observando o entorno. Acendeu um cigarro, tragando-o em seguida. Estava feliz de voltar para a sede dos Night Raid, principalmente aquela que era a primeira. Estava parcialmente destruída mas ainda poderiam usá-la agora na reta final da revolução.

Akame se aproximou devagar. 'Estou aqui.'

'Em breve todas as forças revolucionária se juntarão para cercar a capital imperial.' Boss falou depois de soltar uma nuvem de fumaça nociva no ar.

'A batalha final se aproxima.' Akame falou satisfeita.

Najenda acenou e estendeu em direção a assassina uma pilha de papéis. 'Para esta batalha decisiva, eu gostaria que a maioria destas pessoas fossem eliminadas.'

Akame pegou os papeis, folheou-os com atenção e em silêncio.

'Essa é uma lista de generais e oficiais do alto escalão que tem ajudado o primeiro ministro.' A Ex-general imperial passava a missão observando a jovem que olhava com cuidado cada ficha em suas mãos. 'Quero que se infiltre na capital, acredito que não tenha problemas pois está um caos. Você não deve se aproximar do palácio. Cada um destes alvos estão fora dele.'

Akame assentiu. 'Entendido. Diminuirei o poder militar deles.'

'Esta é a ideia.'

'Caso algum alvo se refugie dentro dos muros do palácio e debaixo da saia de Honest, não quero que entre sozinha e se arrisque.'

A assassina assentiu. 'É possível que tenhamos alguma retaliação devido a este ataque direto aos generais.' Ponderou.

Boss sorriu de forma perigosa. 'Acredito que com estes assassinatos, oficiais de menor patente ficarão com medo e isso facilitará na hora da batalha final. Estou contando com esta covardia.'

Akame assentiu novamente.

'Sei que é uma lista considerável e ponderei dividi-la com Leone e Tatsumi, mas acho que você é a mais capacitada para isso. Terá que agir sozinha e nas sombras. É uma missão de assassina profissional.'

'Poupará Tatsumi e Leone?'

Najenda negou. 'Tatsumi consegui com a trump card de Incursio ficar invisível e Leone frequenta o submundo como ninguém. Estou preocupada com a movimentação do palácio e os tais Alquimistas contratados por Honest. A menção de Shikoutazer me deixa além de preocupada, receosa.'

'Por que diz isso?'

Najenda comprimiu os lábios alguns instantes. Acendeu um outro cigarro e deu uma longa e demorada tragada, soltando logo depois bem devagar. 'Não sabemos como realmente Shikoutazer é, mas pelo que andei levantando da tal da Alquimista, Dorothea, nada me agrada. Aquela mulher tem pelo menos mais de cem anos e possui a aparência de uma garotinha.'

Akame franziu a testa. 'Alquimia?'

'Acho que sim… não só alquimia mas talvez ela seja usuária de uma teigu.'

'Não existe teigu que prolongue a vida desta forma.'

Najenda deu uma outra tragada. 'As teigus foram forjadas seguindo princípios de bruxaria, demonologia, força espiritual, ciências convencionais como metalurgia e armamento bélico, e também alquimia. Alguém com um conhecimento, dom e principalmente acesso a todos este conhecimento…' Fez uma pausa, balançando a cabeça de leve. 'Obviamente no palácio existe todo os registros dos estudos para a construção das teigus e das shifus. Aquele conhecimento deve ter sido registrado e com certeza está no palácio de forma segura. Honest deve ter dado acesso total a este conhecimento e nas mãos de uma pessoa como este grupo… pode ser muito perigoso.'

'Você acha que ela é capaz de mudar ou até mesmo construir uma teigu?'

'E por que não? As teigus foram criadas pelos homens. Homens sábios reunidos. Isso pode acontecer novamente, não?'

Akame engoliu em seco. 'Nunca havia pensado nisto.'

'Eu também… Confesso que o misticismo criado em cima das teigus fazem com que acreditemos que elas são armas divinas. Como presentes do céus ou do inferno. Mas elas foram criadas por homens. Podem ser modificas ou até mesmo construídas novas. Esta hipótese em teoria é plausível. As Shifus são um exemplo. Não chegaram ao nível das teigus por conta da limitação ou moralidade dos estudiosos do projeto.'

'Acho que tem razão… Pensando de forma fria, é possível. Dorothea é um perigo.'

'Exatamente. Leone e Tatsumi ficaram encarregados de eliminar ela e sua pequena equipe, enquanto você elimina os militares que estão em maior número.'

'Entendido.' Ela assentiu. 'Partirei o quanto antes.'

'Akame…' Najenda a chamou quando a jovem já estava lhe dando as costas, mas voltou-se para fitá-la. 'Soube do que fez por Kurome.'

Akame abaixou o rosto. 'Não podia me manter indiferente.'

'Compreendo.' Ela falou sinceramente. 'Sei que ponderou todos os riscos e fico feliz que tenha feito algo por sua irmã, apesar de saber por Pavati que o estado dela já era terminal. Você já fez o que podia, mais do que podia por ela. Caso Kurome estiver ao lado do Império, espero que a encare com uma inimiga novamente.'

'Fiz o que deveria fazer por Kurome. Se ela estiver no caminho da revolução, tenho consciência que terei que elimina-la.'

Najenda deu uma longa tragada, observando a jovem com atenção. 'Também percebi o que está acontecendo entre você e Tatsumi.'

Akame desviou os olhos, embaraçada. 'Não vou negar que está acontecendo algo, mas peço que não se preocupe.'

'Espero que isso não interfira em sua capacidade como assassina.'

Akame voltou a fitar Najenda. 'Não se preocupe. Tudo sai da minha mente quando entro em modo assassinato.'

'Tem certeza?' Najenda a questionou, estreitando os olhos nela.

'Não vou negar que isso mexe comigo. Não vou negar que antes eu lutava unicamente por conta da culpa que sinto pelo que fiz como assassina imperial e que agora quero mais que isso.' Ela começou a falar com a voz firme, tentando passar para Boss tudo sem dúvidas. 'No entanto, acredite em mim, fui treinada para manter a mente lúcida e seguir o plano. Não fui ao encontro de Kurome para matá-la. Fui para desarmá-la, destruir Yatsufusa e deixar Kurome fora de combate. E assim eu fiz.' Deu um passo a frente e bateu de leve a mão nos papéis. 'Todos os alvos serão eliminados.'

Najenda assentiu com a cabeça e deu uma longa tragada prendendo a fumaça nos pulmões. 'Sabe Akame… Eu sabia dos sentimentos de Lubbock.' Confessou fazendo a jovem olha-la surpresa. Boss sorriu de leve. 'Acho que todos sabiam disso. Lubbock não era muito bom em ser discreto.' Soltou um suspiro e a fumaça de seus pulmões. 'E eu correspondia a eles.'

'Boss…' Akame sussurrou.

'No entanto, sabia que havia uma grande possibilidade de Lubbock desviar o foco dele ou que eu tentasse poupá-lo ou protegê-lo. Eu tinha, tenho que pensar como um general ou todos podemos morrer e a revolução não dar em nada.'

'Eu entendo.'

'Mine morreu por inconsequência.'

Akame franziu a testa com aquela observação. 'Talvez. Mas também por culpa minha. Deveria ter sido mais rápida e ajudá-la. Fui surpreendida por um ex-companheiro da Elite dos Sete, e demorei em eliminá-lo.'

Najenda balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Você fez mais do que deveria. Percebi que não apareceu nenhum soldado na arena imperial.' Falou sorrindo de lado. 'Sei que foi trabalho seu. Você raciocinou corretamente, como sempre. Foi muito útil apenas focarmos em Esdeath e Budou.'

'Mas não foi suficiente para evitar a morte de Mine e Susanoo.'

Najenda meneou a cabeça. 'A morte de Mine não era possível impedir. Mine estava disposta a se arriscar de frente para impressionar Tatsumi.'

Akame desviou os olhos de Najenda. 'Não foi apenas isso.'

Akame abaixou os olhos, ainda sentia a morte da amiga, assim como dos outros.

Najenda ficou em silêncio observando a jovem a sua frente por alguns instantes. 'Seria interessante colocar nas suas costas esta morte, Akame, mas não é o justo. Sou um general mas não um carrasco. Mine percebeu o interesse de Tatsumi em você e tentou mostrar a ele que também poderia ser como você. Morreu por conta das decisões e imprudência dela. Foi uma grande perda, mas também precisamos considerar que o general Budou foi uma grande perda para o Império também.'

Akame voltou a fitá-la. 'Acha que vou reduzir o meu confronto com Esdeath a uma disputa boba de ciúmes?'

'Você entendeu rápido.'

A jovem soltou um suspiro. 'Não quero que ela chegue perto de Tatsumi.' Foi sincera. 'Assim como não quero que ela chegue perto de Leone ou de você pois sei do que ela é capaz de fazer por sadismo. Esdeath é um monstro que não deve existir no mundo que estamos tentando criar. Ela precisa ser eliminada de qualquer forma. E estou disposta a pagar qualquer preço por isso.'

'Bom ouvir isso.' Najenda falou com sinceridade.

'Novamente, não se preocupe. Sei entrar em modo assassinato e não há como ninguém entrar na minha mente neste momento. Nem Kurome e nem Tatsumi. Foi assim que fui treinada.'

Najenda sorriu satisfeita. 'Era o que eu gostaria de ouvir. Não é a toa que é um dos meus melhores soldados, Akame.'

'O império me treinou muito bem para isso.'

'Pais e Ritone a ajudarão e se infiltrar na capital diminuindo os riscos e informando a você o paradeiro de cada alvo. Não se arrisque mais que o necessário. Lembre-se que seu alvo principal é Esdeath.'

'Entendido.' Akame assentiu com a cabeça antes de finalmente se afastar para se aprontar para a nova missão.

Caminhou decidida em direção a sede para buscar o sobretudo e Murasame, partiria em seguida. Entrou na sede folheando e lendo a ficha de cada alvo. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto já se preparando quando Tatsumi entrou logo em seguida.

'Vai partir?' Perguntou vendo-a se aprontando.

Akame levantou o rosto e sorriu de leve. 'Sim. Boss me passou uma missão.'

'Por que apenas para você?'

Ela desviou os olhos. 'Não… logo ela passará uma missão muito importante e perigosa para você e Leone.' Comprimiu os lábios por um instante. 'Estamos próximos da revolução e somos poucos agora.'

Akame vestiu o sobretudo e pegou sua Katana tirando-a de sua proteção para analisar o fio. Estava esperando por aquele tipo de missão assim que teve a conversa com Leone. Tinha limpado Murasame pela manhã quando havia se sentido melhor. Observou a arma com cuidado. Estava perfeito. Mortal.

'Vai demorar?' Tatsumi perguntou.

Akame colocou Murasame na proteção e logo depois prendeu-a na cintura. 'São muitos alvos, devo ficar alguns dias fora.' Pegou os papéis e os colocou dentro do bolso interno do casaco.

Tatsumi estava aflito, gostaria de ir com ela. Não gostaria de estar em missões separados.

Akame franziu a testa reparando que ele não estava satisfeito. Inclinou a cabeça de leve.

'Estarei de volta o quanto antes. Serei rápida.' Disse sorrindo para passar confiança para ele.

'Gostaria de ir junto… com você.'

Akame caminhou até ele. 'Você não ouviu o que lhe disse? Você terá outra missão. Somos poucos, Boss está nos dividindo para que sejamos mais efetivos.'

'Se eu a ajudasse provavelmente seria menos arriscado e mais rápido.' Ele rebateu.

'Talvez.' Ela concordou. 'Mas devemos confiar na estratégia de Boss.'

'Tem razão.' Tatsumi concordou por fim. Najenda também era uma mulher inteligente e um general astucioso. Deveria ter percebido o que estava acontecendo entre os dois por isso achou mais prudente separá-lo em suas missões.

'Não seja imprudente.' Akame pediu, aproximando-se dele. Também gostaria de estar próxima a ele para o proteger de tudo, mas tinha que confiar na força de Tatsumi e o fato de Leone estar com o rapaz lhe passava certa tranquilidade.

Tatsumi balançou a cabeça. 'Este não é o meu forte.' Falou em tom jocoso, mas ela sabia que era a verdade.

Akame levantou os braços pegando o rosto dele entre suas mãos. Encarava-o com o rosto sério. 'Por favor… não seja imprudente.' Suplicou mais uma vez. 'Não quero perdê-lo, Tatsumi. Mantenha-se vivo.'

Ele abriu um sorriso e a segurou pela cintura, por dentro do sobretudo e puxando-a para mais perto de si. Sentiu a empunhadura de Murasame tocar as costas de sua mão, mas não se intimidou com a perigosa teigu. Abaixou o rosto, tocando a ponta de seu nariz ao de Akame.

'Também não suportaria perder você, Akame. Já perdemos pessoas que eram importantes demais. Não quero perder você agora que entende o que sinto.' Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu o rosto esquentar.

Tatsumi inclinou a cabeça de leve para poder tocar seus lábios nos da assassina. Akame deslizou suas mãos para os cabelos dele, passando de leve seus dedos pelos fios castanhos claros e entreabriu os lábios para que Tatsumi pudesse aprofundar o beijo que começou singelo, mas logo tornara-se mais intenso. Talvez pelas perspectiva de que separariam por um tempo ou realmente por medo que aquele pudesse ser o último devido as perigosas missões que cumpririam.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Ritone estava ao lado de Akame nas mediações de uma luxuosa residência da Capital.

'Esta é a residência do Lorde Warumo. Um dos seus alvos.' O rapaz lhe informou.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto observa de forma atenta a segurança. Não era muita.

'Tem certeza que vai atacá-lo hoje. Não seria melhor descansar?'

'Não. São alvos próximos. Se eu der tempo para eles, suas defesas aumentarão. É preferível atacá-los antes do pânico ser instaurado.'

'Este já será seu oitavo alvo. Você é realmente uma máquina de matar.'

'Exatamente.' Ela falou começando a se afastar dele e como sempre, aproveitando as sombras para se tornar invisível aos olhos de meros mortais.

Encostou-se contra o muro da residência e aguardou dois guardas imperiais passarem por ela. Akame ponderou se seria melhor eliminá-los ou não. Os homens passaram conversando de forma despretenciosa e completamente ignorantes do perigo que corriam.

A assassina levantou o rosto e observou a janela. Deu alguns passos para trás observando a entrada que deveria alcançar no segundo andar. Desviou os olhos para possíveis apoios para sua rota até lá. Como tinha visto quando estava mais distante, havia alguns ressaltos na construção que serviriam de apoio para a escalada.

Não fora difícil escalar rapidamente até alcançar a janela. Olhou pelas frestas da veneziana que compunha a janela e viu o ambiente vazio. Forçou um pouco e ela já abriu, permitindo que ela entrasse no ambiente. Olhou em volta para o ambiente vazio e virou-se para trás fechando a janela.

Escondeu-se atrás de um móvel qualquer e esperou. Sabia que pela rotina do alvo logo ele se recolheria para dormir. E assim foi feito.

Warumo entrou no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Acendeu a luz, iluminando um pouco o ambiente e se espreguiçou já se preparando para deitar-se.

'Que dia…' Ele murmurou, jogando-se na cama e fechando os olhos. Ouviu um barulho no quarto e abriu os olhos, arregalando-os em seguida.

A sua frente estava a figura da bela jovem de olhos vermelhos segurando uma katana que brilhava. Abriu a boca mas o pânico o fez simplesmente perder a voz e logo depois perdeu a vida quando Murasame atingiu-o de forma rápida e limpa a jugular. Uma poça de sangue se formou no belo e rico lençol branco.

'Alvo eliminado.'

Akame virou para trás e soltou um suspiro. Era melhor cair fora. Caminhou até a janela do quarto do lorde do Império e a abriu. Olhou para baixo e saltando com a agilidade de um gato, desceu, afastando-se da residência. A missão estava se encaminhando rapidamente para ser concluída, ela pensou satisfeita.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

A Capital estava sendo atacava diretamente. Um batalhão vindo do norte vinham em nome de Nume Seika e na tentativa de se vingar pela morte desonrosa de seu herói.

O batalhão revolucionário de quase mil homens liderados por liderados pelo revolucionário Nuge que era usuário da teigu L'Arc Qui Ne Faut, um poderoso arco que é capaz de disparar várias flechas ao mesmo tempo e, chamando o nome do alvo, os projéteis, independentemente da direção em que são disparados, buscarão o alvo com velocidade notável por tempo infinito. Uma arma que dava a capacidade ao seu usuário acertar seu alvo independente de sua capacidade e habilidade pessoal. Isso deixava Nuge autoconfiante o suficiente para com seu batalhão de mil homens atacar sozinho o palácio e colocar seu nome na história.

O plano inicial era que eles ficassem em posição para esperarem os outros batalhões revolucionários para atacarem juntos, porém Nuge era um homem muito otimista e autoconfiante ou apenas um idiota arrogante.

E assim ocorria uma das mais terríveis, sangrentas e rápidas guerras da Capital Imperial. Esdeath simplesmente aniquilou em pouco tempo os mil homens. A teigu de Nuge foi inútil contra a poderosa usuária da Teigu de gelo.

General Nouken caminhava a frente de seu batalhão de forma imponente. Era um homem grande, corpulento tão sádico e covarde quanto Esdeath, porém nem um centésimo tão forte quanto a general.

Um de seus soldados caminhava um passo atrás do homem e se dirigia a ele com respeito e medo.

'Eu não consigo acreditar que a General Esdeath está tomando conta sozinha do Inimigo.' O soldado falou para seu supervisor. 'Parece que nossa vinda para cá não terá servido para nada, general Nouken.'

'Nem um pouco.' O homem falou sorrindo de lado. 'As mulheres da capital tiveram o prazer de serem fodidas por um homem de verdade.' Ele soltou um suspiro preguiçoso. Esdeath já estava cuidando de tudo sozinha. Então lhe dava mais tempo para diversão. Virou-se para trás olhando para o seu subordinado. 'Na verdade, estou com vontade novamente. Traga a número 5 para mim novamente.' Ordenou.

O soldado soltou uma risada nervosa. 'Número 5… err… General, o senhor literalmente partiu a mulher em duas na última vez. Jogamos o corpo dela na lixeira.'

Nouken colocou um mão no queixo pensativo. 'Hummm… é verdade. Tinha me esquecido. Vamos pegar outras… De preferência virgens. Gosto quando gritam e choram.'

O soldado riu novamente e seguiu seu supervisor.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame observava a tropa de Nouken a sua frente. Olhou para o lado e viu as explosões da batalha do tempestuoso Nuge contra Esdeath. Soltou um suspiro. Pelo menos aproveitaria aquela confusão para eliminar mais um dos seus alvos. Voltou a olhar para frente onde os homens de Nouken caminhavam de forma relaxada. As pessoas da capital corriam pelas ruas em direção a suas casas para se protegerem.

Estreitou os olhos e levou a mão direita na empunhadura de Murasame, flexionou os joelhos de leve e avançou na direção da tropa passando pelos soldados e degolando-os tão rápida e tão precisa que mal conseguiam grita de dor antes de caírem já sem vida no chão.

Os homens se mostraram tão desnorteados vendo o pequeno ser passando por eles em velocidade sobre-humana e pelo caminho derrubando os homens pelo chão mortos.

'Estão mortos!' Um gritou verificando que o companheiro caído com o pequeno ferimento no rosto já estava morto.

'Só pode ser…' Outro olhava horrorizado para a quantidade de mortos.

'Akame!' Finalmente a reconheceram pela fama de assassina impiedosa e ousada.

Nouken virou-se para trás e levou sua mão a empunhadura de sua poderosa espada. Não teve tempo de sacá-la, pois Akame já tinha acertado sua jugular.

'Alvo eliminado.' Ela sussurrou assim que sua perigosa teigu finalizava o arco do golpe fatal destinado ao general.

O grande homem caiu no chão com os olhos já sem vida. Um dos soldados se aproximou ainda o chamando mas constatando que já estava morto. Levantou o rosto e viu Akame continuando seus caminho, afastando-se deles. Ela literalmente tinha entrado pela tropa em linha reta em direção ao general, matado todo homem que estivesse por azar em sua trajetória, atingiu o General Nouken e continuou seu caminho agora se afastando do grupo.

'É Akame da Night Raid! Não a deixem escapar!' Um dos soldados gritou e fazendo assim os homens finalmente entenderem o que tinha acontecido e começarem a persegui-la, porém não foram capaz de segui-la. Ela era rápida demais.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame corria afastando-se agora da Capital. Pensava que estava forçando um pouco a barra, até demais. Estava eliminando um alvo seguido do outro. Com o General Nouken, já era 12 dos 20 alvos entregues por Najenda. No fundo era uma droga constatar que estava com pressa para voltar para casa. Estava preocupada com Tatsumi. Muito.

Pais e Ritone tinham lhe passado as poucas informações que haviam descoberto sobre Dorothea e começava a se preocupar pelo sucesso da missão de Leone e Tatsumi. Dorothea trazia um rastro de sangue, dor e morte por onde passava e ela estar unida a Honest só poderia potencializar o poder e sadismo dos dois.

Era o segundo dia que estava naquela missão de assassinatos. Mal havia descansado. Tinha realmente sua preocupação sobre a missão dos amigos e gostaria de ajudá-los, mas também havia outro ponto que foi determinante para convencer Pais e Ritone em ajudá-la e apoiá-la apesar da acharem que ela deveria descansar, os dois sabiam que era muito melhor não dar tempo para o Império se proteger melhor. Logo raciocinarem sobre quem seriam os alvos da assassina e aumentariam a defesa dos próximos. Por isso, era fundamental ela ser rápida, até para gerar o pânico que era um dos objetivos de Najenda.

Akame corria para o local onde se encontraria com Pais quando percebeu que estava sendo perseguida. Freou de repente a corrida, fazendo uma pequena nuvem de terra se levantar e virou-se para trás vendo o grupo de elite do exército imperial se aproximar. Estreitou os olhos no pequeno vulto no meio deles. Arregalou os olhos reconhecendo a irmã.

'Kurome…' Sussurrou.

'Ora, ora... se não não voltamos a nos encontrar, Akame-chan.'

Akame desviou os olhos da irmã e observou a figura envelhecida que estava a frente do grupo de 30 soldados. Franziu a testa tentando reconhecê-lo mas não conseguia.

'Você continua linda como antes, é realmente uma penas você ter nos traído.'

Akame arregalou os olhos. 'Não me diga… não me diga que você é Kylie?'

Não conseguia acreditar que aquela figura com o rosto enrugado, cabelos brancos fora um dia uma de suas colegas quando fazia parte do grupo de assassinos imperiais. Parecia um velhinho e não a jovem que tinha a sua idade ou até mesmo um pouco mais nova.

Kylie sorriu, satisfeita por Akame ter a reconhecido, mesmo que tenha demorado um pouco.

'Correto.' Ela respondeu. 'Eu passei por uns testes que custaram minha feminilidade. E isso tudo graças a alguém que nos abandonou.' Esclareceu.

Kurome abaixou os olhos, não conseguindo encarar nem a irmã e nem Kylie.

'Tentar me culpar pelas atrocidades que o Império faz com vocês é inútil. Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito.' Soltou um suspiro. Não queria ser obrigada a eliminar seus antigos colegas, não queria ser obrigada a lutar contra Kurome. Desviou os olhos de Kylie e fitou a irmã no meio do grupo. Ela estava com o rosto baixo. 'Esforços chegarão em breve.' Blefou. Não era de fazer isso, mas achou que fosse o melhor por hora. 'O melhor é vocês voltarem antes que eles cheguem.'

Kylie sorriu de forma perigosa. 'Temos nossos próprios motivos para persegui-la, Akame-chan. Você é nosso principal alvo. Nosso objetivo é eliminar você, traidora.'

'Já falei que fiz o que tinha que ser feito.'

Kylie deu um passo a frente sem tirar os olhos dela. 'Você sempre sem achou superior a tudo, não? Só porque fazia parte da Elite dos Sete… Humph! Besteira! Todos morreram, passaram por uma merda de treinamento que tornaram com espírito fraco. Não foi a toa que nos traiu! Diferente de você… todos nós aqui…' Virou-se para trás indicando com o braço o grupo. 'Não somos traidores.' Voltou a fitá-la com um sorriso debochado. 'Já você que se julgava a melhor… não passa de uma vadia fraca e traidora.'

Akame fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Conseguia se lembrar de quando era treinada por Gozuki.

'Escute, Akame…' A voz de papai era tão nítida na sua mente. 'Se você quer sobreviver para reencontrar a sua irmã, você vai ter que ser mais rígida e impiedosa em suas missões.' Ela conseguia vê-lo a sua frente. 'Você vai ter que ativar um botão dentro de você.' Ele falava encarando-a. Levou uma das mãos até o queixo pensativo. 'Hum… Sim… nós deveríamos escolher uma palavra específica… isso… uma palavra que você possa dizer em voz alta ou apenas murmure pra si mesma… assim que você estiver prestes para a executar sua missão. Não importa qual a palavra, mas escolhe e a use para ativar sua mente no modo assassinato. Pensei nisso como um encantamento mágico, um encantamento ou uma chave que você possa finalmente libertar o demônio que está dentro de você. Depois…' Ele deu de ombros e sorriu perigosamente. 'Sei que será capaz de aprisioná-lo novamente e se não conseguir… se enlouquecer matando todos… isso não será tão mal assim, não é?'

Akame piscou os olhos algumas vezes voltando a sua realidade. Levou a mão direita até a empunhadura de Murasame e flexionou os joelhos de leve. 'Não se aproximem…. se fizerem isso… serei obrigada a eliminá-los.' Avisou pela última vez, retirando a katana de sua proteção.

Kylie estreitou os olhos nela. Percebeu que Akame não tinha um pingo de hesitação em sua voz. Levou uma das mãos até o bolso do uniforme e retirou de dentro dela o comprimido branco. 'Pílula da super força!' Ela gritou, colocando-a na boca e engolindo em seguida.

Kylie se abraçou enquanto gemia de dor pelo efeito da poderosa droga, assustando até mesmo seus subordinados que não sabiam se se preocupavam com sua comandante ou com a inimiga que estava a poucos metros dele. Kurome observava agora o corpo de Kylie se contorcendo e viu que alguns dos seus companheiros também começavam a colocar a droga na boca e engoli la.

'Pegue uma, Kurome-chan!' Uma das companheira estendeu a pílula para a jovem que olhou para o pequeno comprimido na mão.

'Kurome!' Akame gritou o nome da irmã vendo o que estava acontecendo. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura de Murasame. 'Não faça isso!' Pediu… implorou.

'Ataquem a traidora!' Kylie gritou alto, quase enlouquecida enquanto babava por conta dos efeitos imediatos da droga que ingeriu.

Akame teve que desviar os olhos de Kurome para o grupo de assassinos que avançava sobre ele, gritando insultos.

'Sua maldita traidora!'

'Você vai implorar pela morte em nossas mãos!'

'Vagabunda imunda!'

Akame trincou os dentes, não era aquilo que queria… definitivamente não queria lutar contra eles. Abaixou os olhos por um instante, obrigando-se a murmurar. 'Eliminar.'

Desviou do adversário da direita, ao mesmo tempo que cortava o que vinha pela esquerda ao meio. Deu um rolamento, saindo do alcance da lança que era projetada na sua direção e levantou-se, golpeando com tanta a força uma espada que estava próxima de si quebrando-a em pedaços, girou o corpo passando Murasame pelos ombros da espadachim e decapitando-a. Saltou esquivando-se dos projéteis de outro inimigo que gritava e atirava nela como louco.

Akame desviou de um lado para o outro e para atingí-lo em cheio quando este estava ao alcance de sua perigosa teigu.

'Eliminar.' Murmurava para si mesma, enquanto sangue era espirrado para todos os lados enquanto ela mutilava cada um dos ex companheiros assassinos que se aproximavam tentando acertá-la.

Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Kurome que apenas observava a irmã naquela dança macabra de morte.

Novamente dois deles se aproximaram com espadas tentando golpeá-la furiosamente. Akame saltou na direção dele, cortando-o de cima a baixo. Girou novamente o corpo, desviando a lâmina do seguinte que tentava lhe acertar o pescoço, e acertou-o com um chute forte no abdômen. Ele se dobrou ao meio e ela sem piedade cortou o braço que segurava a espada fazendo-o gritar em desespero.

Percebeu que duas inimiga se aproximavam, uma delas armada com arco e flechas que soltou contra ela. Akame puxou o corpo do homem que gritava ainda pelo membro perdido e se protegeu das flechas que acertaram as costas dele finalmente o calando e levando-o a morte.

'Eliminar.' Ela sussurrou mais uma vez, empurrando o homem ao chão e flexionando os joelhos para atacar as duas que mal conseguiram tentar lutar contra ela e já tinham sido ambas atingidas de forma mortal por Murasame.

Akame se levantou, com o corpo coberto de sangue de suas inúmeras vítimas, e voltou-se para trás vendo o grupo dos cinco sobreviventes que olhava em pânico para ela. Estava entre eles Kurome e Kylie. Inclinou a cabeça, triste pela irmã ter voltado no final as drogas. Não queria ser obrigada a eliminá-la. Tinha lutado e se arriscado tanto para não precisar fazer isso.

Kylie gritou avançando na direção dela com duas espadas nas mãos e tentando golpeá-la de todas as formas.

Akame foi obrigada a recuar, tentando-se desviar e se proteger dos golpes irados de Kylie.

'Maldita traidora!' Ela gritava para Akame enquanto desferia golpes rápidos e precisos contra a morena que mantinha-se atenta para não ser atingida. 'Vou matá-la! Vou matá-la! Vou matá-la Akame-chan!' Gritava com o rosto enlouquecido pela droga e pela raiva.

Akame percebia que os golpes era muito mais fortes, reconhecendo assim o efeito da droga ingerida por Kylie. Foi atingida por um chute alto da adversária em cheio em um dos seus protetores de braço, quase o partindo. Sentiu que seus pés arrastaram alguns centímetros pela força descomunal da adversária.

Kylie avançou novamente contra ela. Trocaram vários golpes, fazendo as espadas faíscarem naquela noite de lua cheia. A arma de Kylie não era uma teigu, mas era uma arma realmente resistente, além disso, a assassina imperial estava com seus reflexos mais rápidos e mais forte.

Enquanto Kylie gritava insultos, beirando a loucura, Akame mantinha-se calada procurando a brecha.

Kylie tentou acertá-la pela direita, mas Akame abaixou o corpo fazendo a lâmina passar por cima da sua cabeça. Tentou acertá-la com a lâmina da esquerda, mas a assassina golpeo-a tão forte de baixo para cima que a espada de Kylie se quebrou ao meio.

Afastaram-se encarando-se. Akame percebeu que a respiração da adversária estava irregular, a droga que ela havia tomado tinha um efeito estrondoso para torná-la mais forte e rápida mas era por tempo determinado.

Kylie segurava ainda a empunhadura das duas espadas. Mesmo a quebrada.

'Não pense que só porque quebrou uma de minhas espadas, tem a luta ganha. Mesmo quebrada, ainda é uma arma.'

'Entendo.' Akame assentiu com a cabeça, posicionando-se com Murasame pera reiniciar o confronto.

Voltaram-se a golpear-se sem trégua, não só com as espadas, como também por chutes e cotoveladas.

Akame sentiu quando a lâmina partida de Kylie passou de leve na sua bochecha direita fazendo um pequeno corte que sangrou e fazendo a adversária rir com louco vendo o sangue vertir do pequeno ferimento que ela havia provocado.

'Vou cortá-la, Akame-chan! Vou cortar cada pedaço do seu corpo!'

Akame acertou a outra espada de Kylie com força, fazendo Murasame quebrar a segunda lâmina da adversária, que deu um passo para trás atordoada segurando as duas armas danificadas. Sem mais chance e sem misericórdia, Akame acertou seu golpe final.

Kylie caiu de joelhos soltando finalmente as armas e virando-se para Akame. Cuspiu sangue. 'Eu nunca gostei de você, da maldita Elite dos sete… mas…' Colocou as mãos no corpo, sentindo a maldição de Murasame se manifestando. 'Vocês sempre foram os melhores.'

Akame observou o sorriso no rosto de Kylie. Piscou conseguindo visualizar o rosto jovem dela, como quando a conheceu pela primeira vez e não aquela forma decrépita que havia encontrado agora.

'Eu perdi, Akame-chan.' Falou antes de cair no chão, finalmente Murasame havia chegado ao seu coração.

A assassina abaixou os olhos, sentia pela morte de Kylie. As duas nunca se deram bem, mas sabia o quanto aquela jovem havia sofrido nas mãos dos Império. Apertou mais forte a empunhadura de Murasame, sentindo raiva pela vida ter lhe colocado contra aquelas pessoas que no fundo gostaria de salvar das garras nocivas do Império.

'Onee-chan…' Ouviu a voz de Kurome e levantou o rosto. Por Deus, não queria lutar contra a irmã novamente. No fundo não aguentava mais aquele maldito inferno de sangue e morte.

Kurome se aproximou com uma katana na mão direita, não era mais Yatsufusa, mas estava suja de sangue.

Reparou nos corpos que estavam atrás da jovem e entendeu que ela os eliminou. Compreendeu porque via tanta dor no rosto da irmã. Ela tinha matado seus companheiros.

Kurome soltou a katana, deixando-a cair no chão e deu mais alguns passos na direção da irmã mais velha. Forçou-se a sorrir, mas não conseguia. 'Onee-chan.' A chamou mais uma vez.

Akame soltou Murasame e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Nunca imaginou que seria tão doído matar todos eles. Todos aqueles jovens que sabia que eram manipulados por dorgas. Tinha jurado salvá-los quando havia partidos e agora simplesmente havia eliminado-os.

Sentiu quando Kurome parou a sua frente e a abraçou. Retribuiu o abraço da irmã, fechando os olhos e apertando-a em seus braços. Como era bom tê-la consigo mais uma vez. Como era maravilhoso não ter que lutar contra ela.

'Kurome…' Foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar

Kurome apertou mais forte os braços que envolvia a cintura de Akame. Tinha o rosto repousado no ombro da irmã. 'Estou bem. Estou aqui.'

'Você tomou?' Perguntou referindo-se a droga e temendo demais pela resposta, mas tinha que saber.

'Não.' Respondeu, fazendo um pequeno sorriso brotar nos lábios de Akame. 'É difícil ainda… mas… eu sei que consigo agora.'

'Que bom.' Akame falou aliviada passando a mão na cabeça da irmã. 'Que bom, Kurome.' Abriu os olhos e olhou para os adversário abatidos pela irmã. 'Você os matou?'

'Eles estavam para atacar você.'

'Eu daria um jeito. Não precisava ter feito isso.' Sabia como deveria ter sido dolorido para Kurome matar seus companheiros.

'Eu sei mas… eu quis te proteger… te ajudar, pelo menos.'

Akame se afastou e fitou a irmã de frente. Ainda tinha as mãos nos ombros dela. Kurome levantou o braço e passou de leve a mão no rosto da jovem tentando limpar um pouco do sangue se estava no rosto da assassina de olhos vermelhos. Sorriu de forma meiga para ela.

'Quando acordei, pensei que a encontraria ao meu lado.'

Akame soltou um suspiro. 'Tatsumi ficou com receio de nos descobrirem e me tirou de lá quando perdi os sentidos.'

'Wave está cuidando de mim, mas eu queria te ver.' Kurome falou. 'Não sou tão forte como antes, Onee-chan. Sem as drogas… não sou… não sou…'

'Você é muito mais sem aquelas malditas drogas!' Akame falou alto segurando mais firme os braços dela. 'Você não precisa delas, Kurome!'

'Não sou forte…'

'Não importa! Não precisa ser forte!' Akame a puxou novamente para a abraçar apertando. 'Por favor, Kurome… apenas se mantenha viva e longe daquelas drogas. Elas estavam matando você… por favor…'

'Onee-chan…'

'Eu cuido de você, Kurome. Eu protejo você. Eu juro que sempre protegerei você.'

'Você sempre fez isso, onee-chan.'

'E vou sempre fazer.'

Ficaram assim por instantes abraçadas. Akame não aguentava mais, quando abriu os olhos e viu o corpo de Kylie no chão morta por ela, sentiu os olhos arderem e aquele enorme bolo se formar na sua garganta. Chorou silencioso. Um choro de esgotamento.

Kurome percebeu isso e apenas esperou. Afastou-se de Akame e percebeu que a irmã secou o rosto, envergonhada por mostrar-se frágil naquela hora.

'Você precisa completar sua missão.' Kurome falou, fazendo-a levantar o rosto e fitá-la. Franziu a testa reparando o semblante sereno da irmã. 'Eu vou ficar bem. Wave está cuidando de mim e Run também. Estamos esperando a batalha final.'

'Kurome…'

'Não sei se conseguirei lutar tão bem ao seu lado como antes, onee-chan. Mas vou ficar muito feliz se morrer fazendo o certo.'

Akame balançou a cabeça. 'Não… você não vai morrer… Precisa se afastar da Capital, Kurome. Lá é um lugar perigoso. Precisa se afastar.'

Kurome balançou a cabeça negando. 'Não vou me afastar agora. Nenhum de nós. Ganhei alguns meses a mais de vida, não estou totalmente curada e isso é impossível. Mas estou feliz… feliz por conseguir agora, apesar de ser ainda difícil, não tomar mais nada.' Ela abriu mais ainda o sorriso. 'Obrigada, Onee-chan.'

Akame sorriu mesmo que ainda tivesse os olhos úmidos de lágrimas.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Tatsumi observava a cidade do telhado de uma das casas da capital. Estava usando Incursio e invisível aos olhos de todos. Soltou um suspiro entediado. Era o segundo dia que estavam estreitando aquele palácio para ver se aqueles malditos Alquimistas saiam sem sucesso.

Leone se aproximou dele, não o via, mas sabia onde o companheiro estava.

'Estava até agora na ala norte e nem sinal deles saírem. Acho que vamos ter que forçar isso.' A Loira falou.

'Forçar como?'

'Isso é que eu não sei. Boss deve ter alguma carta na manga.'

O rapaz se sentou no telhado e repousou os braços nos joelhos flexionados. 'Acho que seremos obrigados a invadir o palácio e ir atrás deles.'

'Talvez. Se a situação continuar assim, acho que talvez seja a única estratégia possível.'

Ficaram em silêncio um longo período.

'Soube do exército do norte liderado por Negu. Esdeath sozinha aniquilou todo o batalhão.'

'Esta mulher é um demônio.' Leone falou apertando de leve os braços que estavam cruzados sobre o peito. Também estava com Leonel acionada para que seus sentidos estivessem aguçados.

'Sim… as vezes…' Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Penso que é impossível derrotá-la.'

'Ninguém é indestrutível. Todos possuem um ponto fraco. Todos deixam uma brecha.'

'Eu… eu não sei… Ela parece não ter.'

'Akame vai achar. Ela vai conseguir.'

Tatsumi comprimiu os lábios tensos. 'Acho que colocamos responsabilidade demais nos ombros dela.'

Leone sorriu de forma sarcástica. 'Acho que você agora que a vê como namoradinha se esqueceu do quanto ela é letal.'

Tatsumi soltou um murmúrio contrariado. 'Ela é só uma garota.'

'Ah os homens… sempre tão pretensiosos… Não é porque você está louco para transar com ela que vai se enganar pensando que ela é só uma garota. Você deveria ficar esperto. Se fizer algo que ela não gosta, a probabilidade dela cortar a sua cabeça é alta…' Ela riu mais alto imitando uma tesoura com os dedos médio e indicador. 'Ou cortar outra coisinha muito sensível sua.'

Tatsumi chegou a se arrepiar de nervoso. 'Vocês são muito perigosas… vivem ameaçando isso.'

'Hum… alguém já andou te ameaçando assim, Tatsumi?'

'Chelsea… quando Lubba me convenceu a fazer aquela ideia estúpida de dar um susto nela no banho. Tá aí um momento que quero esquecer também.'

Leone abafou uma risada. 'Bem que você e ele mereciam.' Depois soltou um suspiro. 'Sinto falto do Lubba ficar me estreitando enquanto tomava banho. Era divertido.'

Tatsumi franziu a testa. 'Você… Você deixava?'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Ele não tirava pedaço. Era divertido. Você é quem nunca se interessou, não é?'

'Isso é errado.'

'Hum… Errado? Sei… Mas vi você olhando para Akame quando dava banho nela.'

O rapaz encolheu os ombros. 'Akame estava doente. Sabe… Sabe que eu tentava não ver.'

'Eu sei disso… Você é um bom rapaz… Mas…' Ela meneou a cabeça. 'O suor no seu rosto, suas mãos trêmulas e a sua calça apertava me dava a certeza que você estava bem animado.'

'Nee-san…' Ele gemeu envergonhado. Abaixou o rosto encolhendo-se.

'Voltando ao ponto… não é porque você quer transar com ela, que deve colocar na sua cabeça que Akame é uma garota normal. Se você se apaixonou por ela… é do jeito que ela é, não?'

Tatsumi levantou o rosto e fitou a lua cheia acima deles. 'Acho que tem razão, Nee-san. Akame é o que é. Foi por ela ser assim que me apaixonei por ela.'

'Ora ora… finalmente confessou.' Ela brincou.

'Será que ela volta hoje para casa?'

'Pelo que eu soube ela já matou mais da metade da lista que Boss deu a ela. Não deve nem ter parado para descansar. Aproveitou a confusão que Nugo fez, para matar mais um alvo.'

'Ela é incrível.'

'Ela é letal.' Leone o corrigiu. 'Se não conseguir entender isso…'

'Nee-san.' Ela a chamou, interrompendo-a. 'Acho que você está com ciúmes.'

Leone franziu a testa. 'De que merda você está falando?'

Ele encolheu os ombros de leve. 'Acho que o problema é que eu tenho o que Akame gosta e você não.'

A loira ficou perplexa com a petulância daquele moleque.

'Hei, nee-san… pega o queixo… está no chão.' Provocou mais um vez e caiu na gargalhada quando viu o rosto da loira ficar mais contrariado.


	16. Mate a Alquimista

**_Notas da Autora:_** _Capítulo baseado nos capítulos 58, 59 e 60 do mangá Akame ga Kill. Acabei focando bastante o capítulo na Leone, pq achei esta luta dela com a Dorothea muito legal._

 _Música: A Beast Am I de Amon Amarth_

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 _ **A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 **Mate a Alquimista**

'Finalmente….' Leone soltou entusiasmada.

O alvo havia saído da toca de Hosnet. A alquimista estava acompanhada de uma dezena de soldados e se encaminhavam para a direção sul até as sedes de tortura do império. Provavelmente a tal Dorothea, líder dos alquimistas, testaria algum experimento macabro nos prisioneiros. Era a única chance para Leone e Tatsumi acabarem com eles.

Tatsumi e Leone estavam de tocaia num ponto mais alto do terreno para terem uma visão da estrada de terra que levava ao sul. Eles haviam recebido ordens de Boss para esperarem lá pois Najenda havia pego informações sobre o deslocamento de Dorothea. Não seria todo o grupo, mas saber que eliminariam a cabeça do grupo já abalaria qualquer que fosse o plano de Hosnet.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos, observando com atenção as duas diligências que eram guiadas por cavalos correrem pela estrada de terra levantando poeira. Franziu a testa, deveriam estar com muita pressa ou muito medo.

'Vamos, Tatsumi.' Leone falou estalando os dedos das mãos já com a transformação de Lionel ativada.

Ele não conseguiu nem responder e a loira já descia pela encosta em alta velocidade na direção a primeira diligência. Saltou por cima dela, atacando os condutores e jogando-os para longe. Tatsumi balançou a cabeça de leve, esperar e seguir um plano não era o forte de Leone. Força bruta, sim. Materializou incursio que cobriu seu corpo e correu para atacar a segunda diligência, matando de forma rápida dois dos soldados que seguiam no veículo. Cortou as rédeas dos animais, soltando-os do veículo e estes galopavam em disparado, apavorados, para longe. Saltou, dando uma volta em torno do corpo e posando com desenvoltura no chão. Apesar de Incurso ser incrivelmente pesada, agora estava mais forte, fazendo com que tivesse uma agilidade incrível usando-a.

Observou ainda o carro se arrastar alguns metros antes de bater numa árvore e finalmente parar. Outros soldados saltaram do veículo e assim que se recuperaram seguiram na direção do assassino tentando acertá-lo.

Tatsumi desviou da primeira investida do inimigo, abaixou de leve o corpo e fechou o punho dando um gancho forte e atingindo-o no abdômen. O soldado voou longe batendo numa árvore e caindo no chão desacordado ou morto. Lutou contra mais três soldados imperiais, golpeando-os de forma moderada. Eles eram fortes, sem dúvida, e talvez merecessem morrer, mas o alvo da missão eram a alquimista e não os soldados. Não queria perder tempo.

Assim que o último caiu no chão, virou o rosto e observou Leone acabando com os outros soldados. Diferente dele, a loira não fora nem um pouco comedida em sua fúria contra os soldados, tinha literalmente massacrado-os com suas garras.

'Ora, ora, ora… Se não é o amado da Madame de Gelo.' A voz infantil chamou a atenção de Tatsumi que se virou para ela.

'Quem é você?'

O que Tatsumi via a sua frente era uma jovenzinha que parecia ter no máximo uns quinze anos, parecia mais nova que ele. Tinha os cabelos claros e lisos na altura dos ombros. Estava com um vestido azul celeste com renda branca nas bainha. Tinha um avental branco por cima e nos cabelos uma laço preto. Calçava sapatos que pareciam de boneca. Aquela garota conseguia ser mais infantil que Mine em sua forma de vestir, parecia uma criança. Sua aparência em nada batia com a descrição tão horripilante que foi dada para ele por Najenda.

A loirinha encolheu os ombros e sorriu de forma divertida. 'Meu nome é Dorothea. Estava muito curiosa para conhecê-lo, Incursio… ou melhor… Tatsumi.' O sorriso antes até mesmo inocente, tornou-se malicioso.

Leone parou ao lado de Tatsumi. 'Tem algo errado com essa fedelha.'

'Onde estão os outros dois?'

'Matei todos do outro veículo.'

Tatsumi tirou os olhos de Dorothea e olhou para o veículo parcialmente destruído atrás dela.

'Esta mulher… ela cheira a morte.' Leone falou trincando os olhos. 'Fede demais a morte e a coisa podre.'

Dorothea fechou o sorriso, claramente não gostando do comentário da loira.

'Você é quem fede demais, animal selvagem.'

'Exatamente isso que eu sou… um animal selvagem… e estou louca para arrancar sua cabeça com as minhas garras.'

A usuária de Lionel estava para atacá-la quando a diligência explodiu e um inseto gigantesco saltou.

'Mas que merda é essa?!' Gritou Tatsumi olhando para a enorme besta.

 _ **Conceived was I**_

 _Concebido eu fui_

 _ **From chaos and hate**_

 _Do caos e ódio_

 _ **Of malice, deceit and blood**_

 _Da malícia, engano e sangue_

 _ **And how would they know**_

 _E como eles saberão_

 _ **My fate is to rise**_

 _Meu destino é se levantar_

 _ **Against the asagods**_

 _Contra os asagods_

 _ **My being is full, full of a rage**_

 _Meu ser está cheio, cheio de ira_

 _ **An evil that can't be tamed**_

 _Um mal que não pode ser domado_

 _ **It darkens my soul**_

 _Que escurece minha alma_

 _ **And blackens the blood**_

 _E enegrece o sangue_

 _ **A fire that fills my veins**_

 _Um fogo que enche minhas veias_

'Comida! Quero comida!' A besta falou encarando-os enquanto salivava pela boca. Parou atrás de Dorothea que sorria vitoriosa.

'Esta é Cosmina.' Falou virando-se rapidamente para o monstro. 'Pelo menos era Cosmina antes de participar de uma experiência minha.' Voltou a fitar a dupla a sua frente. 'Não posso dizer que a experiência deu 100% certo, mas…' Meneou a cabeça de leve. 'Acho que acertei pelo menos algo acima de 50%. Bem… pena que ela não poderá voltar mais a forma humana, mas… quem disse que isso importa, né?'

Tatsumi olhava abismado para Dorothea. 'Ela usou uma companheira em suas experiências?! Que tipo de abominação é você?'

'Ela é um verdadeiro monstro. Não se deixe enganar pela figura aparentemente frágil.' Leone o advertiu. 'Não tenha pena.'

Tatsumi segurou mais forte o cabo de Neuntote, a arma auxiliar de Incursio. 'Não hesitarei.'

'Mate-os, Cosmina! Coma-os! Devore-os!'

'Eu cuido da loirinha e você do bicho feio, Tatsumi.' Leone falou antes de correr em direção a Cosmina, desviou dela e tentou acertar Dorothea.

Tatsumi flexionou de leve os joelhos, pegando impulso e saltando em direção a Cosmina. o monstro tentou acertá-lo pela direita, mas o rapaz desviou do ataque e ergueu sua arma acima da sua cabeça descendo em um arco violento contra o adversário.

Cosmina colocou suas garras a frente, conseguindo apartar o poderoso golpe e sendo jogada para trás. Derrubou várias árvores da floresta tamanha fora a força do golpe do rapaz.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Leone mantinha-se em posição observando Dorothea que ainda tinha as mãos para trás do corpo e balança-o de leve. Estava se divertindo, com o quê? Leone começava a suspeitar. Dorothea achava-se onipotente.

'Ah… é uma pena.' A loirinha falou depois de um suspiro. 'É uma pena que você seja minha oponente.' Ela falou finalmente saindo daquela posição e arrastando o pé de lado enquanto fechava o punho, ficando na posição de luta. 'Seu sangue provavelmente tem o gosto do de um animal, e eu já estou cansada de beber sangue ruim…'

Leone franziu a testa. Uma vampira?

'O sangue do amado de Esdeath com certeza deve ter o gosto muito mais saboroso.'

'Humph.' Leone bateu a mão direita na palma da esquerda e estalou os dedos sorrindo de lado. 'Acho que vou ter que ensinar boas maneira para você.'

Dorothea caiu na gargalhada. 'Você?' Perguntou debochada. 'Isso foi engraçado.'

Leone se colocou em posição para iniciar o combate. 'Muito bem… vamos lá então, pirralha.'

A loirinha abriu os braços. 'Pode vir. Não vou mexer nem mesmo um centímetro.'

'Isso nós vamos ver.' Leone murmurou antes de finalmente avançar em direção a Dorothea.

A jovem continuou sorrindo enquanto observava Leone se aproximar dela como uma verdadeira leoa. Reparou que a usuária de Lione ergueu o braço direito para lhe aplicar um direto e levantou a mão apartando o golpe. As duas se encararam.

'Uma alquimista nunca mente.' Falou informando a Leone que manteria a palavra não se movendo do lugar. Fechou a mão que havia se chocado com a da adversária e fazendo-a gritar e dor. Leone sentiu suas falanges se quebrarem. 'Sou muito mais forte fisicamente do que aparento. Não se deixe enganar pelo meu rostinho lindo e meu charme.'

Leone tentou recuar em vão. Dorothea ainda tinha sua mão presa e não pode evitar o golpe poderoso que a garota contra ela.

'Está com medo agora? Pois deveria.'

Leone ouviu a risadinha da alquimista enquanto a torturava e logo depois ser jogada com força contra o chão. Tentou se levantar mas novamente foi golpeada. Era como se aquela pirralha estivesse pisando sobre ela, mas parecia ter milhares de quilos e força. Não fazia sentido aquele corpo tão pequeno e mirrado ter aquela força descomunal. Gritou novamente sentindo alguns ossos serem quebrados.

'Ah! Não há necessidade de apressar as coisas. Apenas fique aí deitada como uma boa garota. Quero provar o sangue do amante de Esdeath. Estou curiosa.' Dorothea falou colocando as mãos na cintura. 'Além disso… quero saber onde está meu outro exército particular. Tinha uma garota de cabelos negros nos perseguindo.'

'A-Akame…' Leone murmurou, sabendo que só poderia estar falando de sua companheira.

'Ah! Então aquela era a famosa Akame. A assassina de olhos vermelhos.' Dorothea falou com entusiasmo. 'Preciso depois voltar então para pegar os restos do corpo dela. Gostaria de fazer algumas experiências com aquele corpo.'

'Oras sua…' Leone tentou se levantar.

'Você pode até pensar que ela tem alguma chance, mas já vou avisando que ela está enfrentando a minha tropa. Não é como esses soldados imperiais idiotas.'

Leone riu. 'Então porque estavam fugindo como desesperados?'

Dorothea franziu a testa. 'Não estávamos fugindo.'

'Não foi isso que eu vi. Farejei medo em vocês. Akame a assustou, não?'

Dorothea não gostou do comentário, levantou a perna e pisou com força a cabeça de Leone. 'Não existe destino para Akame e nem para você. Vocês duas e Incursio morrerão e eu levarei os seus corpos para o meu laboratório. Tenho planos muito especiais para todos.' Deu um passo para trás caindo na gargalhada, mas esta morreu ao ver Leone levantar o rosto sangrando ainda com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

'Pirralha… Akame mesmo empunhando Murasame... Suas habilidades não dependem apenas dela.' A alquimista franziu a testa. 'Quando luta, ela sempre mira nos pontos vitais de seus oponentes. Essa habilidade acaba se manifestando com mais força quando ela se vê sem poder usar sua arma.' Leone ergueu parcialmente o corpo, percebendo o temor de Dorothea. 'Resumindo, pirralha… Akame, independente de sua teigu, é letal.'

'Humph…' Dorothea soltou, estreitou os olhos em Leone. 'Assim como eu!' Gritou pronta para golpear novamente a loira que desta vez teve tempo suficiente para se recuperar e esquivar do poderoso golpe. 'O quê?!'

Leone encarou a jovem, novamente se posicionando para o confronto. 'No que se refere a tenacidade e resistência… Eu tenho de sobra. Obrigada pelo tempo para me recuperar.'

Dorothea inclinou a cabeça de leve e sorriu. 'Oras oras… Você realmente daria uma cobaia ideal para os meus experimentos.'

'Certo! Vamos tentar de novo.' Leone alertou, voltando a correr na direção da oponente para tentar golpeá-la novamente.

Dorothea soltou um suspiro. 'Mesmo não sendo páreo para mim você quer tentar de novo? Assim você não me deixa outra escolha.' Levantou o braço para apartar o golpe da loira. 'Quando eu te pegar, será o seu fim.'

Leone sorriu de lado e sendo mais rápida do que antes, por um segundo apenas para que diferente da primeira vez, Dorothea não segurasse seu punho, acertou em cheio um cruzado de direita no antebraço da jovem.

A alquimista de um passo para trás trincando os dentes de dor.

'Você pode até ter a vantagem na força, mas quando se trata de velocidade, parece que eu saio por cima.'

'Droga.' Dorothea grunhiu enquanto tentava pegar os punhos rápidos de Leone que investiam contra ela com fúria. 'Tudo o que eu preciso é pegar você…'

Leone finalmente viu uma brecha na defesa de adversário. Fechou o punho com força e levou o braço direito um pouco para trás apenas para pegar mais impulso e atingir com toda fúria um gancho poderoso no abdômen da loirinha que ao ser atingida foi empurrada para trás alguns metros.

Dorothea se abraçou sentindo a dor do golpe e cuspindo sangue. 'Merda…'

Leone endireitou o corpo e observou a adversário ferida. 'Mesma fortalecida, um rato de biblioteca sempre será um rato de biblioteca. Você realmente se engana em pensar que uma pessoa como você pode lutar de igual para igual com alguém que está sempre na linha de frente.'

 _ **So how**_

 _Então como_

 _ **Did I ever end up here?**_

 _Vim acabar aqui?_

 _ **Humiliated, broken and weak**_

 _Humilhado, débil e fraco_

 _ **I've waited**_

 _Eu esperei_

 _ **For a thousand years**_

 _Por milhares de anos_

 _ **To break these chains apart and**_

 _Para quebrar estas correntes e_

 _ **To finally break myself free**_

 _Finalmente me soltar_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame observava o grupo de cinco criaturas a sua frente. Havia interceptado as diligências que saíram da capital em direção a prisão imperial sul. Paes havia lhe dado a dica assim que havia eliminado seu último alvo e sem perder tempo e aproveitando que estava na capital tentou ela mesma eliminar a alquimista.

Porém não contava com aquelas aberrações a sua frente. Eram parte humanos, parte animal. Obra de Dorothea. Já havia lido na ficha dela que a loira fazia experiências com humanos sem o menor pudor assim como o maldito Stylist.

Um deles armado com uma katana avançou na direção de Akame para golpeá-la. A assassina puxou Murasame de sua proteção e golpeou com força o inimigo. Este soltou um grito de dor horrendo.

Akame franziu a testa percebendo que sua teigu havia ficado presa ao corpo dele. Era como se o corpo dele fosse feito de algo grudento que a impedia de agora liberar sua arma. Puxou com mais força a empunhadura de sua arma em vão. Ela estava definitivamente presa aquele corpo. Percebeu a aproximação dos outros adversários e antes que eles pudessem a atingir, soltou sua arma e saltou por cima deles, posando com desenvoltura.

Eles a cercaram prontos para atacá-la.

Akame olhou para eles tentando entender sua estratégia e pensando na melhor solução. Percebeu que o primeiro que havia tentado acertá-la na verdade foi usado como sacrifício para que ela fosse separada de Murasame. Não pode negar que eles usaram de uma boa estratégia para desarmá-la da perigosa katana que mata com um só golpe.

Reparou que agora eles se moviam de maneira que ficaram todos entre ela e sua espada. Aquilo era uma armadilha, se ela fosse direto na tentativa de recuperar sua teigu seria morte certa. No entanto, eles estavam substimando-a ao pensarem que ela tinha apenas como arma Murasame.

Ergueu o corpo sem tirar os olhos dos inimigos e estalou os nós das mãos pronta para uma boa luta a moda antiga de punhos. Fazia um certo tempo que ela não usava suas habilidades em combate, normalmente apenas treinava com Leone.

Posicionou os punhos à frente e arrastou de leve a perna direita para trás, usando-a como base. Estava pronta para o combate.

Um dos inimigos se aproximou, ela desviou da primeira tentativa de golpeá-a no rosto, girou o corpo e acertou um forte chute no abdomen fazendo o inimigo dar alguns passos para trás. O segundo se aproximou e ela acertou um cruzado no rosto dele fazendo-o cair no chão.

Saltou para a direita, evitando ser atingida por outro que tentava acertá-la com uma espada, desviou uma, duas, três vezes dos golpes rudimentares dele. O cara era muito pior que Tatsumi pensou para si. E finalmente viu a brecha, conseguindo pegar o pulso do inimigo e puxando-o o braço com força, ao mesmo tempo que levantava a perna direita acertando-o com uma joelhada fortíssima e fazendo o adversário se dobrar ao meio cuspindo sangue.

Akame não soltou o braço dele, pelo contrário, golpeou-o novamente quebrando o membro da criatura que gritava de dor e finalmente sendo solta pela morena que o viu caído no chão em agonia.

Tentou se aproximar de Murasame mais uma vez, porém foi impedida pelo que parecia mais forte que se colocou a frente dela. Trocaram golpes poderosos entre si, até finalmente Akame com sua habitual calma e frieza em combate conseguir ver a brecha para saltar por cima dele e pousando em seus ombros prender a cabeça dele entre seus joelhos e girar o corpo, quebrando assim sem dificuldade a cervical do inimigo que caiu ainda em espasmos.

Olhou para cima e percebeu que mais daqueles monstros se aproximavam. Trincou os dentes, eram muitos. Correu até Murasame e novamente outro se colocou no seu caminho. Saltou na direção dele golpeando-o com tudo com uma voadora na altura do rosto.

Akame pousou no chão e nem olhou para o inimigo abatido, com alguns passos finalmente conseguiu chegar até Murasame e a puxou com força finalmente a liberando daquela coisa grudenta.

Voltou-se para os que vinham na direção dela e agora sabendo o que deveria fazer, Akame avançou na direção deles. Girou o corpo em torno do eixo do seu próprio corpo, apenas para pegar impulso e golpeá-los tão forte literalmente cortando-os ao meio na altura da cintura e evitando assim que sua espada fosse novamente presa por qualquer substância grudenta.

Outros se aproximaram e como a maioria dos inimigos da assassina de olhos vermelhos, foram totalmente mutilados antes de caírem mortos no chão com seus membros decepados ao redor.

Akame observou em volta os vários cadáveres espalhados a sua volta. Soltou um suspiro cortando Murasame no ar para limpar o sangue daquelas criaturas. Elas fediam. Fediam muito. Guardou a katana em sua proteção e olhou para a estrada de terra a frente. Tinha que chegar a tempo de ajudar Leone e Tatsumi.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Dorothea tentava se recuperar do poderoso golpe de Leone. Sabia que tinha sido atingida de forma perigosa por aquela aberração animal a sua frente. Tinha se enganado em pensar que apenas a assassina de olhos vermelhos era um perigo para si. 'Pois bem… neste caso, eu vou te mostrar o que um alquimista é capaz de fazer.' Falou tirando dentro de sua roupa uma ampola com líquido efervescente e jogou com força contra o chão fazendo uma nuvem de fumaça tóxica rodeá-las.

 _ **I bit the hand, off the mighty Tyr**_

 _Eu arranquei fora, a mão do poderoso Tyr_

 _ **When I couldn't, tare my ties**_

 _Quando eu não podia, romper minhas amarras_

 _ **Now banished I dwell**_

 _Agora exilado eu vivo_

 _ **A sword in my jaw**_

 _Com uma espada em minha mandíbula_

 _ **Awaiting the end of time**_

 _Aguardando o fim dos tempos_

 _ **In darkness I drown**_

 _Na escuridão eu me afogo_

 _ **Consumed by my hate**_

 _Consumido pelo meu ódio_

 _ **Longing for revenge**_

 _Ansiando por vingança_

 _ **Allfather will pay**_

 _O Todo-Poderoso pagará_

 _ **For his deceit**_

 _Por seu erro_

 _ **At the battle**_

 _Na batalha_

 _ **Of Ragnarök**_

 _Do Ragnarök_

Leone percebeu que era veneno e não poderia inalar ou estaria acabada. Colocou uma mão cobrindo a boca e nariz na tentativa de evitar isso. Sabia que precisava detê-la de uma vez, aquela pirralha era muito mais perigosa do que havia nos relatórios de boss. Segurou a respiração e avançou na direção de Dorothea para tentar golpeá-la.

'Você tem certeza que avançar por este gás é a atitude mais inteligente…' A alquimista falou observando a usuária de Lionel avançar na sua direção envolvida pela nuvem tóxica. Sorriu de lado. 'Este gás não é venenoso…' Clarificou enquanto observava de forma calma a tentativa de investida de Leone contra ela.

Leone olhou assustada para Dorothea, sentindo seus músculos se enrijecerem aos poucos e logo encontrando-se completamente paralisada. O punho ainda estava projetado na direção do rosto zombeteiro da adversária. 'Que merda é essa?!' Soltou sem entender o que estava acontecendo com seus corpo.

Dorothea sorria para ela enquanto se aproximava. Levantou a mão afastando sem medo algum os cabelos loiros de Leone e expondo o pescoço dela. 'Este gás só paralisa a pessoa alguns instantes, mas este pequeno instante é tudo o que eu preciso.' Explicou antes de finalmente seus caninos crescerem e ela abocanhar com fúria a jugular de Leone que gritou com a dor.

Leone sentiu seu sangue ser sugado por aquela garota, como se sua vida fosse também sugada por ela, quando conseguiu se mexer apenas caiu para frente sentindo-se tão fraca como se sua vida estivesse por um fio... por uma gota de sangue.

Dorothea limpou o filete de sangue com as costas da mão. 'Você viu de perto a combinação de uma alquimista com uma teigu.' Soltou um suspiro observando o corpo debilitado de Leone. 'Um sabor bem rústico e exótico. Melhor do que eu havia pensado inicialmente. Realmente foi algo surpreendentemente apreciável de se degustar.' Ela deu as costas para o corpo da adversária. 'Bem… vamos ver se Cosmina conseguiu dar cabo daquele rapazinho. Tomara que não tenha o matado ainda. Gostaria de experimentar o sangue dele.' Passou de leve a língua nos lábios. 'Se o sangue daquela mulher foi tão interessante, tenho certeza de que dele será bem especial também.' Passou a mão no rosto, afastando de leve a franja lisa da testa. 'Ah… ainda tem Akame… se a minha tropa não conseguiu acabar mesmo com ela vou ter que enfrentar outro inimigo.' Bocejou. 'Ah que dia agitado. Não tenho dia assim a décadas.'

Estava caminhando quando arregalou os olhos observando o imenso corpo de Cosmina ser jogado a sua frente como um imenso boneco. 'O quê?!'

Levantou o rosto vendo Incurso voando na direção delas, gritou para que Cosmina fizesse algo e sentiu aliviada ao perceber que seu monstro usou um de seus truques soltando uma poderosa onda de choque contra Tatsumi, o que deixaria qualquer um desnorteado. No entanto, novamente fora surpreendida pela força do rapaz que não fora detido pelo ataque desesperado de Cosmina.

'Isso não vai funcionar!' Tatsumi gritou, levantando sua arma e num arco mortal decepou o braço, ou melhor, a garra direita de Cosmina que gritou de dor.

O rapaz pousou no chão, deslizando alguns metros e levantando uma nuvem de poeira de seus pés. Voltou a saltar na direção do titã que também investia na direção dele. Desviou da única garra que tentava pegá-lo e ergueu Neuntote para acima de sua cabeça e descendo-a brutalmente para atingir a cabeça do adversário, abrindo-a quase ao meio.

'Este monstro é muito resistente.' O rapaz constatou, observando-o. Cosmina estava com vários ferimentos pelo seu gigantesco corpo, um rastro de sangue era visto por onde ele passava, mas ainda se mantinha em pé. Ele tinha que dar um golpe definitivo ou aquela luta nunca terminaria. Apertou mais forte o cabo de sua arma e flexionou os joelhos, estava para avançar novamente contra Cosmina quando arregalou os olhos vendo alguns tentáculos sairem das costas dela e seguirem em direção a ele para acertá-lo. Era como aquelas armas do Dr. Stylist.

Usando sua arma conseguiu rebater a maioria deles, acreditando ter conseguido evitar o perigo mas fora surpreendido sendo atingido em algumas partes do corpo. Aqueles tentáculos eram afiados demais. Tinham conseguido penetrar a armadura de Incursio, ferindo-o.

Ele deu um passo para trás, sentindo os ferimentos, mas eles não eram grande coisa. Balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo uma leve vertigem e finalmente entendeu o perigo real, eles estavam envenenados. Merda. Isso não vai pará-lo. Ele tinha que derrotar aquele monstro, tinha que acabar com aquela alquimista. Tinha que reencontrar Akame.

Estreitou os olhos em Cosmina. 'Agora chega.' Falou para si, flexionando os joelhos de leve para pegar impulso e literalmente voar em direção aquele inseto gigante. Atingiu-o com tudo no meio do peito, cravando Neuntote até o cabo e sentindo o sangue melar suas mãos. Literalmente abriu uma enorme buraco no corpo de Cosmina conseguindo atravessar através dele e pousar no chão. Incurso estava vermelha, banhada de sangue do adversário que rugia em agonia.

 _ **A beast am I**_

 _Uma besta eu sou_

 _ **So vicious and grim**_

 _Tão perversa e cruel_

 _ **They fear my mean**_

 _Eles temem meu malvado_

 _ **Grinning teeth**_

 _Ranger de dentes_

 _ **I bide my time**_

 _Eu espero minha vez_

 _ **My sweet revenge**_

 _Minha doce vingança_

 _ **Soon my ties will fall**_

 _Logo minhas amarras cairão_

 _ **And finally I will by free**_

 _E finalmente estarei livre!_

Dorothea olhava desesperada para a situação, imaginou que o rapaz assim que havia sido atingido pelos tentáculos envenenados, seria abatido. Ele era muito mais forte e resistente do que havia pensado. Merda! Havia subestimado aquela dupla, achando que seu maior perigo era apenas Akame. Tinha que ajudar Cosmina ou as suas seriam abatidas.

Estava correndo na direção do confronto dos dois quando sentiu ser golpeada com força pelas costas sendo arremessada alguns metros para frente. 'Nós ainda não terminamos.' Ela reconheceu a voz daquela maldita mulher leoa.

Dorothea caiu no chão completamente desorientada, sem entender o que a atingiu com tanta violência. Levantou o rosto, sentindo o gosto do seu próprio sangue na boca. Levou a mão até o rosto tentando se controlar. Estava com tanta raiva, tanta fúria que sentia todo o seu corpo tremer dor, mas também de raiva.

Leone franziu a testa, tinha certeza que tinha usado toda a sua força e atingido-a no meio das costas. Era para a coluna vertebral dela ter se espatifado. Era para ser um golpe fatal.

'Eu te ataquei com a intenção de matar, deveria ter funcionado… Talvez você tenha ficado mais forte depois que bebeu o meu sangue.' A loira concluiu observando a adversária tentando erguer o corpo, mas ainda de joelhos no chão.

'Você tirou as palavra da minha boca, sua maldita!' A alquimista gritou descontrolada. 'Por… Por quê?! Como diabos você ainda está viva?'

Leone sorriu de lado. 'Eu sou boa em fingir de morta. Aprendi com o melhor…' Falou lembrando-se de Lubbock que havia ensinado a ela aquela útil estratégia, principalmente para ela que tinha o poder de regeneração.

Dorothea ainda de joelhos, sem conseguir se levantar, olhava para Leone perplexa. 'Como pode estar tão bem após eu ter tirado praticamente todo o seu sangue?'

A loira cruzou os braços. 'Eu já te disse, se tem algo que eu tenho confiança é na minha resistência e persistência. Esse é o tipo de teigu que eu tenho.' Ela se colocou em posição para novamente atacar. 'O sangue que me faltava, eu recuperei me alimentando de pequenos animais, porque agora… eu sou o próprio leão.'

'Humph… Você é totalmente primitiva.'

Leone franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos na adversária. 'Hei… Você está com algumas rugas no rosto.'

'Hã?!' A alquimista arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos ao rosto sentindo sua pele enrugada. Entrou em desespero, sendo observada atentamente por Leone.

'Entendi… Depois de se ferir esta sua máscara começou a se despedaçar. Eu deve mo referir a você como vovó ou algo mais respeitoso para pessoas de idade?'

'Vai a merda!' Dorothea gritou irada. 'Você não passa de uma animal selvagem!' Dorothea mordeu sua mão e com seu próprio sangue começou a desenhar algo no chão. 'Vou lhe ensinar… Eu vou te mostrar do que realmente eu sou capaz.'

Leone franziu a testa pensando no que diabos agora aquela mulher estaria fazendo. 'Ah merda!'

'Venha!' A alquimista gritou batendo com força a palma de sua mão ensanguentada no chão. Um círculo de energia negra, das trevas, circulou o pequeno corpo de Dorothea. Era tão nociva e perigosa, que obrigou Leone a proteger o rosto e dar alguns passos para trás.

'Que porra é aquela?!' Leone soltou observando a energia negra começar a tomar forma de um ser monstruoso. Ela não sabia nem descrever o que era aquilo, parecia partes de vários corpos, tinha uma bocarra imensa onde um rosto aparecia dentro dele. Era horrendo, fedia a morte e enxofre.

Leone não teve tempo nem de entender direito o que havia se formado a sua frente e percebeu quando milhares de membros estavam vindo em sua direção para tentar atacá-la. Deu alguns saltos para trás, defendendo-se com seus braços das investidas violentas da criatura contra ela. Tentou correr, para se afastar dela, mas o monstro foi em seu encalço tentando novamente atacá-la e apesar de se esquivar bem dos primeiros golpes, acabou sendo atingida e jogada contra algumas árvores.

A loira trincou os dentes, sentindo mais uma vez o corpo todo doer. Trincou os dentes observando Dorothea se aproximando devagar com aquela criatura horrenda atrás de si.

'É inútil. Isso está muito além do seu poder.' Dorothea voltou a sorrir, apesar do rosto enrugado.

 _ **So when you hear me howling**_

 _Então quando me ouvir uivando_

 _ **You'll know that I have come for you**_

 _Você saberá que vim por você_

 _ **When you hear me call your name**_

 _Quando me ouvir chamar por seu nome_

 _ **Your life will end in nameless pain**_

 _Sua vida acabará em uma dor indescritível_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Tatsumi respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Estava cansado e sentia que aquele maldito veneno estava deixando sua mente mais lenta. Saltou para o lado evitando ser atingido novamente por Cosmina e percebendo que ela tinha atingido algumas árvores arrancando-as. Ela era forte demais.

Estreitou os olhos pensando no que Susanoo havia lhe dito, um inimigo por maior que fosse sempre tinha um ponto fraco. Uma vez que descobrisse este ponto fraco ele cairia, independente do seu tamanho ou força.

Novamente desviou de mais uma investida daqueles malditos tentáculos envenenados, cortando-os para que não fosse atingido novamente. Se recebesse mais uma vez a toxina poderia perder os sentidos.

Saltou de um lado para outro, ao mesmo tempo que fugia das investidas violentas de Cosmina, estava tentando analisá-la. Não adiantava atingi-la a esmo, tinha que achar o maldito ponto fraco para finalizar de uma vez aquela luta que estava se arrastando por tanto tempo. Quando passou por cima dela e a viu levantando o rosto percebeu um brilho alojado do seu pescoço. Franziu a testa e assim que pousou em uma rocha por perto daquele campo de batalha pegou impulso para tentar se aproximar do brilho. Sorriu de lado, percebendo pela primeira vez que a única garra de Cosmina agora tinha parado de tentar atingí-lo para proteger aquele ponto.

'Agora… é o seu fim…' Ele murmurou antes de correr por terra, abaixou-se escorregando por baixo do enorme corpo e com sua arma passou cortando as pernas direitas do monstro que desorientado e sem equilíbrio, tombou para a direita.

Assim que atravessou o corpo, saltou pousando sobre o corpo de Cosmina e correndo sobre ele, os tentáculos novamente tentaram acertá-lo mas ele os cortou antes de que o atingisse. Assim que estava próximo o suficiente, com um arco violento da direita para a esquerda decapitou o grande inseto, percebeu que o brilho era uma pedra vermelha e percebeu que os tentáculos tinham agora parado de tentar acertá-lo para seguirem em direção a ela.

Correu sem se preocupar e atirou sua arma que a atingiu em cheio quebrando-a em pedaços. Sorriu satisfeito por ter destruído o que quer que fosse aquilo e olhou para baixo percebendo que o corpo de Cosmina agora parecia de forma bizarra se decompor rapidamente. Saltou para longe e observou realmente abismado aquela coisa enorme e antes tão poderosa se tornar um monte de carne podre.

Soltou um suspiro aliviado pela derrota do inimigo. Pelo menos daquele, agora tinha que ajudar Leone com a tal alquimista. Esperava que a loira estivesse bem. Correu na direção de onde tinha visto as duas duelando e arregalou os olhos vendo a outra criatura medonha que Dorothea havia criado. 'Mas que merda é essa agora?'

A alquimista olhou para trás e sorriu de leve vendo o guerreiro de armadura. Um dos tentáculos do monstro estava envolta de Leone que tentava se soltar dele.

'Ora ora… Chegou bem a tempo para a festa.' Ela falou rindo.

'Também quero participar.' Tatsumi ouviu a voz familiar e olhou para trás, sorriu observando Akame caminhando devagar na direção deles. Estava toda suja, provavelmente vinha de uma luta intensa e tinha o olhar fatal em direção a alquimista. Parou ao lado de Tatsumi sem desviar os olhos da velha. 'Que bom que cheguei a tempo.'

'Akame…' Tatsumi murmurou feliz em revê-la, mas reparou que ela estava assim como ele com pequenos machucados pelo corpo. Gostaria de perguntar se ela estava bem, mas não era hora para isso. Desviou os olhos da amada e voltou a fitar o inimigo.

'Agora sim… a festa vai começar. E a entrada será carne de leoa!' Dorothea debochou. 'Devore esta mulher!' Ordenou para sua criatura que começou a puxar Leona em direção a sua bocarra.

'Tatsumi.' Akame chamou o rapaz e numa rápida troca de olhares se entenderam. Os dois avançaram na direção do monstro.

Dorothea pensou que seria atacada por Akame e já se posicionou para defender-se mas olhou assustada para o corpo pequeno da jovem desviar sua trajetória, passando por ela e pulando em direção a criatura.

Tatsumi fez o mesmo, pelo outro lado. Saltou na direção do tentáculo que aprisionava Leone e o cortou libertando a loira que caiu no chão. O rapaz sentiu que outra daquelas coisas que pareciam línguas ou seja lá o que fossem que saiam daquela criatura disforme aprisionou seu pé direito e rodou-o como um boneco fazendo-o se chocar com diversas árvores. Por mais que Incurso o protegesse, não conseguia absorver todo os impactos violentos. Gritou de dor sentindo como se os ossos estivessem se quebrando quando finalmente percebeu que algo havia o libertado e caiu forte no chão rolando alguns metros.

Akame havia cortado aquela coisa que prendia o pé de Tatsumi e agora com sua velocidade tentava não ser também pega por aquela coisa. Corria por cima do corpo da criatura, atingindo os olhos que conseguia ver pelo corpo e aquelas coisas que se projetavam para tentar agarrá-la. Murasame não fazia efeito nela, então não era uma criatura viva. Provavelmente era um zumbi.

Leone ergueu o corpo e balançou a cabeça com força para tentar voltar ao foco. Viu Dorothea caminhando devagar em direção a Tatsumi que estava caído no chão. A velhinha realmente estava obcecada pelo rapaz. Quem naquela história toda não ficava fascinada por ele? Garoto azarado. Desviou os olhos e percebeu que Akame lutava contra a criatura com fúria. Há havia cortado várias partes do corpo dela que estavam jogados pelo chão banhados de sangue.

 _ **Conceived was I**_

 _Concebido eu fui_

 _ **From chaos and hate**_

 _Do caos e ódio_

 _ **Of malice, deceit and blood**_

 _Da malícia, engano e sangue_

 _ **And how would they know**_

 _E como eles saberão_

 _ **My fate is to rise**_

 _Meu destino é se levantar_

 _ **Against the asagods**_

 _Contra os asagods_

 _ **My being is full, full of a rage**_

 _Meu ser está cheio, cheio de ira_

 _ **An evil that can't be tamed**_

 _Um mal que não pode ser domado_

 _ **It darkens my soul**_

 _Que escurece minha alma_

 _ **And blackens the blood**_

 _E enegrece o sangue_

 _ **A fire that fills my veins**_

 _Um fogo que enche minhas veias_

Dorothea caminhava saltitante sem tirar os olhos de Tatsumi. Cantarolava baixinho pensando que era só beber um pouco do sangue dele e com certeza sua bela juventude retornaria. Chegou a salivar e teve que limpar o canto dos lábios com o polegar. Estava a poucos metros do corpo do rapaz quando ouviu um barulho ao seu lado direito, como de um animal correndo e saltando pelo terreno parcialmente destruído pelas inúmeras lutas. Olhou para o lado e arregalou os olhos, tentou ainda sacar uma arma e atirar naquela mulher animal desgraçada que vinha em sua direção novamente e atrapalharia mais uma vez.

Leone desviou dos projéteis e saltou na direção de seu alvo, ou melhor de sua caça. Alcançou a cabeça da alquimista e com um movimento rápido rotatório, girou a cabeça de Dorothea fazendo todo o seu corpo parecer de uma boneca de pano retorcida. Ouviu satisfeita o barulho da coluna quebrar e um grito desesperado de sua vítima.

Dorothea foi ao chão gemendo de dor, e se mantinha viva apenas por conta de sua teigu e alquimia.

Leone se virou observando-a. Soltou um suspiro aliviado. 'Ufa… bem a tempo.' Falou, sentindo-se satisfeita por ter evitado que aquela velha macabra chegasse no amigo. Tatsumi lhe devia uma. Mais uma.

'Im… Impossível.' Dorothea balbuciou, estatelada no chão. Não conseguia se mexer. 'Como isso pode acontecer comigo.' Tentou virar o rosto, mas apenas mexia agora os olhos e conseguiu observar Akame ainda dar o golpe final na sua criatura, acertando em cheio a cabeça dentro da bocarra do monstro. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, vendo mais uma de suas criaturas serem destruídas por eles. Sua tropa deveria ter sido aniquilada por Akame. Cosmina padeceu contra Tatsumi. Ela havia sido atingida tão fortemente em seu corpo quanto em seu ego por aquela mulher animal maldita. Gritou num misto de raiva e desespero por sua situação, fazendo Leone desviar os olhos do monstro abatido por Akame para o pequeno corpo da alquimista que agora se arrastava na direção de Tatsumi.

Leone rodou os olhos e deu alguns passos pisando na mão de Dorothea que estava estendida na direção do rapaz. 'Olha sei que ele é irresistível e tal, mas não é para o seu bico.'

Dorothea trincou os dentes de dor. Leone tinha pisado com força, se fosse uma pessoa comum, tinha quebrado os ossos da mão. Ela levantou os olhos para a loira que agora era nitidamente sua algoz. 'Eu… eu me arrependo de tudo.' Choramingou.

'Hum…' Aquela tinha pego Leone de surpresa.

'Me matar seria uma grande perda para a humanidade. Posso me tornar um de seus companheiros. Posso me tornar um Night Raid… É assim que vocês se chamam, não?'

Leone ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Como é que é?'

'Eu tenho pesquisado. Imortalidade para os humanos pode parecer apenas um sonho, mas sugando e roubando energia de outras pessoas, é possível estender a vida de uma pessoa por muitos anos.'

'Então é isso que você vem fazendo todo este tempo?' Leone soltou a mão dele e caminhou se afastando da alquimista que sorriu.

'Sim! Eu posso… eu posso ser uma peça importantíssima para a tal revolução… é a revolução que vocês querem, não é?'

Leone abaixou-se pegando uma enorme pedra com as mãos. 'É… é a revolução… A eliminação de pessoas… como você.' Esclareceu erguendo a enorme pedra acima de sua cabeça e se aproximando de Dorothea que entendeu o que a mulher faria.

'Não!' A alquimista gritou desesperada entre lágrimas. 'Eu não quero morrer! Eu quero continuar acumulando mais conhecimento e continuar linda para sempre!"

Leone franziu a testa, sem tirar os olhos dela. 'Todas as pessoas que você matou… tenho certeza que nenhuma delas queria morrer também.'

'Pare! A expectativa de vida humana não tem que ser tão pequena assim! Nós, eu e você, podemos entendê-la e viver bem mais que…'

Dorothea não conseguiu completar a frase, Leone finalmente tinha jogado com toda a sua força a imensa pedra sobre o corpo pequeno, fŕagil e velho da alquimista, esmagando-o.

'Você tem razão…' A loira falou observando a imensa poça e sangue surgir por baixo do pedregulho que agora servia como sepultura da vampira. 'A expectativa de vida humana é de fato bem curta.' Virou-se para o lado e viu Akame se aproximando.

A morena cumprimentou a companheira com um leve aceno e olhou para as pernas de Dorothea que estava para fora do pedregulho. Balançou a cabeça de leve e se aproximou de Tatsumi, abaixando-se ao lado dele e levantando-o.

'Tatsumi…' Ela o chamou com carinho. 'Tatsumi…'

O rapaz abriu os olhos e sorriu de leve vendo o rosto da assassina. 'Akame…' Falou e levantou o braço direito tocando de leve o rosto dela. 'Você voltou.'

Ela pegou a mão dele com carinho e beijou de leve. 'Eu voltei.'

'Estava com saudades.'

'Eu também.'

Fitaram-se com carinho.

Tatsumi tentou se levantar e gemeu de dor. Sentia o corpo dolorido.

'Vou levá-lo para casa.' Akame falou levantando-se e ajudando-o. Passou o braço dele sobre seus ombros para dar apoio.

'Você, no final, sempre é quem me ajuda a voltar para casa.' Ele falou em tom jocoso.

Akame sorriu. 'Sempre.'

Leone observou os dois de longe. Akame ainda se virou chamando-a para voltarem para a sede. A loira soltou um suspiro cansado mas feliz observando os dois pombinhos. Olhou em direção a sepultura de Dorothea. 'Você só não entendeu que é por isso que você tem que aproveitar bastante e viver sua vida ao máximo.' Começou a caminhar em direção aos amigos, sentia-se feliz por não ter perdido nenhum companheiro mais. 'Acho que hoje vou abrir mais uma daquelas garrafas com a nossa bebida favorita, Lubbock.' Espreguiçou-se. 'Ah! Hoje, definitivamente, eu mereço.'

 _ **A beast am I**_

 _Uma besta eu sou_

 _ **So vicious and grim**_

 _Tão perversa e cruel_

 _ **They fear my mean**_

 _Eles temem_

 _ **Grinning teeth**_

 _Rangendo os dentes_

 _ **I bide my time**_

 _Eu espero minha vez_

 _ **My sweet revenge**_

 _Minha doce vingança_

 _ **Soon my ties will fall**_

 _Logo minhas amarras cairão_

 _ **And finally I will by**_

 _E finalmente irei_

 _ **Finally break myself!**_

 _Finalmente me soltarei!_

 _ **Finally I will be free!**_

 _Finalmente estarei livre!_


	17. Mate a Guerra

_**Nota:**_ _Capítulo baseado nos capítulos 68 e 69 do Mangá Akame ga Kill._

 _Não sei se alguns já perceberam mais o que estou fazendo nesta fanfic é mesclar acontecimentos do anime e do mangá. No início estava mais baseado no anime e agora no final, mais no mangá onde principalmente a batalha final foi melhor descrita. O que eu sinceramente acho, é que tanto o anime quanto o mangá são obras incríveis, mas tiveram seus prós e contras, então eu simplesmente juntei o que eu achei mais legal e "criei" esta história._

 _Música do Capítulo: War of Change por Thousand Foot Krutch_

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 _ **A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 **Mate a Guerra**

Akame observava a floresta pela janela da sede dos Night Raids. Tinha algumas partes do corpo doloridas devido as inúmeros lutas seguidas que havia travado nos últimos cinco dias. Um assassinato atrás do outro. Praticamente sem descanso algum. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. Estava cansada, muito cansada. Só não sabia se o cansaço era físico ou mental. Ou talvez os dois.

Najenda tinha razão. As coisas tinham mudado dentro dela. Quando estava em modo assassinato, antes conseguia apenas se focar em eliminar o alvo. Focava na ação, sim… instinto de sobrevivência que sempre lhe foi altíssimo, mas não conseguiu tirar Tatsumi na sua mente, não conseguiu tirar Kurome da sua mente. Estava preocupada com a irmã.

Kurome ainda se mantinha no palácio imperial. Sob os olhares tanto de Honest quanto de Esdeath… Esdeath… este era o nome dos seus últimos pesadelos. Tinha que eliminar aquela mulher, aquele monstro. Mas qual seria o preço que pagaria por isso? Se transformar em outro monstro. A resposta era simples e objetiva. E por que ela queria achar outra resposta?

Balançou a cabeça, tentando jogar para longe aqueles pensamentos. O que era para ser feito, seria feito. Pronto. Voltou a olhar para a paisagem, começava a escurecer e ao horizonte o céu já tinha tons alaranjados.

Reparou nos pequenos animais que corriam pela densa vegetação e abriu um sorriso tímido ao perceber como eles brincavam e se escondiam. No entanto, não podia esconder sua preocupação com relação a segurança do local.

Sem as linhas de Cross Tails protegendo-os, sentia-se de certa forma vulnerável. Solto um suspiro dolorido e sem querer inclinou o corpo apoiando no batente da janela. Sentia falta de Lubbock. Fechou os olhos e ouviu apenas o silêncio. Sentia falta dos gritos de Mine. Sentia falta de Sheele, Bulat, Susanoo. Chelsea… sentia falta de Chelsea e no fundo se lamentava de não ter superado mais rápido as diferenças com a ruiva.

Quando deu por si, os olhos estavam úmidos e o peito pesado. Estava naquele ramo de morte e perda por muito tempo… muito tempo. Perdeu quantos? Cornélia, Poney, Guy, Natala, Sheele, Bulat, Luboock, Susanoo, Chelsea… havia matado Najasho quando o reencontrou e a impedia de pegar Incursio que havia sido confiscada pelo Império. Havia hesitado em matá-lo e por isso Mine e Susanno estavam mortos. Esperava no fundo que Tsukushi estivessem vivos. No fundo, gostaria até que Gozuki estivesse vivo. Gostaria de rever Green… abriu os olhos voltando a fitar as folhagens. Green… tinham lhe falado que ele havia desertado e sumido, mas tinha impressão de que estavam escondendo algo.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e nem precisou se virar para saber que era Leone. A loira parou ao seu lado, olhando para a vista para ver o que estava atraindo tanto a atenção da amiga. Balançou a cabeça de leve não vendo nada de interessante, pelo visto Akame olhava mas não estava realmente vendo. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

'Ouviu um suspiro… na verdade, acho que foram dois.' Leone começou a falar, fazendo Akame apenas a olhar de esguelha. 'E desconfio que não foram por pensamentos devassos em relação ao rapazinho ainda acamadado.'

'Estava pensando nos mortos.'

Leone cruzou os braços e se apoiou na parede próxima, fitando Akame. 'Você deveria pensar nos vivos. Não sabemos quando vamos nos juntar aos mortos, então é melhor viver a vida intensamente.'

Akame batia de leve a mão fechada no batente da janela. 'Estou com medo de me encontrar com os mortos.'

Leone arregalou de leve os olhos. Nunca havia ouvido algo parecido vindo de Akame. Tinha ouvido aquilo da boca de outras colegas que agora realmente estavam mortos, mas nunca de Akame.

'Humph… medo de morrer?'

'Exatamente.' Ela não mentiu. 'E isso me inquieta.'

'Entendo.' Leone abriu um sorriso matreiro. 'E isso é por conta de Tatsumi?'

'Sim.'

Leone chegava a ficar desconcertada com a honestidade de Akame. Precisou de alguns segundo para simplesmente aceitar a resposta honesta da amiga. Levantou a mão e tocou no ombro dela, fazendo-a se virar para ela. Fitaram-se com carinho.

'Por que não fala isso para ele?'

Akame meneou a cabeça. 'Acho que já falei. Tenho medo que ele morra também na batalha contra Esdeath. Tenho medo de falhar e ele for pego por ela.'

'Não temos controle do futuro. Sabe… eu acho que devemos viver ao máximo sempre… para não haver arrependimentos. Se um dia eu morrer, tenho total convicção que eu vivi tudo, exatamente tudo que eu quis viver.' Abriu um sorriso de lado. 'Claro que eu ainda quero viver muito mais. Mas gosto de pensar que cada dia pode ser o último e o melhor é fazer tudo o que eu quero.'

Akame inclinou a cabeça, fitando-a. 'Não entendo o que quer dizer.'

Leone rodou os olhos. 'Por que não fica ao lado de Tatsumi? Fique o máximo que puder ao lado dele. Estamos a poucos dias, talvez horas, da batalha final. Boss já partiu para reunir o exército revolucionário. Logo receberemos ordens para a invasão da Capital. Faça tudo o que deseja agora ou pode ser que não poderá fazer depois… ainda mais considerando a possibilidade de você usar sua trump card.'

Akame arregalou os olhos e encolheu os ombros. Abaixou o rosto. 'Você está certa.'

'Eu sei… e não estou feliz por isso, mas…' Leone soltou um suspiro. 'Você não sabe se depois de usar a trump card voltará a ser esta Akame que está na minha frente.' A morena levantou o rosto, encarando Leone que sorria de leve, de forma até triste. 'Você é uma moça linda, Akame.'

'Não sei o que serei depois…'

'Ninguém sabe. Ninguém tentou antes.'

Akame assentiu. 'Não serei mais humana. Foi o que papai me disse.'

'Infelizmente não acho que ele estivesse mentindo.'

'Ele não mentiu.' Akame falou com convicção. Soltou um suspiro doloroso e deu uma passo para trás. 'Vou ver Tatsumi. Espero que ele já tenha acordado.'

'O corpo dele já eliminou todo o veneno. Não consigo mais sentir o cheiro da toxina.'

'Isso é um bom sinal.' Akame falou sorrindo antes de se afastar da companheira. Caminhou pela sede, subindo os degraus devagar até o segundo andar. Passou pelo corredor e parou na porta do quarto de Tatsumi. Olhou para dentro e viu o corpo do rapaz deitado na cama.

Caminhou até ele e sentou na beirada da cama. Inclinou o corpo e afastou a franja da testa do rapaz, tocando a sua testa na dele. Constatou que estava sem febre, este era realmente um bom sinal. Ergueu o corpo, mas ainda tinha a mão direita fazendo um leve carinho no rosto do rapaz que dormia de forma serena. Sorriu. Estava muito orgulhosa dele. Tatsumi havia combatido e eliminado um monstro enorme e poderoso. Estava cada vez mais forte, rápido e certeiro em combate. Bullat estaria muito orgulhoso do rapaz.

Tatsumi abriu os olhos lentamente e a fitou. Sorriu de leve. 'Akame…'

'Não se esforce, seu corpo ainda está se recuperando.'

Tatsumi respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. 'Acho que sim…'

'Vou buscar algo para você comer.' Falou já se levantando mas sentiu quando ele segurou sua mão.

'Fique comigo.' Ele pediu. 'Não estou com fome.'

'Tem certeza? Está quase um dia inteiro dormindo.'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e a puxou devagar, fazendo-a se deitar ao lado dele e logo ele a abraçou, encaixando o rosto no pescoço dela.

'Seu perfume é bom.' Tatsumi murmurou.

Ela sorriu. 'Muitos disseram que tenho cheiro de morte.'

Tatsumi respirou mais fundo, fazendo-a se arrepiar. 'Sou um assassino também. Devo ter este cheiro… Por isso consigo sentir além disso.'

Ela riu. 'Talvez…'

'Ou talvez porque eu te amo.'

Ela arregalou os olhos com a declaração. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. A garganta estava seca. Fitava o teto do quarto de Tatsumi, como se ali tivesse a resposta para a declaração dele. O que sentia por ele? Será que ele não estava confundindo as coisas? Será que realmente sentia isso por ela? Será que ela sentia isso por ele?

'Eu… eu… hã… eu… acho…' Balbuciou, sentindo o coração acelerar daquela forma que apenas ele conseguia fazer. 'Eu acho… que... '

Ouviu a respiração suave de Tatsumi perto do seu pescoço e percebeu que ele havia voltado a cair no sono. Olhou de soslaio para ele e confirmou que o rapaz estava dormindo. Talvez estivesse cansado demais para esperar uma resposta dela. Voltou a fitar o teto do quarto. Seria possível que ela também o amasse? Será que ela finalmente amava alguém além de Kurome?

Akame não poderia negar que gostaria realmente de ir com ele para sua vila natal. Depois que tudo terminasse, depois que eles derrubassem aquele maldito Império, gostaria de simplesmente viver ao lado dele.

" _Você já gostou de alguém que gostaria de ficar para sempre ao seu lado?"_ A voz de Lubbock invadiu sua mente. Tinha finalmente encontrado a resposta àquela pergunta. Aconchegou-se melhor ao lado de Tatsumi e fechou os olhos, sorrindo de leve.

'Eu também… amo você.' Sussurrou para ele, mesmo sabendo que Tatsumi não ouviria.

 _ **It's a truth that in love and war**_

 _É uma verdade que no amor e na guerra,_

 _ **World's collide and hearts get broken**_

 _Mundos colidem e corações se quebram,_

 _ **I want to live like i know i'm dying**_

 _Eu quero viver como eu sei que estou morrendo,_

 _ **Take up my cross, not be afraid**_

 _Pegue minha cruz, não tenha medo._

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame abriu os olhos incomodada com a luminosidade, voltou a fechá-los e se espreguiçou um pouco, quando percebeu que estava sozinha na cama. Levantou assustada, procurando Tatsumi e estranhou ao ver o rapaz em pé perto do móvel onde estava repousada Incursio.

'Tatsumi…' Ela o chamou, mas ele não respondeu. Franziu a testa e virou o corpo, ficando na beirada da cama e colocando os pés no chão. 'Tatsumi.' Chamou-o pela segunda vez, e novamente não teve resposta.

Reparou que ele levantou o braço direito e levou até a espada, tocando de leve na jóia vermelha que estava incrustada na arma. Arregalou os olhos reparando na energia que envolvia os dois… era como a energia que envolvia Kurome e Yatsufusa. Merda!

Levantou-se num rompante e se aproximou do rapaz, praticamente o empurrando para longe de sua teigu. 'Tatsumi!' Gritou o nome dele.

O rapaz pareceu finalmente sair do transe que estava. Piscou algumas vezes os olhos e balançou a cabeça, parecia desnorteado.

'O que estava fazendo?' Ela perguntou aflita.

Tatsumi ainda parecia perdido. Levantou o rosto fitando-a por alguns instantes e depois desviou os olhos novamente para a espada que estava repousada no móvel ao lado de Akame. 'Eu… eu… não sei bem…'

Akame se aproximou dele e tocou seus braços, fazendo-o voltar a fitá-la. 'Você estava se conectando a sua teigu.'

'Hum?' Ele pareceu não entender. Franziu a testa, olhando-a de forma interrogativa. 'Fazendo o quê?'

'No que estava pensando enquanto olhava para ela?' Ela continuou a interrogá-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou se afastar dela, mas Akame o segurou, impedindo-o. Tatsumi não entendia porquê da aflição dela. 'Hei… está tudo bem.'

'Responda-me…'

Tatsumi soltou um suspiro. Afastou de forma gentil as mãos dela. Parecia encabulado em respondê-la.

'Pode ser importante…' Ela pediu mais uma vez.

Ele sorriu para ela sem graça e coçou a cabeça. 'Você vai achar besteira…'

'Não vou.'

'Bem… eu estava pedindo para ela me ajudar a derrotar o Império.'

'Pedindo?'

'Isso… estava… acho que estava rezando… Acho que é mais ou menos isso. Estava pedindo para ela me tornar forte para…'

'Não!' Akame o interrompeu e novamente se aproximou dele. 'Não peça isso para ela! Ela pode até lhe dar isso mas você não tem ideia qual o preço que ela vai lhe cobrar.'

Tatsumi franziu a testa, olhando-a agora seriamente. 'Pago o preço que for para me tornar forte o suficiente e derrubar este maldito império.'

'Ela vai cobrar.' Akame tentava clarificar para ele, mas estava tão abalada pelo que tinha visto entre ele e sua teigu. Nem ela mesma conseguia entender o porquê daquele desespero que sentia no peito. 'Estas armas…' falou apontando para Incursio. 'São como maldições que carregamos. Como demônios prontos para que assim que baixemos a guarda tomem nossa alma.'

'Não me importo.'

'Para de falar bobagem!'

'Não é isso que você fará para derrotar Esdeath?' Ele perguntou na lata, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

'Não é a mesma coisa.'

Tatsumi observou-a por algum tempo em silêncio. 'Tem certeza que não é?' Akame levantou o rosto. 'Não minta para mim.'

Akame soltou um suspiro cansada. 'Pode ser a mesma coisa. Vi a ligação entre você e Incursio, é mais forte que a de Bulat. Você tem mais afinidade com ela e isso… isso é um risco muito grande para você.'

'Acha que existe outra trump card?'

Ela encolheu os ombros. 'Não sei… não queria que tivesse. Não como a de Murasame.'

Tatsumi se aproximou dela e a envolveu em seus braços. Akame o abraçou pela cintura e afundou o rosto no peito dele.

'Vamos sobreviver… não importa o preço a ser pago. Vamos sobreviver.'

Ela abraçou mais forte a cintura do rapaz, tinha um mau pressentimento. Seu instinto lhe alertava do perigo e sabia que não era em relação a ela, mas a ele. Estava com medo. Medo por ele. Medo de perdê-lo.

Tatsumi se afastou um pouco e levantou o rosto de Akame pelo queixo para que pudesse finalmente beijá-la, sentiu que ela logo abriu os lábios, retribuindo com a mesma voracidade o beijo. Deu alguns passos para trás empurrando-a de leve em direção a cama e a derrubando.

Akame riu. Já Tatsumi ficou vermelho como tomate maduro, mas nem por isso deixou de ficar por cima dela. Olhou-a de forma tão intensa que a morena sentiu-se desnorteada.

Ele tinha os cotovelos apoiados na cama e os rostos estavam tão perto que os narizes se tocavam.

'Eu amo você.' Tatsumi se declarou mais uma vez, fazendo-a novamente se sentir nervosa.

'Eu… eu…' Akame começou a falar mas logo foi interrompida por ele que se inclinou e tomou os lábios dela nos seus, voltando a beijá-la.

Ouviram baterem na porta com força, fazendo os dois tentarem se recompor da situação que estavam.

'Hei Casalzinho…' A voz de Leone fez os dois soltarem suspiros frustrados pela interrupção. 'Detesto ser desmancha prazeres e interromper os momentos de luxúria de vocês... na verdade eu adoraria fazer um ménage à trois...' Ela riu alto.

Akame e Tatsumi se fitaram vermelhos de vergonha.

'Enfim... Boss chegou. Ela quer nos colocar a par da situação e passar a missão.' Finalmente Leone se explicou.

'Já estamos indo, nee-san...'

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame apertou mais forte a empunhadura de Murasame que estava presa a sua cintura. Olhou de esguelha para Tatsumi que estava a alguns passos afastado. Ele parecia calma, extremamente calmo mesmo sabendo que estavam a poucas horas de iniciar a guerra contra a capital.

Najenda olhou para o relógio e franziu a testa. Era estranho para Akame constatar que Boss era a mais agitada do quarteto que restou dos Night Raids.

'Bom trabalho na missão de eliminação da Alquimista. Acredito que não devemos nos preocupar mais com a Shikoutazer.'

Leone estalou o pescoço, tentando relaxar. 'Aquela tal de Dorothea foi um osso duro de quebrar.'

'Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho.' Boss cumprimentou, olhou para Akame e sorriu de leve. 'Também recebi a informação que todos da lista que eu te passei foram eliminados. Excelente trabalho.'

Akame apenas assentiu com a cabeça, agradecendo de forma polida o elogio.

'Só mais algumas horas.' A general revolucionária falou apertando o relógio na mão. 'E o ataque a capital começará.'

 _ **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?**_

 _É verdade o que dizem, que as palavras são armas?_

 _ **And if it is,then everybody best stop steppin'**_

 _E se for, então é melhor todo mundo parar de pisar,_

 _ **Cause i got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket**_

 _Porque tenho dez no meu bolso que vou curvar a você,_

 _ **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me**_

 _Eu estou cansado desses roqueiros dizendo venha comigo._

Najenda tinha retornado aquela manhã e colocou todos a par da estratégia já combinada com as várias frentes de batalha, só que a informação que havia recebido de forma urgente a poucos minutos tinha deixado-a desconcertada por alguns instantes.

'Com a descoberta da Cavalaria de gelo criada por Esdeath, nossos planos mudaram um pouco, então prestem atenção.'

Leone tentou relaxar um pouco o corpo. 'Um exército de gelo… Esdeath poderia lutar uma guerra sozinha, literalmente…'

Najenda concordou. 'Ela é a própria guerra… Akame e Leone vão manter o plano inicial e se infiltrar no palácio Imperial.' As duas concordaram. 'Eu vou assumir a investida principal e liderar a tropa de teigus.' Virou-se para Tatsumi que levantou o rosto encarando-a. 'Tatsumi, você vem comigo.'

'Então eu vou estar no lado de fora?' Tatsumi perguntou, estranhando. Olhou rapidamente para Akame. Não gostaria de se separar dela durante a investida contra a Capital.

'O enorme poder de Esdeath está além da nossa imaginação. Precisamos de todas as teigus de combate direto, como armaduras, juntas para combatê-la ou não teremos chance.'

Tatsumi concordou, estava contrariado. 'Mas complicará a infiltração de Akame e Leone. Incurso é capaz de se tornar invisível.'

Najenda concordou. 'Eu sei…' Olhou para suas duas companheiras. 'Eu sinto muito em tornar a missão de vocês mais complicada, mas com a questão do exercito de gelo…'

'Está tudo bem…' Akame falou de forma serena. 'Nós ficaremos bem.'

Leone piscou para ela. 'Se minha melhor amiga está dizendo, vou ter que dar o meu melhor.'

As duas sorriram uma para outra. Elas tinham sempre foram boas parceiras, não seria diferente agora.

'Certo!' Najenda falou tentando passar confiança. 'Então está na hora de ir atrás dos últimos alvos da Night Raids. O primeiro ministro Honest'. Ela falou colocando a foto do velho gordo no meio da mesa. O trio de assassinos se aproximou da mesa, observando a foto. 'Com um desejo insaciável de poder político, ele é a raiz de todo mal que corrompeu este país.'

Najenda colocou a foto da militar de cabelos azuis. 'General Esdeath… um demônio que não se contenta com nada a não ser guerra e violência. Um ser que não deve existir em tempos de paz.' Depois a foto de um rapaz loiro. 'Koukei… ministro das relações militares. Desvia munições e armamentos por meios ilegais para benefício próprio. Conspirou com o primeiro ministro para incriminar generais que se opunham a ele, os culpando por crimes que não cometeram.'

Najenda trincou os dentes. Odiava com todas as forças Koukei, tanto ou mais que Honest ou Esdeath. Aquele rato tinha conspirado contra homens honrados do exército. Queria ter certeza que ele não fugisse no meio da confusão, sabia que como um rato covarde, esta seria a atitude dele. Seria a atitude dos quatro homens, apenas Esdeath tinha culhões para enfrentar a situação literalmente de frente.

'Saikyuu…' Boss jogou na mesa a foto do homem de cabelos e bigodes negros que estava presa ao lado dos outros. 'Auxiliar e comparsa do primeiro ministro em todos os crimes. Um homem de grande habilidade e temperamento sombrio. Ele foi o responsável por criar o esquadrão de assassinos.'

Akame trincou os dentes e estreitou os olhos naquele homem.

'Eu sabia que ele era o responsável por todo o seu sofrimento, Akame.' Boss chamou a atenção da assassina. 'Mas tudo tem sua hora certa.'

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 'Ele é meu alvo.'

'Desde que você entre no modo assassinato.'

A morena sorriu de forma perigosa. 'Foi graças a ele que eu aprendi isso.'

'Ótimo.' Najenda concordou.

Tatsumi franziu a testa observando Akame. Aquilo tinha mexido com ela de alguma forma. Desviou os olhos para a foto do homem, não queria estar na pele dele. Akame irá trucidá-lo principalmente por tudo que ele fez Kurome passar.

'Youkan…' A voz de Najenda tirou os dois de seus pensamentos sombrios. 'Um verdadeiro abutre psicopata obediente ao primeiro ministro. Diferente de Saikyuu, não possui talento ou habilidade. Apenas cria todo tipo de entretenimento doentio para o primeiro ministro, como adivinhar o sexo do bebê de uma mulher grávida para depois abrir o ventre dela e ver se estava certo.'

'Humph… mal gosto e sádico.' Leone comentou. 'Tem cara de louco.'

'E por último, Dousen…' Boss falou finalmente colocando a última fotografia na mesa. Agora foi a vez de Tatsumi arregalar os olhos.

'Este homem…' O rapaz falou e socou a mesa. 'Foi ele… ele quem…'

'Exatamente.' Najenda o interrompeu. 'Doursen extorquiu enorme quantidade de dinheiro de diferentes regiões ao custo de grande sofrimento do povo. Ele subiu de status e ganhou fama e sucesso através de subornos.'

Leone estalou os dedos das mãos. 'Não se preocupe Tatsumi, vamos quebrar o pescoço deste porco por você.'

O rapaz ainda tinha os olhos fixos na fotografia, soltou um suspiro e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Acabe com ele, nee-san.'

Leone sorriu de lado. 'Pode deixar. Todos os peixões do império como alvo… meus punhos estão coçando de desejo por ação.'

'É possível que os alvos possuam teigus ou estejam acompanhados por usuários de teigus. E se os capturarem vivos, eles podem fugir, entenderam?'

Akame e Leone assentiram. Sabiam que a missão era simplesmente eliminá-los.

'Se não puderem fazer uma execução pública, então certifiquem-se de expor os corpos.' Najenda continuava suas orientações. 'Este detalhe é crucial.'

'Eu cuido disso.' Akame falou com frieza.

'Mesmo que o palácio caia, esses alvos vão fazer de tudo para se proteger e tentar sobreviver. Não sabemos que meios eles irão recorrer a isso.'

Najenda olhou para Leone. 'Você e Akame devem se concentrar nestes alvos… Esses vermes imundos… devem ser eliminados.' Ela estreitou os olhos nas suas duas assassinas. 'Se algum deles escapar é como uma derrota para nós.'

'Certo.' Leone falou com convicção.

'Entendido.' Akame assentiu e depois voltou-se para o rapaz que mantinha-se calado. 'Tatsumi!' Ele levantou o rosto e a encarou. 'Depois que eu acabar com estes alvos dentro do palácio, eu prometo que vou ajudar você a derrotar Esdeath e o exército dela. Aguente firme.'

Ele sorriu para ela. 'Certo. Eu também vou dar o meu melhor.'

'A informação da cavalaria de gelo definitivamente nos surpreendeu, mas acreditamos que os Jaegers estão no nosso lado.' Najenda falou observando Akame. 'Conseguiremos controlar a situação até você chegar.'

'Ou derrotaremos ela antes de você chegar.' Tatsumi falou tentando ser otimista.

A morena sorriu fracamente, levou a mão até a empunhadura de Murasame e apertou a empunhadura de sua katana. Não importava quantas técnicas a General do Gelo criasse contra eles, a cabeça dela logo seria dela. Ela não permitiria que Esdeath matasse Tatsumi, não permitiria que ela o capturasse novamente. E não importava o preço que pagaria por isso, ela eliminará todos os últimos alvos da Night Raids!

 _ **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than i can take**_

 _Espere, está prestes a quebrar, é mais do que eu posso suportar,_

 _ **Everything's about to change**_

 _Tudo está prestes a mudar,_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away**_

 _Eu sinto em minhas veias, isso não esta indo embora,_

 _ **Everything's about to change**_

 _Tudo está prestes a mudar._

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame corria ao lado de Leone pelo subsolo da capital imperial. O cheiro de esgoto era quase insuportável, principalmente para Leone que estava com sua teigu ativada.

'Ahhhhh! Como merda fede!' A loira soltou sem parar de correr, queria sair o quanto antes daquele lugar. Olhou para Akame que seguia ao lado dela, com a velocidade tão alta quanto dela e a morena não tinha nenhum recurso parecido com o dela. Akame era rápida demais para uma humana, mesmo uma sobre humana.

As duas saltaram algumas valas, diminuindo assim a distância até o destino final onde encontrariam Pavati e esta guiaria as duas dentro do palácio imperial.

Leone franziu a testa percebendo que apesar da companheira ainda não estar no modo assassinato ativado na mente dela, estava com o rosto fechado, o olhar focado. Tinha visto sem querer a despedida de Akame e Tatsumi antes de entrar na guerra. Os dois prometeram sobreviver um para o outro. Sorriu de leve. Protegeria a amiga o máximo que pudesse para que ela cumprisse aquela promessa. Queria muito os dois felizes, eles mereciam.

Sem querer seus pensamentos foram até Mine, quando estava em missão com jovem de cabelos rosados e ela insinuou que depois da missão na sede do caminho da paz, ela e Tatsumi estavam bem próximos. Fora inclusive o tempo que Akame tentou inutilmente se afastar do rapaz para abafar o que estava sentindo por ele. Seria um triângulo amoroso interessante ou um quadrilátero se incluir Esdeath na confusão. Caramba! Tatsumi era um rapaz muito assediado.

Olhou novamente de esguelha para Akame e pensou que conhecendo bem a amiga Akame simplesmente abafaria qualquer coisa que sentisse por Tatsumi e ainda torceria para que ele ficasse com Mine. No fundo, era isso que a morena tinha feito. Só que Mine morreu. E Tatsumi teve coragem de se declarar e ser bem impositivo com a jovem para que ela baixasse a guarda totalmente para ele.

'Ele vai ficar bem.' Leone falou sabendo que Akame ouvira e saberia de quem ela estava falando.

'Tenho que ser rápida e voltar o quanto antes para ajudá-lo.'

'Vamos ser.' Leone tentou passar confiança, mas percebeu ainda a tensão na amiga. 'Finalmente…' Ela soltou observando quando chegaram ao local acordado. Frearam a corrida e levantaram os olhares para a tampa do bueiro por baixo, marcada.

Começaram a subir a escada de ferro colocada estrategicamente por Pavati antes e chegaram até a tampa. Leona não teve problemas para levantar a tampa e observou pela fresta o local. Estava deserto.

As duas ouviram um estrondo altíssimo, parecia uma bomba.

'O exército começou a atacar.' Leone falou ao mesmo tempo que levantava completamente a tampa e a jogava para o lado. Logo as duas estavam fora do subterrâneo. Estavam na lateral do Palácio.

 _ **It creeps in like a thief in the night**_

 _Ele se arrasta como um ladrão na noite,_

 _ **Without a sign, without a warning**_

 _Sem um sinal, sem um aviso,_

 _ **But we are ready and prepared to fight**_

 _Mas estamos prontos e preparados para lutar,_

 _ **Raise up your swords, don't be afraid**_

 _Levantem suas espadas, não tenha medo_.

'Akame-chan.' Pavati apareceu, estava tensa. 'Pontual como sempre.' A espiã bem gostaria de abraçá-la mas se conteve, não era hora para isso. Estava aliviada em saber que a jovem estava bem e pelo visto, pronta para eliminar todos. Ela tinha sonhado com aquele dia durante mais de 10 anos. Finalmente o Império desmoronaria. 'Venham comigo.'

As duas assassinas seguiram Pavati que começou a adentrar no Palácio. A espiã tinha nas mãos um rifle, pronto para atirar em qualquer um que aparecesse em seu caminho, não era hora agora para disfarces.

'Está muito vazio.' Akame comentou sem diminuir o passo, olhando em volta. Atravessavam agora um imenso corredor luxuosamente decorado.

'Todos foram deslocados para a batalha.'

Ouviram mais algumas explosões.

'O primeiro alvo é Youkan…' Pavati falou. 'O porco está no quarto dele desesperado arrumando suas coisas, colocou o rabo entre as pernas e está se preparando para fugir.'

Um soldado apareceu e olhou assustado para o perigoso trio. Pavati não deu chance atirou, acertando entre os olhos do homem e surpreendendo até mesmo Akame que não sabia que ela tinha uma pontaria tão boa. 'Estive treinando.' Ela esclareceu sorrindo de forma presunçosa.

Akame deu um fraco sorriso, acenando com a cabeça. Parou em frente a porta que Pavati alertou que era do quarto de Youkan.

'Vamos lá!' Leone falou levantando a perna e dando um chute forte nela para abri-la.

Youkan gritou em desespero reconhecendo a assassina de olhos vermelhos. Dois guardas estavam nas escolta dele mas foram estraçalhados por Akame e Leone, antes mesmo que pudessem sacar suas armas.

Pavati ficou na porta do quarto em guarda já com o rifle armado e pronto para atirar em qualquer um que aparecesse no corredor.

'Não!' Gritou Youkan em desespero. Estava sentado no chão, chorando como uma criança olhando para Akame que começou a caminhar na direção dele com Murasame já suja de sangue. 'Espere, Akame... ' Arrastou-se para trás até bater na parede do quarto, tinha uma das mãos a frente. 'Eu tenho uma família que eu amo… Até filhos! Se é dinheiro que vocês quer, eu posso te dar quanto você quiser…'

Leone cruzou os braços sobre o peito e rodou os olhos. Eram todos absolutamente iguais.

Akame estava com o mesmo olhar para ele. 'Eliminar…' sussurrou levantando Murasame para o lado e fazendo Youkan arregalar os olhos.

'Valeu a tentativa… neste caso, permita-me dizer minhas palavras finais. Enquanto a minha vida passa diante dos meus olhos, acabei de ter um momento de inspiração. Um ode a minha morte. Um poema de adeus.' Ele levantou os olhos para Akame. 'Permita-me recitá-lo. Eu…'

Youkan foi interrompido pelo corte certeiro de Murasame que dividiu sua cabeça. Um golpe apenas, da direita para a esquerda. O topo da cabeça caiu alguns metros distante do corpo que tombou para o lado com o cérebro à mostra.

'O primeiro já era.' Leone falou olhando para o alvo que ainda se contorcia em espasmos involuntários. 'Como todos os guardas despachados para o campo de batalha, isso está muito mole.'

'Oras… vocês também estão comigo.' Pavati falou olhando para dentro rapidamente. 'Eu posso guiar vocês por aqui para qualquer lugar sem problema. E caso tenhamos problema….' Ela sorriu de forma perigosa. 'Temos como escapar ou eliminar quem quer que seje…'

'Bom…' Leone meneou a cabeça. 'Por que a gente não vai direto para a sala do trono?'

Akame olhou para Pavati que ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso de hesitação no rosto.

'Você leu a minha mente.' A espiã falou olhando para a loira. 'Vamos…' Ordenou já se virando para seguir em direção ao próximo alvo.

Leone e Akame se entreolharam.

'Nunca a vi tão animada.' A morena comentou já se seguindo para fora do quarto de Youkan.

'Até que eu fui com a cara dela.' Leone comentou.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Tatsumi destruía vários soldados de gelos criados por Esdeath. Individualmente eles já eram fortes, formando aquele exército tornavam-se perigosíssimos. Ele sabia que precisava ficar atento. Pulou para a direita, evitando ser atingido por uma das lanças. Pousou no chão e já pegou impulso seguindo na direção de outro soldado, a arma auxiliar de Incursio estava em sua mão e com golpes cada vez mais fortes, conseguia destruí-los. Um a um.

Outros usuários de teigus estavam no exercito revolucionário e tentavam também lutar contra a cavalaria de gelo de Esdeath assim como os soldados imperiais. Estava uma verdadeira matança em torno dos muros da capital.

E em cima do muro, olhando para baixo para a enorme carnificina que acontecia, estava Esdeath. Impassível.

 _ **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?**_

 _É verdade o que dizem, que as palavras são armas?_

 _ **And if it is,then everybody best stop steppin'**_

 _E se for, então é melhor todo mundo parar de pisar,_

 _ **Cause i got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket**_

 _Porque tenho dez no meu bolso que vou curvar a você,_

 _ **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me**_

 _Eu estou cansado desses roqueiros dizendo venha comigo._

Tatsumi olhou rapidamente para cima e apesar da longa distância sabia que Esdeath estava olhando para ele também. Estava preparando o bote. Apertou mais forte o cabo de sua arma.

'Incurso, Aniki... me ajudem… me deem o poder para enfrentá-los.' Sussurrou si e logo avançou destruindo mais um grupo dos cavaleiros. Sentia aos poucos e de forma estranha que estava ficando mais forte. Os golpes agora literalmente explodiam os adversários. Sentia o sangue dentro se si, correr de forma rápida. A adrenalina invadir seu corpo. A vontade e o desespero de vencer, de sair vivo.

'Tatsumi!' Ouviu a voz de Najenda que se aproximava montada num cavalo. 'Você está se saindo muito bem! Mas não se afaste muito das forças revolucionárias. Temos que nos manter juntos para conseguir penetrar nos muros da capital.' Ela o instruiu.

'Entendido, Boss.' Ele falou e logo correu junto com os outros avançando cada vez mais em direção aos portões.

'Esdeath não vai ficar satisfeita só movendo os peões no campo de batalha. Em breve, ela vai entrar no campo de batalha.'

Tatsumi engoliu em seco, sabia o quanto seria difícil enfrentar aquele demônio, mas custe o que custasse, ele sairia vivo dali. Voltaria para sua vila natal com Akame.

Não demorou muito para a General Imperial, montada num animal feito de gelo por seus poderes e descer em disparada em direção ao exército revolucionário, simplesmente massacrando qualquer um que por azar estava em seu caminho.

Najenda puxou as rédeas do seu animal, olhando abismada para o poder de Esdeath e ouvindo os gritos desesperados dos homens sendo mutilados e mortos por ela. Era uma maldita poderosa demais! Esdeath realmente era uma existência que nasceu apenas para a guerra e morte. Apenas a presença dela já era assustadora e Najenda percebeu a apreensão e medo em seu exército revolucionário.

'Não tentem enfrentar Esdeath diretamente.' Boss gritou, avisando os soldados. 'Assumam uma posição defensiva.'

Os soldados se posicionaram um ao lado do outro, uma muralha de escudos. Prontos para tentar suportar o poder da General do Gelo.

 _ **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than i can take**_

 _Espere, está prestes a quebrar, é mais do que eu posso suportar,_

 _ **Everything's about to change**_

 _Tudo está prestes a mudar,_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away**_

 _Eu sinto em minhas veias, isso não esta indo embora,_

 _ **Everything's about to change**_

 _Tudo está prestes a muda_ r.

Najenda estreitou os olhos em Esdeath que lutava contra alguns adversários que infelizmente não duravam muito na luta direta contra ela. Se ela estava ali no campo de batalha não teria como continuar manipular sua cavalaria de gelo que logo se enfraqueceriam e logo seria possível finalmente avançar pelos portões da capital. Tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame corria ao lado de Leone pelos corredores, seguindo Pavati que estava a frente. Assim que dobraram a direita deram de cara com o grupo de Jaegers.

'Merda!' Pavati parou num movimento brusco e levantou o rifle já mirando neles e atirando.

Acertaria Kurome se Wave não a protegesse com a espada de Grand Chariot.

'Pavati!' Akame gritou empurrando a amiga que já estava pronta para atirar novamente. 'Pare!'

'Eles são inimigos! Estão aqui para proteger Honest!' Pavati gritou e já estava para atirar novamente se Akame não puxasse o rifle com força tomando-o das mãos da espiã que olhou atordoada para ela. 'Akame! Que merda está fazendo?'

'Eles NÃO são inimigos!' Akame gritou novamente.

Pavati olhava atordoada para a situação. Leone teve que pegar o braço dela com força para que daquela forma a espiã se acalmasse, mas também tinha o instinto preparado para qualquer ataque dos Jaegers.

Akame soltou um suspiro aliviada, vendo que Pavati, apesar de ainda descontrolada, estava sob controle pela força de Leone. Virou-se para o grupo e conseguiu abrir um fraco sorriso, fitando a irmã.

Kurome empurrou de leve Wave que ainda estava na defensiva pelo ataque de Pavati, e correu em direção a irmã.

'Onee-chan!' Kurome falou abraçando-a com força. 'Que surpresa a ver aqui.'

'Estamos atrás de Honest.'

'Ele não está na sala do trono.' Run a avisou fazendo o trio invasor se surpreender. 'Ele pegou o Imperador e sumiu com ele. Estávamos justamente tentando achá-lo.'

'Eles fugiram?' Leone perguntou abismada.

'Acho que não.' Run respondeu. 'Temo que ele está tentando ativar a teigu imperial.'

'Mas acabamos com Dorothea. Ele não pode fazer nada.' A loira estava surpresa.

'Não sabemos até onde a alquimista foi com os testes dela. Temos receio que mesmo sem concluir as coisas Honest tente despertar a teigu.'

'Merda…'

Akame ainda tinha Kurome nos seus braços e acompanhava o diálogo de Run e Leone.

'Não sabemos que eles estão falando a verdade.' Pavati alertou. 'Eles podem estar acobertando Honest.'

Wave estreitou os olhos nela. 'Vá então até a sala do trono.'

'Não podemos perder tempo.' Akame falou, afastando-se de Kurome. 'Se Honest pretende de alguma forma despertar Shikoutazer, precisamos impedi-lo.' Olhou para Pavati. 'Onde os alquimistas trabalhavam?'

Ela ainda estava contrariada. Soltou um suspiro irritado. 'No subsolo.'

'Sabe a entrada?'

'Claro que sim.'

'Então nos leve até eles.' Akame pediu, encarando Pavati. 'Todos aqui estão lutando no mesmo lado.'

'Está certo… está certo…' Pavati olhou para Leone. 'Pode me soltar agora?'

Leone a soltou e ela caminhou até o rifle que Akame havia lhe tirado. 'Vamos então.'

O grupo seguiu a espião. Kurome corria ao lado da irmã e tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios.

'Estou feliz em lutar ao seu lado novamente, onee-chan.'

Akame sorriu para ela. 'Eu também, Kurome. Eu também.'

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

No campo de batalha no lado de fora dos muros da capital uma explosão foi ouvida, finalmente o portão sul havia perecido a força do exército revolucionário e uma grande parte dele adentrava a capital, rumo ao palácio.

Tatsumi olhava num misto de apreensão e satisfação ao ver que a estratégia de Boss começava a funcionar, no entanto logo percebeu que Esdeath reparou sobre a invasão e em seu animal de gelo, galopava em direção ao numeroso grupo que invadia a capital. Franziu a testa. Estava na hora de encará-la de frente.

 _ **This is a warning, like it or not**_

 _Esta é uma advertência, goste ou não,_

 _ **I break down, like a record spinning**_

 _Eu derrubo, como um disco girando,_

 _ **Gotta get up**_

 _Tenho que levantar-se,_

 _ **So back off**_

 _Então saia,_

 _ **This is a warning, like it or not**_

 _Esta é uma advertência, goste ou não,_

 _ **I'm tired of listenin', i'm warning you, don't try to get up**_

 _Estou cansado de ouvir, estou te avisando, não tente levantar._

O rapaz flexionou os joelhos e pegou impulso para que com o poder que sentia de Incursio, saltasse na direção dela, golpeando com força a montaria da General Imperial que fora pega de surpresa por uma fração de segundo, antes que o sorriso sádico surgisse em seus lábios.

'Ora, ora… Finalmente me procurou para brincar.' Ela falou girando o corpo para pousar no chão com desenvoltura enquanto a montaria danificava se espatifava em pedaços de gelo.

Os dois antagonistas se encararam.

Tatsumi engoliu em seco novamente. Sentia uma enorme força vindo daquele demônio. Novamente pediu força para Incursio e por algum motivo ou desespero em acreditar em algo parecia que a teigu lhe atendia.

Esdeath avançou na direção dele tentando golpeá-lo de todas as formas e apesar de inicialmente Tatsumi defender os golpes de forma desengonçada, estava conseguindo conter e evitar de ser atingido diretamente por ela. Mas isso foi por apenas alguns instantes, logo o rapaz sentiu o golpe poderoso da general mais forte do Império na altura do abdômen e foi arremesso por cima dos destroços e alguns corpos, arrastando-se por metros até bater numa construção já em ruínas.

Tatsumi gritou de dor. Caiu no chão e pensou que tinha perdido os sentidos momentaneamente. Incursio havia desmaterializado depois de ter absorvido grande parte do impacto do violento golpe.

'Merda… Isso vai ser dureza. Ela está vindo com tudo mesmo.' Cuspiu sangue no chão e levou a mão até o abdômen onde havia sido atingido por Esdeath. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar aos mesmo tempo que erguia o corpo, ficando de joelhos. Provavelmente havia quebrado uma ou duas costelas. Ela quebraria todos os ossos do seu corpo antes de matá-lo.

'Mas não importa o quanto ela é forte… Vou ter que encarar isso.' Falou para si, pegando Incursio no chão e usando-a como apoio para se levantar. Encarou Esdeath que estava alguns metros de distância olhando se forma zombeteira para ele. Ela estava se divertindo e muito...

Segurou mais forte o cabo da sua teigu e lembrou-se da vez que Akame lhe explicou sobre a teigu de Esdeath e a comparou a dele. Tirou os olhos de Esdeath e fitou sua espada, mas especificamente a joia vermelho sangue incrustada nela. Uma parte daquele dragão, uma parte de Tyrant estava dentro daquela espada, ainda vivo. Golpeou a lâmina com força no chão.

'Incursioooo…' Gritou e percebeu quando o grande dragão surgiu atrás de si pronto para envolvê-lo como sempre, olhou para trás, sobre o ombro direito e pela primeira vez encarou de frente o enorme dragão. 'Você realmente está vivo, não?' Falou para sua teigu sabendo que estava sendo ouvido. 'Não me importo com o quão agonizante será ou quanta dor eu sentirei, por favor…' Virou-se para frente, estreitando os olhos em Esdeath que permanecia parada observando-o com atenção. 'Me dê toda a força que puder.' Trincou os dentes, soltando a espada cravada no chão e erguendo o corpo. Cerrou os punhos percebendo que Tyrant ouvia seu pedido com atenção. 'Me dê o poder para acabar com a injustiça deste Império! Me dê tudo!' Gritou.

 _ **There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)**_

 _Tem uma guerra acontecendo dentro de mim esta noite (não tenha medo)_

 _ **There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)**_

 _Tem uma guerra acontecendo dentro de mim esta noite (não tenha medo)_

Percebeu quando seu corpo estava sendo envolvido por uma energia muito mais forte e terrível. Gritou novamente de dor sentindo como o seu corpo agora estivesse queimando de dentro para fora, ao mesmo tempo que percebia que sua pele era envolvida pela armadura, inicialmente terrivelmente quente, mas que aos poucos conseguia suportar. Reparou que Incursio estava diferente, mais leve ao mesmo tempo que sabia que estava mais poderosa. Na verdade, não parecia mais uma armadura e sim algo que se assemelhava a pele, porém tinha certeza que era tão ou mais impenetrável que antes.

Sua visão agora tinha a tonalidade de vermelho e seus sentidos estavam ao máximo. Estendeu a mão e a arma auxiliar se materializou. Percebeu que era maior e muito mais mortal, no entanto quando a manipulou a achou muito mais leve.

 _ **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than i can take**_

 _Espere, está prestes a quebrar, é mais do que eu posso suportar,_

 _ **Everything's about to change**_

 _Tudo está prestes a mudar,_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away**_

 _Eu sinto em minhas veias, não esta indo embora,_

 _ **Everything's about to change**_

 _Tudo está prestes a mudar._

Tatsumi encarou Esdeath que estava surpresa com o que via a sua frente e tão rápido quanto seu pensamento, ele conseguiu avançar na direção dela, tentando golpeá-la com tudo. Esta pulou para trás no último segundo, evitando por pouco ser atingida por ele e fazendo o chão no local praticamente explodir com o poderoso golpe do rapaz.

'Então você conseguiu evoluir sua teigu… Incrível, Tatsumi… sempre soube que o seu potencial era infinito.' Esdeath falou entusiasmada.

Esdeath tentou golpeá-lo com sua espada, mas o rapaz protegeu-se com sua arma. Trocaram vários golpes violentíssimos, fazendo todos se afastarem ao redor. Quando suas armas atingiam o chão ou alguma construção, literalmente pedaços de concreto explodiam sendo arremessados por todo os lados.

'Oh!' Esdeath soltou entusiasmada. 'Maravilhoso, Tatsumi! Finalmente estamos nos conectando pela primeira vez!'

Tatsumi trincou os dentes. Ela era a única que estava se divertindo ali.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame parou de correr e olhou para trás sentindo a enorme energia que era liberada naquele momento. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e trincou os dentes.

'Akame?' Kurome a chamou. 'Está tudo bem?'

'Tatsumi…' Ela murmurou e sentiu que o seu medo tinha fundamento.

'O que tem ele?'

Akame não respondeu sua irmã, abriu os olhos e fitou Murasame que estava na sua mão esquerda. Daqui a pouco seria a vez dela.

 _ **It's just about to break, its more than i can take**_

 _Está prestes a quebrar, é mais do que eu posso suportar,_

 _ **Everything's about to change**_

 _Tudo está prestes a mudar,_

 _ **I feel it in my veins, its not going away**_

 _Eu sinto em minhas veias, isso não esta indo embora,_

 _ **Everything's about to change**_

 _Tudo está prestes a mudar_


	18. Mate os Inimigos

_**Nota:**_ _Capítulo baseado nos capítulos 70, 71 e 72 do Mangá Akame ga Kill._

 _Música do Capítulo: Enemies por Shinedown_

 _ **Akame Ga Kiru!**_

 _ **A Assassina de Olhos Vermelhos**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 **Mate os Inimigos**

Akame corria pelos largos corredores do palácio imperial. Pavati seguia agora ao seu lado, sempre com o rifle bem firme nas mãos. Akame pensou em Mine e Pumpkin, com certeza a jovem nortenha estaria radiante se estivesse junto deles naquela missão. Franziu a testa de leve, não era hora para aquele tipo de pensamento, tinha que focar na missão. Tinham que eliminar o próximo alvo.

Haviam passado por diversas armadilhas, todas muito bem mapeadas por Pavati durante o tempo que havia atuado como espiã. Pavati tinha se preparado quase metade da sua vida para aquele momento e havia simplesmente descoberto quase todos os segredos do palácio. Akame sabia como ela estava se sentindo livre e excitada com aquele momento onde finalmente não havia necessidade de atuação.

'Merda…' A jovem espiã soltou enquanto limpava rapidamente o sangue que escorria pela supercílio esquerdo que atrapalhava sua visão. Ferimento este causado quando ela corria a frente do grupo e quase fora atingida em cheio por uma das lanças projetadas em direção ao grupo de uma das armadilhas secretas dos corredores imperiais.

'Fica fria.' Akame alertou a ele que virou-se rapidamente para encará-la. 'Você fez uma excelente trabalho.'

'Estou fria. Irritada pela besteira, mas fria.' Falou com a voz entrecortada pela corrida.

'Apenas tenha mais cuidado.' Akame comentou.

'Quem tem que ter cuidado é você, Akame-chan.' Eu sou descartável.'

Akame arregalou os olhos com o comentário e trincou os dentes. 'Vai a merda, Pavati-chan. Ninguém é descartável. Se continuar a pensar assim e continuar a ser imprudente… vai me atrapalhar.'

Pavati a fitou e sorriu de leve. 'Nunca a ouvi falando um palavrão. Anda aprendendo com aquele seu namorado palavras sujas, é?'

'Quem soltou algo assim a poucos instantes atrás foi você.' Akame retrucou e depois estreitou os olhos nela. 'Cuide-se.' Falou por fim, voltando sua atenção a frente observando o clarão que se aproximava. Murasame já estava em sua mão. Pronta para matar.

'Está ficando mole.' Akame ouviu novamente Pavati.

'Você é que está se deixando levar pelo momento. Está mais imprudente e também está tremendo.'

Pavati não gostou do comentário. Apertou mais forte o rifle nas mãos.

'Vamos vencer. Mantenha-se viva para poder usufruir um país mais justo.' Akame falou de forma calma, sem diminuir o ritmo da corrida.

Atravessaram um grande portal, encontrando-se agora num pátio aberto e com vários guardas imperiais.

'É a Akame!' Um dos guardas grito reconhecendo a assassina.

'Ahhhh! Como é possível o inimigo já está aqui dentro do Palácio?!' Koukei gritou ao mesmo tempo que caiu sentado no chão de tamanho desespero em reconhecer a assassina.

'Hum… Eles estão protegendo aqueles dois porcos que estão tentando fugir.' Pavati murmurou travando a corrida ao mesmo tempo que erguia o rifle pronta para atirar tanto no gordo do Dousen quanto no Ministro das relações militares, Koukei. Os dois eram alvos dos Night Raids.

'Espera.' Akame colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga. 'Siga em direção ao Imperador. Eu e Leone cuidamos disso.' Ela olhou para Kurome. 'Vá com ela, irmã.'

'Tem certeza?'

'Sim.' Ela respondeu e olhou para trás fitando os três ex-jaegers. 'Vão com ela. Precisamos eliminar o ministro o quanto antes. Estou preocupada com o Imperador.'

'Não confio neles.' Pavati chamou sua atenção.

'Eu confio. Cuide de minha irmã até eu me reencontrar com vocês.'

Pavati soltou um muxoxo contrariada.

'Não matem o garoto. Ele é manipulado por Honest.'

Pavati soltou uma gargalhada. 'Então chegue logo até nós porque pretendo atirar entre olhos do moleque por tanta lerdice. A idiotice dele matou milhares!'

Akame estreitei os olhos nela. Pavati não estava brincando. Ela mataria mesmo o garoto. Mais um motivo para os Jaegers irem juntos. Run e Wave protegeriam o garoto.

Koukei virou-se procurando por sua suposta proteção. 'Não era para nossas defesas serem impenetráveis?!' Gritou em desespero.

Akame observou com atenção para onde o militar covarde olhava e reparou na silhueta de um homem corpulento que se aproximava saindo finalmente da escuridão.

O homem caminhou devagar em direção ao grupo de militares que tentavam proteger Dousen e Koukei. Estava com uma máscara de pássaro que cobria totalmente o seu rosto.

'Para vocês terem evitado todas as minhas armadilhas…' Ele falou olhando para Akame e Leone que estava agora a frente do grupo. 'E chegarem até aqui, sem nenhum ferimento só pode significar uma coisa…' Falou desviando sua atenção agora para Pavati. 'Vou ter que cortar alguns traidores e alimentar as bestas perigosas com eles.' Ameaçou diretamente a espiã.

 _ **Listen up**_

 _Ouça_

 _ **There's not a moment to spare**_

 _Não há tempo para poupar_

 _ **It's quite a drop**_

 _É uma bela queda_

 _ **From the top**_

 _Lá do topo_

 _ **So how you feeling down there**_

 _Então como você está se sentindo lá em baixo_

'Eligor…' Pavati soltou reconhecendo o guarda imperial. 'Droga…'

Akame deu um passo para o lado parando a frente de Pavati, mas sem tirar os olhos dos alvos. 'Faça o que eu pedi, Pavati-chan. Guie minha irmã e os outros.'

'Ele é perigoso, Akame-chan.'

'Leone e eu cuidaremos disso.'

'Perfeito…' Leone falou satisfeita reparando em Dousen e Koukei que tentavam se levantar, aproveitando-se da entrada do cara de pássaro. 'Nossos alvos estão reunidos.'

'Esse usuário de teigu que está protegendo eles provavelmente é um dos guardas da elite do palácio.' Akame comentou observando inimigo.

'Guardas! Levem os lordes Dousen e Kousei para dentro do palácio.' Eligor ordenou para o grupo de guardas militares.

'Não podemos deixá-los fugir.' Pavati gritou.

'Leone pegue os alvos. Eu cuido do cara de máscara.' Akame gritou já pulando na direção deles. 'Vocês vão até o Ministro.'

'Onee-chan!' Kurome gritou já tentando seguir junto com a irmã, mas Wave segurou o braço dela.

'Akame tem razão. A prioridade é pegar logo o primeiro ministro. E proteger o Imperador.'

Kurome voltou-se para ele. Estava indecisa, gostaria de voltar a lutar ao lado da irmã, trincou os dentes e assentiu com a cabeça.

'Vamos.' Pavati os chamou, começando a correr pelo pátio, acompanhada pelos outros.

Eligor percebeu a movimentação de todos. Leone pulava em direção aos dois lordes que estavam sendo escoltados pelos guardas imperiais enquanto o grupo de traidores tentavam cortar o pátio seguindo em direção a ala do primeiro ministro. Estreitou os olhos em Akame que vinha na sua direção. Mataria todos!

'Vocês todos vão morrer…' Falou levantando o braço direito onde sua teigu estava presa e acionando o poder de armadilhas dela. 'Ativar!'

'Que diabos é isso?!' Leone soltou surpresa ao perceber lanças surgindo do chão do nada atingindo-a em cheio.

Akame saltou ao mesmo tempo que ergueu Murasame até acima da sua cabeça e desceu num arco violento pronto para cortar Eligor ao meio se este não tivesse no último segundo usado a proteção de seus braço esquerdo para bloquear o primeiro ataque da assassina de olhos vermelhos, sentiu o impacto da lâmina e foi obrigado a desviar sua atenção dos outros para tentar se proteger da sequência de ataques incessantes de Akame.

A jovem não deu trégua para ele tentando achar uma brecha para ferí-lo enquanto este tentava se defender da melhor forma possível. Eligor começava a perceber que logo suas proteções não conseguiriam mais proteger seu corpo. Akame tinha os olhos vermelhos cravados nele, sem expressão alguma no rosto, era uma máquina de golpes, incansável, precisa. Ele sempre esteve atento aos rumores em torno da ex-assassina imperial, mas constatava que ela era mais forte do que imaginava. Se não fizesse algo morreria pela katana amaldiçoada.

O grupo de traidores tinham conseguido escapar das suas armadilhas devido ao poder das teigus Mastena e Grand Chariot, no final suas armadilhas só conseguiram atingir a mulher fera que estava ainda caída sangrando. Pelo menos tinha protegido os dois lordes que eram sua responsabilidade.

Akame saltou para trás para tentar uma nova investida e Eligor sorriu por baixo de sua máscara satisfeito por encontrar a brecha necessária para ativar novamente sua traiçoeira teigu.

A jovem morena percebeu as lanças afiadas que brotaram do nada no chão tentando acertá-la. Franziu a testa, pensando que não poderiam mais perder tempo com aquilo. Estava ouvindo as explosões ao longe devido a guerra do exército revolucionário contra a tropa de gelo de Esdeath e a guarda imperial. Estava preocupada com Tatsumi enfrentar a senhora do gelo sozinho. Estava preocupada com Najenda. Tinha que ser rápida, por conta de sua demora havia perdido tempo demais na luta contra Najasho e Mine havia morrido sem que ela pudesse ajudá-la. Não poderia cometer mesmo erro.

Saltou, girou o corpo de forma precisa, desviando de cada uma das lanças que foram incapazes de atingi-la. Eligor observava admirado a velocidade e agilidade da jovem.

'Impressionante. A admiro por não ter sido atingida por nenhuma de minhas lanças. Mesmo sem usar esta sua teigu, você faz juz a sua reputação, assassina.'

Akame ergueu o corpo, voltando a ficar na posição para re-iniciar o ataque. 'Eu já enfrentei muitas batalhas… armadilhas escondidas em território inimigo é coisa de criança.'

 _ **It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality**_

 _É uma realidade fria, cruel e desagradável_

 _ **Caught, stuck, here with your enemies**_

 _Pego, preso aqui com seus inimigos_

Eligor trincou os dentes. Ela era muito mais letal do que imaginou. Ouviu um barulho a sua direita e arregalou os olhos percebendo que a mulher leoa acabara de se levantar debaixo dos escombros. Aquela mulher deveria estar morta depois de ter sido atingida em cheio por várias de suas lanças-armadilhas.

'Leone!' Akame chamou a amiga. 'Você está bem?'

Leone sorriu de lado enquanto batia o pó do corpo. 'Nunca estive melhor!' Ela respondeu. 'Só recuperando o fôlego.' Desviou os olhos de Akame e observando o caminho pelo qual dos dois covardes, Dousen e Koukei, haviam usado na rota de fuga. Tentou relaxar os músculos do pescoço. 'Hum… como se eu fosse deixar meus alvos escaparem.' Falou começando a correr atrás do rastro dos dois ratos.

Eligor observou a mulher leoa afastando-se. Esperava que os dois lordes já tivessem achado um lugar seguro já que estavam fora do pátio. Desviou os olhos de Leone e encarou Akame que tinha Murasame apontada para ele. Engoliu em seco percebendo a energia macabra em volta da katana mortal. Seria suicídio um ataque frontal. Acionou novamente sua teigu fazendo com que inúmeras lanças fossem lançadas de várias partes do pátio em direção a Akame.

A assassina franziu a testa observando as armas vindo nas sua direção. Apertou a empunhadura de Murasame, desviando de algumas enquanto literalmente destruia outras. Finalizando o numeroso ataque em instantes. Ela ergueu o corpo voltando a encarar o inimigo que se mantinha afastado, observando-a.

'Então esta deve ser Murasame… Assim como os rumores, é realmente uma katana sinistra e agourenta.'

Akame arrastou a perna esquerda para trás e segurando a empunhadura da espada com as duas mãos, a levantou a altura de seu rosto. Tinha os olhos cravados no seu atual alvo.

Eligor deu um passo à frente. 'A famosa assassina de um corte… Eu esperava uma esgrima estranha e remota, mas surpreendentemente, sua habilidade com espada é disciplinada, direta e convencional.'

'Eu obtive Murasame recentemente até então eu treinava e lutava usando uma katana normal. Direta e convencional é o único jeito que eu sei manejar uma espada.'

Eligor franziu a testa. Sabia que Akame estava mentindo sobre não conhecer outros estilos de luta de espadas. Ele desconfiava que definitivamente ela era uma excelente esgrimista, mas quando ela percebesse uma abertura na defesa do adversário, mudaria seu estilo para algo mais excêntrico e complexo. O guarda imperial também tinha a intuição que a assassina era capaz de blefar apenas para conseguir seu objetivo. Ela não tinha honra alguma. Seu objetivo era apenas e simplesmente acabar com o alvo. Sorriu de lado, infelizmente para a assassina de olhos vermelhos, ele já sabia exatamente o estilo dela. Começou seu ataque silencioso, acionando o gás venenoso inodoro e incolor.

 _ **Who do you think you are!**_

 _Quem você pensa que é_

 _ **Tearing us all apart**_

 _Nos rasgando em pedaços_

 _ **Where did you think you could go?**_

 _Aonde você achou que poderia ir?_

 _ **'Cause everyone already knows**_

 _Porque todo mundo já sabe_

 _ **It's twenty to one**_

 _São vinte para um_

 _ **Yeah, so you better run**_

 _Então é melhor você correr_

Entendo…' Ele começou a falar pausadamente, precisava de tempo para ela ser intoxicada. 'Então você tem um grande potencial. Uma esgrimista formidável. Porém mesmo tão forte e habilidosa assim, não há como conseguir eliminar o primeiro ministro enquanto ele possuir aquela teigu, né?'

Akame tinha sua atenção nele, estava atenta esperando encontrar uma brecha para atacá-lo.

'Já que chegou tão longe, como recompensa, vou lhe contar um segredinho da teigu do primeiro ministro com você…'

A assassina franziu a testa e trincou os dentes. Ele estava tentando ganhar tempo. Flexionou os joelhos para pegar impulso e foi com tudo na direção do oponente tentando golpeá-lo. Eligor tentou ainda se defender dos primeiro ataques mas não conseguiu ser tão rápido quanto a jovem.

'Eliminar.' Ela sussurrou antes de finalmente atingi-lo em cheio, fazendo um enorme talho no seu corpo por onde o sangue fluiu livremente formando uma enorme poça de sangue no gramado.

O guarda caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos no enorme ferimento antes de cair agonizando sobre seu sangue. Tinha tentando ganhar tempo enquanto o veneno que havia armado no pátio fosse capaz de agir na jovem, mas ela tinha percebido sua intenção.

'Co-como?'

Akame cortou Murasame no ar para limpar o sangue do adversário abatido.

'Como percebi suas intenções?' Ela soltou um suspiro. 'Percebi que estava querendo ganhar tempo com este papo mole simplesmente porque o porco do primeiro ministro nunca contaria para alguém como você alguma habilidade de qualquer teigu que estivesse com ele.'

Eligor fazia um esforço enorme para manter a cabeça erguida ainda com os olhos em Akame.

'Tenho que me apressar.' Ela falou dando as costas para ele.

O guarda soltou um suspiro final, deixando-se finalmente cair sobre o gramado. Tentou respirar mais fundo mas tossiu quando inalou por ironia o gás venenoso de sua própria armadilha acionada para atingir Akame. A Assassina tinha percebido suas intenções e antes de ser afetada pelo gás já estava fora do alcance dele.

'Ela… ela realmente é da elite…' Foi as últimas palavras do soldado imperial antes de morrer.

 _ **You got the world on its knees**_

 _Você tem o mundo de joelhos_

 _ **You're taking all that you please**_

 _Você está pegando tudo que você quer_

 _ **You want more (You want more)**_

 _Você quer mais (Você quer mais)_

 _ **But you'll get nothing from me**_

 _Mas você não vai conseguir nada de mim_

 _ **You're like the burden we bear**_

 _Você é igual a um fardo que carregamos_

 _ **You love the hate that we share**_

 _Você ama o ódio que compartilhamos_

 _ **You want more (You want more)**_

 _Você quer mais (Você quer mais)_

 _ **But you'll get nothing from me**_

 _Mas você vai conseguir nada de mim_

 _ **But enemies**_

 _A não ser inimigos_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame corria na direção para onde Leone tinha seguido na procura dos alvos. Logo encontrou a parceira que arrastava os dois corpos já eliminados.

Leone sorriu para ela. 'Hei Akame já terminou também?' Ela falou satisfeita soltando os dois.

'Sim.' Ela falou parando em frente a parceira e observando os dois corpos. Leone não tinha se segurado na eliminação deles e agora estava fazendo o que Najenda solicitou. Deixar os corpos amostras para desestruturar os restantes.

Leone cruzou os braços sobre o peito de forma triunfante. 'Eles tentaram fugir, mas não são capazes de fugir do instinto de uma predadora como eu.'

'Você conseguiu achá-los bem rápido.'

'É claro.' Leone falou olhando agora com desprezo para os dois. 'Eles estavam podres até a alma. Foi fácil identificar e rastrear este cheiro enjoativo. Eles não tiveram chance.' Ela olhou em volta. 'Acha que podemos deixar aqui no corredor esses lixos?'

Akame olhou em volta e ouviu mais uma explosão. 'Não temos tempo mais a perder. Precisamos alcançar Pavati-chan e os outros.' Ela falou começando a correr. 'Vamos.'

Leone começou a correr ao lado da amiga. Reparou no semblante tenso da amiga, desviou os olhos do rosto dela para avaliar o seu corpo e como bem imaginou nem sinal de ferimento. Como ela tinha os sentidos apurados por conta de Lionel conseguia ouvir com mais clareza o que estava acontecendo do outro lado dos muros imperiais. Franziu a testa pensando em Tatsumi. Elas tinham que ser mais rápidas.

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Tatsumi saltou para trás evitando ser atingido por Esdeath. Tinha a respiração ofegante pelo esforço físico. Sabia que estava mais forte, mas parecia que para derrotá-la precisava de mais força, mais velocidade. Por mais que ele se esforçasse, Esdeath estava num nível muito mais alto. Balançou a cabeça com força para eliminar aqueles pensamentos. Ele tinha que vencê-la. Ele precisava derrotá-la ou nunca venceriam aquela guerra. Nunca seriam livres.

 _ **You started something that you just couldn't stop**_

 _Você começou algo que não pode parar_

 _ **You turn the ones that you love**_

 _Você transforma quem você ama_

 _ **Into the angriest mob**_

 _Em monstros bravos e intolerantes_

Apertou a arma auxiliar de Incursio, Neuntote. A arma também estava mais mortal que antes. Tudo parecia melhor, mas mesmo assim não conseguia achar uma brecha nos ataques de Esdeath para golpeá-la. Trincou os dentes. Ela não tinha nenhum ponto fraco. Tanto a direita quanto a esquerda, conseguiam atacá-lo e defender-se com primor.

'Preciso de mais poder.' Ele sussurrou para si mesmo sem tirar seus olhos em Esdeath. 'Muito mais poder…'

'O que foi Tatsumi? Já está cansado? Não me desaponte!' Ela falou levantando o braço esquerdo e assim criando várias estacas de gelo que foram arremessadas com velocidade na direção do rapaz.

'Merda.'

Tatsumi se defendeu com Neuntote e desviou de outras. Uma das estacas afiadas cortou sua coxa direita que sangrava, mas de forma milagrosa, o machucado foi coberto novamente pela armadura e o rapaz parou de sentir o corte. Incurso estava o protegendo e regenerando seu corpo. Com um poder daqueles ele deveria ser capaz de lutar contra Esdeath.

A rainha do gelo voltou atacá-lo com sua espada. Agora trocavam golpes com suas armas, socos, chutes, golpes cada vez mais rápidos e mais fortes, literalmente destruindo tudo em volta.

Esdeath não tirava o sorriso do rosto percebendo como o rapaz estava evoluindo tanto em velocidade quanto em força. 'Maravilhoso, Tatsumi!' Ela soltou verdadeiramente entusiasmada pela luta intensa que travava com ele. A muito tempo não havia encontrado um adversário que fosse capaz de fazer frente a ela.

 _ **And the one, last, wish is that you pay for it**_

 _E o único e último desejo é que você pague por isso_

 _ **And there's, no, way you're getting out of it**_

 _E não há jeito de você escapar_

Diferente de Esdeath, Tatsumi não sentia o mesmo entusiasmo na luta. Sabia que logo chegaria ao seu limite. Estava pedindo cada vez mais poder para Incursio, e apesar de ter sido alertado por Akame quanto ao preço que poderia pagar por aquele pedido, não ligava agora. Precisava derrotar a mais forte do Império. Precisava sair vivo daquele confronto e Esdeath só o deixaria sair vivo, com ela derrotada.

Tatsumi saltou para trás evitando ser atingido pelo sabre da adversária. Arregalou os olhos vendo um enorme pilar de gelo surgir do chão e seguindo em sua direção, tentou fugir do gelo quando se deu conta que atrás de si um enorme meteoro de gelo vinha na sua direção. Não conseguiu evitar o impacto e foi literalmente imprensado pelas duas estruturas criadas por Esdeath. Gritou sentindo o corpo ser quebrado.

'Vamos!' Esdeath gritou observando o amontoado de gelo a sua frente. 'Eu sei que este não é o seu limite, Tatsumi. De pé!' Ela ordenou. 'Entretenha-me! Agrade-me!'

Ela viu uma enorme explosão e os fragmentos de gelo serem espalhados pelos lados. Sorriu mais ainda se fosse possível vendo o rapaz se aproximando, intacto. Ele realmente estava mais forte.

Tatsumi voltou a se posicionar para lutar contra ela, quando ouviram o som de um enorme gongo que estava acima das muralhas da capital.

'Droga o sinal de recuar.' Esdeath soltou irritada. Ela observou que ao seu redor. 'Droga a capital imperial está um caos.' Reparou que o exército revolucionário aproveitou ao máximo que ela estava lutando contra Tatsumi e avançou com as tropas. Cerrou os punhos com vontade de resolver a situação quando ouviu novamente o barulho do gongo. Era hora de bater em retirada e seguir o plano de Honest.

Ela estalou os dedos uma enorme montaria de gelo surgiu. Esdeath montou com desenvoltura e pegou as rédeas encarnado Tatsumi que tinha os olhos nela e tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Tinha a postura ainda de defesa, não acreditando que ela bateria em retirada.

'Isso foi impressionante, Tatsumi. Você conseguiu ter toda a minha atenção. Logo nos enfrentaremos novamente.' Esdeath falou antes de atiçar sua montaria e cavalgar junto o restante do exército para dentro do palácio.

O Gongo soou mais uma vez. Najenda levantou os olhos para o instrumento rapidamente e voltou a observar o exército imperial recuando. Os revolucionários vibravam entusiasmos pelo que parecia ser a vitória de todos.

'UAU! Esdeath está batendo em retirada? Não pode ser!' Um dos soldados próximos a Najenda exclamou feliz.

'Isso significa que vencemos esta batalha!' Outro completou com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Tatsumi ainda tinha os olhos em Esdeath que se afastava cada vez mais. Tinha algo errado. Ela não estava perdendo, pelo contrário. Por que aquela retirada apressada?

Najenda se aproximou do rapaz. 'Tatsumi! Você está bem?'

Finalmente ele desviou os olhos da general imperial e fitou Boss. 'Sim… Mas de algum modo… a força dela não tem limites…' Ele falou, referindo-se a Esdeath.

'Você fez um excelente trabalho distraindo Esdeath. Graças a você, com a ajuda das tropas revolucionários e dos usuários de teigu que estão ao nosso lado conseguimos destruir completamente os portões do castelo inimigo!'

Tatsumi soltou um suspiro cansado. 'Então nós conseguimos…'

Najenda observou a evolução da armadura de Incurso. Franziu a testa preocupada. 'Você está bem?'

'Estou…'

'O que aconteceu com Incursio?'

'Não se preocupe, Boss. Vestir Incursio está muito mais confortável agora.'

 _ **Who do you think you are**_

 _Quem você pensa que é_

 _ **Tearing us all apart**_

 _Nos rasgando em pedaços_

 _ **Where did you think you could go**_

 _Aonde você achou que poderia ir?_

 _ **'Cause everyone already knows**_

 _Porque todo mundo já sabe_

 _ **It's twenty to one**_

 _São vinte para um_

 _ **Yeah so you better run**_

 _Então é melhor você correr_

Najenda arregalou os olhos finalmente se dando conta do que estava acontecendo. Tatsumi estava começando a mostrar sinais de fusão com sua arma imperial. Akame já tinha lhe falado sobre este receio, pensou que havia sido apenas preocupação demais da assassina pela integridade física do rapaz por quem estava apaixonada, mas agora ela começava a perceber o verdadeiro perigo que ele estava sendo exposto.

'Tatsumi! Você deve desativar Incursio!'

'Não se preocupe, Boss… Logo tudo vai terminar. Onde está Akame?'

'Seu corpo não vai aguentar!' Ela ainda alertou ele mais uma vez.

'Eu sei que talvez meu corpo estará em frangalhos depois que esta guerra acabar, mas se eu conseguir trazer uma era da paz, com certeza valerá a pena todo o esforço. Tudo o que eu quero agora é ficar com um restinho de força, apenas o suficiente para poder entrar nesta nova era com Akame. Como eu prometi. Apenas é disso que eu preciso.'

Najenda apertou as rédeas da sua montaria com raiva. Sabia que o rapaz tinha passado de seu limite. 'Tatsumi…'

Ele sorriu por baixo do elmo de Incursio. 'Estarei aqui para que possamos de uma vez por todas gritarmos juntos nossa vitória.'

A general revolucionário trincou os dentes e tentou se controlar. Não gostaria que ele chegasse aquela situação. 'Não se preocupe, esta guerra já foi vencida. Mesmo recuando agora para protegerem o palácio, eles estão muito atrasados…' Ela arregalou os olhos se dando conta de que Esdeath com certeza saberia disso melhor que ninguém. Então porque diabos ela havia recuado junto com os outros?

'Mas que diabos está acontecendo?' Um dos homens gritou sentindo o tremor de terra.

A terra abaixo dos pés de todos tremia como um forte terremoto. As montarias estavam atiçadas e tiveram que ser controladas. Alguns cavaleiros caíram e seus animais saíram em disparadas fugindo de algo assustador. Aos poucos, no centro da capital algo se erguia aos poucos destruindo todas as construções em volta. Os escombros caíam por cima de pessoas, soldados mas ele não se importava.

'Hei tem uma coisa estranha ali!' Ela ouviu um dos seus homens gritarem e levantou os olhos para onde ele apontava.

'O quê… o quê é isso?' Najenda exclamou ao ver o enorme titã que se mostrava a frente do exército. Merda! Seria a Teigu imperial? Ela não havia sido concluída? Merda!

O exército revolucionário olhava abismado para a enorme armadura que se erguia à frente de todos, mostrando toda a sua supremacia e imponência.

'Meu Deus…' Um dos soldados soltou aterrorizado com o tamanho da arma imperial.

Todos olhavam admirados um luz começar a se concentrar no meio do peito da grande armadura, ficando cada vez mais forte e maior até a enorme energia foi lançada com tudo e seu feixe de luz destrutiva literalmente pulverizou qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho abrindo um enorme rasgo cortando a capital e estendendo por quilômetros.

Najenda e Tatsumi olhavam horrorizados para os soldados e pessoas serem literalmente pulverizadas e transformadas em pó pelo poder da Teigu imperial.

 _ **You got the world on its knees**_

 _Você tem o mundo de joelhos_

 _ **You're taking all that you please**_

 _Você está pegando tudo que você quer_

 _ **You want more (You want more)**_

 _Você quer mais (Você quer mais)_

 _ **But you'll get nothing from me**_

 _Mas você não vai conseguir nada de mim_

 _ **You're like the burden we bear**_

 _Você é igual a um fardo que carregamos_

 _ **You love the hate that we share**_

 _Você ama o ódio que compartilhamos_

 _ **You want more (You want more)**_

 _Você quer mais (Você quer mais)_

 _ **But you'll get nothing from me**_

 _Mas você vai conseguir nada de mim_

 _ **But enemies**_

 _A não ser inimigos_

 _ **Enemies**_

 _Inimigos_

 _ **Enemies!**_

 _Inimigos!_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Do alto do palácio Imperial o primeiro ministro, Honest, observava a destruição em massa da arma imperial enquanto ria de forma lunática.

'Magnífico!' Ele gritava estupefacto. 'Destruímos milhares de inimigos apenas com um ataque! Agora vocês verão como é o inferno de verdade, escória rebelde! Agora você estão vendo o verdadeiro poder do Império! A mais temível e poderosa arma, a Teigu Suprema!' Ele gritava do alto do palácio observando todos e sem parar de rir.

Dentro da teigu suprema, o pequeno imperador, se encontrava dentro de uma cúpula onde conseguia de alguma forma controlá-la. O garoto estava realmente feliz, pensando que estava defendendo o império construído por seus antepassados dos rebeldes.

'Muito bem, Imperador!' Honest gritou sabendo que o ingênuo garoto ouvia. 'Mostre para os rebeldes que você é digno de ocupar o lugar de seu pai.'

'Sim! Eu sou!' O menino falou com convicção sem saber que por conta de sua vaidade e falso orgulho, estava sendo manipulado pelo ambicioso político.

'Atire nos malditos revolucionários que estão tentando tirar o Império de suas mãos!'

'Sim!'

Shikotazer ficou na posição de ataque e de várias partes de seu corpo saírem inúmeros projéteis que atingiam tudo ao seu redor. O exército revolucionário tentou revidar de forma inútil, não conseguindo nem mesmo arranhar a poderosa armadura.

Enquanto o primeiro ministro olhava para tudo maravilhado e soltando gargalhadas enlouquecidas como Nero observando Roma pegar fogo, Honest estava em êxtase em ver seus inimigos sendo exterminados aos poucos. Corpos tanto de soldados quanto de civis espalhados por todas as partes da capital.

Tatsumi olhava desolado para os corpos espalhados, muitos completamente irreconhecíveis pois mais pareciam apenas amontoados de carne e tripas. Sentia a respiração entrecortada e não por conta do enorme esforço físico que havia feito tentando lutar contra Esdeath. Por alguns segundos conseguia se ver novamente dentro do matadouro humano onde havia encontrado Sayo pendurada sem partes do seu corpo e Ieyasu também desfigurado. As carcaças humanas espalhadas naquele lugar eram semelhantes às que observava agora. Deu uma volta em torno de seu corpo, aquilo era o inferno!

Cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. Aquilo tinha que acabar. Ele tinha que acabar com aquela matança!

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Akame olhava para a imensa aberração por uma das marquises do palácio. Leone estava ao seu lado tão ou mais surpresa que a companheira.

'O que é esta coisa? É gigantesca!' A loira exclamou.

Akame trincou os dentes. 'Aquela maldita alquimista já tinha finalizado os trabalhos.'

'Merda… Demoramos demais para eliminá-la.'

'Precisamos ajudar Boss e Tatsumi. Precisamos ser mais rápidas para ajudá-los.'

Leone encarou a amiga. 'Você sabe o que é capaz de parar aquilo, não?'

'O primeiro ministro, talvez.'

'Exatamente.' Leone confirmou. 'Precisamos mudar os planos. Não podemos nos focar apenas num alvo de cada vez.'

Akame concordou. Elas estavam desobedecendo uma ordem direta de Najenda de não se separarem mas as circunstância haviam mudado. Tinham que improvisar.

'Nossos últimos alvos são Saikyuu, Honest e Esdeath. Esdeath deve estar lá fora. É a um que tem coragem para isso. Os outros dois são raros covardes.' Akame tentava ser prática, como sempre.

Leonardo concordou. 'Saikyuu… Aquele miserável deve estar muito bem escondido nas entranhas deste lugar. E estou sentindo um cheiro forte de podridão vindo de cima. Com certeza é de Honest.'

'Pavati e os Jaegers devem estar chegando em Honest.' Akame falou e balançou a cabeça. 'Eu vou sozinha atrás de Saikyuu.'

Leone franziu a testa. 'Está levando para o pessoal.'

'Não. Estou cumprindo ordens…'

'Você ultimamente não é boa nisso.'

'Você também não. Estamos quites.' Fingiu sorrir. 'Vou atrás de Saikyuu. Ele é covarde, deve estar nos porões, é onde alguns assassinos se encontravam. Conheço o lugar. Lembre-se que já vivi aqui. Você se encontra com minha irmã e Pavati para acabar com o primeiro ministro.'

Leone soltou um suspiro. 'Um alvo, um assassino.'

'Exatamente..' Ela falou segurando mais forte Murasame. 'Saikyuu é meu alvo. Depois de eliminá-lo vou me encontrar diretamente com Tatsumi. Deixarei tudo com você aqui no Palácio.'

'Certo!' Leone falou virando-se. 'Mantenha-se viva, Akame!' Gritou começando a correr na direção oposta da amiga.

Akame recomendou o mesmo para a loira, já correndo em direção aos porões do palácio imperial. Esperava que Leone ajudasse sua irmã e Pavati contra aquele monstro do Honest. Correu pelos corredores do Palácio tentando se lembrar daquela lugar. Sentia que o piso abaixo de seus pés tremia devido a violenta batalha que estava sendo travada do lado de fora. Os quadros e várias obras de artes estavam espalhados e quebrados pelo chão. Janelas destruídas, algumas colunas caídas. Ouvia muitos gritos. De homens, mulheres e crianças.

 _ **Where did you think you could go**_

 _Aonde você achou que poderia ir?_

 _ **'Cause everyone already knows**_

 _Porque todo mundo já sabe_

 _ **It's twenty to one**_

 _São vinte para um_

 _ **Yeah so you better run**_

 _Então é melhor você correr_

A assassina trincou os dentes. Tinha que ser mais rápida. Tinha que chegar a tempo de salvar Tatsumi e seus companheiros. Não poderia cometer o mesmo maldito erro que havia levado Mine e Chelsea a morte.

'Eliminar.'

Alguns guardas estavam pelo seu caminho mas Akame os eliminou com Murasame sem nem ao menos parar de correr. Sentia-se irritada por encontrá-los e de certa forma eles a faziam perder alguns segundos para matá-los. Simplesmente os via desta forma agora.

'Eliminar.'

Estava no modo assassinato e algo dentro de sua mente mudava de tal forma que deixava de vê-los como humanos, eram apenas alvos que tentavam de forma estúpida detê-la para continuarem vivos.

'Eliminar.'

Um menino, provavelmente filho de algum nobre, apareceu de uma das portas, atrás dos soldados que tentavam interceptar Akame. Ela não teve misericórdia, matou-os em segundos. A criança gritou quando foi banhada pelo sangue do soldado que estava a sua frente. Caiu no chão aos prantos e os olhos infantis cruzaram com os da assassina por um instante.

'Não é um alvo.' Ela falou para si mesma, e voltou a correr em direção aos porões. Murasame estava banhada de sangue e a assassina tinha a arma a sua frente, pronta para novamente atacar qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho.

Logo começou a descer as escadarias para o porão. Sentiu os solavancos, obrigando-a a pular os lances de escadas com desenvoltura e chegando na câmara principal. Mais guardas imperiais.

'Eliminar.'

Matou todos, numa dança macabra de morte e dor. Tentaram atirar nela, mas a assassina desviou os projéteis com aquela velocidade sobre humana e num arco violento de baixo para cima cortou o atirador ao meio.

'Eliminar.'

Saltou e pegou impulso em um dos pilares para saltar na direção do outro atirador. Levantou Murasame acima da sua cabeça de desceu cortando o soldado da cabeça até a virilha. Um corte reto, limpo. Alguns soldados gritavam em desespero e avançavam na direção dela tentando acertá-la a esmo. Eram degolados em instantes pela assassina.

Saikyuu olhava horrorizado para aquele espetáculo macabro. Estava sujo de sangue, na fuga tinha escorregado numa poça de sangue de um dos alvos de Akame e caiu sentado no chão. Segurava de forma débil um livro entre as mãos.

Assim que Akame eliminou o último soldado daquele recinto, seus olhos vermelhos cravaram no homem. Aquele maldito homem que inventou a tropa de assassinos. Aquele maldito que havia comprado ela e a irmã. Tinham submetido às duas a aqueles testes terríveis. Tinha matado tantas crianças, das formas mais cruéis possíveis. Submetidos outras tantas a drogas. Tortura física e psicológica. Definitivamente, tinha ódio daquele homem. Não era apenas um alvo do exército revolucionário. Era um alvo dela.

'A-Akame…' Seikyuu conseguiu falar olhando a mulher a sua frente se aproximando devagar. Reparou que Murasame pingava sangue pelo chão. Ele mordia a mão, numa tentativa de manter a calma para tentar negociar com ela e conseguir sair vivo. Apesar de saber que havia sido parte do treinamento daquela mulher. Sabia que ela não o deixaria vivo considerando-o um alvo. 'Hmmm… se você me deixar viver… eu vou…'

'Eliminar.'

 _ **You got the world on its knees**_

 _Você tem o mundo de joelhos_

 _ **You're taking all that you please**_

 _Você está pegando tudo que você quer_

 _ **You want more (You want more)**_

 _Você quer mais (Você quer mais)_

Seikyuu não conseguiu completar a frase, arregalou os olhos vendo a espada vindo em sua direção e logo a dor de ser cortado. Caiu no chão com a vida sendo arrancada de seu corpo e não foi necessário que a corrupção de Murasame chegasse ao seu coração. O corte havia sido rápido e certeiro. Da direita para a esquerda. Cortando seu corpo em duas partes.

Akame respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar. Não podia negar a si mesma que matar aquele homem não deixava de ser uma vingança pessoal. Ele era um alvo. Najenda esperou para lhe dar aquele alvo até agora. Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos rapidamente, mas o suficiente para de uma forma insana conseguir visualizar seus ex companheiros da Elite dos Sete. Todos eram crianças quando se conheceram. Todos eram vítimas daquele homem covarde que praticamente se mijou antes de morrer.

Precisava se focar agora na próxima missão. Ajudar Tatsumi. Confiava em Leone, ela daria cabo de Honest. Cortou Murasame no ar para limpar a perigosa lâmina do sangue que a sujava e a guardou em sua proteção. Deu um passo para trás e tropeçou num objeto. Abaixou o rosto e franziu a testa reparando no livro que estava no chão.

'O que é isso?' Falou abaixando-se e pegando o livro grosso e com a capa macabra. 'Seikyuu estava com isso nas mãos… Será que é a teigu Rongo Rongo?'

Akame já tinha lido a respeito daquela teigu. Najenda estava atrás dela a bastante tempo. Segundo se lembrava era considerada o livro completo do mundo. Era uma teigu cercada de mistério. Najenda acreditava que o usuário daquela teigu fosse capaz de saber sobre todas as nações, climas, vegetação, minérios, riquezas… e também era capaz de prever todos os desastres. Talvez fosse apenas lenda, mas não cabia a ela decidir. Levaria para Boss e entregaria para ela assim que pudesse.

Ouviu mais uma explosão e tudo tremer em torno de si. Era melhor sair dali o quanto antes. Estava para dar meia volta quando o vulto de uma mulher surgiu a sua frente.

 _ **But you'll get nothing from me**_

 _Mas você não vai conseguir nada de mim_

 _ **You're like the burden we bear**_

 _Você é igual a um fardo que carregamos_

 _ **You love the hate that we share**_

 _Você ama o ódio que compartilhamos_

 _ **You want more (You want more)**_

 _Você quer mais (Você quer mais)_

'Quem é você?' Ela perguntou já puxando Murasame de sua proteção.

'Você realmente é um colírio para os meus olhos…' Ela ouviu a voz feminina e alguns passos na sua direção. 'Eu vim para tentar proteger Saikyuu mas você já o cortou ao meio…' A mulher olhou em volta com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. 'Matou todos… absolutamente todos.'

'Suzuka…' Ela reconheceu a inimiga.

Suzuka acenou para ela. Tinha a postura relaxada e bem diferente de Akame que estava alerta.

'A quanto tempo, Akame… Eu sinceramente não gostaria de matar você. Será um desperdício para o mundo alguém como você não existir mais.'

Akame levantou Murasame para a altura do seu rosto, pronta para o ataque, no entanto Suzuka se mantinha com a postura normal.

A inimiga levantou a mão direita ao lado do corpo, dando de ombros. 'Mas infelizmente eu a encontrei aqui e… bem… você sabe… Dever, trabalho, essas besteiras todas.'

De repente Akame ouviu várias explosões sequenciadas de dentro da câmara que estava. Os pilares que sustentavam o teto começaram a explodir e o teto a desabar aos poucos. Suzuka ria como uma louca.

'Eu tive que ativar o mecanismo de autodestruição desta câmara e dos túneis que estão ligadas a ela. Eu tenho certeza que não seria páreo para você, querida Akame, então cheguei a conclusão que nós duas sendo esmagadas por escombros seria realmente muito interessante.'

Akame saltou para o lado direito, conseguido evitar de ser atingida por um grande bloco de concreto. Rolou para o outro lado para evitar novamente de ser atingida. Merda! Tinha que dar o fora dali.

Ouviu um grito e viu Suzuka ser atingida em cheio por um dos destroços. A mulher apesar de ensanguentada ainda sorria para ela. 'Até mais Akame-chan…' Falou antes de ser atingida novamente por outro um dos pilares que caiu sobre ela.

Akame olhou para os lados tentando achar sua rota de fuga. Suzuka era péssima em planos, aquilo ali não deteria ela de forma alguma. Saiu correndo e saltando todos os destroços enquanto seguia para reencontrar Tatsumi e Boss.

'Tatsumi… Aguente só mais um pouco…'

 _ **But you'll get nothing from me**_

 _Mas você vai conseguir nada de mim_

 _ **You got the world on its knees**_

 _Você tem o mundo de joelhos_

 _ **You're taking all that you please**_

 _Você está pegando tudo que você quer_

 _ **You want more (You want more)**_

 _Você quer mais (Você quer mais)_

~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~KK~*~*~

Tatsumi se afastou do exército revolucionário e corria por cima dos telhados das casas da Capital em direção a Shikotazer. Apertou mais forte Neuntote na sua mão direita, enquanto saltava de telhado em telhado até seu alvo.

Pensou que depois que havia chegado a capital imperial, havia perdido Sayo e Ieyasu, havia aprendido sobre a escuridão do Império, havia encontrado eles. Night Raids. Seus companheiros. Lutava desde então com todas as suas forças acreditando que poderia fazer aquele país melhorar. Havia perdido companheiros. Amigos. Muitos. Vivia com suas mãos cheia de sangue. Tornou-se um assassino. Não era este o plano inicial, mas foi o que aconteceu.

Agora que estavam tão próximos da vitória… tão próximos de realmente mudar aquele país… Definitivamente não era hora para aquela chacina. Aquele genocídio que estava acontecendo.

Saltou a última casa e estava a frente do enorme inimigo e levantou o rosto. Não importa o quando o inimigo é forte e grande, era necessário abatê-lo. Internamente pediu mais força e poder para Tyrant, parecia ou ele gostaria de acreditar que sua teigu estava lhe ouvindo e lhe ajudando mais e mais. Precisava de mais força. Mais poder.

Flexionou os joelhos e pegou o impulso necessário para saltar cobrindo a altura da teigu suprema. Ergueu Neuntote acima de cabeça e desceu em direção ao enorme inimigo.

'Pare de atirar contra aqueles não podem se defender, seu desgraçado!' Gritou furioso.

O Imperador, dentro de Shikotazer olhou abismado para o guerreiro de armadura que vinha com tudo para atacá-lo. 'Ele veio atacar sozinho?! Que idiota!' Falou incrédulo em ver o pequeno inimigo pronto para atacá-lo. Ordenou que sua Teigu suprema atirasse contra ele para acabar com aquele que considerava um inseto.

Tatsumi franziu a testa e ainda olhava com raiva para Shikotazer, colocou as mãos a frente protegendo-se do ataque. Estava furioso com tudo que estava acontecendo. Antes achava que o Imperador era apenas ingênuo e manipulado, agora depois de ver o próprio matando por suas mãos, um ódio crescia cada vez mais dentro dele. Gritou com raiva, conseguindo dissipar a poderosa rajada da teigu suprema.

'Co-como foi capaz disso?!' O Imperador olhou alarmado para o que acontecia.

Tatsumi desceu em direção a teigu suprema, pousou em um dos braços estendidos da enorme armadura, porém lenta e correu pelo membro em direção a cabeça dele. Desmaterializando Neutonte de suas mãos e tornando-se mais rápido.

'Quem diabos é você?' O Imperador gritou alarmado vendo o pequeno inimigo cada vez mais próximo.

'Sou da Night Raid!' Tatsumi respondeu levando o punho direito para trás do corpo. 'Você já deve ter ouvido falar de nós!'

 _ **But you'll get nothing from me**_

 _Mas você não vai conseguir nada de mim_

 _ **You're like the burden we bear**_

 _Você é igual a um fardo que carregamos_

 _ **You love the hate that we share**_

 _Você ama o ódio que compartilhamos_

 _ **You want more (You want more)**_

 _Você quer mais (Você quer mais)_

Tatsumi cerrou o punho direito e socou com toda a sua força o centro da máscara de Shikotazer. Entre os olhos do inimigo que após ser atingidos pelo poderoso soco, foi jogado para trás perdendo o equilíbrio, quase caindo e desesperando o Imperador.

'Não pode ser!' O mimado garoto falou irritado. Voltou a controlar sua teigu e fez um esforço enorme para não cair ao chão. Por conta apenas de um soco de um inseto daqueles. 'A Teigu suprema abalada até o núcleo só com um soco? Co-Como isso foi possível?' Ele se indagava olhando para o pequeno guerreiro.

Tatsumi encarava-o. 'Você é um péssimo Imperador.' Falou com frieza. Estava na hora de acabar com a brincadeira daquele moleque.

 _ **But you'll get nothing from me**_

 _Mas você vai conseguir nada de mim_

 _ **But enemies**_

 _A não ser inimigos_

 _ **Enemies**_

 _Inimigos_

 _ **Enemies!**_

 _Inimigos!_

 _ **Continua...**_

 _ **Observação da autora:** O inimigo que Akame e Leone encontraram no início do capítulo com máscara de pássaro morreu tão rápido no mangá que nem deram nome para o cara. Estou acompanhando outra fanfic de AgK, que altamente recomendo a vocês com o título de "50 Tons de Esdeath" que a autora batizou ele com este nome e agora para mim o nome do cara é este. Créditos devidamente dados a quem merece!_


End file.
